RWBY: The Grimm Warrior
by CaptainPrice
Summary: It's interesting how a mission can go awry and cause one's world to be turned upside down. After getting caught in an accident on his latest mission, Jaune starts to experience side effects that will change his life forever. Power can be controlled or control the one it dwells in. Can Jaune harness his newfound power, or will it bend him to its will?
1. Bite

**Yeah, I'm terrible. After some deliberation and some advice from fellow RWBY writers that I hold in high regard, I decided to try this one last time. This is the second story I had in mind that may take the place of my RWBY story "A Hero's Ascension" if it is received well. I can only hope you enjoy it. So let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

 _Grimm. Since time began, these creatures of darkness roamed the land of Remnant causing nothing but destruction. Man, born from Dust, learned how to harness its power and use it to drive the Grimm back as a means of survival. Having been pushed back to the borders throughout Remnant, the Grimm lurked in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike back._

Jaune Arc sighed after reciting the old legend in his head. He was bored. He should not have been bored, but he was. The chance to stretch his legs and not sit cooped up in a classroom and be presented with another "death by lecture," should have had him excited. Instead, that had all been snuffed out. Why you ask? The answer was simple, really. When you're a Hunter in training and doing a field mission, you should be cutting down Grimm!

He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and leaned back against the tree he was sitting in front of. And to think this was supposed to be the fun part of being a Hunter. Waiting sucked, and no one knew that better than him and his friends.

Speaking of his friends, the blonde's eyes drifted across the clearing taking in each member of his current group. On a normal circumstance he would be looking at his regular teammates, Ren, Nora and his partner, Pyrrha. However, due to the breach in Vale a week prior and because Ozpin wanted to test out a learning exercise, he had some new faces to look at. Each team of rookies had two of their main members swapped out for substitutes from fellow teams. The idea was to create team cohesion and teach them to accommodate for unexpected changes.

He was still the leader of his temporary team, which now consisted of himself, Ren, Yang, and Blake. To round up the group was the Beacon Academy teacher that supervised them on their mission, and that man happened to be Professor Peter Port. Definitely a motley crew.

With the Vytal Festival coming up and after the breach in Vale, the professors of Beacon felt it best to do more field work to train their students to become more proficient with their skills as fighters and be ready for the unexpected. At the moment, his team was following up on the mission that they put off a week before in favor of reinforcing Team RWBY in Vale to contain the Grimm.

Their job was to clear out Grimm that were roaming the outskirts of a village that Ren was familiar with having grown up nearby it. While they had more fun the first two days of the mission because they were disposing of Grimm left and right, they were in a slump now. No Grimm in sight.

He was broken from his thoughts when someone plopped down beside him. Turning his blue eyes to the right, he could see Yang's golden mane and wide grin. He offered her a small smile and a nod before turning his gaze back front.

"Whatcha' doin' over here, Lady Killer?" Yang smirked.

"Just chilling out," Jaune answered back.

He mentally kicked himself at that response. What kind of lame answer was that? Too late now, the damage was done. He would have to salvage the weak reply with whatever banter he could come up with. It could have been worse, though.

"Gotta' say, you're definitely looking sharper with your fighting. Guess those lessons with P-Money have paid off," Yang continued.

"Definitely," Jaune answered back with more confidence. "I may not be up to her level yet, but I bet I can take on a hundred Grimm now!"

To add to it he flexed his fist which got a laugh from Yang.

"Really now?" She smirked at him.

"No sweat." Jaune waved it aside.

"Let's make it interesting then."

"Okay?"

"For the next group of Grimm we cross, whichever of us takes down the most owes the other a drink."

Jaune instantly regretted opening his mouth. He was just kidding when he said that. Although he was sure that Yang knew that as well, he decided to go with the idea. He was not one to turn down a challenge and he did not go back on his word. His lips curled up in a cocky smirk.

"You're on."

The blonde soon forgot his boredom as he and Yang continued talking. Since neither of them hung out much outside of class with exception of breakfast and lunch, it gave them time to get to know each other a bit more. Their talk then moved on to embarrassing stories which Jaune outclassed Yang in.

"I still can't believe you wore that dress!" Yang held her stomach as she laughed.

"Hey, make any joke you want. I rocked that dress and you know it!" Jaune puffed his chest out.

Their laughter caught the attention of Professor Port who strode over to them with a curious look on his face. The stocky man's hand stroked his thick mustache, his other holding Blunderbuss. They seized their laughter and waited for him to lecture them about not paying attention, but it never came.

"I see you two are making good use of your time," Port said.

"Sorry, Professor. We'll stop," Jaune replied.

"No worries, Mister Arc. It's been a rather slow day, so I can see the merit in passing the time."

"Oh, okay."

"But, I must remind you to remain vigilant! Otherwise you'll leave yourself open for attack!"

Quick as a flash, Port had Blunderbuss tucked to his side. A loud bang resounded around the clearing and a Beowolf tumbled from the tree and landed with a sickening thud at their feet. The color drained from Jaune's and Yang's faces as they looked from the Beowolf to Port who ejected the spent round.

The two blondes got to their feet and hurried to the center of the clearing where Ren and Blake had StormFlower and Gambol Shroud ready to go. Once they stood back to back, Jaune had Crocea Mors in his hand and his eyes inspected each part of the wood for any trace of lurking Grimm. Two clicks came as Yang chambered rounds into Ember Celica.

Snarls and growls met their ears. Red eyes soon surrounded the clearing and began to creep closer. The large horde of Grimm were eying them hungrily.

"Stay close together and back each other up," Jaune whispered to his teammates. "There's too many for you to fight alone."

"A wise decision, Mister Arc!" Port nodded. "Now watch and learn! You'll see my magnificent strength firsthand!"

The four teens had to resist rolling their eyes at their professor. Sure he was strong, but the way he tried to boast his feats made it hard to take him seriously. They all glanced back at the portly man and were a little taken aback.

Professor Port's brow was furrowed in concentration and a stern look had swallowed his normally jolly face.

"Come get some, foul beasts!" Port readied Blunderbuss.

His taunt got the reaction he was hoping for. The second he said that, five Grimm charged him. Three Beowolves and two Ursi. The eccentric professor's mouth twitched into a mad grin and he pulled the trigger. Just like earlier and with fast hands, he pumped one round after the next and hit each Grimm with pinpoint accuracy.

He then adjusted his grip on Blunderbuss and slashed at the first Ursa that came for him. The large Grimm let out a roar of pain as the arm landed on the ground, but was silenced with another quick slash to the head. Changing his grip once more, another loud crack came from the ax-gun weapon, blowing a hole into the second Ursa's chest.

"No way," Yang said slack jawed.

"I guess he wasn't blowing smoke after all," Blake muttered.

"Come on, you lot! There's plenty of Grimm to go around, so have fun!" Port gestured to the creatures.

They shook their heads as the man continued to lay waste to one Grimm after the next.

"He's mad." Jaune shook his head.

He only got nods of agreement from his friends. Taking their eyes off the wild man, they turned their focus back to the group that closed the gap between them. They shared a quick look with one another and gave a joint cry as they charged the horde.

* * *

This was what Jaune had been waiting for. Time to practice once again with improved combat skills by cutting down Grimm. Over the past two days he had done a lot better than his previous encounters throughout the year. He smirked after ducking under an Ursa's arm and plunged his blade deep into its chest, killing it instantly.

"Aw, no fair! That one was mine!" Yang huffed.

"Gotta' be quicker next time." He shrugged. "I'm at ten by the way."

Yang grimaced and without taking her glare off him, punched to her right. Ember Celica let out a loud bang and sent out a slug round dropping a Beowolf. Her grimace turned into a grin and she punched her knuckles together.

"Eleven for me," she answered on the turn of her heel.

The blonde knight rolled his eyes and sidestepped a set of claws from a Beowolf and with a flick of his wrist, lopped its head off. Tied again. Even though he and his friends had the chance of dying in the field with their chosen profession, he learned to enjoy the little things. And this was one of them. A friendly kill count competition with Yang kept him focused and the competitive nature of their game forced him to treat it like a training session with Pyrrha.

He raised his shield and blocked another attack from a Beowolf. Spinning on his heel, he held his blade out for a spin attack and managed to cut the swift Grimm down. He had not heard Yang yell her latest kill, so he could only assumed he was in the lead again with twelve.

"Ah, this is just marvelous!" Port cheered after cutting down another Ursa.

"Maybe mad was the wrong term?" Ren asked appearing beside him.

"More like mad king!" Yang chirped as she cocked Ember Celica.

Jaune tuned out the conversation as Blake rejoined them so they all stood with their backs together. His blue eyes took in the remaining Grimm. Not much were left, possibly ten, maybe more hiding beyond the tree line. Professor Port's onslaught had cut down the majority of them and the man laughed with each swing and shot with Blunderbuss.

"Duck!" Blake yelled.

Jaune was pulled to the ground by Yang and Ren just in time. With a wild swish of her arms, Blake had Gambol Shroud cut through the air. Crunches were heard as the weapon sliced and diced the Grimm that it met, killing them instantly.

Thanks to Blake's last attack, there was only one Grimm left. The lone Beowolf eyed them closely, but had yet to move forward. It was taking its time trying to find an opening.

"Which one of you would like the honors?" Port hoisted Blunderbuss over his shoulder.

"Me!" Yang charged the Beowolf, intent on winning her game against Jaune.

Yang landed in front of the Grimm and brought both of her fists forward in a hard punch. Both gauntlets fired and left a bloody wound on the Grimm's chest. When the Beowolf fell to the ground, Yang flexed her arms in a celebratory jig.

"You owe me a drink, Jaune!" Yang called over her shoulder.

Jaune's eyes widened and he bolted for Yang as fast as he could. She was surprised with his sudden dash, but that soon changed when he shoved her hard. The blonde brawler stumbled away and landed on the forest floor with a dull thump.

Yang growled and glared back at Jaune to give him a piece of her mind, but her words got caught in her throat. Her lilac eyes saw her fellow blonde standing stiff as a board and the supposedly slain Beowolf's jaw clamped down on his shoulder and neck. His eyes were wide with shock and his knees buckled from under him.

"Jaune!"

* * *

 **Talk about a cliff hangar. What'll happen to Jaune? We'll find out soon enough. Also, if that tags have not given it away yet, this will be a JaunexYang story. See you all next time.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/18/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/17/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	2. Fall

**Gotta' say, I was surprised with the amount of favorites, follows, and reviews I got on the first chapter for the story. So I decided to get this next one out for you. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Red. It was a color that had many meanings, be it love, passion, strength, courage, even life. Despite its popularity as a color, Jaune did not like it that much. It was cool, sure, but it just never clicked with him. It was ironic though. Although it was not his favorite color, it harbored all of the traits that fit him as an individual. Even as it rushed between his fingers in the form of his blood.

The blonde struggled to comprehend what had just transpired. One moment he was rushing towards Yang, then the next he was in excruciating pain and shock. The Beowolf that made him into its chew toy was towering over him, but he had no strength to fight back. He could see its teeth dripping with his blood and it glared down at him, ready to finish him off. He kept one hand on his neck as it continued to bleed profusely while using his other and his legs in a desperate attempt to get away.

He cursed silently as his feet dug weakly into the ground, but it was no use. All the strength was leaving his body. He could barely recognize the voices of his friends.

"Jaune!"

Was that Yang? Maybe Ren? He did not know, but he did know that the Beowolf was about to kill him and unless someone stepped in to help, he was screwed. He was screwed eight ways to Sunday. His bloodstained hand remained glued to his neck to slow the bleeding, but it was a feeble attempt. The Beowolf got lucky and cut his jugular.

A loud bang came from above along with a flash of golden hair. The blonde brawler's lilac eyes were now crimson with rage and she blasted the Beowolf back with one punch at a time, sending one slug round after the next into it.

"Just die already!" Yang sent another punch.

The final shot blew the Beowolf to pieces. The enraged blonde let out a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. Her anger slowly faded and she turned to look back at Jaune and saw he was being tended to by Port, Blake and Ren. She sped to his side and came to a sliding stop.

Yang felt a chill go down her spine and the color drained from her face. Jaune looked awful. His face was ashen from the blood loss and his dark blue eyes had become dim as the life slowly left them.

"Mister Arc, can you hear me?" Port asked him as he put his hand on his neck.

Jaune gave a small nod, not trusting his mouth to speak for him. Port then looked at Ren, Blake and Yang.

"We need to get him back to Beacon. His Aura sealed the wound, but he needs a blood transfusion," said Port standing up. "Miss Belladonna, Mister Lie, after I call in the Bullhead we need to guard this area for extraction."

Blake and Ren nodded before picking up their weapons again. Being down one man put them at a disadvantage to another horde of Grimm, so they had to cover as much of the clearing as possible.

"Miss Xiao Long, watch over Mister Arc!" Port called over to her.

"Right." Yang nodded.

Yang watched Port take position on the southern end of the clearing, leaving the north to Ren and the west to Blake. Not the best defensive setup, but if it came down to it, she knew she could hold the east and guard Jaune at the same time.

The brawler looked at Jaune and she snapped to attention when she noticed he had lost consciousness. This was not good. She placed her hands on him and shook him lightly.

"Jaune, stay awake!" Yang yelled at him.

She saw his eyes crack open and she shook him again. Jaune let out a pained groan and his eyes opened more. She calmed down just a bit when he became responsive. Just keep talking and keep him focused was what she told herself. She could not let him slip into unconsciousness again.

"I guess you won after all," Jaune said hoarsely.

"Why?" Yang narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take the hit for me?"

Jaune's face fell, but he managed a weak smile. The answer was simple.

"Because you're my friend and my teammate. It will be a cold day in hell before I let one of my friends get hurt on a mission," he replied.

"And look where that got you!" Yang snapped back.

Yang could not help but get mad at the blonde in front of her. She knew his heart was in the right place and it was admirable that he did what he did, but because of it he was now on death's door. It should have been her bleeding out, not him. She clenched her fists tight, but they loosened when she felt Jaune's bloody hand gently grasp her arm.

"It's a leader's job to make sure his team comes first," he said with a firm tone. "I would do it again if you, Blake or Ren were in danger."

"You…" Yang began, but stopped.

She let out a low growl. This kid had a death wish and if he kept doing stunts like he just did for her, he would meet a premature end. She shook her head and her lilac eyes glanced at his neck. The skin that healed now an ugly scar where the Beowolf mauled him. He got that scar because of her carelessness and her jaw tightened. It was her fault! If she just paid attention and made sure the Beowolf was dead, they would be smack talking each other about their competition!

She heard a humming noise overhead and looked up to see the Bullhead appear from over the trees. She shielded Jaune from the gust of wind that came as the ship landed in the center of the clearing. The ramp to the Bullhead opened and two medics came with a stretcher.

"Over here!" Yang waved to them.

She then turned to Jaune and forced a smile on her face to reassure him everything would be fine. It soon fell when she realized his eyes had closed again.

"Jaune!" She shook him again. "Vomit Boy, wake up!"

Nothing. The blonde remained stiff and that was when her heart dropped to her stomach. Her hand shook when she reached for his neck to check his pulse, but she never got to do it. The medics quickly ushered her aside and got him on the stretcher.

"How long has he been out?" One asked as he turned to her.

Yang shook her head. She just took her eyes off him for a second.

"I… I don't know," she said weakly.

"Get him on board, now!" Port yelled at them.

The medics hustled to the Bullhead and disappeared inside moments later. They were followed by Ren and Port who went to check on Jaune. Blake walked over to Yang, concern evident in her amber eyes.

"Yang, are you okay?" She put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but…" Yang mumbled.

Blake frowned and gently led Yang to the Bullhead. She had never seen her partner so disconnected and downtrodden. The blonde had always been strong and cheerful. For her to be so shaken by this worried her. Then again, it's not every day you almost get a friend of yours killed either.

* * *

The ramp to the Bullhead sealed and it took to the sky. It soared off to Beacon as fast as it could.

The medics were working fast to keep Jaune alive. He lost a lot of blood and his pulse had dropped significantly. They already had blood packets pumping him to replenish the blood loss he suffered to start getting him stabilized.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ren asked the medics.

"Please stay back. He's holding on, but we need space to work," said the medic.

"It's a simple yes or no question!"

Ren had never been one to lose his temper, but since it concerned Jaune it was different. The blonde boy was like a brother to him and if he were to die, it would be a tremendous loss. He sighed and rubbed his temples. How were Nora and Pyrrha going to react to this? Oh man, Pyrrha. She would be horrified to see her partner in this state, and if he were to die, she would no doubt be devastated.

"We'll keep you updated, kid. Just relax and have faith," said the other medic.

The calm and composed member of Team JNPR merely nodded and sat down in the seat nearby. He rubbed his tired eyes and started to meditate to calm himself.

Blake and Port sat beside Ren and watched the medics continue to stabilize Jaune. The two of them had done well keeping themselves calm, especially with the possibility they may lose the blonde boy.

Yang watched the medics continue their work silently. She rested her hands at the back of her head and tangled her fingers in her golden locks. The guilt was growing with each second and she felt the cold shackles of it taking hold. If he were to die, she would have to live with that for the rest of her life and it scared her. There was no was no way she could forgive herself if Jaune died.

She bit her lip and prayed to whatever divine power that could hear her plea to keep Jaune alive. There was no way he could die here. She then thought about Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss and Ruby. How would they take the news of Jaune's condition? How would they take it if he died? She could almost see the looks of shock on their faces. However, she knew that Pyrrha and Ruby would not doubt be the most affected. Her little sister would be crushed if Jaune were to die. Her fellow leader and her first friend she made at Beacon that helped her break out of her shy and awkward shell.

Pyrrha would be a mess. Yang was not blind. She knew how the redhead felt about the blonde boy on the gurney. Sadly the boy did not notice it because he was too oblivious for his own good. If he were to die, not only would that break her, she would most likely try to exact vengeance on the thing or one who led to it. Given the fact that she had already obliterated the Beowolf, Yang knew it would be her on the receiving end of Pyrrha's wrath and she could not blame her. She would take whatever punishment the Spartan could dish out because it would only be fair. An eye for an eye, right?

"We're approaching the Beacon Academy LZ, ETA sixty seconds!" The pilot hollered back to them.

That filled them all with hope. The medics had not said anything about Jaune's condition deteriorating and now that they were almost home, it looked as though he was in the clear. However, that never seemed to be the case for situations like these. The monitor that was keeping track of Jaune's vitals let out the chilling beep.

"Charge the defibrillator, now!" Said the head medic.

The two of them scrambled to revive the blonde. They cut his shirt open and pressed the defibrillator to his chest.

"Clear!" The second medic shouted.

A small buzz filled the ship and Jaune's body arched up as the electricity flowed through him. Nothing. The medics continued their attempts of resuscitating him and with each failed attempt, the sense of dread grew within each of them.

The Bullhead lowered onto the LZ just as the medics tried once again. Like their previous attempts, Jaune's body curved up, but remained unresponsive. The medics looked at each other and nodded.

"Call it," said the head medic solemnly.

"DOA. Time of death, one-thirty PM," said the other.

* * *

Yang's mind barely registered the medic's words. Her lilac eyes stared on in disbelief as the medics got ready to cart the blonde off the Bullhead. She sat down in the open seat beside the gurney and looked at Jaune's pale face. He was gone and he was not coming back. She gazed across the ship to see how Ren, Blake and Port were doing. All three of them, like her, had their eyes glued to the fallen blonde.

Blake had remained silent, but Yang was able to see a small tear streak down her face. Her partner was not one to show much emotion, often times only reserving them for those she trusted in privacy.

Professor Port's face was hard to read, but Yang knew the veteran was no doubt sad with the loss. Perhaps even angry with himself. It was his duty to keep them safe and take matters into his hands if the mission became too much to handle. The only trace of emotion that the blonde brawler was able to trace in the man was his furrowed brow and his clenched fists at his side.

Then came the person that Yang was afraid to look at. She glanced to Ren and could see the boy looking down at the floor of the Bullhead. She bit her lip and shuddered when she saw the boy's shoulders shake with sobs. Small dark spots grew on his sleeves as he silently let the tears fall.

All of them were brought back to reality when the medics pushed the gurney down the Bullhead's ramp and towards the infirmary. They silently stood up and followed the medics, not answering the questions from the onlookers they passed.

Professor Port stopped abruptly and put a hand on Yang's shoulder. She stopped and looked at the older man, but was unable to speak. Before she could ask him why they had stopped, he handed her Crocea Mors.

"I must speak with Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch about this. I trust you to look after that for now," said Port before he briskly made his way through the courtyard.

Yang looked down at Crocea Mors and gripped the blade so tight that her hands shook. It was strange. Even though it was a weapon, the brawler could have sworn she felt sadness emanating from the blade. She bit her lip and shook her head. The cold reality was settling in. Jaune Arc was dead and it was her fault. It was all her fault.

* * *

 **And that's a good place for cliff hangar. Jaune's dead... or is he? We'll have to find out next time.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/21/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	3. In the Dark

**Yup, I'm here with another chapter for your enjoyment. Gotta' say, I'm happy and surprised with how much follows, favorites and hit this got with the last chapter post, so as thanks for the support, I got this chapter out for you all. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and he let out a groan as he craned his neck to look around. He was surprised to find himself on a descent in a dark abyss. Nothing but black nothingness around him. How did he get here in the first place? He was just talking to Yang a second ago, right?

His blue eyes did another sweep of the darkness, but sure enough, he was not imagining it. He jumped in surprise when he landed softly on the bottom of the void. Where was he exactly? His hand came up to rub his chin in thought, but that's when he saw it covered in blood.

The blonde blinked as he looked at his crimson stained hand. "How did…"

Wait, that's right! It was all coming back to him now. He went to save Yang from getting attacked by that Beowolf and then he took the attack himself. His hand then trailed back to his neck and he winced at the tenderness of the bite. That was without a doubt the most painful thing he experienced in life. Getting bitten was one thing, but having your neck and jugular ripped open? Yeah, if there was a school reward for a student with the most grisly wound of the year, he would have won hands down.

The color drained from his face and he glanced around the darkness once more. His jugular was ripped open and he lost a lot of blood, but his Aura sealed the wound. At least that's what he thought he remembered Professor Port saying. He was in too much shock to really recall it. There was so much going on after he got mauled that it was a blur. The last thing he remembered was talking to Yang.

"Wait a second." He stood up.

Was it possible he blacked out again after talking to Yang? It made sense. He was down a lot of blood and on death's door. A shiver went down his spine as he pondered over the possibilities. The way he saw it, there three potential possibilities for his current situation.

The first was that he was unconscious and dreaming. The second was that he was dead. Finally, the last one was that he was in Limbo. Granted all three of them sounded farfetched, it was the only logical thing he could think of. He had seen enough movies to draw that conclusion. A small chuckle escaped him. If any of his friends heard him come to those conclusions, they would probably think he was crazy.

"Okay, let's narrow it down here." Jaune crossed his arms.

If he was dreaming he could just wake up, right? Sometimes it was possible to jolt yourself free from sleep depending on the person and situation of the dream. Getting an idea he looked down at his arm and rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie. He pinched his arm as hard as he could and winced in pain. Nothing.

"That's not good." Jaune rubbed the bruise that formed.

One should not be able to feel pain in dreams. That only left two options and he did not like them one bit. So he was either dead or in Limbo. Terrific!

 _"Don't jump to conclusions yet, Jaune. Let's just think about this a little more,"_ he told himself.

He was not dreaming since he felt pain when he tried pinching himself to wake up. If he was dead, he should not be able to feel pain either, right? That only left one option and it picked up his spirits just a little bit.

"Alright, I'm not dead! I'm in Limbo!" Jaune cheered, but soon dragged his hand down his face. "Aw, crap! I'm in Limbo!"

Well, better than being dead. He let out an exasperated sigh. Now that he figured out where he was, he just had to figure out how to escape. Usually in the movies and books the character either had a revelation or something guided them out of Limbo.

Jaune looked around the abyss and then up to where the sky would be and held out his arms.

"I don't suppose you can give me a sign?" Jaune tried. "Like a yellow brick road? Maybe a guardian?"

Nothing. Figures. He sighed again and rested his hands on his hips. His hand felt Crocea Mors strapped to his belt and he looked down in surprise. Was Crocea Mors with him the entire time? He did not notice it earlier, but to be fair, he had a bigger concern on his mind.

Jaune shrugged it off and started walking. Taking action got results and he wanted to get out of Limbo as soon as he could. He kept his hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors, ready to draw it just in case something came and attacked him.

The blonde felt a shiver go down his spine and he stopped. He looked around for what felt like the hundredth time, but there was nothing. He could not explain it, but he felt as though he was being watched. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he scanned his surroundings carefully. His grip on Crocea Mors tightened.

 _"Let's try this."_ Jaune closed his eyes.

His training with Pyrrha kicked in and he let his Aura flare out. Thinking back to class lectures, he remembered that it was possible to have Aura act similar to radar to detect potential enemies. His head perked up when he saw something. It was behind him, but that was not what surprised him.

From what he could see, the thing behind him looked as though it took the shape of a Beowolf. On top of that, it also had its own Aura. Suddenly, the Beowolf made a dash for him.

Quick on his feet, he drew Crocea Mors and turned to face it. He could now hear the snarl of the beast and its feet thumping on the ground. The only problem was he could not see worth a damn. Unless he used his Aura, he would be fighting the Beowolf blind. The sound of rapid feet suddenly stopped and Jaune on sheer instinct swung Crocea Mors as hard as he could.

He felt his hands tug to the side as the blade made contact with the Grimm. That was too close for comfort. He heard the Beowolf growl and was a little surprised with the strength that it possessed. Any normal Beowolf should have been cut down with ease from that swing since they were not that strong, but this one was different.

The Beowolf snarled again and Jaune barely had time to react. He sidestepped the Beowolf, but hissed as he felt the claws rake across his back. He needed to take this thing down as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, he let his Aura flare again and this time he was able to see the Beowolf moving in circles around him. Its feet were almost silent with each step it took. What surprised him was how much grace and speed it moved with. He had never seen a Beowolf move with that fast.

He readied himself again when the Beowolf turned sharply and lunged for him. With a quick raise of Crocea Mors he blocked an overhead swipe from it. They were caught in a deadlock and he could hear the menacing growl coming from it. Its breath was hot and rancid.

"Get off me!" Jaune pushed the Beowolf off and jumped at it.

He slashed at the Beowolf and smirked when Crocea Mors slashed it down its chest. He was about to go for another slash, but stumbled forward and clutched his head. His concentration faltered and he lost the Beowolf's position. Each time he used his Aura to locate the agile Grimm it quickly became a strain for him.

Not good. Unless he moderated between Aura and senses, he would be on the losing end of the battle. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He focused on the Beowolf's breathing and its footsteps as it moved around him. First it was behind him, then soon it was in front of him, then to his right.

 _"This thing is moving so fast I can barely keep up with it!"_ He swung Crocea Mors wildly.

His blade met air and he growled in anger. He let out a cry when he felt the razor sharp claws slash his arm. Blood ran down his arm and dripped on the floor.

 _"Since that thing has Aura, is it possible it's using a Semblance?"_ Jaune wondered.

With everything that he noted about the Beowolf, it made sense, no matter how bizarre and impossible it seemed. It was tough, it was fast, but nowhere near as fast as Ruby was when she used hers. He winced when the fresh cut on his arm stung.

Was this the way to get out of Limbo? Did he have to kill the Beowolf as a test to break free? It was too fast for him to keep pace with it forever. His muscles were on fire and ached with each swing of Crocea Mors.

He caught the Beowolf turning hard on its heel and lunging for him once more. This time he was ready to counter it. He spun on his heel holding his blade out. A grin spread across his face when it carved into the Beowolf's back earning a loud howl from it.

Back and forth, Jaune and the Beowolf traded blows on each other. Neither had plans to yield to the other. By this point after using his Aura in snippets, he mapped out his surroundings. It took him a moment to pick up on it, but he recognized where he was.

He had been fighting the Beowolf in the exact same clearing where he took the attack for Yang. The grass was stained with fresh blood and patches of it were now kicked up where the Beowolf pushed off to dash for him.

"Son of a…" Jaune growled as he fell to his knees.

Blood trickled down the new cut on his leg and soaked through his jeans. This was bad. The Beowolf was getting the upper hand.

His mind raced as he tried to think of anything to help him. He was not going to lose here. He ducked just in time to avoid a set of claws, but it also shed light on something else. The Beowolf was sniffing wildly, as if trying to catch his scent.

 _"Wait, that's right!"_ Jaune's head perked up.

He wanted to kick himself for failing to think of it sooner. Beowolves were just like other canines. They had a keen sense of smell and this entire battle it used his blood to track him down in the darkness. He smirked as he hatched a plan to end the scuffle.

He stabbed Crocea Mors into the ground and with fast hands dropped his armor. The Beowolf stood a few feet away growling angrily at him, but he kept his nerve and continued with his plan. Next he took off his hoodie and slowly rolled it into a ball, using his ears to pinpoint the Grimm.

Jaune stood up and wound his arm back. With a hard throw, he sent his hoodie across the clearing and it landed with a dull thump. His Aura flared once more and he smirked when he got the result he hoped for. The Beowolf's head snapped in the direction his hoodie landed and it snarled before it skulked for it. Once the Beowolf reached his hoodie, it sniffed loudly and had its snout pressed to the ground.

His hand grabbed Crocea Mors and he bolted for the Beowolf. He gave a cry as he swung his blade and relished in hearing the howl of pain from it. Blood spewed from the Grimm's hind legs and it fell to the ground.

The blonde leaned back and dodged the defensive swing from the Grimm that now faced him. He glared at the creature and it glared back. His grip tightened on his blade and he slashed once, twice, three times. Three hard slashes that rend the Beowolf's chest, spilling blood onto the grass.

Jaune then brought Crocea Mors back for the final blow and looked the Beowolf in the eyes. This battle was his and was without a doubt one of his best victories despite the beating he took. Giving one last cry, he plunged his sword through the creature's skull.

"That's what we call payback!" He sneered.

He pulled his blade free and kept his eyes on the Beowolf. The Grimm swayed and its red eyes became pure white. It did not stop there as its lips twisted into a wicked, toothy grin. A guttural wheeze escaped its mouth and it slowly looked up at him.

Jaune felt another chill go down his spine as the Beowolf looked at him. Just when he thought it could not get any creepier, it did. The Beowolf then burst into black dust and swirled around him. His reflexes kicked in and he shielded his face until the dust settled.

 _"What just happened?"_ Jaune looked himself over. _"Did that thing smile at me?"_

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice. His eyes darted around and he called out to it. This time he was met with another voice, and it was louder.

"Charge it again!" It said.

"Charge what? Who are you?" Asked Jaune.

He hunched over when he felt something surge through his chest. A wheeze escaped his lips and he coughed wildly. Was that electricity?

"His Aura is responding! One more time!" Said another.

"Charging!" Came the first voice.

"Clear!"

Jaune felt the surge flow through him once more and everything went white.

* * *

The sound of steady beeping that mimicked a heartbeat filled the operating room and for everyone inside, it was music to their ears. They did it. They managed to resuscitate Jaune after being cornered by Glynda Goodwitch. Not wanting to face the wrath of the well-known Huntress, they did as she asked.

"He's stabilized," said the doctor turning to Glynda.

"Good. Next time do not be so quick to judge," she answered back.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, go and tell Team RWBY and Team JNPR that their friend is alive."

The doctor nodded again and departed the room to collect the group of teens. Glynda's eyes fell back on Jaune. She was stunned. The boy somehow came back after being clinically dead for ten minutes. Did it have something to do with his Aura, or was it something else entirely? Regardless, she decided to keep note of it and study it later.

 _"You are a lucky young man, Mister Arc."_ Glynda tucked her scroll under her arm.

The door to the room burst open like a hurricane. Team RWBY along with Nora, Pyrrha and Ren swiftly made their way to the gurney. Relief was the shared look of the teens as they surrounded their blonde friend. Their reunion was soon spoiled by the doctors who came back in to move him to another room.

"When can we see him?" Ruby asked.

"Once we have him changed and comfortable. You won't have to wait too long," said one.

Jaune was wheeled out of the room by the two doctors, but the group did not stay put. They followed the doctors to wait for the chance to see Jaune again, however, there were two that pulled away from the group.

Pyrrha had stopped Yang who was still holding Crocea Mors. The redhead's expression was calm, but the blonde brawler knew better. The girl was furious and it was time for her to receive her verbal lashing.

"We need to talk," said Pyrrha.

Yang nodded and followed the redhead down the hall. They rounded a nearby corner and waited for the roaming doctors and nurses to leave so they could have their chat. Once the coast was clear, Pyrrha's emerald eyes narrowed. They were no longer welcoming. This was a glare of a trained Huntress ready to pounce on her prey upon the slightest provocation.

"Ren only told me what he saw, so I want to hear your side of the story," she began. "What happened out there, Yang? And don't you dare lie to me."

The blonde girl never felt so intimidated in her life. Not even when she accidentally broke the picture frame holding the portrait of her stepmother, Summer Rose. Her dad had been furious when she did that, but that did not compare to what Pyrrha was hitting her with. Her throat felt dry and she struggled to find the words she wanted to say.

After doing everything she could to calm herself and swallowing the lump in her throat, she relayed the story back to Pyrrha. Everything from the stupid bet, to the horde of Grimm and finally to the moment where Jaune pushed her out of the way to take the hit for her.

Yang had been holding onto Crocea Mors tightly when she told Pyrrha about the mission that almost took her partner's life. She could not explain it, but holding the blade of her fellow blonde made her feel safe, calm even. It gave her the strength to look back up at the redhead's blank face.

Pyrrha folded her arms and looked down at the floor as she mulled over what Yang told her. She knew the blonde was feeling terrible about the whole thing and she wanted to forgive her, but found she could not. At least not yet. This was something that would take time for her to get over.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry," said Yang. "If I had just…"

"Stop." Pyrrha held up a hand and gave her a sharp look.

Yang held her tongue and waited for the Spartan to continue.

"Yes, none of this would've happened if you had just taken the time to finish off that Beowolf, but what's done is done."

"I know sorry is not going to cut it, but I don't know what else to say," replied Yang. "I just want to make things right."

Pyrrha took a deep breath and shook her head. She did not want to talk about this anymore. She heard everything she needed and all she wanted to do now was be by Jaune's side when he woke up. Her eyes then fell upon Crocea Mors in Yang's hands. She only just noticed it and seeing her holding it only provoked her displeasure with the blonde.

She reached up and grabbed Crocea Mors and Yang quickly let go.

"The next time you want to have fun on a mission, make sure it doesn't concern the safety of others," said Pyrrha a little harsher than she intended.

With that, she turned on her heel and strode back to Jaune's new room, leaving Yang alone to reflect on everything. The blonde brawler messed up and could not blame Pyrrha for her attitude. If the roles were reversed and something like that happened to Ruby, she would be in the same boat as the redhead.

She shook her head and soon trudged down the hall to rejoin her friends and check on Jaune. As she walked down the hall towards his room, she tried to come up with icebreakers for when it was time to talk to him. It was very hard. No matter how she saw it, it would be an awkward conversation from start to finish. Would he even be willing to talk to her now? He did die after all, so it was possible that death may have soured his friendship with her. Not only that, but there was a strong chance that Nora, Ren and Pyrrha would try to steer Jaune away from her.

This would not be a quick patch up. She would have to regain the trust with all the members of Team JNPR after what happened today.

 _"This is on you. It isn't something you can flirt your way out of,"_ she told herself.

Yang arrived in the doorway to Jaune's room and could see everyone around his bed. She was about to go stand beside Ruby, but decided against it when she saw it meant sitting beside Pyrrha. There was no point in causing any more tension than there already was, so she opted to lean against the wall and wait for Jaune to wake up.

 _"I owe you one, Vomit Boy. I don't know how I'll do it, but I promise I'll make it up to you."_ Yang glanced at him.

* * *

 **And, I think we'll stop there for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It had everything! Humor, an awesome fight, plot/character development! What more could you ask for? Anyway, let me answer some things for you here in case you have questions after reading this.**

 **1.) Jaune is not much of a fighter yet so I plan to keep that for now, but in trade for that, he is more of a critical thinker and tactician, hence the conclusion about being in "Limbo" and defeating the Beowolf.**

 **2.) The fight with the Beowolf was not for show. I have a plan for the Beowolf having Aura and a Semblance. Jaune fought it for a reason that ties to the story's title. So, I'm curious to think what you guys are wondering what will happen next. This will be the drive of the story and will introduce a character I can't wait to write.**

 **3.) Pyrrha going off on Yang. I wanted to do it in a way that I believe the writers could have her lose her cool. I don't picture her as one to go ballistic when she's mad, but more so making her point known with her tone of voice and her actions when confronting said person. So I personally hope none of you thought she was being bitchy because in all honesty, can you blame her? How would you feel if your partner almost got killed because another friend of yours was not paying attention?**

 **That's all I got for you for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Check out the story shout outs below, and I will see you all later. I'm spending my weekend going deaf tomorrow to see Papa Roach, Five Finger Death Punch, In This Moment, and Godsmack for Sonic Boom. See you soon.-CaptainPrice**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/21/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	4. Yang's Resolve

**Rejoice for the quick update! Thanks for the continued support. As thanks for being awesome, here's the next chapter.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

The room was filled with a silence that was only broken by the gentle beeps of the heart monitor. No one dared to say anything. All of them had been waiting for their blonde friend to awaken for almost four hours. They had no plans to leave their friend's side.

Pyrrha's hand had closed around Jaune's and her eyes drooped with exhaustion. She shook her head to fight off the sleep that was gripping her. This whole day was one that could not end any sooner. Not only did she almost lose her partner, but it was another friend who she trusted that almost got him killed. And for what? A cheap contest for fun on a mission where one should always be alert! Her grip on Jaune's hand had tightened and she glanced at Yang out of the corner of her eye. The blonde had been leaning on the wall, her lilac eyes fixed on Jaune.

 _"I trusted you to look after him before we left."_ Pyrrha glared at her. _"That is a mistake I won't make again."_

Her emerald eyes glanced back at her blonde partner. He looked a lot better than earlier. The color had returned to his face and he looked peaceful as he continued to slumber. A small smile spread across her lips. She envied him a little bit. He was able to sleep soundly without a care while the rest of them were worried sick.

The redhead had been battling with herself and questioned her relationship with her partner. Ever since she first met him on the initiation day, she was intrigued with the boy. Even after he learned about her fame, he treated her like everyone else. His bold, albeit poor attempt at confidence when he tried to recruit her and Weiss to be on his team made her curious to learn more about him. When she was presented with the opportunity to snatch him up as her partner, she took it without hesitation.

Being partnered with Jaune gave her the chance to have something she strived for, and that was friendship. Of course their friendship encountered some tests, namely with Cardin's attempt at blackmailing him and when he revealed he illegitimately entered Beacon with forged transcripts, it did not change her opinion of him. Over time he grew to trust her more and even asked her to train him to become a better fighter so he would not be a hindrance to the team which left her overjoyed.

The countless nights of training, studying and downtime began to spark new feelings within her. Never before had she experienced what she felt when she was with Jaune. When she was with her partner, she was always happy, more than she ever had been in her life. Her face would heat up and she would find herself gazing at him more and more. The feelings only grew stronger at the dance when he wore a dress and braved brutal humiliation just to cheer her up. She could no longer deny it. She had fallen for the boy in front of her, and to make it worse, she almost lost him today and she would never have conveyed her feelings to him.

She never felt so pathetic in her life. She had no trouble battling Grimm or other Hunters and Huntresses for training, but she could not find her courage to confront Jaune about her feelings. It was almost laughable. The fact she almost lost her chance today filled her with resolve to accomplish her goal to make her affection known, but it also brought the terrifying chance of rejection. The redhead brushed off the latter thought. She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Pyrrha was broken from her thoughts when the doctor came in.

"I know you want to be here when he wakes up, but visiting hours are done now. We have to ask you to leave," he said.

"Can we just stay a little longer?" Ruby asked putting on her best cute face.

The doctor only frowned and shook his head. Ruby then stuck her lips out a pout and grumbled as she got out of her seat. Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha followed suit. Pyrrha was about to let go of Jaune's hand, but her eyes opened wide when she felt him squeeze it.

She spun around and smiled broadly when Jaune's eyes opened.

"Jaune!" She was soon by his side.

Her outburst caught the attention of the others who soon surrounded his bed, looking relieved.

Jaune blinked in confusion and his blue eyes moved down the line of friends that surrounded him. Doing a quick sweep of the room, he recognized the white walls and cabinets of the infirmary. How did he get there? He remembered his battle with the Beowolf and then going into the light, then nothing. All he knew was that he was there because of the nasty bite he got from the Beowolf.

"Hey," said Jaune weakly.

"Hey? That's all you can say?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Um, was I supposed to say something else?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but could not. He had a fair point. Any other question or statement he could have said after waking up could have been more unfitting. Instead she only rolled her eyes and offered him a rare smile.

"No. We're just glad you're okay, you doofus," she said.

Jaune was a little surprised with Weiss' warmer attitude and smile, but let it slide. He was soon wrapped up in a tight hug from Ruby and he was a little taken aback by the small girl's strength.

"You're okay!" Ruby smiled.

The blonde smiled and he let his arms circle around Ruby and hugged her back. It was there that he felt something wet on his neck and glanced down to see tears dripping onto him. He frowned and the guilt inside of him took hold. It was his fault that Ruby was crying, and he felt awful for making the younger girl cry.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Ruby. It's gonna' take more than a lousy Beowolf to take me down," he answered back, trying to cheer her up.

He soon realized his mistake when he felt her grip tighten, as well as Pyrrha's who had her hand on his shoulder. The tears seemed to fall even faster after he said that. Everyone else looked at the ground from the bad reminder. Smooth, he messed up again.

"Just… promise me you'll be more careful next time, okay?" Ruby let go of him.

"I promise." He smiled back.

Ruby stood back by Blake and Weiss, much more cheerful than before. Her friend was okay and that was a lot of weight off of her shoulders. She could say the same for most of them, but there was one who did not look completely happy. Her silver eyes landed on her sister who had yet to say anything or even remove herself from her spot on the wall for that matter.

The doctor cleared his throat and offered them an apologetic look before he tapped at his watch.

"I'm very sorry, but we must lock up for the night," he said. "If you want to see your friend, come back at nine tomorrow morning."

Nora groaned loudly and was ushered out of the room by Ren who smiled at Jaune and then offered a quick nod of thanks to the doctor. Weiss, Blake and Ruby soon followed after bidding goodbye, leaving Yang and Pyrrha behind. The doctor cleared his throat again, making to two girls get up from their spots.

Pyrrha slid her arms around Jaune and hugged him tight to her and smiled when he did the same.

"Me, Nora and Ren will stop by tomorrow before class to see you, okay?" She let go of him.

"I'll be waiting," Jaune said with a nod.

Pyrrha turned on her heel and walked to the door, but sent Yang a brief warning look before departing. Jaune noticed the subtle exchange between the two and rose a brow. Did they have a fight? He shook his head when Yang was about to leave the room.

The blonde brawler stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. A small, genuine smile was on her face and she lifted two fingers in a wave.

"Good to have you back, Vomit Boy."

With that, she left the room and the doctor closed the door behind them.

Yang clenched her fists and looked at the floor. How could she just end it like that? She did not even join in the greeting with her friends when Jaune woke up. He took a bite to the jugular for her and how did she pay him back? A small smile and an offhanded comment. A tight knot formed in her stomach and she felt like she was going to puke. Some friend she was.

Her golden locks danced when she shook her head. No. She promised herself and Jaune that she would pay him back.

"Hey, Yang! Are you coming or not?" Ruby called to her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Yang forced a smile and hurried to her teammates.

* * *

Yang had always been a thrill seeker, which was one of the reasons the blonde aspired to be a Huntress. The rush of adrenaline and the fun that came with it was just part of the excitement. Breaking rules was another shortcut method she liked if killing Grimm was not an option. Sure, she got into trouble, but come on, sue her! It was common knowledge that most fun for teens nowadays involved breaking rules or at least cost twenty lien.

She peered around the corner and after finding the coast clear, she bolted across the hall and continued her trek to the infirmary. It took a while, but she waited for the rest of her team to fall asleep before leaving her dorm. She wanted to apologize to Jaune properly, even if it cost her detention later. Being out past curfew was guaranteed a lot of trouble, so it was important to not get caught.

The blonde was close now. Jaune's room was just around the corner and to the right. She glanced around the corner and smirked. Clear as the eye could see. She tiptoed to the door and rested her hand on the knob. Doing one last look around she turned the knob, but her triumphant smirk turned into a grimace. Her eye twitched and she tried again. The door was locked.

"Crap!" She muttered.

No way in without a keycard. She scratched her head and looked around the hall again. This time she found something she could use. Just a few feet away there was an air duct. She giggled and reached up for the grate and pulled it off with ease.

It took a few seconds, but after some comical jumps her hands were able to get a solid grip on the edge of the vent. She pulled herself up and closed the vent behind her. With some difficulty she turned around and came face to face with a cobweb. She swiped it off her face and spat out the bits that landed on her mouth.

"This is really gonna' mess up my hair." She groaned.

She crawled her way through the tight space and finally made her way to the vent above Jaune's room. Time for a dynamic entry! With steady hands she popped the grate open, but doing so made her lose her balance and fall into the room with a loud crash.

"Ouch!" She winced.

"What the?" Jaune shot up in his bed.

Yang quickly got to her feet and beamed broadly at her fellow blonde.

"Yang? What the heck are you doing?" Jaune asked as he looked from the vent and back to her.

"What? I can't pay a friend a late night visit?" She smirked back.

"You're going to get into trouble."

"Only if I get caught!"

Yang dusted herself off and walked to his bedside. She pulled out the nearby chair and plopped down in it before propping her feet on the side of his bed.

"So what are you doing here?" Jaune leaned back on his pillow.

"Like I said, I came to see you," she answered.

"You just saw me a few hours ago."

Yang shrugged and stared at the ceiling. That was true, but it did not matter. Her vanity reared its ugly head and her brow furrowed. Wait, why would he even be questioning her reason for visiting? What guy would complain about a beautiful girl taking time out of their night to visit them?

"What's your point?" She challenged.

"N-nothing!" He quickly waved his hands. "Just surprised, I guess."

"Don't be! I came to see you because I wanted to talk to you!"

Jaune blinked in mild surprise. She risked getting detention for breaking curfew to talk to him? Had he not known her, he would have been ecstatic that a bombshell of a girl came to talk to him. Now he was interested in what the blonde brawler had to say.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He tried again.

"That's better!" Yang chirped back. "Now, real talk."

Yang took her gaze off the ceiling and her grin was exchanged for a more serious look. Her lilac eyes were downcast and her hands gripped the chair tight. She looked at the scar on Jaune's neck and the guilt began to build once more.

"I came back to talk to you about today, and I also wanted to thank you properly," said Yang.

"This again?" Jaune tilted his head. "I told you, it's all water under the bridge…"

He soon shut his mouth when Yang's eyes turned red and her hair lit up like the sun.

"It may be fine for you, but not for me!" She scowled.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down, alright?" Jaune raised a hand.

Yang sighed and her hair stopped glowing, but her eyes remained red. This was going to a little harder than she thought.

"You died today," she began. "That's why everyone was happy to see you wake up."

Jaune scratched his cheek and looked down at his covers. So he did die. Now he was a little confused. If he did die, then where was he when he fought that Beowolf? On that note, if he was dead, then why didn't he move on?

"So I wasn't in Limbo?" He muttered.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about a dream I had."

"Well, pay attention. I'm not done with you yet."

Jaune apologized again and returned his focus to the blonde brawler, all the while keeping the thought of Limbo in the back of his head.

"Back to what I was saying. Yeah, you died." Yang clenched her fists. "Do you have any idea what that did to everyone? What that did to me?"

Jaune only shook his head. Obviously they were crushed, but what got his attention was the last bit she said. As he thought about it, he was sure his fellow blonde was hit the hardest by the whole thing. He took the hit that was meant for her and died which no doubt messed with her head and filled her with unimaginable guilt.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. To make it worse, now he was inadvertently coming off as insensitive with his answers. That was the last thing he wanted to do to Yang at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," said Jaune looking back at her.

"No, don't apologize! I'm supposed to be doing that!" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

Yang rubbed her eyes, frustrated with the blonde before her. He was too kind for his own good.

"I got careless and you paid for it with your life. Nothing I say or do can take that back." She looked at him.

"While that may be true, you should look at it like a new slate," replied Jaune.

"What?"

"Look, I died, yes, but I came back at the end of the day. What matters is how you're going to fix this so you can forgive yourself and keep it from happening again."

Just when the blonde knight could not surprise her any more, he somehow managed to do it. She never heard him say anything remotely wise, but that was without a doubt the most profound thing she ever heard from him.

"Easier said than done," she said with a scoff. "I want to make things right, but your team will probably treat me like the plague after everything that happened."

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Jaune held up a hand. "I'll talk to them and sort everything out."

Yang's red eyes reverted back to their lilac color and a smile tugged at her lips. She was nervous with how the whole conversation between him and his team would play out, but she hoped it would end well. She had a gut feeling that her relationship with Team JNPR would be strained, but hopefully Jaune would be able to get them to come around sooner than later.

Her eyes glanced at the clock and she frowned. The security would be making their rounds soon, so she had to cut their conversation short.

"I'd like to keep talking, Vomit Boy, but I need to bug out before I get caught," said Yang.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Jaune dismissed it with a wave.

"But before I go, I want to do what I came here to do…"

She stopped when Jaune put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Seriously, Jaune. Thank you for saving me today. If you didn't do that, I wouldn't be here now and Ruby would…"

"I know. And like I told you earlier today, I'd do it again to keep any of you safe," he answered.

"I owe you big time. So if you need something or if I can help you, let me know."

Jaune nodded and then smirked.

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me, you can buy me that drink we talked about."

"Don't push it." Yang narrowed her eyes, but smirked back as well.

She jumped out of her seat when she heard the footsteps outside the door stop. Crap! She had no time to jump in the vent and her only option of escaping without being caught was the window. Thinking fast, she hurried to the door and set the chair in front of it.

Yang hurried to the window and opened it and looked down. The door hit the chair and she stilled herself. She gave one last look to Jaune and grinned before giving him a two fingered salute.

"Good talk, Vomit Boy!" She winked.

Her eyes spotted the cushion she needed to break her fall. Aim for the bushes! She pushed out and her hair flowed wildly behind her as she fell to the ground. A small "Oof" escaped her lips as she successfully landed and rolled out to stick her landing.

 _"I am awesome!"_ She pumped her fist.

She stood up and hurried across the square. The weight of her guilt had been lifted and she felt like her jolly self once again. This was the silver lining she needed at the end of such a crummy day. Jaune survived and would make a full recovery and she was able to apologize to him properly to get closure.

* * *

Jaune sighed and leaned back in his bed. He miraculously convinced the security that it was just him talking to himself after returning from a late night bathroom trip after they got in the room. On top of that, he kept them long enough to buy Yang enough time to escape and make it back to her dorm undetected.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling and once again buried himself in his thoughts and his talk with Yang. Now he had a fresh set of questions and concerning issues that were eating at him. The first, he had to find a way to get his team to forgive Yang. Even though he was their leader, he would need to muster up whatever charisma he had to give them a good reason to excuse this little isolated incident. The second big problem he had was what happened in Limbo.

The blonde knight was surprised to learn he truly died, but he was revived by the doctors. However, if he did die, why did death not take him to the afterlife? Furthermore, if he was not in Limbo, then where was he during that time he was dead? He had no idea how or why his encounter with the Beowolf happened, but it would not stop him from finding out.

He yawned and closed his eyes and took a leaf from his father's book. If one got a good night's sleep, it could lead to the answers to their questions.

* * *

Yang looked at the starry sky and had to admire the nice night. It was peaceful and the stars that illuminated the black sky with the shattered moon only promised for a better day tomorrow. All she wanted to do now was go to sleep and put this day behind her and start off on a clean slate.

She rounded the corner to begin her final trek to her dorm. Her feet made dull thumps that echoed as they hit the ground and carried her to the main courtyard. The iconic statue that sat at the center of it between the red leafed trees gave a majestic view for anyone who saw it.

The blonde brawler suddenly stopped cold when she noticed a lone figure in front of the statue. From what she could tell, it appeared to be a woman. Her eyes widened briefly upon closer inspection.

She was garbed in red. Her long raven hair blew lightly as the breeze picked up and Yang was just able to see red eyes staring at her from under the mask. It was the same lady that saved her from that short, ice cream looking, freak of nature on the train!

Yang shook off her surprise and slowly walked to the woman who made no movement to run or stop her. She stopped a good distance away and narrowed her eyes. She was not seeing things. This woman was here like last time and she was not here by chance. This woman was here to talk to her and she was going to get answers.

"Who are you?" Yang asked the woman.

Her fists clenched and she had Ember Celica ready to go in case things got ugly. She watched with held breath as the woman slowly reached for her mask and took it off. Her hand lowered from her face and she looked up.

The woman's red eyes bore into her and she was at a loss for words. This woman looked remarkably similar to her. Who was she? Questions raced through her mind like wild and she knew her eyes had shifted to red like the woman in front of her. The raven haired woman smirked.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about," she said.

* * *

 **And, that's a good place to stop. Hope you liked the references in the chapter here as well as the connection to the teaser at the end of Volume 2 with Yang and Raven. What'll happen next? We'll have to see. Check out the story shout outs below, and I'll see you next time.-CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) I have gotten requests to make chapters longer and I agree they should be. These intro ones were just to set up the story and give me time to iron out some bits. They will get longer, but bear in mind that since they'll be longer there will be longer wait periods for updates for obvious reasons.**

 **2.) If anyone would be willing to do story art for this, let me know. I got a DeviantArt account and would love to see someone do some pieces for the story if they're interested.**

 **3.) Sonic Boom was awesome! Great bands, and 15000 people rocking the entire airport was badass.**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/25/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	5. Dragon vs Blackbird

**Back with an update, so let's get this show on the road.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Yang said nothing as she kept her red eyes on the raven haired woman. She replayed the words in her head again and again. What did they have to talk about? Just who was this woman? Why should she even trust her? For all she knew, she could be waiting for the second she dropped her guard to kill her.

Her fists clenched tight and her knuckles let out a loud crack. This only got a raised brow of amusement from the woman in red.

"Who are you?" Yang asked again as she started to circle her slowly.

She glowered when the woman let out a low giggle. She sounded more amused than anything and her fists started to shake with anger. Air filled her nostrils as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Nothing good came from her getting angry, the most recent experience was when she almost got killed by Neo on the train.

Yang kept her eyes on the woman and cracked her neck. Although the woman's motives were unknown, she knew better than to keep her guard down.

"You can call me Raven. And I know all about you, Yang," said Raven with a knowing smirk.

"That's not creepy at all." Yang rolled her eyes.

"I see your sense of humor is still intact."

Yang's lips curved up in a smirk and she looked back at Raven before lifting her shoulders in a shrug. Everyone had something to give to the world and she was the funniest girl in the whole academy. By her own admission of course.

The blonde then folded her arms under her chest and tilted her head. Raven still had yet to do anything hostile and she took the time to analyze her. She did not see the encounter between her or Neo, but she knew it was not a long fight. Her eyes fell on the large metal sheath on her hip. Two things caught her eye upon closer inspection. The first was the sheath had a rotary chamber that had different types of dust. The second was the hilt of the blade that rested inside just waiting to be used.

Yang mulled over the possibilities in her head. If it came down to a fight, it would be a test of survival. If Raven was able to make Neo to retreat, then she was a force to be reckoned with. The only comforting thought that she had was the fact that Raven was proficient with a blade and made her a close combat specialist like her.

"You've gotten quiet all of a sudden. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Raven turned her red eyes to her.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang started pacing again. "I think it's only fair that this game of twenty questions is split."

"Good point."

Raven stretched her arms up and let out a small groan. Her back and neck cracked loudly and she lowered her arms before looking back at Yang.

"Ask away and I'll fill you in. Well, on what I want to, anyway." Smirked Raven.

"Oh no, you're not pulling that card! You came to talk to me!" Yang shot back.

"True, but I wasn't just going to tell you everything."

The corner of Yang's mouth twitched and her teeth poked out in a frustrated snarl. Hearing Raven giggle only angered her more and it was growing more difficult with each passing second to keep a grip on her emotions. She had a feeling that Raven was trying to wind her up, and it was working.

"Then I'm not wasting my time with you!" Yang shook her head and turned on her heel.

She kept her ears sharp for footsteps behind her, but nothing came. She still had time to stop and ask the questions that floated in her head, but she refused to do so. Raven was trying to make her play her game and she would not have it. The temptation to stop was strong, but her legs continued to carry her away from the mysterious woman.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" Raven asked.

Raven said nothing, but her smirk grew wider when she saw the blonde stop cold. She had her and it was time to reel her in. The girl would not be able to reign in her temper and it would be easy to make her fight. Her right hand slowly crept to the hilt of her blade and rested on it a moment later. She gripped it tight and closed her eyes.

Her ears perked up when she heard muffled footsteps as Yang turned around to face her. She opened her eyes again and looked at the blonde to see her brow furrowed in an intense glare. Good. The girl would fight her to get the answers she wanted so badly.

With a small tug of her hand, Raven pulled her blade free. It was crimson, much like her clothes and it rang as it cut through the night air. Her smirk fell and her lips thinned into a line and her eyebrows curved down into a look of concentration. She had studied the blonde's battling style and was more than capable of fighting her without much difficulty, but she would not underestimate her either.

"What did you say?" Yang asked in a low tone.

"You heard me," answered Raven.

The black haired swordswoman flicked her wrist and cut the two rounds that the blonde fired at her. She clicked her tongue and twirled her blade and pointed it at her. Another twitch of her hand beckoned Yang towards her tauntingly. She heard the blonde growl and kept a close eye on her as she bolted forth.

As Yang ran at her, she would punch with all her might and fire one round after the next from Ember Celica. A frown spread across her lips at the petty attempt to put her on the defensive. The blonde would have to do better than that!

Raven swerved left and then right to avoid the punches from the angry blonde. She used her free hand to swat Yang's fist away and knocked her off balance. When she stumbled, she lunged forward with her leg up. Her roundhouse kick smashed into the blonde's hip and sent her bouncing across the courtyard like a rag doll.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me?" Raven called to her.

"Gotta' start somewhere!" Yang jumped back to her feet.

The blonde winced in pain as she felt the bruise forming on her hip. That kick harbored a lot of strength and if she was able to hit her hard like that, it was a safe bet her punches were just as strong and if she used her sword... She shuddered at the thought. Raven probably had the power to cut clean through the most solid structures with that blade.

However, what Raven did not know was that she was buying time to try and locate a weakness in her defenses and time the perfect strike. She may have been a blonde, but she was far from stupid. She had a knack for fighting like a bloodhound could track a scent.

Despite that though, Yang could not pinpoint any flaws. To make matters worse, their fight would attract the attention of the security which posed two problems. The first and most likely was it would make Raven flee and she could not let that happen. At least not until she spilled the info on her mother. The second was that it would lead to a mountain of detentions courtesy of Glynda Goodwitch.

She took a deep breath and her hair lit up illuminating the square. When she looked back at Raven, she could see her staring back with a somewhat intrigued look in her eye.

"Are you getting serious or am I wasting my time?" Raven asked.

"See for yourself!" Yang aimed her gauntlets back.

A loud bang reverberated around the empty courtyard. Her golden hair flailed wildly as she flew at Raven like a bullet. She was soon upon her and this time a brief flicker of surprise entered her eyes. Instead of firing another round at her, she decided to switch to melee.

With each punch, Yang started to push Raven back, but the woman still was not breaking a sweat with deflecting her attacks. Sparks shot off of her gauntlets each time Raven's blade bounced off and ran across them. They were soon on the southern edge of the courtyard and running out of room.

"Not so tough with that thing when I'm up in your grill, are you?" Yang smirked.

She quickly ducked and felt her hair swish from the lightning quick slash that Raven dished out. A loud clang sounded when her blade dragged across the stone wall and showered the ground in sparks. The force of the hit made Raven's blade bounce off.

 _"There!"_ Yang lunged with a punch.

Her uppercut got under Raven's guard and her smirk turned into a full blown grin when she felt her fist plunge into her stomach. The swordswoman let out a light grunt and flew into the air and to the roof. She landed gracefully a second later and her red eyes peered over the ledge to meet her.

With a shot of Ember Celica, Yang catapulted herself after Raven and landed in front of her a moment later only to be on the receiving end of her blade. She was barely able to keep up with the fast stabs. She raised her arms and her gauntlets parried the blade, but Raven shot forward with renewed vigor.

Yang's eyes widened in surprise and she blinked as she felt her cheek throb in pain. In a quick attack, Raven had backhanded her across the face and forced her to spin around. She somersaulted through the air and rolled across the roof tiles. Two quick hits and although they were painful, she felt her strength growing.

She growled under her breath and pushed herself up and glared at Raven who glared right back. The woman was no longer taunting her and she had become invested with defeating her. She stood up wobbly, clenched her fists and dropped into a more comfortable stance.

Something cool trickled down her arms and legs, but she did not spare it a look. She had been in enough fights to know when she was bleeding. Nothing that her Aura couldn't patch up though.

She punched her knuckles and rocketed forward once more. Her fists went for Raven's face in the form of a quick left and right hook. Her hands sailed through the air as the black haired woman easily sidestepped the punches. A frustrated growl escaped her lips and she kicked up with her foot.

Her boot connected with Raven's blade and bounced it high in the air and she lunged forward with a punch. Her fist plunged into Raven's stomach and she chuckled when she saw the woman's eye twitch in pain. However, her laughter was cut short when Raven spun on her heel with her foot out and knocked her off balance.

Yang let out a loud cry when Raven landed a hard punch on her stomach while she tried to regain her balance. The force made her stagger back and almost lose her footing on the roof. Her heart beat faster and her body grew warmer from the hit as her power built.

"That all you got?" Yang asked through her teeth.

"Hardly," retorted Raven. "Although I should ask the same for you. How badly do you want to know about your mother?"

"Enough to break you one bone at a time!"

Yang raised her arms and tiny lights burst in front of her eyes. Her gauntlets bounced and struck her on the forehead, courtesy of a swing from Raven's sword. She shook her head and her teeth poked out in a snarl.

"Your skill in combat is decent, but when it comes to keeping your head you fail miserably!" Raven sneered.

The blonde brawler grabbed onto Raven's blade with one hand and brought her other back. She punched forward and fired a round for the swordswoman, but her eyes widened in disbelief. Raven easily parried her fist and sent the round above her head, making her hair blow wildly.

Raven flicked her wrist and pulled the blade from Yang's hand, eliciting a hiss of pain from her. Blood trickled down the brawler's hand and dripped onto the rooftop. She smirked when the blonde winced as she tried to form a fist.

"So this is how you fight, huh?" Yang scoffed. "You play these stupid mind games to rile your enemies up?"

Raven only shrugged before she jumped back to put room between them.

"Only on prideful ones," she answered back.

"I am not prideful!" Yang growled.

The smirk only grew on Raven's face and it turned into a cruel smile. This would be fun.

"Really? I think your friend Jaune would say otherwise," she said, all the while tapping her chin and looking at the sky.

"You don't know the first thing about him!" Yang snapped back.

"True, but I'm sure he has enough common sense to see how haughty you are."

She slashed her blade and a series of bangs echoed across the roof. Her slash cut the three shots the blonde fired at her and they ricocheted into the roof chipping some tiles. Too easy. She sheathed her blade and vanished on a turn of her heel when Yang dropped down from the air fist first. Another loud boom sounded into the night and tiles flew into the black abyss.

Raven pulled her blade out again after reappearing behind Yang, this time it was white. More shots came at her, but instead of splitting them in half like the last time, she froze them in the air and sent them back at Yang.

The blonde ducked and glared at Raven. She was toying with her and it was humiliating! She wanted nothing more than to wipe the mocking smirk off the swordswoman's face and made it her personal goal to do it before their fight ended.

"You say you're not prideful, but look at what happened today. You take the seriousness of a mission and replace it with childish fun," said Raven.

"Shut up!" Yang's jaw tightened.

"You treated it like a game because you did not think you'd have anything to worry about."

"I said shut up!"

"And at what cost? Oh, that's right. Jaune's life."

That did it. The little jab that was needed to fuel the fire that was already burning within Yang worked. The flustered blonde dashed at Raven with a fierce cry and gave one hard punch after the next. She quickly closed the gap between them and slid under the blade. Two thuds met her ears when Raven raised her leg and intercepted the kicks with her boots.

"Freeze!" Came a voice.

Yang craned her neck and could see a group of soldiers surrounding both her and Raven with their rifles aimed for them. She slowly stood up and shifted her red eyes back to Raven who did not look the least bit phased. In fact, the twitch in her eye showed how irritated she was that their fight was interrupted.

"Drop the blade, now!" Another shouted.

Raven sighed and took a deep breath. She would have to wrap this up sooner than she anticipated. Her red eyes did a quick sweep of the roof and took note of the soldiers that surrounded her. Six soldiers, each of them far enough away from her to avoid her blade. She then glanced at Yang who would more than likely try to hit her with her back turned.

"Excuse me for a second," said Raven before turning her eyes to the closest soldier.

Her prey was in sight and she tightened her grip on her blade. The soldiers all tensed up and got ready to open fire on her, but she vanished in a red blur. A chilling scream filled the night when Raven reappeared by her target with her blade out, her cut had been made.

The soldier literally froze in shock. His body went rigid and a thick coat of ice covered his body. This caught the rest of the soldiers by surprise and they tried to track the woman down, but she was too fast. One by one Raven made her way to each guard and cut into them with her blade. Their screams filled the night as each of them were frozen to the core. When Raven finished taking care of her little distraction, she turned back to Yang.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, brushing a bang aside.

Yang was about to reply, but was cut short when Raven kicked the nearest frozen guard at her. Without thinking, the blonde braced herself and caught the frozen soldier. A grimace came to her lips when she felt the souls of her feet slide back against the roof after catching the frozen man. She gently set him down and turned her gaze back to Raven.

"Nice reflexes," said Raven.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Yang shot back.

"But you need to be better than that."

Yang spun around and raised one of her gauntlets, blocking Raven's sword. Her red eyes barely caught sight of the red blur when she moved. Ice spread on the gauntlet and a fierce chill went down her spine and her arm shivered. Even though she blocked it, the dust blade cut through it and straight to her soul. It was so cold that she swore it nulled her flaming hair. Her arm burned when the sheer cold engulfed it. She shuddered and jumped back in time to avoid another slash.

When her feet planted on the roof again, she saw Raven sheath her blade and pull it out once more. This time her single-edged katana came back blue. Yang silently counted the blade and did another mental analysis of the swordswoman.

 _"Okay. So she has different elemental attacks with those blades, and to top it off, she's fast."_ Yang brought her guard up.

Although the woman was fast, Yang had the strangest feeling that speed was not her Semblance which concerned her. She knew it was possible for people to be fast, but there were few that could move at the speed Raven was moving. Was she just fighting using her raw strength? If she was, then she was outclassed in every possible way. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth to sooth her parched throat and got ready for the next attack.

Yang punched the ice off her frozen gauntlet, but doing so sold the true purpose for Raven. In reality, she depressed the red button on the side to switch her rounds from slugs to explosive. She retracted her arm right arm and punched forward sending a slug round at Raven. She wanted to wait for the right time to use her explosive shot.

Raven shook her head and easily destroyed the shot before it graced her. She ran at Yang and swung her blade sending small blasts of water at her. A loud hiss filled the air as it doused Yang and created a thick veil of steam. She lost sight of the blonde and came to a grinding halt. Her eyes looked at the tiles and she strained her ears for the smallest sound.

A dull thump came behind her and she spun around quickly with her blade out. She blinked in surprise when her blade only met air. A trick? Another thump, this time from her side. She stabbed in the direction of the noise, but once again was met with nothing.

 _"Clever. She's using the mist to keep me guessing,"_ Raven mused with a shrug. _"But it becomes too predictable."_

She swung her blade to her left and another hiss met her ears and she smirked. Her feet pushed off the tiles and she shot in Yang's direction with her foot out. Wham! Yang let out a grunt a second later and rolled across the rooftops.

"Nice try, kid. But you're going to have to do better than that." Smirked Raven.

"I know, but now I can get even!" Came Yang's reply from the mist.

A loud bang echoed and Raven turned in the direction of it. Nothing shot by her and she had seen Yang use it to propel herself forward earlier, but eliminated that possibility. If she had done the latter, she would have been upon her by now. That left only one approachable angle. Her red eyes turned to the sky and when the smallest rustle met her ear, she raised her hand and smirked triumphantly.

The blonde brawler squirmed wildly in her iron grip around her neck. Her legs kicked and her eyes were wide with surprise, mouth gasping for whatever air she could get.

"Crap!" Yang wheezed out.

Raven hoisted Yang up high and brought her down with a brutal slam. Tiles burst off the roof and Yang's mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. Shock was clear on the blonde's face as she lay stunned in the fresh crater.

The mist cleared around them and revealed more soldiers ready to engage. She had overstayed her welcome. Her red eyes spared the stunned Yang one last look and hardened into a glare. She spun on her heel and sent a large blast of water at the surrounding soldiers. It got the result she wanted, scattering them and taking some down as well.

She quickly sheathed her blade and drew out her red blade once more. The coast was clear and just when she was about to make her escape, something buried itself in her stomach. Her pain was replaced with nothing but shock and she looked down only to see a familiar yellow gauntlet.

"You little brat," she muttered.

Yang's smirk grew at hearing those words and with a strong heave, she completed her uppercut and a blast of orange and red light came as the explosive round burst, sending Raven sky high. She aimed her gauntlets behind her and with another quick blast, soared after her. She quickly closed the gap and her arm stretched out. The air that rushed through her fingers was exhilarating and it only grew when her hand closed around Raven's ankle.

Her grip was strong and would not be broken. With great flexibility, Yang flipped midair while holding onto Raven. Earth and sky met her eyes as she somersaulted through the night. She found the spot she intended to throw Raven and timed her release. The second she got to the peak of the ascension, she threw the black haired woman with all her might.

Although she was a little dizzy from the spinning, she watched with satisfaction as Raven plummeted to the ground and landed on the statue with a loud boom. For good measure, the brawler switched her gauntlets to their explosive shots and sent three punches after her. Three loud bangs and flashes of orange light filled the darkness, sending dust and pieces of stone all over the courtyard.

Yang landed a second later and gingerly stood up. Her body shone with sweat and dirt as she looked at the dust cloud before her. She rested her hands on her hips proudly and a grin spread across her lips.

"That settles that!" She dusted her hands off.

"Does it really?" Raven asked.

Yang was thrown for a loop when Raven stepped out of the dust cloud that settled moments later. She did not look furious or the least bit cut up from the last bout that sent her to the now decimated statue. Just who was this woman?

"How?" Yang shook her head.

"Did you really think something like that would finish me?" Raven asked as if amused.

Yang's brow furrowed in anger and her fists clenched tight, but soon opened after they ached in pain. She was utterly exhausted and as much as she wanted to fight, it would be suicidal. Raven did not look winded in the slightest and she had a somewhat disappointed look in her eye.

"I'll give you credit. You're good, but you have a long way to go before you can keep up with me," said Raven as she sheathed her blade.

"Gee, that means so much coming from you!" The blonde rolled her eyes.

Raven giggled and crossed her arms and did a once over on her.

"Take it as a compliment, Yang. I came here to test you, and you passed… for now, anyway," she said with a light shrug.

"Tell me about my mother!" Yang sneered.

"I guess I owe you that much after that fight. But I won't just tell you who she is."

"Don't give me that! It's a simple question and if you can't answer that, then I'm sure you're just spouting a bunch of crap!"

Raven's smile fell into a frown and her sharp eyes pinned the blonde in the spot she stood. She did not like being called a liar and she was not about to let the girl in front of her get away with it.

"Mind your tone with me. I can kill you right here if I wanted to, so don't push it." Raven's icy voice carried with the wind.

Although she didn't show it, Yang shivered at the threat from the swordswoman that had mopped the floor with her. It would not be wise to provoke her, especially if she had information she wanted. She merely nodded at the red garbed woman and her face relaxed just a bit.

"As I was saying, I will not tell you who she is because in your words, "Where's the fun in that?" Use this as a chance to think like a Huntress and find the answers you seek for yourself," Raven continued while she reached for her mask.

"What was the hint you were going to give me?" Yang rubbed her throbbing hands.

Raven said nothing as she put on the chilling mask. Her red eyes peeked at her through the holes, but Yang was sure that she was grinning wickedly.

"Family is where it starts," said Raven, pulling out her sword once more.

With a swift sing, a red portal appeared behind her and she stepped inside. Before Yang could give chase, the portal sealed shut and Raven was gone.

Yang stood alone in the now devastated courtyard. Her mind mulled over Raven's parting words and she drowned out the world around her. She hated riddles and was never one to spend time trying to decipher them. Her fingertips gently rubbed her tired eyes and a small groan escaped her lips. She should have seen that coming.

Any time she wanted to discover something she had to go digging for it and the one thing she wanted to learn about required critical thinking, which she hated. Why couldn't Raven give her a better hint?

 _"Cryptic red-eyed bit-…"_ She did not get the chance to finish her insult.

Her head perked up after hearing thundering footsteps and she cursed herself. She got so lost within her thoughts that she did not bail before the security came back. She turned on her heel to leave, but good karma was not on her side at the moment. After turning around, she saw a group of ten guards and in front of them was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Oh, give me a break!" Yang tangled her hands in her golden mane.

Her lilac eyes met Glynda's green orbs and she chuckled nervously upon seeing the thin scowl on the woman's face. There was a noticeable twitch in her left eye and her riding crop trembled in her clenched fist. The well-known Huntress was beyond mad. She was furious.

"Miss Xiao Long, unless you give me a good reason why you are out past curfew and why this courtyard is in ruins, we will have to consider severe repercussions!" Glynda managed to utter through grit teeth.

Yang fumbled over her words as she tried to come up with a good excuse for the livid professor before her, but failed miserably. She could not say she snuck out to visit Jaune since it risked additional punishment to the world of hurt she was in. Her only option was to use Raven as a scapegoat to free herself from strict consequences.

"I was getting ready for bed, but I saw this lady walking from my window," Yang began.

"What lady?" Glynda raised a brow. _"It's not that woman that Miss Rose saw, was it?"_

"She had this weird mask, long black hair and a giant sword!"

Yang used her hands to exaggerate each detail she listed off to the blonde professor. It was not until she revealed Raven's name that a subtle flicker of shock entered Glynda's eyes.

 _"What was Raven doing here?"_ Glynda's brow furrowed in thought.

She shook her head. This was one of the few days she found herself at a loss for words. Not only did she see one of her students come back from the dead, but now they had the additional threat with Raven. A sigh escaped her and she looked up at Yang, only to find that the blonde had managed to creep halfway across the courtyard.

"Miss Xiao Long, where are you going?" She asked.

"Back to my dorm. I was going to stop in your class for detention tomorrow," the brawler replied coolly.

"Really now? I never gave you permission to leave. Besides, we still have to discuss your punishment and talk with Ozpin."

Yang's nervous smile turned into a look of horror.

"Aw, crap!" She turned around and bolted for the closest exit.

Glynda, more than familiar with the young blonde's tricks, smirked and flicked her riding crop. Yang let out a hack when her bandana jerked back as if snagged by an invisible hook. She landed hard on the cobblestone sidewalk and was slowly reeled back to the professor.

Yang clawed at the ground in a desperate attempt to escape the telekinetic hold of her professor, but had no luck. She slowly glanced over her shoulder and could see a gleam coming from the spectacled woman and her devious smirk. This was like being dragged to the fiery depths of the underworld and she did not like it.

"Oh no you don't, young lady! We're going for a little walk!" Glynda smiled, all the while using her Semblance to drag the struggling blonde to Ozpin's office.

"God, why have you forsaken me?" Yang screamed to the heavens.

* * *

The morning started out normal for most of the students of Beacon Academy. Teams trudged to the dining hall to eat and wake themselves up for the long day of classes ahead. Most of them had gossip material to entertain themselves, namely about Yang destroying the statue in the main courtyard.

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha had been quick to get dressed for the day and grabbed food to take to Jaune. They tucked the scrumptious meal in a small lunch box and made haste to the infirmary. When they reached the doorway, Pyrrha knocked on the strong oak door.

"Morning, guys!" Jaune smiled at them.

"Good morning, Jaune!" Nora waved and hurried to his bed.

She wrapped her leader up in a bone crushing hug and let go when she felt the gentle pats on her back. She sat back in the closest chair and bounced in it happily as Ren and Pyrrha sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Ren asked.

"Much better," Jaune replied flexing his hands.

"That's great news." Pyrrha smiled.

She presented the lunch box to Jaune and he took it from her after giving a quick thank you. The redhead giggled when her partner's face turned into one of euphoria as the delicious scent wafted into his nostrils.

"You guys are awesome! Seriously, this hospital food tastes terrible!" Jaune said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Your welcome!" Nora chirped before snagging a strip of bacon from the lunch box.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Jaune!"

The four of them laughed after Nora munched away on the tasty meat and swallowed it enthusiastically. They were short on time before the first round of classes started, but none of them cared if they were late. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were too busy celebrating the recovery of their leader and friend to care about a petty tardy.

Their conversation then switched to the hot story that swept through campus overnight which happened to be Yang destroying the courtyard in a fight. Needless to say Jaune was surprised. That fight was not far from where he was, but he was not roused from sleep when it was going on. Aside from that, he was concerned for his fellow blonde.

"Is she okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. But she's not going anywhere soon," Ren said with a nod.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaune, she was caught past curfew and damaged the main yard beyond recognition. By Professor Goodwitch no less."

"Ouch."

There was no doubt in Jaune's mind that Yang was dealt enough detentions to last a lifetime. His conversation from the night before with her entered his head and he soon remembered what he wanted to discuss with his team.

"Hey, real talk for a second," he said to them.

"All ears, fearless leader!" Nora saluted.

"I want you all to do something for me."

"Anything. Just name it." Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune looked at his three teammates and after coming up with no method to ease into the topic, decided to go in guns blazing.

"I want all of you to forgive Yang for what happened yesterday," he said, leaning back in his bed.

There it was. The uncomfortable silence fell between them and Jaune's eyes took in each of his teammates' reactions. Ren's smile faltered and he became very interested with a bug scuttling across the floor. Nora bit her lip and shuffled her feet, her bubbly look gone. Pyrrha's hands gripped the sides of her skirt tightly and a frown marred her face.

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" Jaune crossed his arms.

Pyrrha was the first to speak up. "Jaune, it's not that simple. None of us can do that so easily."

The blonde knight frowned at his partner and his eyebrows dipped in a hardened look. It was a simple accident that would not happen again. He forgave Yang for the whole accident, so why couldn't they do the same? As his mind festered on those thoughts, he unknowingly felt frustrated.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?" He challenged. "She made a mistake and apologized to me. So what's the point in making her feel worse than she already is?"

He blinked at that. That was weird. He was not one to raise his voice or let his anger get the better of him, but he heard the irritated tone that shot out of his mouth like a gust of wind.

"A mistake that almost got you killed," replied Pyrrha.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Jaune held his arms out and gestured to himself.

"And it's a miracle that you are."

Jaune felt the corner of his mouth twitch at that. This was going to be much harder than he thought. Convincing Pyrrha was going to be the toughest part, but he imagined Nora and Ren being more forgiving towards the blonde brawler.

"Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't be disappointed with her. I'm just saying that I don't want this isolated incident to make you all treat her poorly. She's still our friend," he said, trying again to get them to see reason.

He was again met with quietness. His blue eyes narrowed further and he felt his hands dig into his arms.

"Jaune, I get where you're coming from, but it's not that simple for us for a few reasons," Ren said looking up at him.

"Please enlighten me, because I must be missing something important," replied Jaune.

Jaune quickly shut his mouth. What was wrong with him? He never got this defensive or snippy with his team at all and he could see the small frown on Ren's face. He sighed and apologized to him for the sharp comeback.

"You're our friend and I consider you to be my brother. Not only that, but you're our leader. If we lost you, what do you think would happen to us? How would we handle that? How would we be able to get along with Team RWBY after that?" Ren answered him.

With each word that left Ren's mouth, the blonde slumped lower into his bed. He was coming off as a jerk to his team. His family. His friends. The little insight that Ren gave from his perspective helped clear things up, but it still frustrated him.

"Look, I get it. I really do, but you all need to bear something in mind," Jaune said sitting upright.

"Being?" Pyrrha replied with a bemused look.

"We all know the dangers of this job and we need to rely on each other, no matter who our teammates are at the end of the day. If you keep giving Yang the cold shoulder, how do you think that will affect our cohesion with the rest of her team? We can't have this incident between us affect our job."

Silence fell between the four of them again. That was easier said than done, but Ren, Nora and Pyrrha would be lying if they did not agree with their leader's words.

"Okay," Nora said looking up with a small smile. "I can do that."

That was one. Jaune turned his gaze to Ren and Pyrrha. Neither of them said anything, even when Nora poked each of them lightly to get them to speak.

"I can too, but it will take time to let this go," said Ren with a sigh.

Jaune let a small smile spread across is lips and he gave a curt nod to Ren who returned it. Now came Pyrrha's turn. The three of them turned their eyes to the Spartan who had yet to speak.

"Come on, Pyrrha!" Nora cheered, wiggling a bit in her seat.

After what seemed like an eternity, Pyrrha sighed and looked up, but her frown was still present. She opened her mouth to speak, but only shook her head. She couldn't forgive Yang. It would be a long time before she felt she could attempt to rekindle her trust with the blonde brawler.

"I want to, but I can't," said Pyrrha looking Jaune in the eyes.

"Why not?" Jaune replied, his voice gaining a bit of an edge.

"It's just as Ren said. You mean too much to m- us, to let this go so smoothly."

The redhead caught her slip up just in time to keep it from spilling. This was not the time or place to get into that topic. She was taken aback when she saw the flicker of anger in her partner's eyes and recoiled just a bit.

"Then do what you need to do to clear the air with her!" Jaune snapped back.

That was too far, even for him. He brought his knees up closer to himself and cupped his chin in confusion. From the start of their conversation on Yang, his anger had been building and he finally released the pent up energy after Pyrrha's statement. His stomach felt heavy and out of the corner of his eye he could see Pyrrha's downcast look and her tight fists. There was no excuse for lashing out at her. His stomach churned and he felt sick with himself.

"Sorry," said Jaune softly, turning his blue eyes to Pyrrha. "I-I didn't mean to…"

Pyrrha saw the guilt in her partner's eyes and watched him look down at his hands. They came here to cheer him up and everything had gone smoothly up to that point. Now the redhead was questioning her decision to not abide by her partner's request.

Maybe she should have agreed and let the whole thing brush off? She dismissed that thought immediately. She could agree with her partner on the majority of his decisions, but there were a few where she had to put her foot down, and this was one of them. Time healed all wounds and it would take a long time to let the incident with Yang go, and it would have to be the same for her decision against Jaune.

She did not hate the blonde brawler, nor did she want to lose her as a friend, but she tarnished the biggest thing she held for a value and that was her trust. She would forgive the blonde, but it would be on her grounds, not Jaune's. Regardless, she wanted to cheer her partner up before she left for class.

"It's okay, Jaune," said Pyrrha, flashing her perfected smile that she gave to the paparazzi in the past.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jaune looked back at her and a small smile took the place of his frown. Seeing her partner's smile made her relax and in turn drop her fake smile for a genuine one.

"Ground Control to Pyrrha! Come in, Pyrrha!" Nora made a walkie-talkie buzz with her mouth.

Pyrrha felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as Nora called her out on holding Jaune's hand. She quickly let go of the blonde's hand and sent a heated look at Nora who only beamed back at her wickedly.

"We should get to class. We're going to be late," said Ren standing up.

Pyrrha and Nora followed suit and went to the doorway. They stopped and smiled back at Jaune who returned it.

"We'll see you later." Ren smiled.

"Sounds good. Be sure to take good notes for me!" Jaune grinned waving back.

"Aye, aye, Jaune!" Nora saluted him.

Ren and Nora departed the room leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone. The redhead turned back to Jaune and grinned at him.

"I'll stop by later, okay?" Pyrrha said with a wave.

Jaune grinned back at her. "Looking forward to it. Oh, by the way, can you bring my journal? I left it on my desk."

"Of course."

With that, Pyrrha flashed him one last smile and hurried after Ren and Nora.

Once she was gone, Jaune's grin fell and he looked back at his bedsheets. How could he act like that to them? They were just as shaken by the whole accident than Yang and he could even understand their view on it. Yet he snapped at them and all but pressured them into following an order that they could not agree with so easily.

He rubbed his eyes lightly and turned to look at the mirror to the right of his bed. His reflection stared back at him with disappointment etched on its face. That was what a mirror was, though. They forced one to take a long look at their souls and reflect on what they've done. If you wanted to get philosophical about it, anyway. He shook his head and glared at the reflection and it mimicked him.

He heard the words, but he could only see his image saying them with a look of malice and venom in its tone.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

* * *

 **And there we go. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the fight scenes. Personally I feel they are my best bits of story telling. Anyway, we see Raven and Yang fight, as well as Jaune confronting his team about Yang. To wrap it up, we see Jaune's attitude changing just a bit. What's going on? We'll have to wait and find out. Check out the statements and story shout outs below. See you next time.-CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) For those of you who wanted longer chapters, here you go. This is 16 pages worth of material, not counting the author's note here putting it under 7300 words.**

 **2.) If anyone would be willing to do artwork for the story, let me know. I have a DeviantArt account and would like to see what can be created, especially if it's JaunexYang.**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/30/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	6. New Strength

**Sup? To those of you who review, I'm back with another update. So let's get to it. Check out the shout outs and statements at the end of the chapter here.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

 _Wednesday: Journal Entry No. 30_

 _I know it's been a while since I last wrote an entry in here, but I feel now is as good a time as any. Since I last wrote in here, I've managed to cross off cheating death from my bucket list, which was both morbid and cool at the same time. The job of a Hunter really gets put into perspective when you are on the ground trying to stop blood from squirting out of your neck. I'll tell you one thing, getting my neck ripped open by a Beowolf was the last thing I expected to be the ticket to crossing that off._

 _Anyway, dark humor aside, I also wanted to jot down a couple of other things. The first is that I am now free from the confines of the hospital and I can kiss nasty, cold food aside and eat the good stuff again! It was nice to be welcomed back like a long lost friend by everybody when I went to breakfast the other day. It gave me a sense of belonging and I cannot thank the higher power enough to grant me such a good group of friends._

 _On top of that, Nora and Ren are following through with my request about Yang. Neither of them have given her the cold shoulder and are including her in their conversations which I am grateful for. I can even see that Yang feels a lot better being around us. However I cannot say the same for Pyrrha. Every time we sit with Team RWBY I can feel this thick tension in the air between her and Yang. Pyrrha has been polite and Yang seems to be buying it, but I can see it in her eyes. She has all but lost any faith and trust in her and that's not good. I'll have to talk to her later about that, but in the meantime, I've noticed something else as well._

 _It started last week when Nora, Ren and Pyrrha visited me. Believe me when I say I'm not an angry guy. Far from it. After growing up with seven sisters, I have the patience of a freakin' saint. But during that visit I was growing frustrated with my team when they were hesitant to forgive Yang, and although I could understand their reasoning, I was quick to snap at them and chew them out. At first I tried to play it off as them being difficult and me being grumpy, but that did not last long when I shouted at Pyrrha shortly after that._

 _My overall attitude itself seems different too. I seem more…irritated and quick to anger, and it's not just for big things, but small things that never bothered me before, too. I mean things like Nora's hyper nature, Weiss' offhanded retorts, and even critique in class. All of that is just…annoying me, to put it bluntly. Just writing this down makes me cringe and my stomach sick with shame. What the hell's wrong with me?_

 _I may take to writing my thoughts down more now, especially with the Vytal Festival and tournament coming up soon to round up the year. Plus, it works as a good method to calm myself down._

Jaune shook his head after reflecting on what he wrote down in his journal earlier. He decided to go burn off some steam by heading to the gym after classes were done. It would feel good and let him warm up for his late night training with Pyrrha.

His face scrunched in deep focus after he took a deep breath and lowered the barbell down, his face a dark red. After a few seconds he let out a loud breath of air and pushed up with all of his might and racked the heavy weight. He got off the bench and let the lightheadedness run its course. Once he recovered from the exercise he turned to look at the weight and crossed his arms in surprise.

He had not been paying too much attention to the weight he added to the barbell when he started. In the past when he came in with Pyrrha he never could get past one thirty-five for his bench, but now he was at one fifty-five.

 _"Okay, that's new."_ He scratched his head in wonder.

There was no way he could have improved by that much in such a short amount of time, right? He even did a quick check to make sure he did not add up the weight wrong, but it was still there clear as day. One fifty-five. Getting close to his body weight. His mind continued to generate excuses for his newfound strength, but none of them made sense.

"Maybe I should go talk to the doctors? They might be able to give me a good explanation," he mused while biting his cheek.

He brushed the thought off and turned his blue eyes to the closest treadmill and walked towards it. Might as well get a good run in to wrap up the workout. He stood on the machine and tampered with the settings for a long run at his normal jog speed. His feet began to move with the belt as it hummed to life.

The gym was filled with light thuds as his feet met the belt of the treadmill. The blonde kept his sharp eyes forward on the wall in front of him feeling relaxed and controlled with his breathing. He was relieved that his time in the hospital had not affected his running performance.

Two minutes had gone by and with plenty of time left, Jaune felt great. His body was warm, but had not started to sweat like he usually did early on the run. His thumb graced the speed button on the machine and held it down just a bit. He kept his focus ahead of him and could feel his legs moving faster than before. His hand withdrew from the console and resumed its clenched state and he pumped his arms with each step. That was much better.

A wide grin spread across his face and he continued his powerful stride. A good sweat formed on his brow and he could feel it trickle down his person. What good was a workout if you weren't pushing yourself? His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He fiddled through his apps and set it on his music playlist and let it blare loudly. Nothing like a mean, shredding riff to make you move.

* * *

Yang's hand was cramping badly. She had spent the past two hours serving up the rest of her detention sentence for Professor Goodwitch. She silently cursed the strict woman under her breath as she remembered the knowing smirk on her face as she watched her write line after line on the blackboard. "I will value school property" really got engrained in one's head after writing it two hundred times.

The brawler rounded the corner and staggered back after bumping into someone. She was greeted with Nora's bright turquoise eyes. The orange haired girl of Team JNPR smiled widely.

"Hi, Yang!"

"Hey, Nora." Yang smiled back.

"Whatcha' doing?"

"I was going to get something to eat. Professor Goodwitch made me write lines after class was done and now my hand is killing me."

Nora laughed at the blonde who tried to look affronted, but failed miserably. A couple of giggles escaped from her as well. In hindsight it was a little funny to endure such an old school punishment. When they stopped laughing, Yang noticed that Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune were not with her.

"Where's the rest of your crew?" Yang asked.

"Pyrrha's studying. Jaune went downstairs to the gym. And I was actually looking for Ren before I bumped into you." Nora counted each one off with her fingers.

Yang nodded and frowned a bit when her mind wandered off to Pyrrha. She was not an idiot. Jaune had made good on his promise to her when he said he would talk to his team about the mission. She was thankful that her fellow blonde cleared the air for the most part between her and his team, and she was happy that Ren and Nora had opened up to her and let it go. Pyrrha, however, had not.

The redhead was an actor with her fame, and although she put up a convincing and friendly attitude, she knew it was fake. The smiles, the laughs and the friendly conversation she shared after the hospital visit may have fooled everyone, but not her. She could see the disappointment in her eyes and hear the underlying tone in her speech. Her fists clenched hard and her scowl grew as her mind festered on the thought of the redhead.

She was not sure how long it would take to mend the bridge with her, but she did not want it to last forever. From the start she knew that Pyrrha would be the biggest one to earn forgiveness from with her being Jaune's partner. She screwed up and she felt awful about the whole thing. No matter how she saw it, her relationship with the girl would be settled on her terms.

"Yoohoo, Yang! Are you okay?" Nora waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Yang smiled back.

"You sure? You don't seem Yangy to me."

The blonde looked down and sighed. What would Nora say if she voiced her concern about her relationship with Pyrrha? She would be confessing her thoughts to the redhead's teammate and knowing her motor mouth, it was possible that she would blab about it to her and make it worse.

"It's Pyrrha." Yang sighed.

"Oh," replied Nora, her smile fading fast. "What about her?"

"I feel that she's going through the motions with me whenever we're around each other. That she's still furious with me after what happened."

Revealing her troubled thoughts to Nora felt good for some odd reason. Normally the orange haired girl was the last person she would have considered conveying her thoughts to, but doing so felt good. Her lilac eyes shifted up slowly to meet Nora who stood there with her arms folded under her chest, a pensive look adorning her face.

Nora pursed her lips and rocked back and forth on her heels while she mulled over Yang's words. The brawler was not off with what she said. Even she could see through Pyrrha's guise when they were around Yang, but she never called her out on it. Namely because it would create a lot of unnecessary tension in the team and that was the last thing that Jaune needed at the moment.

"Well… you're not wrong." Nora sighed.

"Gee, thanks." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Look, Pyrrha's just… uh."

Nora tapped her chin as she tried to think of a way to best phrase her words. It was on the tip of her tongue and tickled like the taste of syrup on pancakes. Her mouth watered at the thought of the sweet, doughy goodness and she made a mental note to have Ren cook some when she found him. She shook her head and regained her focus. She then snapped her fingers and a wide grin spread across her lips.

"Pyrrha sees Jaune like I do Ren. You know, like a great friend, but not together-together," said Nora.

"I guess that was a bit obvious," muttered Yang under her breath.

"I mean no offense, but if it was Ren in Jaune's position on the mission, I wouldn't be too thrilled with you at the moment either."

"Not helping."

Nora shuffled her feet shyly and apologized.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse, believe me. I'm just trying to help you see it from Pyrrha's perspective," said Nora.

"I know, I know. You're right, and I get it." Yang sighed and rested her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know Pyrrha, she's not the type to stay mad forever. She'll come around to you eventually."

"Just not for a long time, right?"

"Right! Uh, I mean, well… ah, crap. Yeah, I have no idea."

Yang giggled at her orange haired friend as she scratched the back of her head. Their conversation turned out a lot better than she had anticipated and she was grateful for that. For a hyperactive and eccentric girl, Nora was very sweet and helpful. The blonde stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the bubbly girl in a hug, surprising her.

"Thank you, Nora," said Yang.

Her smile grew when she felt Nora return the hug.

"No problem!" She chirped back. "Glad to help!"

Yang let her bubbly friend go and she started to walk off to the dining hall to get dinner. She stopped midstride and turned back to Nora who was nearing the end of the corridor.

"Wait, Nora!" Yang hurried after her.

"Hmm?" Nora turned around.

"I don't suppose you can help me with one thing, can you?"

"What do you need?"

Although the blonde brawler made amends with Jaune, she felt that she could have done more to show her gratitude. After spending the majority of her afternoon in detention she had come up with a great idea to show it, but it would be difficult without the help of one of the members of Team JNPR. Since Jaune was released from the infirmary, Professor Goodwitch had not let him battle to allow him more time to recover and as a result, Crocea Mors was still in the same state as it was from the mission.

"Do you think you can get Crocea Mors for me?" Yang asked.

Nora crossed her arms and tilted her head. Her turquoise eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion at her request.

"I could, but why do you need it?" Nora replied.

"I want to thank Jaune for what he did on the mission, so I thought I could clean it and polish it up for him," answered Yang.

"Oh! Yeah, I can do that!"

Nora beckoned Yang to follow her down to the locker room. The blonde followed close behind, her cramping hand and hunger forgotten.

* * *

Nora and Yang spent a good hour cleaning Crocea Mors and marveled the weapon after they finished it. Gone was the bloodstains, the dull edges and dirt. The blade shone bright as the light hit it thanks to the polish that they wiped it with. The golden guard gleamed exuberantly to catch the attention of anyone who appreciated such antique weaponry. They even rewrapped the leather around the hilt for better grip. With the smallest wave, the blade hummed through the air as it cut it. Definitely a top quality job on their part.

"I still say we should have modified it into a grenade launcher." Nora crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"As cool as that would be, I don't think Vomit Boy would appreciate us tampering with it like that," said Yang.

"Says you! Everyone loves grenade launchers!"

The blonde brawler only rolled her eyes and the two of them rounded the corner to see the entrance to the gym doors open. They entered the gym and scanned the nearly abandoned room. Empty weight machines were up for grabs for whoever wanted to use them, but their attention was soon turned to loud, heavy stomps on the other end of the room. Through the equipment they were able to see a mop of blonde hair bouncing up and down on the treadmill.

"Found him!" Nora pointed out before she crept to him.

Yang followed Nora to the treadmill and stood behind him moments later. Her fellow blonde's eyes were fixed in front of him in complete concentration. Sweat coated his body and shone as the light reflected off of him. She knew Jaune was pretty cut after she saw him in the dress during the dance, but she never paid much thought to it. The way his clothes clung to his physique made her eyes linger for longer than she intended and she quickly shook her head to recollect her thoughts.

She was about to speak up, but her lilac eyes fell on the console and widened a bit. The blonde had been running for the better part of an hour with the speed set on a five and a half minute pace, and he did not look the least bit winded. The only sign of his fatigue was the sweat that dripped from his face.

"Hiya, Jaune!" Nora popped up in front of him.

"Gah!" Jaune's feet planted into the belt in surprise.

The blonde boy let out a loud grunt as his feet shot out from under him and he did a face plant on the belt. The treadmill then shot him off like a bullet and he hit the nearby rack with a loud crash. A low groan left him a moment later and he rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Oops." Nora cringed.

"You okay, Vomit Boy?" Yang bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Yeah. You guys just surprised me a bit is all," said Jaune rubbing his face.

Jaune got to his feet and hunched over to let the sweat drip from him as he cooled off. His blue eyes looked up and widened in mild surprise. During his run he absentmindedly adjusted the controls to make himself work, but when he saw the duration of his run and the speed he was running at, he was stunned.

"You sure got faster, Jaune!" Nora chirped as she looked between him and the treadmill.

"Yeah, I guess I did…" replied Jaune as he scratched his head. "Something's off. First my strength, and now my speed? What's going on?"

He shook his head when he saw a gloved hand waving in front of his face and turned to see the grin from Yang.

"Do we need to take you back to the hospital?" Yang smirked.

"I'm okay! One trip was enough for a while!" Jaune quickly shook his head.

He soon caught sight of Crocea Mors in Yang's hands. He blinked in surprise at how she managed to get into his locker to get it, but then he glanced at Nora. That would explain it. Seeing his weapon reminded him that he had yet to do maintenance on it, but that would not be necessary either. He could see that his sword looked good as new, if not better than ever.

"Did you?" He pointed at Crocea Mors.

Yang looked down at the sword and handed it to him which he took a second later. She locked her fingers behind her back and watched as he silently drew the beautiful blade from its sheath. He twirled it and a smile spread across his face as he eyed the blade up and down, almost like he was in a trance.

"Yang wanted to fix it up for you, so I helped her with it." Nora hopped off the treadmill.

Jaune was at a loss for words when he heard Nora say that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yang silently observing the sword. He tucked Crocea Mors back in its sheath and turned to the blonde brawler.

"You didn't need to do that, you know," said Jaune.

"True, but I wanted to." Yang's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Think of it as an additional thank you for saving my neck the other day."

"Are you still…"

Yang only held up a hand and crossed her arms under her chest.

"No, I'm not hung up on that. Like I said, I wanted to do it. So let's leave it at that, okay?" She grinned.

Jaune only nodded and decided to drop the subject with the brawler. No point in dwelling on it any longer than necessary. His blue eyes flicked back to the treadmill that was still running. He got up and stood to the side of it and turned it off, but not before taking one last look at his workout summary. His head shook in disbelief. Maybe he just had a great day and energy to burn? It had to be a fluke. No one could improve that much within a week.

"Well, I think I'm going to cool off for a bit. Don't want be too worn out for my training with Pyrrha," said Jaune grabbing his scroll.

"Well, we were about to go get some dinner. Want to come with us?" Yang offered.

"No, I think I'll get something later. There's something I want to do before I meet up with Pyrrha."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Jaune only flashed her a cocky smirk. This surprised her a little bit since he was not one to really tease anyone, and for him to do it to her was very odd. She rested her hands on her hips and rose a brow at the boy asking for him to elaborate.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said before holding his hand out to her. "Anyway, thanks for patching up Crocea Mors. You didn't have to do that."

"No problem." Yang gripped his hand and shook it firmly. "Don't let Pyrrha kick your butt too bad tonight, Vomit Boy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See you later, guys."

Jaune turned on his heel and departed the gym leaving Yang and Nora alone. Nora stretched and her cheeks flushed when a loud grumble came from her stomach.

Yang looked from Nora's stomach and up to her red face. She was not around the girl as much as her teammates, but she had never heard a stomach grumble like that. Not even Ruby's stomach growled that much if she was hungry, even if she was craving cookies. She took a step aside from Nora as if she would soon turn to devour the closest thing to quell her hunger, which would be her.

"Yeah, we need to get you some food," said Yang.

"Good idea. Sorry you had to hear that…" Nora trailed off.

The orange haired girl stopped and loudly sniffed the air. Her turquoise eyes widened and a look of euphoria etched its way on her face. A small trickle of drool escaped the corner of her lips.

For Yang, just when the girl could not get any weirder, she somehow managed to top herself. She was about to ask if she was alright, but did not get the chance.

"Pancake senses tingling!"

Nora was a blur as she bolted out of the gym like a rocket and stampeded a group of boys who entered. God help the poor souls that got in the girl's path when pancakes were on the line. Internal bleeding and damage to organs may occur with the orange haired girl's ravenous appetite.

 _"I seriously wonder how Ren does it,"_ Yang thought as she walked out of the gym.

* * *

The masked man walked through the tunnels, his boots echoing with each step he took. Damage control was one thing he did not like to do, but it was a necessity for anyone in a leadership role. He shook his head and ran a hand through his red hair. He was not one for working in groups or having partners, having preferred the route of a loner. No relationships, no betrayals, no concerns.

His grip tightened on his weapon. Betrayal was a term he was too familiar with and had no tolerance to deal with again. He hated being vulnerable and the only way to stay clear of it was to close yourself off from everyone and everything. A grimace spread across his face at the irony it brought. He wanted to avoid betrayal, but in order to get what he wanted, he had to risk it.

He rounded the corner and opened the double doors. Voices and the sounds of machinery met his ears as he walked to the railing of the walkway. His eyes glanced at the floor below and he saw his work coming into fruition. Well, to be fair, more like Cinder's and Roman's work. He was just acting as the interim supervisor while Roman was incarcerated. When he took Roman's place he was surprised with what the criminal mastermind had been up to.

Despite his capture and his first hideout being compromised by those Huntresses, the man had a contingency plan in the form of a secondary hideout where he had moved countless shipments of dust that he had stolen as well as Paladins. He had to give Roman credit for his contacts that he had with the black market to smuggle such advanced weaponry from the Schnee Dust Company. The man was good at he did. Very good.

The red haired man resumed his walk and trekked his way down the stairs to the floor. Each White Fang member he passed would stop and either become stiff as a board in fear or salute him out of respect. Although he was not one for getting a big head, the way his fellow Faunus acted around him filled him with a sense of power and respect. They looked up to him and saw him as their liberator and future from their life of oppression. And he saw them as his brethren. His brothers and sisters that only wanted equality, but unlike some of the other Faunus, could see the only way to get their equality was to earn it by taking it.

He stopped in front of a Paladin and looked up at the thick tinted windows of the cockpit. They would earn their freedom one way or another. Call him a savage or irrational, but what he looked at before him was the first step to his goal. Hell, it was the biggest reason he accepted Cinder's offer to become the new liaison for her and the White Fang in the first place. She and Roman had done the logistical work for him, and now all he needed to do was wait for the right time to make his move. However, he was not daft either. His new contract with Cinder was one that could be easily voided by her if she no longer had use for him. The woman was cruel that way.

"Sir, there are three here to see you," said a White Fang member from behind him.

"Let them in. I've been waiting," he answered back.

"Yes, Sir."

The black garbed man waited patiently for his guests. He wanted their meeting to be short and to the point, just the way he liked it. Nothing more than a quick update. He took a deep breath through his nose as he heard three sets of feet behind him stop, one in particular a pair of stilettos.

"Not even a hello, Adam?" Cinder's voice feigned hurt.

Adam said nothing and turned to face the black haired beauty before him. The sickening smile on her face only fueled his dislike towards her, but he was a professional. His gaze remained stony and with his mask only added more intimidation, namely to the two lackeys by Cinder's side being Mercury and Emerald. He had to resist smirking when he saw the small flicker of fear in their eyes.

"I'm not really one for petty conversation, you know that," he answered back.

"I guess that's part of your charm." Cinder smiled.

"That aside, let's move on to why you're here. What do you want to know?"

Cinder's smile did not falter and she strode towards him, a small sway in her hips. The hypnotic sight made a few White Fang members stop to appreciate it and even Mercury tilted his head as he watched her strut, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Emerald. She slowly circled around Adam who remained still, but she noticed his hand ready to draw his weapon. She clicked her tongue at her edgy partner.

"Our supplies and manpower of course," Cinder said as she continued her circle around him, like a bird circling its prey.

"We're in the process of recruiting more Faunus. After Roman's plan got botched we lost a lot of our strength when those tunnels collapsed," Adam replied with an edge.

He lost a lot of his brothers and sisters in Roman's failure and his fists clenched at the grim reminder. Cinder had the gall to ask him that question when she knew how much he cared about his people. Deep down he felt sick to his stomach at the thought of just recruiting more to help her with her cause which would no doubt lead to more of them dying. He was only going through with it so he could in turn keep their support and then lead them to peace when it was time to dispose of Cinder.

"And how has that been going?" Cinder kept on him.

"We're on schedule. We have recruited around two hundred these past two weeks," Adam answered.

"My, my, you have been busy. Now, what about our weapons?"

Good, their conversation was moving along smoothly. Just a few more questions and he could be rid of her.

"I've been using Roman's contacts with the black market and as you can see…" he turned and gestured to the fleet of Paladins and thousands of crates of dust behind him. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Cinder stopped circling him and looked at the endless rows of weaponry and dust. Perfect. Everything was indeed coming together like she wanted, but they were still nowhere where they needed to be. There was one last thing she needed and she needed to remind her new partner of the threat to their plan. She folded her arms under her chest and cocked her hip to the side, once again getting looks from the men around her. She turned her orange eyes to him.

"I'm impressed, Adam. And you say you're not much of a leader," she said with a teasing tone.

"I'm not. I'm a man of action because that's the only way to get the results you want," he replied coolly.

"Whatever you say, but before you get full of yourself, you need to know a few things."

"Being?"

Adam's mouth twitched at her jab. He was not full of himself. Confidence was one thing, but arrogance like she gave off was sickening. Nothing good came from it and he learned that the hard way. His arrogance and his vulnerability got the better of him and he glanced down at the ground when a beautiful young woman with long, black hair and amber eyes flashed through his mind. He felt his jaw clench tight and his teeth ground together.

"First, even though we have this impressive manpower, we need a little more," said Cinder.

"In what?" Adam asked.

"Those Paladins and Faunus recruits are a good start, but given the fact that Vale's security is now in the hands of James Ironwood, what do you think?"

She had a point. They had strength now, but nowhere near enough to take on the might of the army of Atlas, or General Ironwood for that matter. Adam knew the man's strength having seen it firsthand and hearing about it. He was not a patsy pencil pusher like a lot of officers in the military. He was the real deal and he commanded his forces flawlessly with respect and charisma.

"I can get my hands on some AK-200s. Those androids have the strength of three men combined," said Adam.

"That's the idea, so add that to your list." Cinder nodded.

Adam's brow furrowed at that, but he kept his anger in check. He told himself to remember his goal and it helped him calm down just a little bit.

"Is that it?" Adam asked.

"Just about. I want to remind you of our target," Cinder said with her trademark smile.

"I know what the target is, otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time doing this!"

This was not good. He was letting his anger out now and Cinder would only use that against him. He took another deep breath to calm himself after snapping at the manipulative woman. He saw that her smile had vanished and was replaced with a thin scowl.

"Calm yourself, Mister Taurus. Don't forget who you're talking to," she said in a low tone that promised pain.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," replied Adam as he gripped Wilt and Blush tight.

"Good boy. Now remember, we will make our move during the Vytal Festival so I will be checking on you frequently. Wouldn't want you slipping up now, would we?"

Adam said nothing and kept his stoic front when Cinder slowly caressed his face. It was a tender touch like that of a lover, but he knew better. The woman was skilled in the craft of seduction, but he would not be played by it.

For the second time that night, the face of the amber eyed girl flashed in front of him and he shook his head. Not again. He swatted her hand away and ignored the playful look in her eye.

"Don't touch me," he said with as much restraint as he could.

"There's no need for hostility. A handsome man such as yourself should be more open to alluring women," Cinder replied with a smirk.

"I'll pass."

Cinder merely shrugged and her hips swayed as she made her way back to Mercury and Emerald. The two of them turned to follow her and continued, but Cinder stopped in her tracks. She looked back at Adam over her shoulder.

"You know those girls that foiled Roman a while back?" Cinder called to him.

"What does that have to do with me?" Adam challenged.

"Nothing, but I just thought you'd want to know about the one who personally took Roman down that day."

Adam's eyes narrowed. Where was she going with this? The girl was without a doubt strong if she was able to best Roman. A criminal he may be, but the man was more than capable of carrying himself against some of the most renowned Hunters and Huntresses.

"What was her name again?" Cinder turned her eyes to Emerald. "Refresh my memory for me."

"Blake Belladonna, right?" Emerald played along with a smirk.

Adam was glad he was wearing a mask or else Cinder would have seen his eyes wide with surprise. He said nothing, but inside he felt his blood run cold after hearing that. Blake was the one who took down his predecessor?

"What about her?" Adam asked calmly.

"Nothing much. But I just thought I'd give you an update on your old partner. She is in line to participate in the Vytal Festival," said Cinder while casting a glance at her nails

The Faunus barely registered her last bit of information. So many things bounced around his head. His goals, his tasks, and now his old partner.

"I see," he said.

"That's it?" Cinder raised a brow.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?"

Cinder only shrugged and offered him a wink before she resumed her walk for the exit. Once the three of them departed the room, the doors sealed behind them. He was finally alone with his thoughts. His eyes stayed fixed on the spot where Cinder stood moments before.

The redhead turned back to the Paladin and looked at the powerful weapon. Everything was starting to take shape. His goals, and now Cinder's plan. It was all just a matter of time until they could execute them. Freedom from oppression was in sight, as well as his new goal, and nothing would stop him from accomplishing them.

* * *

Jaune sat in his seat and his eyes stared down at the combat arena observing the fight taking place. His mind replayed his training with Pyrrha and his late night visit to the doctor. His training with Pyrrha went just like it always did, but just like his exercises earlier that night, he noticed his performance was a lot better than normal, which Pyrrha had noticed as well.

The second his training had concluded with his partner he booked it for the infirmary to talk with the doctor that kept watch over him. He told him everything ranging from his behavior since his departure a week prior and his newfound strength. After endless pestering and a small outburst, he managed to convince the doctor to run tests on him.

That was one of the longest nights of his life. He was not sure what he was more frustrated about. The fact the doctor's tests were inconclusive or the fact he wasted his time in trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His only option that he had left was a psyche evaluation after being offered it by the doctor, and while he was reluctant for fear of being deemed mentally unfit, he had no choice. Perhaps talking to the shrink would help him find his answers.

 _"Unbelievable!"_ He shook his head.

He perked up when the bell rang and signaled the end of the match between the two students in the arena. Finally, the match was over! Normally he was not excited for combat class, but after everything that happened with the doctor last night, he was eager to unleash some pent up anger. Not only that, but it would give him a chance to look more eligible for the Vytal Festival's tournament.

Professor Goodwitch took her spot in the center of the arena, scroll in hand. There was still time for two more matches before the end of the period. Her eyes cast a glance at Jaune and she mulled it over. She already had plans for him to battle that day since the doctors cleared him, but was not sure whether to let him go first or last. There were a good handful of students to pit him against, but she was considering having him battle a Grimm just to get comfortable again. With her mind made up, she turned to look at the next two students for the matchup.

Before she could open her mouth, three figures entered the room and stopped on the balcony overlooking the arena. Her face was relaxed, but she scowled inwardly upon seeing one of the men that entered. Ozpin, James Ironwood, and a cloaked man were looking down at her.

"Are we late, Glynda?" James asked.

"While I would have appreciated it if you all showed up sooner, you will be able to see at least two more matches," Glynda answered back bitterly.

"My apologies. We had to wait for our guest."

Ozpin gestured to the cloaked man who gave a small nod at her. Glynda sighed at the cryptic greeting from the man. All she knew was that the man was a famous Hunter that wished to see the potential prospects for the freshman class. Luckily he arrived just in time to see one of the best.

Glynda returned her spectacled eyes to the two students she wanted to test. With a few quick taps of her fingers, she set up the match on her scroll. Two portraits appeared above the arena.

"Miss Xiao Long and Miss Nikos, please make your way down here," said Glynda.

Murmurs of excitement swept the room. Yang against Pyrrha? The two strongest girls of their class going at it promised for a great match. For teams RWBY and JNPR, it was another story. The tension that hovered in the air between them was thick enough that it could be cut with a knife.

The blonde brawler locked eyes with the redhead. She could only see the eyes of a trained warrior ready to fight looking back at her. She expected this to come at some point, but in her mind she was glad to do it now and clear the air rather than wait. With a push of her hands the blonde stood up and her lilac eyes watched as Pyrrha made her way down the stairs.

"Good luck, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Give it your all and watch her movements," said Blake offering a small smile.

Yang grinned and thumped her chest.

"I'll do more than that! I'm gonna' win!" Yang said before hurrying down the stairs.

Although she said that, she was not sure how her fight would go. She could not rush in and assault Pyrrha like a maniac. She had to be tactical which she disliked. The brawler stilled herself and shook the doubt from her mind. Once she got to the center of the arena, her lilac orbs locked with Pyrrha's emerald eyes.

The Mistral Champion's eyes gained a hardened edge when she drew Milo and Akouo. Yang kept her cool under her fierce look that did not just show her determination to win, but it also showed the frustration she had for her. She would be taking out all the anger she stored up on her during that fight and if her hunch was right, it would be dished out with everything she had.

 _"So this is how we make up, huh?"_ Yang sunk down in her stance.

Ember Celica shifted from their bracers and to their gauntlet form. Yang narrowed her eyes at Pyrrha and sent her own glare. She was not afraid of her and she planned to prove it.

"Good luck, Pyrrha!" Jaune called out to her.

"Show her who the boss is!" Nora pumped her arms.

"Don't let your guard down!" Ren clapped.

The cheers and whistles filled the room and grew louder by each passing second. Once Glynda determined that they were ready she sounded the bell.

Two loud bangs echoed around the arena when Yang sent two explosive shots at Pyrrha, but she blocked them with her shield.

Pyrrha bent low for a charge, but kept her shield close to her face to protect herself. Each shot that Yang fired was blocked and when she got close enough, she stabbed forward with her blade. Sparks showered the ground and metal screeched when Yang deflected the stab and had it grind against Ember Celica.

Yang smirked playfully at Pyrrha who only narrowed her eyes back at her.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said.

"Then you better prepare yourself," was Pyrrha's simple reply.

* * *

 **Boom. We'll leave it at that. What's in store for Yang and her battle against Pyrrha? Who's the cloaked guy that James and Ozpin brought to watch the fights? What are Adam's other goals? Most of all, how will Jaune's new behavior hold against his upcoming battle that Glynda has in store for him? Stay tuned to find out. Check out the statements and story shout outs below. I'll see you next time.-CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) No lie. Adam is going to be one of my favorite characters to write in this story. I had fun writing his scene with Cinder and I felt I did a good job showing you his character, his goals and some of his flaws.**

 **2.) This marks the second long chapter in a row. Let me know what you guys thought via review if you are feeling generous.**

 **3.) If you would be willing to do artwork for the story, let me know. I'd like to see what you can produce since I have a DeviantArt account.**

 **4.) Thanks a bunch for reading, following and favoriting the story. It makes me happy to see so many people enjoying it.**

 **5.) Most importantly, Volume 3 of RWBY starts on October 24th!**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 10/12/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 8/15/15**


	7. A Spartan's Fury

**Sup, everyone? I'm here with another update, so let's get to it. Be sure to read the statements at the bottom.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice(s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Pyrrha brought her shield forward in a hard slam, but met nothing but air as the blonde brawler dodged, the playful smirk never leaving her face. The corner of her mouth twitched at the taunting gesture and she gripped Milo tight when she decided to change up her attack pattern. She had seen enough of Yang's fights to know what her habits were. Her battle style was a combination of delay and then brute assault. There was also the matter of her Semblance which made her stronger upon each physical hit.

She jumped at Yang after shifting Milo into its spear form. Her thrusts were fast and forced Yang to weave and duck between them. Her feet dug into the ground and she pushed off as hard as she could. She got inside Yang's guard and offered a small smirk at her look of surprise

With a quick jab, the side of her spear connected with Yang's stomach and made her wince in pain. When she went for another, she was stopped in her tracks. The blonde had gripped onto her spear with one hand and her other arm was brought back. Pyrrha raised her shield just in time and felt her arm tremble under it as the explosive round hit. However, it was there that she realized her mistake.

Yang's leg swung at her, but she had other plans. With quick reflexes she dug her heels into the ground and pushed with all of her might. The redhead propelled herself into the air and flipped over the brawler while she was still holding tight. Her movement forced Yang off balance and sent her airborne.

The blonde growled in annoyance and she righted herself before landing on the ground gracefully. She almost had her! Her lilac eyes narrowed and she sent a small glare at her over her shoulder. Pyrrha's eyes glared right back and she was ready to go once again. The blonde pushed herself up and clenched her fists hard enough to crack her knuckles. No matter what, she promised herself she would be the first student to beat Pyrrha.

She quickly spun on her heel and her arms became a flurry of punches. Loud bangs filled the arena with each explosive round that detonated upon hitting Pyrrha's shield. The blonde stopped punching after counting the rounds she had left. Six in each gauntlet before a reload. Her eyes narrowed when Pyrrha slung her shield to her back, but soon widened when she saw what was coming. She began to sprint as hard as she could around the arena and could hear the bullets hiss behind her before snapping on the wall.

 _"Okay, this is getting annoying!"_ Yang spared a glance at the redhead.

Pyrrha's eyes were focused and she adjusted her shot and aimed in front of her. Crap! Yang raised one gauntlet just in time to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" Yang pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Do what?" Pyrrha challenged, dropping her empty magazine and inserting a new one.

"I don't need a bullet in my gorgeous face!"

She traced a circle around her head to make her point known. That was like a common rule of battling for any beautiful person. No touching of the hair or face!

"You should be less concerned about your looks and more focused on your training," answered Pyrrha calmly.

"I can multitask." Yang scoffed.

"Not well enough."

Yang frowned and her scowl became thinner. She was not stupid. She knew what the redhead was getting at with that last remark. Pyrrha was still angry about what happened on the mission, but this had gone on long enough. How many times did she have to show she was sorry? She already felt bad enough about the whole thing.

"What do you want from me, huh?" Yang demanded, taking a step forward.

Pyrrha blinked in surprise from the sudden outburst, but steeled her look back at the blonde.

"How many times do I have to apologize for what happened? What do I have to do to let you know I screwed up and want to fix this?" She shouted.

The redhead said nothing and only sighed. She wanted to forgive her blonde friend in every way, but it was not that simple. She could only forgive her if she knew what she had felt that day when she almost lost Jaune. As much as losing him would have devastated her for both normal and personal circumstances, it would have been no different if it was either Ren or Nora in his position. Her friends! The one thing she wanted the most in her life. When she finally had some, she vowed to keep them safe if it was the last thing she did as a Huntress.

"I've waited for a long time, Yang. I've waited for so long to have the chance at living a somewhat normal life with people that I can truly call my friends," began Pyrrha.

"Okay?" Yang replied, an edge still in her tone.

"I hate my fame. All it's done is make me into someone who only receives acknowledgement through her accolades. It all but alienated me from building up any form of relationship my entire life."

Yang's frown faltered just a bit and it went from one of fury to pity. She caught Pyrrha sending a quick glance to the stands where her team was sitting, but her eyes were set on her blonde partner.

"That day of the initiation gave me a chance to start again when I met Jaune. He didn't know who I was and treated me like I was another person, and not someone to be worshipped. All of those small things that happened that day got me placed on his team with Ren and Nora who also became my friends. My family. The ones I care about more than anything!" Pyrrha said as she dashed for her.

Metal screeched again as gauntlets met sword. More sparks showered the ground and the two girls were deadlocked once more. Their eyes met and the blonde's widened briefly once again.

Pyrrha's gaze was fierce, but her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The redhead was unable to hold them back and they trickled down her cheeks.

"I consider you one of my friends too, Yang. And I trusted you that day to look after Jaune and Ren in my place," she said with a hard shove.

Dull thumps resounded around the arena when Yang blocked and parried Pyrrha's attacks.

"You made a mistake that almost got my partner, my friend, one of the people I care about the most killed!" She shifted Milo into its sword form once more.

The sword hummed as it cut through the air. Yang sidestepped a slash and dove for Pyrrha, wrapping her arms around her. She hoisted her up in the air to slam her to the ground, but was surprised again when Pyrrha wrapped her legs around her torso. With great flexibility, Pyrrha bent back and placed her hands on the ground and rolled Yang over.

Yang rolled across the ground, but was quick to get to her feet once again. She wound her arm back and sent another explosive shot at Pyrrha. She was met with the same result as last time. It was taking everything in her power not to give into her anger and charge in blindly with her Semblance. She had taken enough damage to take Pyrrha down with one good hit. All she had to do was get an opening.

The blonde brawler started to sprint around the arena, all the while firing an explosive round like she did before, but this time she changed her pattern. Rather than run in a circle and keep her distance, she slowly closed the gap as with each circle around the Spartan. She was careful as she did it to keep it from being obvious, but her window was closing soon. A loud click met her ears and quickly reached into her side pouch for the next set of rounds.

Ember Celica opened up just a bit to reveal its empty chambers and the blonde flicked the belt of slugs into the air and caught them in the gauntlets. This was achieved with great difficulty while she tried to avoid bullets from Milo after Pyrrha shifted it to its rifle mode.

With her gauntlets loaded for another go, Yang continued her attack. Each circle she made she got closer. Her fists closed tight and she punched hard once again. Two loud bangs reverberated around the arena and two orange flashes of light burst in front of Pyrrha as she blocked the explosive shots.

Her feet pushed into the floor and with one good shove, she vaulted herself directly at Pyrrha. A look of surprise came to the redhead's face having just figured out what she was trying to do. The blonde swerved just in time to avoid a slash from the blade and brought her arm back fast.

Yang's uppercut flew towards Pyrrha's stomach and she narrowly blocked her fist. Sparks flew off from the contact, but Yang refused to give up. With her free arm she spun around and turned on her heel with a right hook. Once again she was blocked, but this time something caught her eye. It was subtle, but when the redhead blocked her attack, she used her forearm and graced her gauntlet with her hand.

 _"She had the chance to take me out there. Why didn't she do it?"_ The blonde narrowed her eyes.

Pyrrha soon jumped to the side and dodged Yang's punch. She had no intention of using her Semblance at all in the fight, but decided to block the blonde's punch to start meddling with her attacks if it became necessary. With a flick of her wrist she swung Milo again, but her sharp blade only met air. Yang turned back to her with a glare.

"Yeah, I made a mistake! So what? I'm human and I'll make mistakes!" Yang pointed out.

"I understand that, but if it involves the lives of my friends and those I care about, that's nothing but foolish stupidity!" Pyrrha retorted.

"Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what you want!"

Pyrrha said nothing and was soon beside Yang with her blade. She easily blocked the blonde's defensive punch and swung her blade again, but missed when the brawler ducked under it. A grimace spread across her face when Yang trapped her arm in an arm bar and kept it from swinging the blade. She tried to wrestle it free, but was met with sharp pain. Her emerald eyes bore into Yang's now red orbs.

"I want you to start taking your role as a Huntress seriously!" Pyrrha glowered.

"I do take it seriously!" Yang sneered back.

"Do you? Because I fail to see where playing a game on a mission where you're supposed to be alert and focused is being serious!"

Yang growled and tightened her grip on Pyrrha's arm making the redhead squirm in discomfort. She turned her hip into Pyrrha's and knocked her off balance, sending her to the ground with a successful trip. It did not keep the Spartan down long as she rolled away and avoided her punch which left a noticeable hole in the ground.

"Let's do this. If I beat you, you let this go. If you beat me, I'll start taking things a little more seriously," said Yang while pulling her fist from the ground.

Pyrrha remained silent and cast a quick glance at the board hovering above them. Yang's Aura was in the low yellow and only needed one more hit to drop it. Hers was still perfectly intact. To anyone watching the fight, it looked very one-sided and a no brainer for who would be the victor, but Pyrrha knew better than that. A fight was never done until the enemy was destroyed or deemed unable to battle. Keeping that in mind, she readied herself for another close quarter engagement with the blonde brawler.

"I'll take that challenge." Pyrrha nodded, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Good. Now I hope you're ready, because here I come!" Yang lunged forward.

Yang's fists were all but a blur as she punched at Pyrrha. Everyone who was watching the fight was taken aback by the speed the blonde was attacking the redhead with. What was even more shocking was how fast Pyrrha was able to keep up with them. Just a mere shift of her shield or sidestep to avoid the incoming punches.

The blonde leaned back to avoid a slash from Pyrrha's blade and like earlier, she reached out and caught her arm. She ducked under the arm just in time to avoid a shield slam and once again had her pinned in an arm bar. Seeing her chance, she raised her leg and gave two hard kicks and the second one sent her staggering forward.

A hush filled the arena after Pyrrha stumbled forward. All across the room, almost all of students stared wide eyed at impossible finally happening. Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, had finally been hit in a fight. When her Aura dipped from its perfect state and down to the low green, the room exploded with cheers. The fight just got interesting!

"Score one for me!" Yang beamed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're open for an attack!" Pyrrha shot back and slashed at her.

The blonde barely caught sight the redhead's blade as it came at her and she narrowly dodged it. She flipped away and ground to a halt a second later. A playful smirk spread across her face.

"Almost got me there…" She began, but soon stopped.

Her red eyes saw a thick strand of blonde hair lying on the ground by Pyrrha's feet. She was silent and her eyes stayed fixed on the blonde locks as her hand slowly went to her hair. Her fingertips graced the now uneven bangs on the side and her mouth twitched in fury. She then snapped her attention back to Pyrrha who looked ready to fight, albeit a little sheepish for invoking her wrath.

 _"Oh no."_ Pyrrha clutched Milo and Akouo tight.

She was not the only one who was thinking along those lines. Each member of teams RWBY and JNPR knew how much time the blonde invested into her hair and how much she cherished it. Anyone who damaged the hair would soon have to deal with the brawler's unbridled fury.

Yang's voice shook with anger, "You cut my hair…"

The brawler's hair burst to life and golden light emitted from it as it burned. Another loud bang sounded when Yang propelled herself at Pyrrha again with Ember Celica. Screw tactics, this was personal! No one messed with her hair and got away with it!

Her next punch released another explosive shot that was blocked by Pyrrha's shield, but even the block was not enough to stop her from stumbling back. She closed the gap again, this time using her legs to kick at every opening she could get.

Although her attacks were faster, Pyrrha was able to intercept each one and block it. The redhead had gotten faster when she shifted Milo back to its spear mode and slung her shield. Her spear blocked the next kick and she jumped forward all the while depressing the trigger on it with each stab, sending one round after the next at the blonde.

The shots startled Yang, but she quickly regained composure and watched Pyrrha's movements closely. She narrowly dodged a stab and follow-up bullet and spun on her heel. Her leg was high and her boot was on a collision course for Pyrrha's head. A loud ring sounded when Pyrrha bent low and her shield took the blow. She then stuck her leg out and swept her foot at Yang.

Her foot connected with the blonde's and tripped her up. Yang staggered back to regain her footing, but Pyrrha would not allow it. The Spartan charged at her with a series of lightning fast slashes once she shifted Milo to sword form again. Sparks flew off of Yang's gauntlets with each deflection and metal screeched in the air.

Yang brought both gauntlets forward in a double punch. The high powered explosive shot launched Pyrrha back, but her shield was in front of her and protected her from the majority of her burst, but not enough to keep her Aura from trailing into the yellow territory. This garnered another roar of cheers from the students who were so used to seeing Pyrrha dominate now being put to the test.

The blonde brought her fists up and ran at the redhead. On her dash she was met with bullets whizzing at her. Two could play that game. Keeping one arm up as a shield from the shots, she used her free arm and with each punch, fired an explosive round at Pyrrha. The redhead's shots were absorbed by Yang's explosive rounds or bounced off her gauntlets.

"Got you!" Yang jumped high with her gauntlet back.

Pyrrha jumped back just in time. She saw the blonde's gauntlet burning like her hair. Her ears rang loudly and she narrowed her eyes to keep dust and pieces of rock from entering. The ground had shattered and left a decent sized crater where she had been standing moments before. Although she would not say it out loud to boost the blonde's ego, she silently commended her strength.

She lunged at Yang just as she stood up in the crater and swung at her legs with her blade. This got the reaction she wanted when the brawler jumped up to avoid it. She then swung up with her shield to end the fight, but was met by the blonde's gauntlets once again. Another loud ring sounded around the arena.

A fiery, golden mane was seen going high into the air after being launched off of the Spartan's shield. Yang's face was one of annoyance as her teeth poked out in a sneer. She continued her ascension and looked down to locate Pyrrha, but was surprised to see the redhead following after her close behind with Milo in hand. Her shield was missing and Yang already knew what the redhead was planning. She had the intention of finishing her off like she did with Cardin a month back.

Having no desire to lose, she brought her arms up again and sent one punch after the next. One explosive after another left Ember Celica and exploded as Pyrrha cut through each one and closed the distance. The redhead was now upon her and brought Milo in for a stab.

Yang reached out and closed her fingers around the red spear. She then pulled Pyrrha towards her and brought her free arm back. Just one good punch would do the trick and she would be recognized as the first one to defeat the Invincible Girl. She smirked when Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock from her imminent defeat. Her flaming fist was about to make contact, but something happened that she was not prepared for. It was as if her arm was pushed off to the side by an invisible force.

 _"What?"_ Yang blinked in disbelief. _"That's not possible!"_

The blonde did not get long to dwell on the turn of events. In a swift swipe, Pyrrha shook her free from Milo and brought her leg up. In a brutal chop, she drove the heel of her boot into Yang's stomach and sent her plummeting to the ground. A loud crash followed soon after as the brawler hit the ground completely stunned.

Pyrrha landed in front of her a second later by her shield and picked it up. She walked towards Yang and pointed Milo at her to keep her pinned.

"That's enough!" Glynda called out.

Pyrrha relaxed her grip and released a breath she did not notice she was holding. Sweat tricked down her body and her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She was surprised with the brawler lying on the ground. She knew Yang was exceptional with combat, but the blonde had put up a great fight and almost bested her. Her eyes drifted to the blonde who was now sitting up and looking disgruntled at the loss.

Maybe she had been too harsh on the blonde? Yang's boisterous attitude was what made her who she was, and that also came with her actions on missions. Yes, she almost got Jaune killed, but it was not intentional. She even took note of how the blonde fought and it did not take her long to realize that the anger she fought her with was just like the anger she felt with herself when the Beowolf attacked Jaune. That anger was what ultimately saved him at the end of the day since she obliterated the Grimm before it could finish the job.

The Mistral Champion sighed and strapped Milo and Akouo to her back. She then extended her hand to Yang and smiled at her. The brawler looked a little hesitant at the friendly gesture, but took her hand a moment later.

"I guess you won the bet," said Yang with a sigh.

Pyrrha put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, still smiling. It was not the fake smile she had practiced constantly, but a genuine one. One of forgiveness.

"Yang… I'm sorry," said Pyrrha.

Yang rose a brow, stunned at the redhead's sudden apology. She opened her mouth to speak, but a look from the girl made her close it.

"I was being unfair to you and had no right to make you feel worse than you already were," she continued.

"But you just…" Yang tried to say, but was stopped again.

"I know what I said. Look, I may not agree with your approach on missions, but I'm not going to force you to change. If anything, all I want to know is that I can rely on you to watch the backs of those you are with, and that includes me and my team."

Yang let Pyrrha's words circle around her and looked at the ground. Was this it? Was Pyrrha finally forgiving her for what happened? She looked up into her emerald eyes and perked up when she saw they reverted to their calm state. Not knowing what to say, Yang only gave Pyrrha's hand a firm shake and smiled back.

Finding her voice, she managed to answer the redhead. "You got it."

Pyrrha smiled and let go of the brawler's hand. She then turned to Professor Goodwitch who came up to the pair of them looking impressed with what she had seen.

"Excellent work, the both of you," she said while recording the data in her scroll. "Although I should remind you both to cut down on the chatter and tend to personal matters outside of class."

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." The two of them nodded at her.

* * *

The spectacled woman nodded back and watched the two girls return to their seats. Her green eyes shifted to Ozpin, Ironwood and then to the mystery Hunter. She only saw an impressed look from James. Ozpin merely sipped his coffee, but she knew that the headmaster was pleased with the performance that his students provided for their guests. The hooded man only spared a glance to the two teens before looking back at the arena.

She fiddled with her scroll again. Time for one last match. She looked back in the stands and saw Jaune sitting with his team, his face buried in his hands. During the fight between Pyrrha and Yang she had come to the decision to pit the boy against some Grimm instead to get him comfortable with fighting once again after being out of commission. She turned on her heel to setup the next battle.

Meanwhile, back in the stands, teams RWBY and JNPR were having an in depth discussion about the fight. Yang, although bummed that she lost, looked at the silver lining. She was the first student to physically hit Pyrrha and almost beat her in the fight. However, she could not help but dwell on the last bit of their battle. She was not sure how it happened, but she lost when her punch completely moved off target, as if manipulated.

 _"I know my punch should have hit her. What happened?"_ She folded her arms under her chest.

"That was a great fight, Sis!" Ruby popped up beside her, breaking her from her thoughts.

The blonde brawler only smirked at her younger sister and wrapped her arm around her neck in a tight hug, a huge grin on her face.

"Aw, thanks!" Yang replied, oblivious to her sister's frantic struggle for air.

As that was going on, Jaune sat silently having tuned out the voices of his friends. He had watched the fight between Pyrrha and Yang, afraid that it would have gotten beyond reason after everything that happened between the two of them the past week.

Despite the fact that his partner was given a run for her money, he found himself losing focus on the fight. He felt sick. Chills had run down his back and his skin was clammy. The familiar feeling of nausea filled his throat much like it did during his periods of airsickness. He made to stand up and leave the room to go to the infirmary, but was stopped by Professor Goodwitch.

"Mister Arc, there is still time for one last fight today and I would like you to show your skills to our guests," said the spectacled woman.

"I would love to, Professor, but I'm not feeling so well," replied Jaune.

"Come now, Mister Arc. It will be quick. Surely you're strong enough to hold on until your match is done?"

Jaune wanted to protest, but after feeling the eyes of his classmates, Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin, Ironwood, and the mysterious man, he withheld from doing so. He just got back and did not want to show he was a coward or weak. He only nodded at the blonde professor and started his trek down the stairs to the arena.

Each step the blonde took, he could feel his head pulse violently. What started out as a minor fever had now grown into a nasty headache. His hand rested on Crocea Mors and he trudged across the arena. He pinched the bridge of his nose and came to a stop at the center of the room.

 _"Just get through the fight, then you can go see the doctor."_ He shook his head.

"Are you ready, Mister Arc?" Glynda asked.

Not trusting his mouth to speak, he only nodded at the professor and opened his eyes. It took everything he had not to lose his lunch over the floor. The entire room spun at the slightest turn of his head and made him dizzy. This was going to be brutal from start to finish.

"All you have to do is face three Grimm, Mister Arc. They will be sent out one at a time," Glynda continued.

"Got it." Jaune nodded slowly.

* * *

Jaune pulled Crocea Mors from its sheath and clutched it tight in his hand. The work that Yang and Nora put into cleaning it showed when the light reflected off of it brightly. He then shifted the sheath into its shield mode and sunk down into a comfortable stance. Low to the ground, knees slightly bent, ready to move and fight an enemy at a moment's notice.

He could hear the cheers of his friends in the stands and turned his eyes to look at them. They were all smiling and cheering him on to put on a good show. He had every intention of following through with that. He returned his gaze back to the gate nearby and waited for it to open.

It may have been his imagination, but he thought he heard another voice. One that he did not recognize. It was cold and vicious. He did a quick scan around the arena, but he could not pinpoint it. The boy shrugged and watched the gate open slowly.

A low growl met his ears and he tensed at the sound of it. The growl reminded him of the Beowolf that he fought in his mind. The Grimm that lurked in the darkness of the open gates was silently observing him and ready to charge. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Grimm always thrived and took advantage of people when they panicked.

A tall, black blur bolted from the gate. The white and red mask covering its head and part of its arms was protected with the bone-like armor. The red eyes and razor sharp teeth of the tall Beowolf came into view as it looked up. Saliva accumulated in its maw and dripped to the floor. It was hungry for flesh and he was the first thing in its sight.

"Alright, just stay cool and watch its movements." Jaune peered over his shield.

The Beowolf dashed for him and did a diving lunge. The blonde was ready to fight and did a quick roll to the side and pushed off the ground with a slash. His blade tore through the Beowolf's lower back and earned a howl from it. He then raised his shield just in time to avoid a claw to the face.

His feet pushed off the floor and he ran the Beowolf down, using his shield to force it back. The tall Grimm tripped backward and landed on the ground. Seeing his opening, Jaune clutched Crocea Mors with both hands and raised it high. With a loud cry he plunged the sharp blade down through the Beowolf's chest and pinned in to the floor. An ear piercing cry came from the downed Grimm, but it was soon silenced when Jaune brought his arm back and gave the hardest punch he could. His fist smashed into the jaw of the Beowolf and dazed it. He quickly stood up and pulled his blade free before giving one last slash, cleaving the head from its body.

Blood stained his sword and splattered on his face. One down, two more to go. For reasons he did not know, he took great pleasure in lopping the Beowolf's head from its body. Jaune readied his blade and looked back at the gate and waited for it to open and reveal the next Grimm.

 _"Rip… tear them up!"_

Jaune looked around again. It was the same voice from before, but this time it was clearer. A shiver went down his back when he could not locate it. It was right there, he heard it! He gripped Crocea Mors tighter and growled under his breath. Where was that thing hiding? He shook his head again when the gate opened and out came another Beowolf.

Like the last one, Jaune could see the bone-like armor covering its face, and part of its arms. No matter. He was confident with taking them down by this point that he did not have to worry about them too much, but he still knew to remain cautious.

His eyes widened a bit when the Beowolf dashed for him. This one was much faster than the first and more ravenous. Its jaws snapped as it tried to bite at him and he blinked away the spit that landed on his face. He stepped back and raised his shield to block a slash from above. His arms tingled and he felt the Beowolf's arms bounce up.

He gripped Crocea Mors and gave a quick slash. The blade hummed through the air and went for the Beowolf's chest, but missed. The creature turned just in time to have its arm take the hit. More blood landed on the ground and it ran down his blade, dripping to the floor.

"Come on!" He growled under his breath.

The Beowolf started to bound in circles with exceptional speed. Jaune's eyes were barely able to keep up with the fast Grimm and it was starting to annoy him. His teeth were bared in frustration and Crocea Mors shook in his hand from anger. It was taunting him and it knew it. He could almost see the toothy smirk from the Beowolf as it went around him time and again.

 _"Rip it to shreds!"_

By this point, Jaune had put the voice on the backburner, but he agreed with it. This creature was mocking him and it was taking great pleasure in doing so. He lunged at the Beowolf with his blade raised high for a slash with the Beowolf turning on its heel doing the same. Crocea Mors was knocked away by a set of claws leaving him open.

The blonde tried to raise his shield and block the attack, but the Beowolf moved too fast. Its other set of claws swiped and the nails dug into his flesh, cutting his cheek and down to his chest. He let out a cry laced with anger and pain. The cuts stung as the air graced them and his brow furrowed in a malicious glare as he locked eyes with the Beowolf.

He raised his shield in time to block another swipe that came up. The blonde staggered back after being knocked off balance and fell to the floor. He quickly sat up to intercept the Beowolf as it jumped at him. On instinct he raised his shield above his head to block the attack. Another loud thud echoed around the arena.

Jaune jumped to his feet and with an uppercut, smashed the top of his shield under the Beowolf's jaw, stunning it. He then gave two hard slashes with Crocea Mors. Blood splattered on the floor again after two fresh cuts appeared on the Beowolf's hind legs.

 _"Tear it apart!"_

The Beowolf tried to crawl away from him, but he had no intention of letting it go. Jaune twirled his blade as he glared holes into the creature's back. He towered over the fallen Beowolf and stabbed down, all the while twisting his blade. The Beowolf's body twitched and went still moments later.

Jaune felt exhilarated! His adrenaline had reached a new peak and he was eager to take on the last Grimm and destroy it. He wanted to fight more! To tear another Grimm apart like he did the first two! Is this how Professor Port felt when he was on his hunts? If it was, he could see why the veteran would find much joy in fighting the Grimm. His heart pounded wildly in his chest to the point he could hear each beat in his ears.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Ozpin, Ironwood and the Hunter observed the blonde's fight. Ironwood in particular was intrigued with what he had seen. He knew that the Arc family was filled with warriors and when the news of another one being present at Beacon met him, he was curious to know what the boy was made of. However, his hopes were snuffed out after hearing about his combat record from both Glynda and Ozpin.

His interest was quickly rekindled with the boy's performance against the Grimm he was battling. Maybe his former teammates were quick to judge?

"You said the boy just got out of the hospital, right?" Ironwood looked at Ozpin.

"Yes," replied Ozpin with a nod. "Mister Arc was gravely wounded by a Beowolf on his last mission."

Ironwood nodded and watched Jaune engage his last enemy which was an Ursa. The boy fought the large Grimm without fear. In fact, the more he looked at it, the boy appeared thrilled to be facing such an enemy.

"This isn't the same boy you told me about, Oz," he said.

"Do tell." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"Those eyes of his are the eyes of a true Huntsman. Calm and observant, but when it comes time to fight, they are fierce and show nothing but brutality to their enemy."

"I see…"

Ozpin gave his simple comment back to that. He himself was fairly impressed with the turnaround of Jaune's strength and skill. He knew of the boy's late night training with his partner, so it was only natural he would grow in skill. What he did notice and found a little disturbing was the way he cruelly slayed the two Beowolves. Although Ironwood commended it, he did not know the boy like he did.

The blonde boy's carefree nature made him one of the last people he expected to act so brutal towards a foe. He took another sip from his mug and his brown eyes continued to watch the young man fight. What possessed the boy to snap and act so violently?

"What would you say?" Ozpin asked the cloaked man.

"He still has work to do, but he has potential. That much is for sure," the man replied.

Their attention was drawn back to the fight when a loud cry came from the arena.

* * *

Jaune saw ceiling and floor as he rolled across the ground. Blood oozed out of his cuts and trickled down his body. The Ursa had broken through his guard and swatted him aside like he was a ragdoll, leaving a new set of cuts on his leg.

"Son of a…" He struggled to his feet.

His legs wobbled as he tried to keep standing. The adrenaline that filled him earlier was now gone and he once again felt the clammy, cold feeling prior to his fight. Weaker, even. His whole body felt warm and he was overcome with a painful, aching feeling that was growing by the second. Every bone in his body throbbed.

 _"What's going on?"_ He fell to a knee.

He swayed as he tried to keep his head up. Bile rose in his throat, but he swallowed the hot, disgusting fluid to keep it from spewing. He could barely make out the towering form of the Ursa as it skulked toward him.

 _"So weak… such a weak, pathetic creature."_ The voice hit him again.

Jaune did not answer back to the voice and pushed himself up once again. In a quick act of defense, he wound his arm back with the shield and let it fly. The shield whooshed through the air and hit the Ursa square in the face, eliciting a roar of anger from it. He held Crocea Mors with both hands and got ready to fight the now enraged Grimm.

 _"Rip it apart! Tear it to shreds!"_ The voice was louder than ever.

"Shut up," Jaune muttered.

 _"Kill…tear it apart…rip it up!"_

"Shut up!"

Jaune's head pulsed and he hunched over in pain. It was sharp and his body ached all over. He could feel his bones tightening as if they were being squeezed by a powerful force. He was able to tolerate it at first, but now it was becoming too much. His grip on Crocea Mors slackened in his hand.

The Ursa got closer and in a last ditch attempt to win the fight, he did the first thing that came to mind. He used the last of his strength and lifted the sword above his head. He brought his arms forward and let the blade fly. It whistled through the air and a sickening squelch followed a second later. Crocea Mors was embedded inside the Ursa's stomach. The Grimm let out another roar of anger and swiped at it to knock it loose.

Another sharp throb of pain hit Jaune and he fell on all fours. He would not scream and let his pain be known. He had to finish his fight! His fists clenched tight and he fought as hard as he could through the pain he was feeling, but he was losing the battle. A grunt of discomfort escaped his lips and he gripped the ground tight as it got worse.

"Mister Arc, are you alright?" Glynda's voice sounded so far away.

"I'm not done yet!" Jaune answered back heatedly.

If Glynda answered to his disrespectful tone, he did not hear it. His eyes snapped open wide in blinding pain and tears built inside of them. It hurt. It hurt so much! Everything went white and his body was filled with excruciating pain. He was barely able to hear the loud cracks as his bones broke one by one. The voice kept repeating the same words and they boomed around his head.

 _"Tear it to shreds! Kill…tear it apart!"_

He had done well to keep his cries restrained, but when he felt another bone break, so did his willpower. His entire body was on fire and he did the only thing he could. His mouth opened and a blood curdling scream shot out of his lungs and echoed around the room, but that scream soon became a loud, eerie howl.

* * *

 **So, Pyrrha and Yang had their fight and made up at the end of the day. Now we see Jaune's struggle come to fruition. What has become of our favorite knight? We'll have to wait and find out. Till then, check out the statements and story shout outs below. See you next time.-CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) Story writing and updates may start to come later and be rare starting in early November. Reason for this is because I will be heading down to Arizona for more military training from November that goes to the end of March. If I update, it will be sporadic. Just fair warning for all of you.**

 **2.) RWBY Volume 3 starts Saturday! Watching the opening made me grin like a madman since it had the exact idea I had in mind for the Vytal Festival and tournament with the Grimm in my other RWBY story. Hopefully we finally see what Jaune's Semblance is.**

 **3.) Let me know what you thought via review. Suggestions, comments, thoughts, areas for improvement, all that good stuff.**

 **4.) Once again, if anyone is willing to make artwork for the story, let me know. I would like to see what can be produced and maybe use a good piece as the story cover. I will credit you. PM if interested.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 10/18/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 9/20/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 10/20/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 8/13/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 10/19/15**

 **"Winter Knight" by TheMAO17: Updated 10/16/15**


	8. Shock and Awe

**As thanks for the insane support for this story and the follows and faves it has been receiving, I decided to get this one out for you all and make it a little longer as a treat to put it just under 9300 words for the chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice(s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Chaos was all that filled combat arena. Everyone had been watching Jaune's fight against the Grimm with interest, but that was now replaced with looks of horror and terrified screams. For good reason, too. It's not every day you see a classmate who you believe is completely normal do the impossible by transforming into the very thing you were trained to destroy.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked down in the arena, their faces white with shock. All of them were at a loss for words when their friend had gone from screaming in pain to howling loudly. Gone was his noticeable blonde hair and blue eyes. They were now looking at a Beowolf that looked ready to tear the Ursa to shreds.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked, not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"I don't know!" Weiss shook her head.

It was not possible. There was no way anyone could shift into a Grimm.

"Is that really Jaune?" Blake looked between her friends.

None of them were able to answer her. Not even they knew what to believe. True, they saw their blonde friend fighting before he transformed into the Beowolf, but they had no way of telling he was the Jaune from before. Grimm were violent creatures that sensed negativity and hunted their prey by doing so. If the newly transformed creature below them was no longer Jaune, they had an additional problem to deal with when the Ursa was eliminated. It would only be a matter of time before the creature turned its attention to the students in the room.

For Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda and the mysterious Hunter, they were faring no better. The normally stoic headmaster had lowered his mug and the grip on his cane tightened. He had been able to tell something was off about his blonde student, but for it to result in a transformation of a Beowolf surprised him. He had to contain the threat and keep his students safe. He nodded at Glynda and she was quick to use her Semblance.

Glynda flicked her riding crop and sealed the doors in the arena shut to keep the newly transformed boy from escaping into the tunnels. She then locked the doors to the room to keep the students from running rampant in the halls and causing a greater disturbance. Her green eyes turned back to the arena where one of her students had transformed. How did this happen? Furthermore, how was this even possible? There was no way a human could transform into a Grimm! She looked at Ironwood from the corner of her eye and could see that his face had become stony and his blue eyes had narrowed into a fierce glare.

"Oz, what are you going to do?" Ironwood turned to his former teammate.

"Just wait for a minute. I would like to see if Mister Arc comes around from this setback," replied Ozpin.

"The students are terrified! You need to do something!"

"And what would you propose I do?"

Ozpin's voice had gained a bit of an edge and he gave a hard look to the general. He knew his older teammate like the back of his hand and was in no hurry to do anything hasty.

"You're the headmaster. It's your job to ensure the safety of the students by any means necessary," Ironwood answered calmly.

"If you are implying what I think you are, I will have no part in it. At the end of the day, that boy is still one of my students regardless of what just happened," said Ozpin.

"You don't know if that's truly him anymore! Even if by some chance he can change back to normal or be deemed harmless, can you say with the utmost confidence that his classmates can trust him after this?"

"That's why I don't want to be quick with this decision."

Ironwood's face hardened even more with his former teammate's answer. He had respect for the man, but in recent months he had been questioning his actions. This decision of his only added to the list of things he disagreed with. His blue eyes turned back to the arena and landed on the transformed Arc. His own questions about the boy ran through his head. Did the boy know about his ability to transform? Did he have control over his power, or was he a mindless, violent being? Even if the boy could change back, what would they do about him?

The news would spread fast throughout the school and eventually reach the rest of the kingdoms. A kid that could transform into the creature that they feared would only instill panic into the populace and raise more questions. There was no way the boy would be able to live a normal life. He would have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his days.

"I'll give you two minutes, Oz. After that, I will have my team deal with the boy," said Ironwood with a sigh.

"You have no say in this!" Glynda rounded on him.

"The council has appointed me as head of security until the end of the Vytal Festival. So I have as much say in this as anybody."

Ironwood turned his cold eyes to the blonde woman and gave her a sharp look. It was always an argument with the adamant blonde, but not this time. He had to resist the urge to smirk at her when her brow furrowed in anger. It felt good to be on the winning end of a debate with her for once.

* * *

It was intoxicating. He could smell it. The fear, the negativity, the chaos. The delicate taste graced his tongue and made his mouth water. He had to feast on it. So many options to choose from in the field of screams around him. His red eyes scanned the arena and it only fueled his hunger.

Students hugged the wall, their eyes wide with fear, sweat glistening on their faces. However, there were a handful that remained close to the railing overlooking the arena. His first group of prey was in sight, but there was one thing he needed to take care of first.

He heard fast and heavy footsteps coming behind him and turned to see the Ursa closing the gap. This was his territory, no one else's. His teeth were bared in a ferocious snarl, waiting to plunge into the flesh of his enemy. He got down on all fours and barked loudly and dashed for the Ursa. The distance between them closed fast and a loud, hard thump sounded around the arena when the two beasts collided.

Snarls and growls filled the arena when the Ursa and the Beowolf tried cut the other down. A loud cry came from the Beowolf after a clawed paw struck it across the face, and then another when it was swatted away. The Beowolf let out whine as it pushed itself back up and turned its red eyes back to the taller Grimm. It was hard to discern the look on the Beowolf's face, but it did not take a genius to know that it was enraged with what happened.

 _"Rip it up! Tear it to shreds!"_ It got to its feet and lunged at the Ursa once more.

It ducked under the claws and raised its own. With a swift slash, his claws dug into the Grimm's side and raked their way across its stomach. His arm swung again and slashed the Ursa once more and started to push it back. One swing after the next, his nails tore through the hide and stained the ground crimson. He quickly brought his arms up and let out another yelp when his forearms stung at the taste of air on the fresh cuts.

 _"I'll tear you apart!"_ He jumped back to dodge another strike.

His eyes lit up with anticipation at seeing his opening. Without wasting another second, he jumped up with his claws out and his jaw open wide. His teeth felt the cool sensation of blood as they sunk into the Ursa's exposed neck. His nails burrowed their way into the Grimm and hung on tight as the creature roared and flailed about in a desperate attempt to shake him. He wasn't going anywhere. Once he was sure his grip was tight enough, he gave a hard tug. The Ursa's neck ripped open and silenced its cries of pain. For good measure, he released his grip and gave one last swipe, severing the creature's head from its body.

His bloody teeth poked out in a devious smirk and he looked down to admire his work of the slain Grimm. Now that that problem was out of the way, he could get back to his true target. After he finished off the Ursa, he could sense the fear skyrocket to new levels. There was still more blood to spill, more prey to devour! When he looked up at the students above, his eyes took in the sight of half a dozen newcomers, all wearing red or blue armor.

The sight of the soldiers took his mind off of his prey. Their faces were stern and their guns were aimed straight for him, ready to mow him down upon the slightest movement. His euphoric state was snuffed out and he felt something growing in his stomach which overcame his bloodlust. It was heavy and anchored him to the spot, and it was ironically his only lifeline at the moment. Fear. The tables had turned and he had no escape. He was now a cornered animal awaiting judgment of whoever had order over the soldiers.

Jaune's knees buckled from under him and he fell to the ground in a heap. His body trembled and he grit his teeth as the excruciating pain filled him once again. Every snap, every crack as his bones broke once more and reverted back to normal echoed in his ears. The blinding pain accompanied by the sudden heat made him cry out once again. His howl faded and was replaced with silent groans.

He felt weak and exhausted. His muscles burned and he grit his teeth as he felt dust in between the webs of his fingers. The pain was gone, and strangely enough, his bones felt normal. As if they had not broken at all. He scrunched his face at the taste of cottonmouth and…blood? Why did he taste blood? He did not get hit in the face earlier when he was battling the Ursa. It was difficult, but he was able to open his blue eyes and nearly shut them again as the bright light pierced them.

Another groan escaped him and he winced as he rolled over. The bruises on his body were tender to the touch. He blinked when he saw the body of the Ursa dissolving before him. He won? When did he deal the killing blow? Everything was a blur to him. One minute he was in a lot of pain on the floor, next thing he knew he was coming too with the Ursa dead.

 _"What just happened?"_ He spread his arms out.

He grimaced when his arms cried out to him in protest, but he fought through it. After pushing himself upright, everything became clear. The arena, the students, the professors, and the soldiers who had their guns drawn. Wait… soldiers with their guns drawn? His eyes widened and they moved from one face to the next.

Everyone was split between a fearful and piercing gaze. Why were they looking at him like that? What did he do? And most importantly, why was he being held at gunpoint by a firing squad? So many questions raced through his mind and it only added to his growing anxiety. He could hear each beat of his heart in his ears and felt it as it hammered in his chest.

His eyes then shifted to each of his friends and was shocked to see their faces were white with shock. Them too? What the hell was going on? He made to stand up, but was forced back down at the harsh tone of one of the soldiers.

"Don't move, kid!"

This just got a lot worse. They were treating him like he was some kind of criminal or Grimm. Would they shoot him if he tried to move? Why weren't his friends making a move to intervene? His body shook and a chill went down his spine and made him shiver. He decided to heed the words of the soldier, who like his comrades, appeared to have an itchy trigger finger. What happened?

He turned his confused eyes back to Ozpin's spot on the balcony. The headmaster's calculating eyes bore into him. They were calm, but he could see the sharpness in them. They were the eyes of a man ready to cut down a threat.

Glynda looked no different from Ozpin, her emerald eyes were stern and kept him rooted to the spot. The veins in her hands were almost visible as she clutched her riding crop tight. She was silent like everyone else, but he could almost feel the power radiating from the spectacled Huntress.

However, the one that was really instilling new levels of fear into him was General Ironwood. The man's blue eyes were filled with malice, like he was staring at something that needed to be cleansed. Glynda's power was nowhere near close to that of the well-known general. He could practically feel the power overwhelming him and his shoulders slumped as if they were being pulled to the ground. It was hard to keep eye contact with the man without feeling short of breath.

The mysterious Hunter that was beside them did not display any emotion. Then again, it was hard to see what was on the man's face with it being shadowed by his cloak. If he could wager a guess, it mimicked the other three.

The blonde was broken from his thoughts when he saw Ironwood step forward on the balcony. He felt small looking up at the man and wanted nothing more than to retreat into the darkest corner he could find. If it got him away from the intimidating general, he would feel tons better.

"Mister Arc, I'm going to ask you one question and I want a clear answer. It would be in your best interest not to lie," said Ironwood.

Unable to find his voice, the blonde only nodded back. How could he lie if he did not know what the hell was going on anyway?

"What are you?" Ironwood folded his arms.

Jaune blinked. What kind of question was that? He was just a kid. A kid that was trying to find his purpose in the world. Nevertheless, he needed more clarification. He clenched his fists and after mustering up all the courage he could scrounge, he looked the general in the eye.

"I don't understand the question. What are you asking me?" Jaune answered back.

His response only made the general's eyes sharper. If looks could kill, he was sure he would be in the lowest level of Hell.

"Are you human or are you a Grimm?" Ironwood responded with a harsher tone.

What? Human or Grimm? For a fleeting moment he was wondering if the general was messing with him, but given the gravity of the situation, it was unlikely. Could he not see it himself? He was human! Two arms, two legs, blonde hair, blue eyes. He was a human, not some black, haunting creature they were trained to kill and plagued the dreams of others in in the form of nightmares! He steeled himself for a moment and looked back at Ironwood with as much determination as he could.

"I'm human!" He yelled up at him.

This was ridiculous! What happened during that fight with the Ursa? That was the only thing that made sense. Something happened during the tail end of his fight, but it was enough to land him in hot water with everyone in the room. It's not like he could transform or anything, right? He shook his head at the farfetched thought. It was not only impossible, but it was ludicrous! Like something in your average horror flick!

That's when he remembered the voice from earlier. It was very present during the fight, almost like the being talking to him was right there and whispering it in his ear. He was able to hear the bloodlust and anger in its voice, calling out to him to destroy the Grimm. What was even weirder is that he gave in to it and followed its request and it sickened him. The way he brutally killed the Grimm flashed through his head and he tried to shake it off. That voice was now gone, like it was never there to begin with.

Had he imagined it? No. He shook his head again. There was no way he imagined it, it was way too vivid. That voice was real and it was lurking somewhere nearby, watching him and mocking him silently as he was now faced with the possibility of death.

"You're human, you say?" Ironwood repeated as if amused with the answer.

"Yes!" Jaune snapped back.

"Then how do you explain this?"

Ironwood nodded at the screen behind him. He turned around and looked up at it, and instead of seeing his portrait with his Aura levels, he was greeted with a recording. The footage played on loop and with each passing second disbelief filled his being. He could now see everything that happened after he blacked out during the fight. The haunting scream he let out as he writhed on the ground and then the transformation into a Beowolf, complete with red eyes and a mask covering his face. It only got worse when he saw his transformed state charge at the Ursa and mutilate it.

Then just like with the voice, he reverted back to normal. Two minutes. He had been a Beowolf for two minutes while he was blacked out. He only shook his head. It did not make any sense.

The blonde quickly wheeled around and met Ironwood's eyes once again. He only shook his head at the man who had an expectant look on his face. Did this count as a lie? What would happen to him now? In his panic he scrambled to his feet and looked at Ozpin and Glynda for assistance.

"Don't move, kid!" Yelled a red uniformed soldier.

"I don't know what's going on!" Jaune countered back. "I'm just as confused as everyone else!"

"I said don't move!"

Was this how he was going to die? Getting shot by a bunch of soldiers who were just as scared and confused as him? He had two options. Stay and await judgment, or risk getting shot to escape. Neither option seemed good in his head, but if he could live another day he would choose that in a heartbeat. His grip on Crocea Mors was tight and his fists shook with a mixture of fear and adrenaline. With his decision in mind, he sprung to his feet and raised his shield and hid behind it.

Gunshots rang in his ears and his eyes screwed shut waiting for pain, but it did not come. He did not even feel the bullets bounce off of his shield. His blue eyes slowly peered over the top of his shield and to his surprise, he saw the cloaked man standing in front of him with his weapon drawn. He had deflected the shots without so much as breaking a sweat. However, in doing so, his cloak had finally fallen and revealed his face.

The man was tall, maybe just a little taller than him. His spiky, dark gray hair went with his black dress pants and shoes. He was holding a large scythe in his outstretched hand. Although Jaune could not see his face, he was sure the man had an intimidating look if he was able to make all the soldiers step back.

"Although soldiers have rules of engagement, I was under the impression your commander had to give you the order to fire before you did so," said the man.

His words reached up to the soldiers and a handful of them flinched at his tone. Despite the tension in the air, two cheerful voices penetrated it.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby jumped into the arena and were soon beside him with bright smiles.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Qrow sent a quick look to them.

"Good, now that you're here!" Ruby chirped back.

She then drew Crescent Rose and stood in front of Jaune with Yang doing the same with Ember Celica. Their sudden decision to protect their blonde friend seemed to kick the others into gear. It was not long before Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Blake and Weiss surrounded him to keep him safe from the trigger happy soldiers.

"Miss Rose, I must ask that you and your friends stand aside," Ironwood said to her.

Ruby only shook her head and narrowed her silver eyes in an intense glare.

"I won't let you hurt Jaune!" Ruby shot back.

"That goes double for me!" Pyrrha nodded in agreement, holding Milo and Akouo at the ready.

General Ironwood said nothing back. His eyes took in the sight of the blonde Arc and the friends that surrounded him. The boy just transformed into one of those creatures and they had absolutely no idea if the boy was truly himself anymore. They were acting on instinct to provide protection for their friend that they met on their first day. How could they be so quick to dismiss the glaring fact that their friend was dangerous? It was absurd. Furthermore, what was Qrow's whole take in doing this?

"Your resolve is admirable, Miss Rose, but I must insist you stand aside. You have no idea what he's capable of," said Ironwood.

"He's our friend! He would never hurt us!" Ruby retorted.

Ironwood almost scoffed. He respected the young Huntress, but her naivety was unbelievable. That went for the others down there with her. They were supposed to treat threats with caution and act on their duties as Huntsman to eradicate them. Seeing the foolish act before him made his stomach churn and a scowl spread across his face. This was ridiculous! He glanced out the corner of his eye and sent a small glare at Ozpin.

What was he teaching these kids? How far had this man let the standards slip for his students? Did he even care what was taking place? His fists clenched so tight that his knuckles cracked and he could feel the soreness of his arm acting up.

"That's enough!" Ozpin finally spoke up after tapping his cane hard on the ground.

The coffee loving headmaster nodded at Glynda and she flicked her riding crop. The staircases lowered to the arena floor and the soldiers hustled down them and surrounded the small group.

"Miss Rose, please sheath your weapon. That goes for all of you," Ozpin continued.

"But…" The young girl protested.

She closed her mouth when she saw the gentle smile from the silver haired man. Her legs retreated from their combat stance and to a more relaxed position. She looked at each of her friends and reluctantly nodded at them to do the same. They were hesitant at first, but soon followed through with the request.

"I promise you that Mister Arc will not be harmed," said Ozpin. "All we're going to do is keep him under supervision until we can sort this mess out."

Ruby bit her lip and looked from Ozpin, to Ironwood and then to Jaune. Was it a trick? Would Ozpin keep his word? The man was very open minded and pulled through for her time and again, but with everything that they just witnessed, she was not sure.

"Ruby, do as he says," Qrow whispered to her.

"I want to believe him, but…" Ruby looked at her uncle.

"You're already in hot water as it is. Let it go."

Ruby lowered her head and stared at the ground. She looked back at Qrow and he gave her a playful smirk.

"Let Uncle Qrow work his magic, okay? Your friend will be fine." He rested a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby merely nodded and put her faith in her uncle that he would keep his word. He never went back on it before and there was no way he would start now. She led her friends over to the stairs where Glynda was waiting for them with, her eyes looking at each one of them as they filed by. She sent one last look back at Jaune and Qrow who still had his weapon drawn.

"I trust you won't harm the boy?" Qrow looked up at Ironwood before shifting his gaze to each soldier.

"I will refrain from making a quick decision for the time being," Ironwood answered with a nod. "But I still plan on following my duties as head of security."

Ironwood then nodded at the closest guards who walked over to Jaune. The two of them retrieved Crocea Mors and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Take him to the detention block for now. No visitors. I want two guards posted at the cell at all times," said Ironwood.

"Yes, Sir!" The two soldiers saluted back.

With that, Jaune was escorted out of the room. The blonde stayed silent as he was whisked away, not giving them the luxury of hearing his protests. He could feel the eyes of his friends upon him and glanced at them over his shoulder. Each of them looked conflicted, but there were three in particular who looked the most upset about it, and that was Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang.

"Don't worry, Jaune! We'll get you out of there! Even if we have to break their legs!" Nora called after him.

"Nora, it's not wise to threaten potential enemies when they're in a room with you," Ren scolded her quietly.

"They started it!" She puffed her cheeks out.

* * *

Control was something the James Ironwood valued. Be it control of an assignment, others under him, or even his own decisions. Although micromanaging was frowned upon, he had a difficult time letting subordinates handle basic tasks out of paranoia that they would be botched. Any time he failed, it frustrated him to no end. No control set off a domino effect that would spiral to one problem after another, the end result being chaos. If there was no control, it led to failure. Failure was something he loathed and one of his greatest fears.

Failure only showed up as an imperfection in his memory and served as a constant reminder to the blemishes of his past. Everyone experienced it, and although he was no exception, it drove him up the wall. Unlike most people who used failure to improve themselves as individuals, he dwelled on it and became obsessed with coming up with convoluted safety nets to avoid it.

Hell, there was a chance that failure was the cause of his hair turning gray more than age. He sighed to himself and reached inside his coat and pulled out a small hipflask. He popped the lid off and poured some of the sour liquor into the coffee that Ozpin had handed to him, Glynda and Qrow upon returning to his office.

Ironwood brought the spiked coffee up to his lips and took a long sip. He had grown accustomed to the foul taste after years of drinking the liver killing substance. It was almost like water to him. This had been a long day and there was no end in sight. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked to the window to stare up at his fleet of ships that hovered around the school.

"The council will be up in arms about this," said Ironwood, taking another sip from his glass.

"We could just keep this on the DL." Qrow shrugged. "They're still furious after that breach in Vale a few weeks ago."

"You honestly believe we can keep this in the dark?"

Ironwood let out a laugh and took another swig from his mug. It was only a matter of time before the domino effect he hated so much would start rolling.

"There were students recording the whole thing on their scrolls, so that's out of the question!" Ironwood scoffed.

"That's true. So we can expect it's already streaming on social media," Glynda said with a nod.

This was bad. With the civilians already fearing for their lives and looking over their shoulders after the breach, this new bit of information would only cause more panic. The fact that a human could transform into a Grimm and the fact he was a Hunter who was to protect them would damage their reputation. Not even all the tech teams they could scramble would be enough to contain the spread of the video. It was a losing battle.

"So what do we do?" Glynda asked.

"There's one option we could consider for damage control," said Ironwood turning around.

"Being?" Ozpin cast him a glance.

For a moment, Ironwood said nothing. The general swished his drink around and stared at his mug intently.

"We could do a public execution. Doing that would give them some piece of mind knowing that he's gone," he continued.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop to absolute zero. He himself was not fond of idea he presented and although there were alternatives, they were not as effective as the one he gave. Each one had drawbacks and this one would cause a major retaliation. At the end of the day, they had to look at the bigger picture. What was the life of one man compared to the safety and trust of the people?

He looked up at them and remained calm as each hard look hit him. They were not pleased with the option he gave and he could not blame them. If anything, the council would be willing to cross whatever line necessary to ensure the best possible outcome, so he could see them agreeing with that option.

"Think about what you're saying," Qrow began. "Do you know what'll happen if you kill that kid?"

"I'm not fond of the idea either! But we have to look at the whole spectrum with this!" Ironwood retorted.

"If you kill the kid, you may bring some peace of mind to the civilians, but you'll cause more internal damage overall."

"I'm aware of that, Qrow. I don't need you lecturing me on damage control."

"Really? Because if you do this not only will you kill a son from a prestigious lineage, but you'll draw the anger of everyone affiliated with him."

"It's a risk I'd be willing to take."

The room went silent again. Qrow shook his head and took a step towards Ironwood, his calm eyes were oddly more intimidating than any glare he could give him at the moment.

"You say that, but let me ask you this. Suppose you kill Jaune, what happens next? I'll tell you one thing, if I was connected to that boy, I would do anything to spill your blood as an act of vengeance," said Qrow.

"I'd expect nothing less," replied Ironwood taking another sip from his mug.

"You'd be facing the wrath of his teammates, his allies, and most of all, his family. Tell me, what do you think will happen the moment the kid's father learns you were his son's executioner?"

This time Qrow got a reaction from the general. A twitch of his brow and his eyes fell to the floor with his face turning pale. Normally the man would not have lost his composure like he did when slapped with a question like that, but this time he had a good reason. It was almost a forgotten secret since it was not talked about often, but James Ironwood's relationship with Jaune's father was one of controversy.

The two men both joined the Atlas military and were both the top students in their classes. Their rivalry grew as they tried to outdo the other in feats, but at the end of the day, they understood each other more than anybody and had the utmost respect for each other. The big blow to their relationship came when it was time for a new leader to lead the Atlas military, it came down to him and Jaune's father.

Both of them were held in high regard by their subordinates and had impressive honors, but at the same time, there was a dispute to who should be the next commander. Many believed it should have been Arc to take command, but in the end, it was given to him. This caused an uproar with a lot of soldiers who preferred Arc and his leadership style. However, he took the rejection professionally and soon left the military to raise his family.

Although he got the job at the end of the day, Ironwood could not help but envy his blonde rival. No matter what he did to make himself relatable to his fellow soldiers and more liked, he failed. Arc was well liked and had no difficulty building countless relationships with the men. He never understood why. What did his blonde rival have that he did not? He had the charisma, the confidence, and the strength to lead. Arc also had these qualities, but he succeeded in where he failed. It angered him greatly.

"You know how powerful that man is more than anyone, James. If you kill his son, he will not hesitate to run you through with his blade. Past ties and consequences be damned." Qrow leaned against Ozpin's desk.

Ironwood did not acknowledge it and took a large swing from his mug. The last of its contents traversed down his throat and he shuddered at the overload of the sour drink. He gripped his mug tight and turned his eyes back to the window. Everything Qrow hit him with was true and no matter what the big picture was, following through with his idea was a death wish.

"So we're back to square one." Ozpin sunk back in his chair.

"Looks like it," said Qrow with a lighthearted shrug.

The four of them snapped up when a ring met their ears. It resounded once more and Ozpin grimaced as his eyes looked at the incoming message. His meeting with the council would be coming sooner than expected. He took one last sip from his mug before pressing down on the green icon on his scroll.

The hologram on his desk flickered to life and projected a decent sized screen over his desk to allow for a group of silhouetted individuals to come into view. Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda walked around the desk and stood behind Ozpin.

"Councilmen, what can I do for you on this beautiful day?" Ozpin folded his hands in front of his chin.

"Ozpin, when we gave you the position as headmaster at Beacon, we entrusted you to follow the set standards and inform us of any problems that come to light," one answered.

"And I have followed through with that request."

The silver haired man took another sip from his mug and silently enjoyed the warm sensation that surged through his body.

"Then why have you neglected to tell us that one of your students can transform into one of those vile creatures?" Another spoke up.

"I did not neglect to tell you anything. All of us saw the bizarre transformation for the first time today," Ozpin replied calmly.

On the screen he could see the heads of the councilmen shift in the direction of Ironwood. Of course they were seeking his confirmation and he took great pleasure in seeing his old teammate give a curt nod. He sipped his coffee once more and waited for them to speak again.

His mind had been trying to conjure up possible alternatives for Jaune's future. Everything that was discussed before they were interrupted by the council was true. Unless they could find a way to convince the council and civilians that he was not a threat, it did not look promising for the young Arc. At the very least, he may be unable to become a Huntsman and would either be locked away until the end of his days, or he would be under strict supervision as he carried on his life at home.

"How did this happen?" Asked another council member.

"We aren't sure ourselves, Councilmen. It just happened." Ironwood shook his head.

"There has to be a logical explanation! Transforming into a Grimm doesn't just happen!"

Ironwood felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He respected the council greatly, but there were times they were able to get under his skin. They wanted an answer and he gave it to them, yet they were still persistent about the fact there was more to the transformation.

"With all due respect, Councilmen, there is nothing to go off of to prove otherwise. One minute the boy was fighting, then the next he just transformed," said Ironwood.

"It's possible that the fight acted as a trigger to his transformation. If you look at the footage of the fight, the boy got more brutal with each Grimm he slayed." Another pointed out.

"What you have is only a theory. To follow up with the way he disposed of the Grimm, it's what he was trained to do. It's only natural for Huntsmen to show no mercy," said Glynda while adjusting her glasses.

Another screen opened as a tab on the conference call. It came to life and began to replay the footage of Jaune's fight. The footage was edited to cut down on the time, but the biggest difference was that it only showed the way the blonde boy killed the dark creatures.

"We understand the meaning of no mercy, Miss Goodwitch. But does that look like the face of a Huntsman?" The first councilman pointed at the adjacent screen.

The screen froze on a shot of Jaune's face. For Ozpin and Glynda, their faces only darkened at the sight before them. They knew the boy well and were more than familiar with his friendly and laid back personality. He always went out of his way to help his friends and faced his struggles at the end of the day. They loved the qualities the boy had and he fit well with Beacon's values and had promised nothing but potential to be one of the best Huntsmen.

However, the frozen screenshot showed something different. The blood that was splattered on his face and his clothes only made the twisted grin on his lips more prominent. His blue eyes were wild and alight with the lust for battle. This was not the boy they knew, but that did not change their opinion of him.

"No, it's not the face of a Huntsman. It's the face of a killer," Ozpin finally answered.

"Ozpin!" Glynda turned to him in surprise.

The headmaster held up a hand. He was not finished.

"It's the Beowolf you saw him change into. That's not Jaune Arc. I can assure you that the boy is just as scared as you are about this." He folded his hands again.

"Preposterous!" The female councilman cried out. "You can see it in the footage here! The boy is a ticking bomb!"

"Mister Arc does not take perverse pleasure in killing with such joy like you see here. He's just like his classmates by making kills quick and clean."

"How can you say that? As far as we're concerned, it's only a matter of time before he snaps and turns on his friends!"

"Because he's my student and I have faith in him!"

Ozpin's brow furrowed into a harsh glare. His brown eyes that were always calm were now burning with anger. He had enough. His knuckles were white with stress from gripping his cane tightly. These fools were quick to action with the little information they had and had forsaken basic logic. It was infuriating.

"Councilmen, you were asking about what caused the transformation earlier, right?" Qrow spoke up to allow Ozpin time to regain composure.

"Oh, so you know what caused this to happen?" One asked haughtily.

"More like a theory."

Ironwood, Glynda and Ozpin turned to him. The three of them were curious to what the veteran Hunter had planned to try and convince the council otherwise. He pushed himself off the wall and stopped in front of the screen with his arms crossed.

"Ozpin, you said that Jaune was badly wounded on his last mission, right?" Qrow asked, not sparing a glance at him.

"Correct. The wound he received nearly killed him." Ozpin nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" One of the councilmen butted in.

Qrow smirked. It took him a second to think about it, but now he had come up with a plan to salvage the whole fiasco. He still had to sell his plan to the council, but he was certain it would work.

"What's this theory of yours?" Glynda's spectacled eyes landed on him.

"When the kid was injured, what exactly was his injury?" He asked her with a wink.

Glynda blinked and looked from Qrow to the screen where the she could feel the eyes of the councilmen on her. His message was nice and subtle and she smirked inwardly. Her fingers tapped on her scroll and she brought up Jaune's medical report from his latest mission.

"Ah, yes. He protected Miss Xiao Long from a Beowolf bite which in turn ripped open his neck and severed his jugular," Glynda said before looking up.

"How is that possible? Regardless of one's Aura, there's no way it could mend a grievous injury like that," said a councilman.

Qrow's smirk grew and he looked back at the screen to deliver his rebuttal.

"The Arc line has been known for having vast amounts of Aura, and this kid is no different. It's right up there with his dad's. It might even surpass it."

"That still doesn't…" began another.

"Anyone who has Aura capacities like that can survive a serious wound as if it were a minor scratch for normal Aura. That's exactly what happened with him, otherwise he wouldn't be walkin' now, would he?"

It was clear that the gray haired Hunter was enjoying himself by teasing the council. The man had never been too fond of them and was no doubt eager to get payback for being micromanaged with his current duties. His fingertips fiddled with the crooked cross dangling from his neck.

"Even so, that does not explain this theory of yours," one bitterly replied.

"Ah, right! Sorry, I had to explain this as simply as I could otherwise we'd be here all day!" Qrow perked up.

Although their faces were not clear, it was a no brainer that they were bristling at his witty comeback, not at all amused.

"Then please enlighten us," the female requested him.

"Like I said, this is a theory. I think that some of that Beowolf's DNA was transferred to him and his Aura absorbed it which led to his transformation," he answered back as he leaned on Ozpin's desk once more.

He could feel the eyes of Glynda, Ironwood and Ozpin on him, no doubt intrigued with what he was saying.

"That makes no sense! How does absorbing a Beowolf's DNA lead to a transformation?" Barked the first man.

"Since you didn't take Huntsmen 101, I'll break it down for you. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and it protects us and heals us. What I think happened is that instead of purging the DNA, his Aura absorbed it and caused it to merge with him, thus resulting in the transformation," Qrow finished.

Silence filled the room once again. For Qrow, he felt victorious. He knew that he had grabbed their attention and was sure that he sold them on his half-baked theory. Now all that was left was to give them a reason not to deal the boy swift judgment that could destroy his future.

"Can you prove it?" Asked the female.

"At the moment? No." Qrow shook his head. "Which leads me to this proposition. I think you're all looking at this the wrong way. If anything, we can use this to our advantage."

"How so?" This time it was Ironwood who interjected.

Qrow held up a finger to have him wait. This was where he had to be careful.

"Think about it. We have a kid that can transform into a Grimm. With this we might just learn the secret how to eradicate these things once and for all. On top of that, if we get him to harness his power, it can help us for what's to come down the road," he answered.

The councilmen exchanged quiet words with each other. Since the first encounter with Grimm, mankind had been searching for the secrets on the creatures and where they came from and how to rid them from their world so they did not have to live in fear. Only minor solutions slowed the problem with the most notable being Huntsmen that were trained to slay them, but it was only so effective.

"Is this future threat you mentioned close?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I didn't just come here to see the prospects that were in the schools. I came with information regarding Queen," said Qrow with a nod.

He had been very busy tracking Queen and had been piecing together whatever information he could about her movements and motives. The last bit of information he got on her was the incident with the breach. The attack had two derivatives. The first was to instill fear into the populace by using the Grimm to wreak havoc. If he could hazard a guess to the second intent with the breach, it had yet to be carried out. The whole purpose of the breach was to show the Huntsmen that they were helpless in stopping her and that she was destroying them from within.

"I'm willing to bet she plans to strike during the Vytal Festival after everything has calmed down a bit," Qrow continued.

"Wouldn't that be foolish of her?" Asked the second man.

Qrow shook his head.

"No. It's brilliant, actually. After the breach occurred, you had Ironwood put in place as head of security and to remain there throughout the Vytal Festival. Soon the civilians will feel more comfortable with the might of the Atlas military watching over them and completely forget about the incident," he answered.

His words made Ironwood's brow crease in realization as he figured out what he was getting at.

"She plans to use the Vytal Festival to attack and utterly destroy any faith the people have in the military and the Huntsmen altogether. By doing that…" he looked to his former teammates.

"It will draw more Grimm and make their attacks more frequent. And when she does that, she will make her next move to try and gain support," Glynda finished for him, her hands gripped her scroll tight.

A chill went down their spines, and not just from the cold air hovering in the room. If that was the Queen's plan, they had to start making preparations immediately. With the Vytal Festival going on for an entire week, it gave her multiple chances to initiate the attack to make it unexpected. Their only chance to counter it would be to have Ironwood set up defensive protocols to combat an enemy threat for a time of war.

"Do you have any idea on how she will do this? I find it foolish of her to just attack without some form of support." Asked the first councilman.

"I'm not sure on that just yet, but I would not rule out the White Fang," replied Qrow.

"Why them? Roman Torchwick was acting as their leader, and they lost a lot of their own during the breach when those tunnels collapsed."

"He was acting as a liaison to them for the Queen. They probably don't trust her directly and would only follow someone who could relate to them."

"Who would fill that role after him then?"

Qrow shook his head again. That was something he had been trying to figure out, but it was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. Given the White Fang was a Faunus group, it was likely they would only want to follow one of their own. Pinpointing the next leader of the White Fang would be like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. He brought his mug off coffee to his lips and swished the now cool beverage in his mouth before swallowing it.

"And the Arc boy falls into being a key player how?" The female asked.

"Like I said earlier, if he masters his power of transformation, he will have power that could become a threat to the Queen. Plus, he could act as a figure of hope," Qrow answered back.

"How could he be a figure of hope when the media will portray him like a monster with that footage?" The second man challenged.

"That's the point. He will have to overcome adversity to gain their respect again, and what better way to do it than have him learn to control the thing they fear? It will serve as inspiration for the people to not be afraid of him and he would gain their support."

Ozpin smiled lightly behind his folded hands. It seemed as though Jaune would get out of this debacle without a scratch. The old Hunter beside him had done an outstanding job of controlling the conversation with the council from start and would finish it with the best result they could have asked for. His brown eyes looked at the three silhouetted figures on the screen and he patiently waited for their response.

After another hour of deliberation, the councilmen ended their call to leave him, Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda to get to work. The plan was decided. They could not protect Jaune's reputation from damage now that footage of his fight got leaked and would be visible on the news. However, that would be used to their advantage to gain the trust of the people back and to erase their doubt of the boy. If it all worked well, they would be able to counter the Queen's plan better than expected, but it was still a longshot and would all bank on Jaune's determination to master his newfound ability.

A gamble that could be lost very easily, but it was their best shot. Ozpin leaned back in his chair and poured himself more coffee. He would need it for the incoming work he had ahead of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Qrow get up from his seat and stretch.

"Qrow, what exactly benefits you from doing this?" He asked. "I can't imagine you're doing this from the bottom of your heart."

Qrow said nothing and walked towards the office door. He stopped just short of it and his hands crept into his pockets. His eyes glanced back at the silver haired headmaster. He opened the door and turned his gaze away.

"I've got my reasons, Oz." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jaune had lost track of time. How long had he been inside this cell? An hour? More? Yeah, probably more. This sucked even more than getting mauled by the Beowolf. Well, maybe not that bad, but it still sucked regardless.

His head lifted and he took another look around the cell. It was cramped with barely enough room for the crummy old bed beside him and the toilet. His dirty, bloody fingers ran through his hair and he sighed. The tight, aching feeling of hunger had filled his stomach and made him squirm a bit.

The guards had been rough with him since they escorted him down into the dark holding block. Not even giving him any water to soothe his parched throat. They stood outside his cell door and had not uttered a word to him.

He had been reduced to a caged animal. A small cell with no company which only made him realize how alone he truly was at that moment. Looking outside the cell bars gave him a newfound respect for the animals he would see in exhibits at zoos. They were trapped there until they died or until they were rotated out to die in some unknown location completely forgotten. It was sickening. When he was younger he always thought that the animals looked happy in their cages when he visited them, but now he got a full taste of how wrong he truly was. They were miserable.

The blonde felt a chill go down his spine and shivered. Maybe some sleep would help take his mind off the wretched feeling of being a caged freak of nature? His eyelids were heavy and they soon drooped shut. He found himself unable to drift off to his dreams to escape the harsh reality he was in.

Footsteps met his ears. Was the shift over for the guards outside his cell? He did not know. He slumped to the bed and curled up into a ball to retain whatever warmth he could get. The footsteps grew loud and finally stopped just outside of his cell. The voices were quick and hushed, so he was unable to hear the exchange between the ones outside.

A loud clang met his ears and a creak echoed around the block's hall. His door opened and the footsteps came into his cell and stopped. Had they come to move him? Was he being set free? His questions soon stopped popping up when a bright light pierced his eyelids and made his face scrunch up at the unpleasant feeling. He raised his arm to shield himself from the light and opened his eyes.

He blinked away the bright spots and squinted to see a lone mane standing in front of him. As his vision came back into focus, he was able to see the well dressed, gray haired Hunter that saved him from being pelted with bullets in the arena.

"Rise and shine, kid." The man kicked the leg of his bed.

"What's goin' on?" Jaune grumbled and sat up.

His blue eyes gazed up at the man and took in the pensive look on his face. What was he doing in there? He was a little surprised when the Hunter extended his hand out for him to take. He looked at his hand, hesitant to take it.

"I'm not gonna' kill you, kid." He rolled his eyes.

Jaune raised his hand and took it. The man's grip was strong and he felt it crushing his hand, but he squeezed back. He was pulled to his feet and he looked him in the eyes. His feet shifted a bit and he felt nervous looking at the man.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Jaune asked, not quite trusting him.

"The name is Qrow. And as of now, your new master," he answered back with a light, scolding tone.

* * *

 **Boom. We'll cut it there. Let me know what you guys thought, what you liked, disliked (what it was and why), offer suggestions, all that good stuff. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) Now we got the guy I've been waiting to write for a while! Qrow is in the house and I plan to give him a pretty prominent role. Now I am writing his character like this. I view him to be a laid back kind of guy, but serious when it comes to his job as a Hunter and training those he cares about, in a way, a combination of Edward Elric from FMA and Eld from Attack on Titan since I feel that's the right character combo to make it. Plus, he's voiced by Vic friggin' Mignogna, so it only makes sense.**

 **2.) Reminder:** **Story writing and updates may start to come later and be rare starting in early November. Reason for this is because I will be heading down to Arizona for more military training from November that goes to the end of March. If I update, it will be sporadic. Just fair warning for all of you.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 10/24/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 10/25/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 10/20/15**

 **"Burning White" by Azure megacyber: Updated 8/15/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 8/18/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 10/25/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 10/19/15**

 **"Winter Knight" by TheMAO17: Updated 10/22/15**


	9. Departure

**I'm back with another update. I would like to thank you all for your support by following, favoriting, and reviewing. Please read the author's note at the end since it regards the future update schedule going into effect as of this update. Now, let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice(s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Silence fell between the three occupants inside the dorm. Their day had been the perfect mixture of boredom and excitement. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald got back to their room after they witnessed the transformation of Jaune Arc during combat class and they had not uttered a word since. Although upon entering their room after being dismissed, Cinder had quickly buried herself in reading dozens of books that she had stowed under her bed.

Mercury continued to bounce his rubber ball off of the wall, much to the chagrin of Emerald who glared at him from the corner of her eye. He normally would have called her on it just to rile her up, but he was too distracted to do so. It was his and Emerald's job to scope out the students at Beacon to see if they had the potential that Cinder was looking for and make note of it. There were only a handful that matched the standards they wanted and even though they had seen almost everyone fight, they continued to attend the combat class. More so for entertainment purposes in the form of Jaune Arc.

Ever since they saw the boy fight they had been amused with his combat style and impressive amount of losses. However within the past month the boy had gotten exceptionally better and was now going toe to toe with most of his classmates, but still lagged behind his teammates and the girls of RWBY. Now though, their interest in the boy had grown to new levels. A kid who could transform into a Grimm?

He boy bounced the ball again and caught it in his hand. He stared at the orange ball in his hand blankly. How was it possible to transform into a Beowolf? Did they misjudge the blonde boy entirely?

He sighed and wound his arm back before letting the ball fly once more. It thumped loudly on the wall and bounced back to him.

"Mercury, I swear to god, if you bounce that ball one more time I'm going to shoot you," said Emerald aiming one of her revolvers at him.

He caught the ball and turned his gaze back to her, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Aw, you're such a flirt, Emerald," he answered back.

Emerald shook her head and lowered her revolver to resume doing maintenance on it. No one was able to get under her skin like he did, but that was part of his charm. Her partner was one of the few people she threatened in a playful manner since it was what made them click. She set her revolver down and her red eyes glanced back at Cinder who sat on her bed, her eyes darting back and forth across the pages of her book.

"Cinder, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the arena earlier," said Emerald.

The amber eyed woman was silent and turned another page in the book she was absorbed with. She briefly tore her eyes away from it and spared a quick look at both Emerald and Mercury who stared back waiting for an answer. Her lips were thin and retained her pensive look.

She marked the page she was on and snapped the book shut.

"Did either of you know that boy could transform?" Cinder asked.

Emerald and Mercury exchanged looks before shaking their heads. She folded her arms and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"How was that possible anyway?" Mercury bounced the ball again.

"You got me." Emerald leaned back on her bed.

It was indeed very perplexing. Transformation was only something one would find in the classic fairytales. Yet all tales came from some point of origin. Perhaps there was some form of truth in those ridiculous, old fables, but it still made no sense. If it was true, then why was there no record of people being able to do such a feat?

A sigh escaped Cinder and she opened her book to the marked page again. It took a lot of time and she was doing everything she could to endure the monster headache that snuck up on her while she read, but it was worth it. She found what she was looking for. She set the book down on the floor between Mercury and Emerald and sat in front of it.

"Come here and look at this," said Cinder as she nursed her temples.

The two did as she requested and sat by her side and looked down at the page she stopped on. Their eyes followed her finger to the tip of her red nail at the start of the passage. Next to the passage was a detailed piece of art showing a human body with an arrow pointing to a smaller pictures of various Grimm.

"It's not much, but it's the best lead we have on the boy for now," said Cinder before standing up.

The two partners scooted closer to look at the passage in the book. It was not a long one, barely two pages, but it did confirm their suspicions to a degree. When they finished reading they spared each other another look and then turned to Cinder who was sitting on her bed, scroll in hand.

"So these things aren't myths then?" Mercury rolled the ball in his hand.

"Obviously not. You just read that bit there," Emerald retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"And I was being rhetorical."

Emerald growled at her partner's comeback and tried to snatch the ball as he threw it again, but missed. This garnered a chuckle from the boy and he caught the ball once again. He held it in front of her and his voice changed to one talking playfully to a dog.

"You want the ball, girl? Do you want the ball?" He asked, all the while moving the ball all around her.

Emerald's eye twitched in annoyance and her cheeks heated up in an enraged flush. She watched his hand closely and made her move. Her fist closed tight and she drove it forward, burying it in Mercury's stomach. Her lips curled in a smirk at silencing her cocky partner and she giggled when she saw his eyes wide with pain.

She crawled on top of him and looked down at his eyes as her hand crept to the ball. Her head lowered to his ear and her own playful tone came to life.

"I want the ball, I get the ball."

Her hand pulled the ball from his loose grasp and she sat back triumphantly, tossing it up and down in air.

"I knew you wanted me." Mercury wheezed out.

Emerald rolled her eyes and set the ball down beside her. She turned back to Cinder only to see an amused look on her face.

"My, my. If you two wanted some time alone, you just had to ask," she said with a coy smile.

Emerald's face grew hot again and even more so when Mercury's laughter hit her ears. In a desperate attempt to change the subject she shook her head and looked back at Cinder.

"So, what do you want to do about Arc? Obviously you see him as some sort of threat," she said.

Cinder's smile thinned into a frown. She looked back at her scroll and thought about her subordinate's words. If he was what she thought, then he had the chance to harness great power, but the likelihood of him mastering it was slim. In any case, there was still a slight chance that the boy could control the power if his colleagues decided not kill him and instead have him learn it for their own purposes.

Unless she knew what Ironwood had in store for the boy, she would refrain from making a quick decision. She had come too far with her plan to be foiled because of poor judgment. First thing was first, they had to figure out Ironwood's next move. Only then could she take her next step in dealing with the boy.

"The kid's probably going be under constant surveillance regardless of what they do with him, be it a veteran Hunter or a security detail," said Mercury as he sat up.

"Yeah, you're right." Emerald folded her arms.

Cinder got up from her bed and stretched. Mercury and Emerald never let her down before, and there was no way they would start now. Sure they made some quick decisions and improvised a little too much for her liking, but they got the job done at the end of the day.

"Figure it out. I'm sure you have your sources that can shed some light on you," said Cinder.

With that, she departed the room and left the two of them alone. The two partners exchanged looks for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Their options for getting her information were very restricted, but not impossible. Their ticket fell on the two teams that they had become more acquainted with since the breach back in Vale. Teams RWBY and JNPR would have the answers they wanted.

Emerald sighed and stood up. Might as well do something instead of sit around and do nothing. She looked down and lightly kicked Mercury's leg, garnering a grunt from him.

"Let's pay those kids a visit," she said as she walked to the door.

Mercury got to his feet and snatched his ball off of his partner's bed. He bounced it and walked to the door. The door closed behind them and they walked down the hall to the dorm rooms of RWBY and JNPR. With each step, Mercury bounced the ball on the floor and it echoed around the empty corridors. This time Emerald did not voice her frustration about his childish way of dealing with boredom.

"A shapeshifter?" Mercury chuckled under his breath. "Who would've thunk, huh?"

* * *

Team RWBY and the remnants of JNPR sat in RWBY's dorm room. Their afternoon had been long, namely from getting hit with questions left and right from their classmates regarding Jaune and whether or not they knew he could transform. Time and again they denied knowing about their friend's newfound ability and the questions only ceased after Yang flared her Semblance.

"Freakin' vultures." Yang fell back on her bunk.

"Do you think Jaune's okay?" Ruby asked, looking at her friends. "I mean, I know Ozpin said they wouldn't harm him, but…"

The young girl shook her head, not willing to finish that horrible thought. Uncle Qrow had a plan, right? He had to have something up his sleeve to keep Jaune safe, right?

Her knees curled up into her chest and she rested her forehead on them. Her fingers interlocked with each other and she could feel her eyes sting with tears. It was not fair. Why was Jaune being punished for something out of his control? On top of that, he was not a monster, yet everyone in that room treated him like one that needed to be contained. The cool air hit her teeth as they poked through her frown. She could still see the clear confusion and fear in Jaune's eyes when those soldiers had their guns aimed at him.

She jumped a bit when she felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder and she turned her silver eyes to find Weiss looking back at her, a calm smile on her face.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ruby. He's got the devil's luck after all." Weiss assured her.

"Luck or not, we should look at this realistically." Blake frowned.

Weiss' sharp eyes turned to her and she flinched when she saw Ruby give a shudder. The Faunus had no intention of making her team leader more distraught and she shifted guiltily on the floor. Her words held truth, though.

Shortly after the blonde's transformation, it went viral. Everyone in the kingdoms that had a scroll was able to see what he was capable of doing. There would no doubt be people calling for his immediate execution or incarceration. The voices of the people carried a lot of influence for those that kept custody over Jaune and could very easily cause the worst possible outcome for the blonde.

"We could always break him out," Nora said with a shrug.

"That would not be wise, Nora. All we'd do is cause more damage to his reputation and our own." Ren shook his head.

"It's better than leaving him to rot in a cell."

Ren did not comment back on that, but deep down he agreed with his sugar happy friend. Their leader deserved more than a life cut short because of an isolated incident like this. All they could do was wait and see what awaited him after Ironwood came back with a verdict. Given the way the old general handled the situation back at the arena, Ren did not have high hopes for a good result. The man acted professional in front of others, but to those who knew him, he would be speaking his mind about what needed to be done.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around Nora's back when she leaned into him. This got a few odd looks from the group and a wide, teasing grin from the blonde brawler.

"So, when did you guys get together-together?" Yang smirked.

"We're not together-together!" Nora shot back, a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "Friends comfort each other when they're down!"

"Uh huh, sure."

Nora huffed and turned away from Yang, causing the others to laugh. That little bit of humor helped take their minds off of the fate of their blonde friend. It was brief, but it was relaxing. Even Ruby giggled a bit.

"Still, it's crazy." Yang rolled to her back. "Transforming into a Grimm? I thought that mumbo jumbo existed only in those kid stories I used to read to Ruby."

"Hey!" Ruby protested from her bunk.

"I still love you, Sis. And you know I liked those stories, too."

Ruby muttered incoherent words under her breath and put on a cute pout. Every kid went through a phase with fairytales and although most kids outgrew them, she found a guilty pleasure in reading them time and again. She loved all of the classics with princesses, princes, evil creatures being stopped by a hero saving the day. Heck, it was one of the things that fueled her desire to be a Huntress outside of the big ones being her mother and helping others. Who truly grew up at the end of the day?

She sighed and let her legs dangle from her bed. Transformation sounded cool, but when she saw Jaune change in front of her, she could tell it was far from that. His screams and the tear streaks on his cheeks only showed how painful it was.

"It is interesting." Pyrrha leaned against Ruby's bunk.

She had been quiet since her partner had been taken to the holding block in the basement. All she wanted to do was talk to him and comfort him, but Ironwood's strict security protocol kept her from doing so. Her hands formed into tight fists and she glared at the floor.

Her silent vow to help Jaune was strong and would not be stopped. She would help him control his newfound power, no matter what it took. If it kept him safe and with her, Ren and Nora, she did not care about what consequences came with it. They would bear it together as a team, as friends, and as a family.

"I hate to bring this up, but what could be the worst outcome for Jaune after everything that happened today?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Weiss.

Weiss bit her lip and folded her hands. Like Blake mentioned earlier, from a realistic standpoint it was not good. She spared her younger partner a glance and could see her downcast eyes staring at her floor. The last thing she wanted was to upset Ruby even further, but at the same time, her partner needed to learn how cruel the world could be and now would be as good a time as any.

She sighed and looked back at the redheaded Spartan.

"Worst case scenario, he will either be imprisoned for the rest of his life for safety purposes, or publicly executed to bring some peace of mind to the civilians," said Weiss, her hands turning red from their tight grip.

An uncomfortable silence fell between all of them after she said that. That was the last thing any of them wanted to hear, but she had to be honest by looking at it from a military and civilian point of view. The civilians would be terrified of Jaune and fear he could snap and turn on them and his fellow Huntsmen, and the military just viewed him as an insignificant stain that tarnished the title of a Huntsman.

She lowered her head and squirmed in discomfort when she heard a muffled sob from Ruby. She spared the girl a look and she could see the tears now trailing down her cheeks. In a rare act of affection, she scooted over to her partner and wrapped an arm around her and drew her close for a hug. She stayed silent and did not scold Ruby as her tears dripped onto her clothes.

Her eyes then wandered over to Pyrrha and saw that the redhead was faring no better. The warrior was looking down to keep her face from being seen. Only her light shudders gave away the fact she was crying as well. Her warrior mindset tried to stay strong by keeping her emotions at bay, but failed.

"But if they feel that is too severe, they'll do one of two things," Weiss continued in an attempt to have some good come out of the conversation.

"Which would be what, exactly?" Blake asked.

"The first would be that they allow him to continue being a Huntsman, but he would be under constant watch to make sure he doesn't go berserk like he did today."

"And the second?" Ren leaned against the wall.

"Similar to the first, but they will probably expel him from Beacon and seal off his Aura to keep him from being a Huntsman altogether, preventing him from being a bigger threat."

Although the latter options that Weiss made known were not as bad, they may as well have been. Prison, death, constantly watched, or being expelled and barred from being a Huntsman were far from pleasant. Shedding light on the other possibilities seemed to calm Ruby and Pyrrha down enough for them to stop crying.

"So you're saying there's a chance that Jaune can still be a Hunter after all of this?" Pyrrha looked up after wiping her eyes.

"It's possible, but like I said, luck better be on his side." Weiss gave Ruby a pat on the shoulder.

She took her arm off her partner and received a small "thank you" from her to which she dismissed with a simple wave. Her mind drifted to the blonde goofball who attempted to woo her left and right before sending Neptune her way. A small smile spread across her lips as she thought about his act of kindness to sacrifice his happiness for her own with that simple gesture.

If it came down to it, she would try to access some of her connections to help get a lighter sentence for her friend. She owed him that much after what he did for her.

A loud, fast and heavy guitar riff pierced the silence and made everyone jump in surprise. They looked around frantically and found Ruby's scroll on the floor had lit up.

Ruby's cheeks burned red in embarrassment and she uttered a quick apology for scaring them. Her hand scooped up her scroll and her face lit up with excitement. In her attempt to answer the call, her thumb accidentally pressed a series of buttons.

"Calm down, you spaz. Just answer it," said Weiss with a small glare.

"I'm trying!" Ruby shot back, but grinned when her thumb hit the green button. "There we go!"

She brought her scroll to her ear and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Uncle Qrow?" She answered.

 _ **"How are you doing, Ruby?"**_ Qrow replied.

"I'm okay. How's Jaune? Is he okay?"

 _ **"Are you alone?"**_

"No."

 _ **"Who's with you?"**_

"Just my teammates and Jaune's team."

Qrow went silent after she said that. With each passing second a sense of growing dread built inside her. Did he manage to help Jaune?

 _ **"Put me on speaker,"**_ said Qrow.

Ruby pulled her scroll away and tapped another button to activate the speaker phone. She set it down on the floor and the others gathered around it, eagerly awaiting to hear about their friend's fate.

"Okay, Uncle Qrow. You're on speaker." Ruby sat on the floor

 _ **"I want all of you to listen very closely. What I'm about to tell you is supposed to be top secret, but since you are the kid's friends, I'll let you know what's going on with him,"**_ said Qrow in a stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" Nora answered back.

"Nora!" Ren gave her a sharp look.

"Well, sorry! I want to know our fearless leader will be okay!"

Ren shook his head. He was more upset with her lack of respect for the renowned Huntsman than anything. But he also wanted to know of his friend's future.

 _ **"Before I say anything, I need all of you to know that this is to be kept confidential. Don't tell anyone and don't talk to any of the professors about it,"**_ Qrow continued, having ignored Nora's rude interruption.

"We promise, Uncle Qrow," replied Ruby.

 _ **"Okay, so this is what'll happen with the kid…"**_

* * *

The conversation was brief, no more than five minutes, but it gave the members of teams RWBY and JNPR the information they wanted to know. Their fear for their partner had been quelled when they learned the boy would be spared from prison and death and instead be trained in secret to control his power. Although they tried to get more out of the cryptic Hunter, he did not say anything more. Just enough to calm them down and assure them that Jaune would be fine and able to continue his career.

Before he ended the call, he told them that if they wanted to see him again to meet them at the LZ for the Bullheads at midnight. This of course meant they would have to sneak out, but they were more than willing to take the risk of being caught to see their friend again.

"So it's agreed, then?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at all of them.

"Yep!" Ruby chirped with a smile. "We'll meet outside our dorms and go to the LZ from there."

"Okay. We'll see you later tonight."

Pyrrha stood up with Ren and Nora and departed the room to head back to their dorm. They closed the door behind them and came face to face with Emerald and Mercury who stopped outside.

"Oh, hello," said Pyrrha.

"Sup?" Mercury nodded back after bouncing the ball he was holding.

"Nothing really, just spending time with some friends."

Mercury continued to bounce his ball and Emerald took control of the conversation.

"Talk about a crazy day, huh?" Emerald began.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora could only nod. They had no intention of blabbing about Jaune's current status and they had no desire to answer any questions regarding their blonde leader. They had dealt with so many students that it got to the point it was taking everything in their power not to lash out at anyone.

"So how is Jaune, anyway?" Mercury asked.

"Not sure." Ren shrugged. "We haven't heard anything from Ozpin yet."

"Bummer, dude. Hope he's holding up alright."

"I'm sure he's fine. He may not look it, but he's tough."

Mercury smirked and nodded again. The temptation to comment on the blonde's new power was strong, but he kept from doing so. That would just hinder them from getting the answers they wanted. He had to admit though, the blonde boy had gotten stronger and he had the desire to fight him at some point down the road. Who knows? Maybe then his Semblance would reveal itself?

"How are they taking it?" Emerald indicated to Team RWBY's door.

"They're strong. They know what can happen and are ready to deal with it," said Pyrrha.

"I guess they know just as much as you do, huh?"

"Yeah. Ozpin told them the same thing he told us." Nora rocked back and forth on her heels.

Mercury caught his ball after it bounced up to him and his eyes landed on RWBY's door. If they knew anything about Jaune it was either very little like they said, or they lied through their teeth. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be more challenging than he and Emerald thought.

"If you'll excuse us, we're going to head back to our room. We still have some homework to finish up," said Ren.

"No problem," said Emerald with a wave of her hand. "We'll talk to you guys later, alright?"

"That would be great. Perhaps we can spar to prepare for the Vytal Festival?" Pyrrha suggested.

"I'll hold you to that." Mercury smirked at her.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora entered their dorm and the door locked behind them, leaving Mercury and Emerald alone. The second the coast was clear, Emerald's face tightened into a firm scowl.

This had been a setback for them. She cursed Mercury for getting them lost and screwing around with the bouncy ball he was holding. She watched the ball hit the ground and swiped at it when it came back up. After catching it in her hand, she turned on her heel and tossed it down the hall and it bounced out of sight.

"Okay, rude," said Mercury with a click of his tongue.

"Oh, shut up!" Emerald stomped down the hall.

* * *

Sneaking out proved to be very difficult for teams RWBY and JNPR. Ever since Yang's little encounter with the red garbed woman, a secret that she kept as part of her deal with Ozpin and Goodwitch, security had gotten heightened even more.

Patrols roamed the academy halls and the courtyards at close intervals to catch any late-night wanderers. Needless to say, their trip to the LZ took a lot longer than normal. It took time to learn the patterns of the guards and time their movements to every dark corner, archway, closet and bush.

All in all, their endeavor in navigating through the academy took an hour and a half, but they reached the gate that led to the LZ with ten minutes to spare. The only obstacle in their path now was a pair of guards in front of the gate, one red and one blue.

After some deliberation, they decided to get their attention and then Ruby would swoop in with her Semblance and knock them silly. They silently crept into position with Pyrrha lying in some bushes and Blake hiding opposite her, ready to catch the guards after Ruby hit them. The two of them looked back in the direction of their friends and held up their thumbs. Showtime.

Ruby vanished in a red blur, leaving a series of rose petals on the ground. She stopped in the looming shadow of the large wall overlooking the courtyard and crouched. She tiptoed her way through the dark and got closer to the guards who stood silently by the gate. Her ears perked up when she heard one of them speak.

"Hey?" Asked the blue one.

"Yeah?" The red one grunted back.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Ruby silently wondered if all soldiers had deep conversations like the pair before her currently were. She shook her head and her silver eyes fell on the bushes Pyrrha and Blake were hiding behind. Now that she was in position, they just needed to give her a window to strike.

She heard a loud snap as a twig was split in half. It got the attention of the two guards who crept forward to the source of the sound. Her legs bent and she pushed off the ground as hard as she could and vanished in another red blur.

"Sorry about this," Ruby whispered when she appeared between them.

Her arms stretched wide with each hand grabbing the soldiers by their heads. With a hard pull, she brought them together and they fell to the ground only to be caught by Pyrrha and Blake.

Pyrrha and Blake hid the soldiers in the bushes and climbed out of them a second later and waved towards the shadows for Nora, Ren, Yang and Weiss that the coast was clear.

"Nice one, Sis!" Yang ruffled her hair.

"Ow! Knock it off!" Ruby slapped her hands away.

Nora gave a hard push and the large gates opened. The sidewalk came into view and stretched to the LZ where there was a lone Bullhead ready for takeoff. Beside the airship was two figures, one blonde and one well dressed.

Seeing Jaune and Qrow made them run over as fast as they could. The blonde boy turned to them after hearing their footsteps and grinned, more than happy to see them.

"Hey, guys!" Jaune waved.

He stumbled back and almost lost his footing after Ruby collided into him and wrapped him up in a giant hug. The blonde fought through the stunning hit and wrapped his arms around Ruby. He could feel the small girl shake a little in his arms and looked down to see her silver eyes were shimmering with unshed tears, but she was smiling broadly.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry, I'm fine." Jaune smiled.

"I know, it's just…" Ruby's grip on him tightened. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Hey, your uncle said to believe in him, right? He worked his magic and got me out."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ruby withdrew her arms from her blonde friend and turned to Qrow who had a small smile on his face. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost dangling from it.

"It's good to see you, Uncle Qrow. Thank you for helping Jaune," Ruby whispered to him.

"Good to see you too, Munchkin." Qrow hugged her back. "And you're welcome. I couldn't let them make a bad decision."

Yang strode over and joined the hugfest after feeling left out. Qrow chuckled and with great difficulty, managed to scoop an arm around the brawler who perked up after that.

"Good to see you too, Yang. I see you're still jealous of the hugs Ruby gets." He smirked.

Yang's face flushed at the teasing taunt and she playfully punched his ribs.

"I'm not jealous!" Yang crossed her arms and turned her chin away.

"Sure you're not." Qrow rolled his eyes.

Yang glanced back and her eye twitched when she saw Ruby peek at her and stick her tongue out victoriously. She was really lucky that they were short on time otherwise she would have challenged her to a fight right there.

Qrow set Ruby down and his eyes took in each and every one of his nieces' friends. All of them were beaming after seeing Jaune in one piece. He glanced at his new apprentice out of the corner of his eye and could see him happily chatting with them. As he watched them converse, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with the teens earlier that day.

Since he was determined to keep his plans for Jaune secret save for those that knew him and cared about him, namely his friends and family, he only gave them the minimum details. Hell, he did not even tell Ozpin or Ruby the true reason he wanted to take the boy under his wing. In reality, it was not to just train him to make him a threat for the Queen when the time came. It went deeper than that. Much deeper.

A woman dressed in red with long raven hair flashed through his mind. His blonde apprentice would be the key to everything he wanted to know and the only way to get it was to train him to find the answers. The knots in his stomach constricted even more when he spared a subtle glance at Ruby and Yang. In a way, he lied to them about what he had planned for Jaune. He knew how much his nieces cared for the boy, especially after they jumped into the arena to protect him earlier.

 _"Ruby, Yang, I'm sorry."_ He shook his head.

His eyes fell to his watch and he straightened up. It was time to go.

"Kid, wrap it up. Say your goodbyes, because it's gonna' be a while before you see your friends again." Qrow twirled his finger.

"What do you mean?" Jaune turned back to him.

"I'm training you until the Vytal Festival starts. While we're training, you will not be in contact with any of them."

Everyone fell silent at that. Qrow crossed his arms and gave them firm look. It was for their own protection and the only way to keep on the down low. Queen had spies everywhere and if his hunch was right, they were already there at Beacon and would not hesitate to get answers from them.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long two months.

"We can't talk to him?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. And before you ask, I will not tell you why. Bottom line, if any of you talk to him or if he talks to you, you'll be answering to me. And you don't want that," answered Qrow.

That quickly made everyone close their mouths. There was no way any of them would argue with the old Hunter. That was a losing battle.

"We're running behind schedule, so hurry up." Qrow walked up the ramp into the Bullhead.

Once he was out of sight, Jaune turned back to his friends. It was going to be a long two months with no one to talk to except Qrow. His first impressions of the Hunter were mixed. He came off as a micromanaging guy, but at the same time was able to show just enough compassion for those he cared about. If Yang and Ruby were able to tolerate his training, how tough could it be?

He shuddered at the thought of it. Both girls were tough as nails and proficient fighters, able to stand up to some of the strongest enemies they encountered. Despite the chilling thought of the intense training he'd be faced with, he was also looking forward to it. If he got strong enough to control his power as a Grimm, he would be able to protect his team, his friends, everything that held dear. No matter how tough it would be, he would persevere through it and meet everything Qrow could throw at him head on.

One by one, he said his goodbyes to the girls of RWBY, getting hugs from Blake, Ruby, and surprisingly Weiss. When it came to Yang, he held his hand out for her to shake. She gripped it firmly and shook it, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Try not to die during Uncle Qrow's training, Vomit Boy. He'll push you harder than you can imagine."

"I can take it. Heck, I may come back stronger than you." Jaune smirked back.

"Aw, that's really cute."

Yang lightly punched his arm and her lilac eyes fell on the scar on his neck. In her eyes, scars detracted from one's appearance, but with Jaune it was different. When she looked at the discolored skin she thought it made him look tougher and more roguish. The story behind it only added to the scar's appeal.

"Take care of yourself out there, okay?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know it." He nodded back.

The brawler gave him one last pat and stepped aside for his team to have their words. She burst into laughter when Nora wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug and lifted him off the ground.

"Come back strong, fearless leader!" Nora smiled. "That way we'll be even tougher as a team!"

"Nora, you should let go of him before he loses consciousness." Ren rested a hand on her arm.

The orange haired girl looked up at her team leader only to see his face was turning blue from a lack of oxygen. She dropped him and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head after giving an apology.

Ren shook his head and held his hand out which Jaune shook.

"Use this chance to learn everything you can, Jaune," said Ren. "It's a privilege to be trained by such a strong Hunter."

"I will, Ren. I'll come back a better leader and take care of all of you. That's a promise," replied Jaune.

Ren nodded back and took his position by Nora to let Pyrrha have her final words with their leader and the object of her affection. He silently wondered whether or not the redhead would finally let her feelings be known to the boy. The girl's feelings were almost as painful to watch as the blonde's obliviousness and it was taking everything he had from taking matters into his own hands by bluntly telling Jaune that Pyrrha was interested in him.

Pyrrha bit her lip, unsure of what to say to her blonde partner. Time was ticking and she wanted to tell him so many things. Should she tell him how she felt? How would he respond if she revealed her feelings to him in front of all their friends? Would it even be wise to distract him with something like that before his training with Qrow?

She let out a sigh and her red locks danced when she shook her head. No, that was not fair to Jaune and it would only hamper him. She waited this long and she could wait just a little longer for when the time was right.

The redhead was jarred from her thoughts when she felt Jaune's gloved hand rest on her shoulder. His blue eyes that she frequently got lost in were now staring into hers and his smile filled her with warmth. Her cheeks flushed a little bit and she knew she would be at the receiving end of teasing by her friends when this was all said and done.

"Look after Ren and Nora while I'm gone, okay?" Jaune whispered.

"Got it." Pyrrha smiled back.

"You're in charge until I get back. Train hard and be ready for the Vytal Festival because we're gonna' win that tournament."

Pyrrha was at a loss for words. Ever since she started training him after his episode with Cardin, she noticed how far he had come in skill and as a person. He was stronger, more confident and his words struck her to the core. He meant everything he said and she had no doubt in her mind that they would be able to accomplish such a goal.

Her lips tugged up in a smile and she nodded at him. He squeezed her shoulder and his hand pulled away. A chill went down her back when his hand left her, as if her body was crying out at the loss of his touch.

Without thinking about it, she stepped up to her partner and gently wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight. She did not care that the others were watching or whatever teasing she would get from Yang. The warmth had returned with full force and she felt her heart flutter as she rested her forehead on his chest. Her smile only grew when she felt him wrap his arms around her back and pull her in closer.

Meanwhile, Jaune was thrown off by the sudden act of intimacy from his partner and although his mind was blank, a little voice in the back of his head told him to hug the beautiful girl back. He pulled the redhead close and felt his nose tickle with the scent of green tea.

"Hey, kid, quit smooching your girl and get on board!" Qrow barked at him.

The blonde's brow furrowed and he glared back at Qrow, but if he kept his eyes on his partner, he would have seen her face turn scarlet. He held up a finger to let the Hunter know he was coming and gave one last smile to Pyrrha before he let go and hurried to the ramp of the Bullhead.

"I'll see you guys later." Jaune gave a two fingered wave.

A loud hiss sounded and the Bullhead hovered in the air and the ramp closed behind the blonde. The ship's engines roared to life and it climbed higher into the night sky until it was just at the right altitude before it took off into the clouds and disappeared from sight.

"It's going to be weird not having him around for the next two months," said Blake.

The others only nodded in agreement with her words. The void that Jaune left behind with his departure would be replaced soon enough. Time always flew by fast.

* * *

Adam stared at the ceiling, pondering his next move. It had been almost two days since Cinder came in to do her inspection. All he had to do was get his hands on some AK-200s, but it was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

He had attempted to use Roman's old contact within the Schnee Dust Company to secure the androids, but his plan backfired. The contact was very headstrong and did not grant him a lot of time to talk about arrangements for the AK-200s. The man would only talk to Roman, but with him incarcerated and under watch by General Ironwood, it left him with limited choices. There were only two options he could choose from.

His first option was out of the question. If he attempted to corner the contact and use intimidation to get the AK-200s, it left the chance of the meeting going south with him either having to kill the man or being ratted out which would keep him from getting the androids.

On any other day he would just as easily try to hijack a train that contained shipments of the AK-200s, but the logistics were too much for his taste. He would need a lot of manpower to seize control of a train and relocate the androids to another spot where they would not be sought out. There were too many variables to take into account and he did not have that kind of time to plan out a full-scale heist.

The second option was just as foolish as the first, but it was a safer bet. If he could figure out a way to spring Roman free from General Ironwood's clutches, he would be able to talk to the contact and get the AK-200s through him. All he had to do was try to get someone on the inside to help him plan an escape and they could break him out the second they learned everything they needed.

His only drawback with the plan was that Roman was a twofaced crook. It did not matter if one did him a favor, especially if it involved being broken out of prison, he would come up with some plan to weasel his way out of a deal so he would not have to reciprocate. The crafty devil was very good at doing that.

Adam let out an annoyed sigh and propped his feet up on the small coffee table. Conduct a heist, or break out Roman? Two options that not only risked hampering Cinder's plan, but ran the risk of drawing attention to him and the White Fang prematurely.

His fingers wormed into his pocket and he fished out a silver coin. It had been a habit of his to flip a coin whenever he was conflicted on a decision he needed to make. With his newfound responsibility as the White Fang leader, he now had to take his brethren into account along with his goal of achieving equal rights for the Faunus. His dilemma put him in a tight spot.

He thumbed the coin and twirled it between his fingers. If it came up heads, he would conduct the heist. If it came up tails, he was breaking out Roman. He rested the coin on the nail of his thumb and flicked it. A small ping met his ears and he watched the coin spin into the air and fall back to the couch.

He caught it in his hand and turned his palm up. He opened his fingers and his eyes fell upon the tails side of the coin. A small grimace formed on his face. Maybe he could get Roman to play his game.

Now that he had his decision, he just needed to put a plan into play. This would be a two person job, but he had to find someone that was able to work from the inside. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were out of the question since they had to keep up their cover as students.

Adam was pulled from his thoughts when a chill went down his spine. He sat upright and his hand rested on the hilt of Wilt and Blush. There was another presence in the room and he was surprised with how it slipped by his Aura. Whoever it was, they were strong.

He strained his ears for the smallest sound and he was ready to cut down the intruder. Who was it? Then he heard it. An almost silent click of a heel gracing the floor. He spun around and pulled Wilt and Blush from its sheath. The blade hummed as it cut the air when he turned on his heel.

"Where are you?" Adam muttered under his breath.

Someone was behind him a moment ago, but they vanished without a trace. There were few people who would have been able to dodge his attack. All his eyes took in was the dark surroundings of the room and the locked door that led to the hall. The presence was still there, albeit faint.

He turned around again, but this time he was greeted with something new. His intruder made herself known. She was very short and had long pink and brown hair. The crooked grin did not leave her lips as she twirled the parasol in her hands. The tiny woman before him was the last person he expected to infiltrate his hideout, but he did not attack her.

She got inside his hideout with pure skill and that was a sheer sign that she was not to be taken lightly. Whoever she was, he had to be careful until he got a feel for her motives. He sheathed his blade and glared down at her through his mask, only getting a twisted grin in return from the colorful midget.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

The woman said nothing and twirled her parasol again before she sat down on her table cross-legged. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll and turned her attention to it.

Adam felt the corner of his mouth twitch when the woman ignored him and fiddled on her scroll. He waited for her to answer, but got a surprise when she held her scroll up to him with a short message.

 **"My name is Neo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Adam Taurus."**

* * *

 **We'll end it there. Now, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please l** **et me know what you guys thought, what you liked, disliked (what it was and why), offer suggestions, all that good stuff. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) As of this update, the update schedule for this story which has been weekly will cease. MI BOLC will keep me busy and learning my MOS inside out, so that will be my priority. I have weekends off, but unless I'm doing FTX training, I may be regrouping from whatever we did during the week which in turn may affect the writing process. So just as a fair warning, don't expect an update till around Thanksgiving, maybe not even until Christmas. I understand this may be inconvenient for some of you, but just be patient.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 10/24/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 11/1/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 10/20/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 10/25/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 10/19/15**

 **"Winter Knight" by TheMAO17: Updated 10/22/15**


	10. Crawl, Walk, Run

**Sup? Thanks a bunch for your continued support. Now read and enjoy the chapter and be sure to check out the shout outs and statements below.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Jaune stirred and groaned. His eyes opened and he was able to see the blurry outline of his new master. The veteran Hunter towered over him as he sat back in the cozy seat with a blank look on his face.

"Tell me something, kid. How far have you come since you entered Beacon?" Qrow asked.

"What?" Jaune rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You heard me."

"I don't know? Better than when I first started?"

Qrow sucked his teeth and rested a hand on his hip. He knew about the kid's mediocre combat style after learning about his illegitimate entry from Ozpin and Glynda, but he knew the kid was stronger after witnessing the fight in the arena. He had two months to whip the kid into shape for the Vytal Festival and get control on his power of transformation. His eyes glanced out the nearby window and a small smirk came to his face. They reached their first training sight.

He turned back to the cockpit and traced a couple circles with his finger and the pilot nodded back. The ramp to the Bullhead opened and made Jaune stand up in surprise, but he unwittingly walked backwards towards Qrow.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked over his shoulder.

He did not get a response and his eyes only widened in horror when he soon found himself plummeting to the snowy mountain below. His stomach dropped into his throat and his scream of surprise was drowned out by the howling wind. The frigid air grazed his face and his eyes began to water from the unpleasant feeling. He had to find a way to land safely or he would die.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Jaune glanced around to find a good landing spot.

His mind raced for an idea and it came to him. He crossed his arms and focused his Aura to the front of his body. His eyes cracked open and he was able to see a small, white force field had formed just as he was about to hit the ground. He screwed his eyes shut and braced for the impact.

Wham! He hit the ground and bounced high in the air. The air was sucked from his lungs and his eyes widened in shock. He could see the powdery snow dance wildly in the wind as it flew with him before vanishing with the gust. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his path down the large slope and continued his descent. All he could see was snow and sky as he continued rolling.

He finally slowed to a stop and rolled to his back to look up at the sky, the morning sun just barely peeking over the mountaintop. The Bullhead's ramp closed and it eventually vanished into the clouds. He was still alive. Banged up, but alive.

"You alive, kid?" Qrow asked.

The blonde's brow furrowed into a look of fury and he sat up and turned to see Qrow standing on top of a nearby rock. All he wanted to do at that moment was rip out his master's skull and beat him to death with it. What kind of sick, twisted freak kicked their students out of a flying ship? He got to his feet and stomped over to Qrow.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Jaune pointed an accusing finger at him. "You could've killed me!"

Qrow crossed his arms and his piercing eyes rooted him to the spot. He wisely closed his mouth, but his angry glare remained. If looks could kill, Qrow would be in the lowest level of Hell.

"Lesson number one, kid. Be ready for anything." The Hunter lifted a finger.

"A little warning would have been nice!" He retorted.

"That would have defeated the purpose of that whole exercise. So suck it up, because I'm going to be training you from scratch."

Jaune rose a brow at that. Wasn't the whole purpose of the training to get control of his powers as a Grimm? He shivered as the arctic wind caressed him once again and he cupped his hands to warm them up.

"Why are we here?" Jaune gestured to the mountains.

"By training you in the harshest environments it will force you to learn and train harder. Once we're done here, we'll go somewhere else," said Qrow.

The blonde opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it again. It was so cold! His hands were already going numb and he could barely form a fist. In a desperate attempt to warm up, he tucked his arms under his armpits and closed them tight.

"Pay attention, because I hate having to repeat myself." Qrow jumped down from his perch on the rock.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked to him and stopped just short of him. His face became stern and his eyes narrowed into a steely gaze.

"This training will be a test of your mental and physical strength. You will only grow by adapting to survive in this training environment. Understand?" He began.

The boy only nodded through his chattering teeth. He pulled out his scroll and brought up their location on the GPS. They were not far from his hideout. He tucked his scroll back into his pocket and turned on his heel before starting his trek back up the slope.

"Hey, where are we going?" Jaune hurried after him.

"Just follow me for now. I'll explain what'll happen when we get to the top of the summit here." His master brushed him off.

Jaune cursed his cryptic mentor and silently trudged after him, all the while doing his best to block out the freezing temperature. So far his day did not start off the way he imagined it. Then again, he was not sure what to expect from the man, at least until he kicked him out of the Bullhead. That was all it took for him to paint a picture for what was to come. The man was crazy and hardcore. Yang was right. His lessons would be tough.

The blonde hated awkward silences and as much as he wanted to try and create conversation with his master, he had no idea what to say. Heck, the man did not seem to like small talk anyway. His answers were always short and to the point, as if desperate to end a conversation the second it started.

He silently wondered whether Qrow acted like this when he trained Ruby and Yang. Both girls were energetic and happy, but they could kick ass and take names when the time came. There was no way he went easy on them, but he wished he knew if the man at least showed some emotion while he trained them. Otherwise he was in for a long two months.

The blonde came back to his senses when he bumped into Qrow and quickly staggered back. He gave a sheepish grin at the man when he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Come here for a second, Powder Puff," said Qrow looking forward.

 _"Powder Puff?"_ Jaune glowered at the nickname and tramped to his side.

Once he got beside Qrow, the man held up a lone finger and pointed in the distance. He squinted through the snowy haze and was able to make out another set of mountains across the valley.

"That's where we're going." Qrow lowered his arm.

"Okay, let's go." Jaune took a step forward, but stopped when a firm hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm not done yet, hold on."

Jaune restrained himself from groaning and turned to look Qrow in the eye. What else did the man have to let him know? He was freezing and in dire need of warmth. Then it clicked with him and a sinking feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"I will be waiting for you in the cabin near those mountains. From here on out, you have to navigate your way there on your own and do what it takes to survive," Qrow continued.

"How far is it?" Jaune asked.

"About a day. Maybe two or three if you get lost."

Jaune's face faltered. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Not only would he be alone trying to find his way through the frozen hellhole, but he had to use survival skills or he would freeze to death. Forget hardcore, this was a death wish!

"Kid, I'll tell you now. If you're doubting yourself, you'll fail and die. Suck it up and figure it out." Qrow pulled his hand from his shoulder.

"R-right." Jaune nodded.

"Since you look like you're about to barf, I'll give you a piece of advice. If you get lost, use the terrain around you. There's no way you can miss the cabin."

Qrow straightened up and dashed down the slope, jumping from rock to rock. The man was fast. Not fast like Ruby with her Semblance, but just fast for a normal being. It was almost unreal. With one jump after the next he got closer to the thicket of snow covered trees until he vanished from sight.

"Oh, come on!" Jaune yelled to the sky.

The blonde boy hurried down the mountain as fast as he could. He tried to look at the positives that was in front of him. He had a lot of sunlight and would not have to worry about the dark unless he got lost in the valley. So long as he made the most of the light, he could make good time and get to the cabin with little difficulty. The next good thing he had was that if he got lost, he could just go to the nearest mountain and use it to pinpoint his location.

However, that was not enough to balance the negatives. He was lacking proper attire to deal with the climate and he had no way to navigate the woods properly. This was a test that Qrow wanted him to pass by using his knowledge of survival.

"Damn it!" Jaune tried to warm his hands again.

He thought winters in Vale were cold, but they paled in comparison to the harsh mountains of Atlas. This level of cold worked fast and could kill someone who was not prepared for it very quickly. He had lost a lot of feeling in his hands and could barely move his fingers.

Without his hands, he was as good as dead. No way to defend himself and his mobility would be cut in half. He cursed under his breath and looked around for something he could use to warm his hands, but all he saw was thick blankets of snow. Even if he could find something to burn, it would be too wet.

He tucked his hands under the pits of his hoodie and continued his journey through the first line of trees. Wait a minute. The cloth of his hoodie shielded his hands and he smirked with an idea. He unfastened his breastplate and arm guards and dropped them in the snow and ripped his hoodie off.

The blonde shuddered when he felt the ice cold air meet his chest and it made him pull Crocea Mors from its sheath faster. With the blade free, he brought it up with a trembling hand and slowly sawed his way just above the elbow. The lone, black sleeve of cloth landed in the snow and he quickly switched to the other side and did the same. He dropped Crocea Mors and picked up the cloth and with great difficulty, managed to wrap his hands in the cozy fabric.

Warmth began to come back to his hands. That felt so much better! While still exposed, they were better off than earlier. He quickly pulled the remnants of his hoodie back on along with his armor and then picked up Crocea Mors. He had time on his side and he would make the most of it.

Jaune took a deep breath and started jogging through the snow, kicking it up behind him with each step he took. First step, get warm. Second, pay attention to the terrain. Third, get to the freaking cabin.

He soon slowed down to catch his breath. In an attempt to warm himself up and hurry to his destination, he completely forgot one thing. The elevation of the mountains made it difficult to run like he normally could and sucked the air from his lungs faster than he anticipated. He barely made it over a mile before he hunched over panting for air.

 _"How does he make it look so easy?"_ Jaune remembered Qrow running down the mountain with ease.

This would take getting used to. Like Qrow said, he had to adapt to survive and that's what he was doing. He could not stop here.

The blonde stood up and started walking again, taking long, deep breaths to get his air back. He felt a lot warmer, especially his hands. In fact, his hands were now burning very badly. He looked down and saw they were red and raw.

The burning sensation grew and with it came some nasty throbs. He clenched his hands together and tried to block out the uncomfortable sensation. His attempts to null the painful, burning feeling were failing. His hands continued to burn as the blood pumped back into them and he could feel his eyes watering from the pain that was now near unbearable.

He could feel the cold trickle of water as the tears fell from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. There was no denying it now. He hated cold weather from the bottom of his heart.

"Just keep moving. Don't stop," he muttered as he pressed on.

* * *

Adam stared up at the fleet of ships that loomed over the city of Vale. He kept his gaze on the largest one and observed it closely. It was no secret that Roman was being held on that ship. It had everything. Armed to the teeth with the strongest cannons and being circled by smaller patrol cruisers.

He leaned against a nearby smokestack and sighed. Reconnaissance was his least favorite part of his job. Granted it was a necessity for him whenever he made a big score, it was tedious. Standing around for hours on end just watching the same thing again and again to learn the movements before making a strike. It was like watching paint dry. Every second that ticked by, the same thing happened down to the same routine detail. Every minute the three cruisers would circle the large ship, leaving a five second window for a blind spot, but it was nowhere near enough time to hide on the deck.

His fingertips danced on the sheath of Wilt and Blush, his patience wearing thinner by the second. If he had to watch any longer, he would go insane.

He shook his head when a long haired beauty flashed through his mind. A low crack came from his knuckles as they gripped Wilt and Blush tightly. That's right. Now he remembered why he was able to tolerate the agonizing boredom in the first place.

 _"Blake…"_ He grit his teeth.

Even after all of that time since her unexpected departure, the young woman was still fresh in his mind. The countless hours they spent together as partners were some of the best memories in his life. No matter the challenge that faced them, they tackled it together and overcame it and only grew closer.

He taught the girl everything. From fighting, to studying an enemy, to stealing, and even their heritage as Faunus. All that time he thought she took what he said to heart and trusted him like he did her, but he had been wrong. It was not as apparent and he cursed himself for not noticing the change in his ex-partner's behavior. It was subtle, but still present. She had been quiet, more than normal. Doubt had filled her on missions and she began questioning everything they had done. By the time he realized what she was going to do, it was too late.

Adam watched her sever the connection on the train, and she slowly disappeared in the distance leaving him behind, her amber eyes staring back sadly. She severed the link on that chain to save the crew, but it also held another message. Their parting.

Adam broke from his thoughts when he noticed a mop of pink and brown hair just under his chin. Neo… the tiny woman sure had a way of making a sneaky entrance. She was definitely different from Blake. Although she was a mute, she was livelier with her arrivals than the former.

"Well?" Adam asked.

Neo pulled out her scroll and typed away and then turned it to him.

 **"The ship is crawling with security details. There's no way inside unless we're disguised. Even then we still have to learn about the layout, the patrols and prisoner information before we can even think of busting Roman out."**

"Fine. We'll hold off on breaking him out for now. I need to plan the escape route and find a place to relocate him," said Adam.

He turned around and ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped. The Faunus soared through the air and landed on the roof below and continued his journey across the housetops. It did not take long for Neo to be neck and neck with him, not looking tired in the slightest. He had to lean back a bit when his short partner thrust her scroll back in his face.

 **"Why exactly do you want to bust Roman out?"**

"I have my reasons, but the most important one is because I need to lay low and he's the only one who can act as a suitable courier to the black market for supplies I need," Adam replied bitterly.

 **"Oh, so there are some things you can't do?"**

Adam said nothing and glared at the long haired girl from the corner of his mask and only saw a devilish grin on her lips. She was taking great joy in winding him up, but he would not have it. With a quick spin on his heel, he pushed off the rooftop and his open hand clutched tight around Neo's throat.

He slammed the somewhat surprised woman into a nearby chimney and glared down at her. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but it was soon replaced with a half-lidded gaze. He simply pressed down on her throat, slowly cutting off the air to her lungs.

"Let's get one thing clear. We may have a partnership, but I will not hesitate to break it if you rub me the wrong way." He pushed her into the chimney more. "Got it?"

Neo only nodded back, albeit with difficulty from her compromising position. She had merely been curious to the Faunus' intentions with her former employer and although he gave her a good answer, she did not buy it for one second. She had worked with enough criminals to know when someone was hiding something and her instinct had been spot on when finding the really bad ones.

In fact, she very rarely had much connections with anyone. Every contract she had in the past always came to an end in the form of two possibilities. The first was that she got paid at the end of the day. The other, well, she would be in need of new clothes. Blood was very hard to clean out of comfortable cloth she loved to garb herself in.

"Tell me…" Adam released his vice grip on her. "Why were you so quick to join me?"

 **"Like you, I have my own reasons."** Neo held up her scroll.

"Obviously. I want to know why you did it, though."

Neo twirled her parasol in her hand and tapped her chin thoughtfully. She could tell him the reason why, but where would be the fun in that? He'd figure it out sooner or later.

 **"Roman owes me money. Simple as that."** She shrugged.

She strode to the edge of the roof and stretched before turning back to Adam. He had kept put and his gaze lingered on her, waiting for more information. She pulled out her scroll and typed away once again and turned the screen to face him. A small smirk spread across her lips when his jaw tightened in annoyance.

 **"Weren't we leaving? I would like to get some ice cream sometime tonight, and you're making that very hard to do."**

She clapped her hands and used her fingers to make a walking gesture which only served to irritate Adam even more.

"I won't dignify that with a response." Adam walked to the ledge.

 **"You just did."** Neo beamed.

Adam spared her another look and jumped to the next roof, eager to return to his quarters for the night. He could hear the heeled boots of his partner beside him and shook his head when he saw the pleased look on Neo's face. The thought of sweet, frozen goodness had clouded her mind and was the next thing she wanted to claim.

* * *

The small fire crackled and illuminated the dark wood. It danced, its movement wild as the wind blew through the trees. Embers shot into the night and burned briefly before they died. The dark abyss that surrounded the fire was so thick that even some of the bravest souls would be somewhat hesitant to trek through it.

Jaune shivered violently as he tried to keep warm. The mountain atmosphere had taken its toll on him and he was exhausted. His clothes were damp and his face and arms were red from the cold. He felt his jaw quiver and his teeth bounced off each other.

He slowly reached out with a trembling arm and grabbed some sticks from the small pile beside him and rested them on the burning logs. His arm snaked its way back around his side in a desperate attempt to trap whatever heat he could, but shuddered when his icy fingers graced his arm. Out of all the places Qrow could have taken him to train, it had to be Atlas, complete with snowcapped mountains that were covered in ice. It was cold. It was really freaking cold.

The blonde gave another shudder and wiped the snot that trailed from his nose. He was not even sure where he was. Despite his long trek, he kept on the same path he had when he entered the woods. Straight. Which he kicked himself for in hindsight since he may have just been walking in circles for the past eight hours freezing to death for no reason. This whole day turned into a hellish nightmare and he started to wonder whether or not he would be able to make it to Qrow's cabin without freezing to death.

"I should have just followed the ridge around the valley." He held his hands close to the fire.

 _ **"Yeah, that probably would have helped, but no. You panicked and did the first thing that came to your mind. Smooth one, genius."**_

Jaune's head snapped up and he looked around the trees. He was alone, right? Had he finally snapped from the cold and started hallucinating? After he looked around the trees again, he saw nothing to prove otherwise.

 _ **"How's the cold treating you, Jauney?"**_ The voice asked.

"Shut up," Jaune managed to utter through his chattering teeth.

 _ **"Hey, that's no way to talk to a friend."**_

"I don't even know who you are!"

He heard a chuckle echo around him and grew uneasy. The voice was much clearer now and it sounded remarkably similar to the one he heard the other day. It finally returned and was taunting him to new levels that began to fill his being with anger.

 _ **"Oh, you know who I am, Jauney. I'm you… well, your better half, anyway,"**_ the voice answered back.

"Who are you?" Jaune clutched his arms tighter.

 _ **"I just told you, but I think deep down you know exactly what I am."**_

The blonde felt a chill go down his spine, this time it was not from the daunting cold. It was the feeling one got when they came to a horrific realization, like being betrayed by someone they trusted. However, it was what the voice said at the end of his last retort that had him thinking. It was not a real person, but a different entity. One that had taken shape in the form of his dark thoughts.

He opened his eyes and looked up and his heart stopped in shock. He flailed and fell back into the snow and scrambled away. In front of him was the familiar white mask and big red eyes of a Beowolf. Its teeth poked out in a toothy grin and it merely tilted its head before it vanished with a gust of wind.

 _"What the hell?"_ Jaune swallowed.

It all happened so fast. He did not even sense the Beowolf enter the clearing and the fact that it got face to face with him left him petrified. His Aura should have detected the vile Grimm before it even got close, but it did not.

 _ **"You didn't soil yourself, did you?"**_ The voice asked as if amused.

"Where are you?" Jaune's call echoed around the woods.

 _ **"Mind keeping your voice down? You'll get us both killed."**_

Jaune shook his head again. He was his own being! There was no "Us" as the voice said. Just him and him alone.

 _ **"That's where you're wrong. You know what I am."**_

The blonde screwed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath. His fingers weaved between the locks of his hair and gripped them tight. The Beowolf's masked face flashed through him once again. He could not deny it any longer. The Beowolf he transformed into had been the one talking to him this entire time. Nobody else.

 _ **"As I was saying, you need to calm down. Your little panic attack probably attracted the attention of my kin,"**_ said the Beowolf.

Sure enough, Jaune felt his Aura flare up and tried his best to concentrate on the creatures that drew closer to his campsite. Five, maybe ten? Possibly more? He drew Crocea Mors from its sheath and held it at the ready. His hands shook and throbbed in protest from the frigid air and he let out another uneven breath. Even if he could fight, there was no way he could take on ten by himself, no matter how much he boasted about it when he talked with Yang.

He could barely move his arms or hold his blade properly. The sword shook in his hands and he did another sweep of the trees. It was faint, but he could hear the horde of growls coming from the dark depths around him. Then he saw them. A swarm of glowing red eyes emerged from the shadows, vicious growls following close behind. The blonde managed to still himself and took a deep breath.

He could try to run, but he was exhausted. The Grimm would tear him to shreds and devour whatever was left of him. If he stayed to fight, his chances of survival were slim.

 _ **"You know, and I'm just being honest here, you're going to die… again,"**_ the Beowolf said to him.

 _"That goes for you too, so I don't see why you're even talking!"_ Jaune snapped back.

 _ **"Because I'm fond of living and I'm not going to let a meatsack like you get us killed."**_

Jaune blinked and hunched over. White hot pain surged through his head and nearly blinded him.

 _"Stop it!"_ Jaune clutched his head.

 _ **"Come on, Jauney. Just let go and let me take care of this."**_ The Beowolf chuckled.

 _"Not happening!"_

 _ **"Your mind says no, but your body says yes! I know you want to feel it again! The rush of adrenaline! The feeling of invincibility! Let's rip these things apart, Jaune!"**_

The blonde's knees buckled and he cradled his head in his hands. The sharp pain hit him again and again. His head felt like it was being split open, but he was doing everything he could to withstand it. He knew what would happen the second he succumbed to the intolerable pain and it would not be pretty.

He got to his feet and gripped Crocea Mors tight once more. He swayed a bit after he opened his eyes and barely caught sight of a Beowolf lunging for him. With a turn of his heel he sidestepped the attack and brought his blade down in a swift chop, cleaving the creature in half. One down, a dozen to go.

Hack after hack, slice after slice, Jaune managed to stay on his feet and by some incredible luck had slain each Grimm that came at him. Although he had taken a couple of hits, he did not give up and continued on. He was almost there, just a couple more to cut down and he would be home free.

He ducked under a swipe from an Ursa and raised Crocea Mors to block the follow up slash. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he stumbled back and once more when he pushed off in a lunge. Crocea Mors plunged deep into the Ursa's chest and he continued to push with his legs until the giant creature tumbled back and took him with. He recovered his balance and wrenched his blade out of the Grimm's chest and jumped at the next one.

Tiny lights burst in front of his eyes when he felt something smash into his side. It took everything he had to not vomit from the violent motion sickness that gripped him. The blur of snow, fire and trees did not sit well with him. He gagged when he hit the ground and the spinning world came to a violent stop.

"Son of a bitch!" He gingerly stood up.

Heavy footsteps met his ears and he jumped away just in time to avoid a tackle from another Ursa. He growled and swung his blade and a twisted grin spread across his lips when it tore through the hide, earning a loud roar of pain.

"You want some more?" Jaune shouted and jumped on top of it.

He brought his blade down and it sunk into the Ursa's neck. The Grimm went rigid and fell face first into the snow.

Jaune rolled off the creature and his fierce eyes turned to the remaining Grimm that lurked near the tree line. He twirled his blade and got ready for another bout.

 _ **"There we go, use that anger Jauney!"**_ The Beowolf cackled.

Jaune ignored the inner voice and snarled at the Grimm that stared back at him, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Come on!" He barked at them, using his blade as a taunt. "Come on!"

The closest Beowolf shot at him and pounced. He cursed under his breath. He had not shifted the sheath into its shield form when the fight started, having chosen to use both hands to keep his attacks on point. In a last ditch attempt to shield himself, he raised his left arm.

Jaune felt the wind get knocked out of him when the smaller Beowolf slammed into him. His arm throbbed painfully after he held it at bay by its neck. The growls met his ears and he could hear the anger and determination behind them, eager to devour him. Spit flew from its snapping jaw and pelted his face.

He struggled to push the Beowolf off, but he was able to get it away enough to attack. He turned his wrist after he gave one hard push and drove Crocea Mors up. The blade rocketed straight through the Beowolf's maw, sealing it shut. With another quick flick of the wrist, he ripped the creature's jaw open and it fell to the ground.

 _ **"You are really getting into this!"**_ The Beowolf commented.

 _"There's a difference between sport and survival!"_ The blonde retorted.

 _ **"Whatever gets you through the night. Oh, you might want to duck."**_

Jaune went to do as his counterpart said, but was too slow. He let out a scream when he felt sharp claws rake across his face. Blood turned the snow scarlet and flowed freely down his face.

He wheeled around and glared at the Beowolf that got the hit on him and dashed at it. His arms swung the old blade and he lopped off one of the arms of the Beowolf when it slashed at him. He continued his brutal onslaught by severing off the second arm and then bringing his blade down in a hard slice.

The Beowolf split down the middle and both halves of it hit the snow with a sickening squelch. Jaune felt the grin on his face grow and as he stared down at the mutilated corpse of the Beowolf he killed. Heck, the rest of the Grimm would be better off attacking him all at once!

"That all you got?" His eyes darted to each Grimm.

The Grimm turned their eyes back to the forest and then back to him. They slowly backed away and vanished into the shadows. Their growls and red eyes ceased and he soon found himself alone. He managed to fight with his own power and stood his ground against a small horde. He should have felt empowered with the great victory, but the little voice in the back of his head was telling him otherwise. Something was not right. Grimm did not just up and retreat when they had numbers on their side.

He shuddered and felt his adrenaline die. He relaxed his stance, but remained alert for the smallest sound.

 _ **"Run, now,"**_ said the Beowolf.

 _"What?"_ Jaune blinked.

 _ **"Run!"**_

 _"Why?"_

 _ **"Did you even see the rest of those Grimm leave or were you too high on the bloodlust?"**_

Jaune rolled his eyes.

 _"That's what I'm trying to figure out!"_ He said.

 _ **"You're going to find out the hard way if you don't start moving!"**_ The Beowolf shot back.

Although it was subtle, Jaune was able to detect the fear in the Beowolf's tone. The retreating Grimm had triggered a new sense of urgency in his new acquaintance. He knew something was coming for them, but the answer was what.

 _"What aren't you telling me?"_ Jaune asked.

He waited for a response, but did not get one. When he opened his mouth to try again, he felt another presence enter the area. It was not like the other Grimm that had a weaker signature. This one was large and it exuded nothing but brute strength and power. The confidence that Jaune had after he killed the Grimm that attacked him amounted to nothing when the energy got closer.

The cold shackles of fear bound him to his spot and even though he wanted to move, he could not. He could hear the Beowolf's voice that sounded very far away, yelling at him to run. The energy was strong now and he could feel it radiating through the clearing. It was just beyond the tree line and he could feel its gaze bearing down on him.

A loud, angry roar resounded around the dark forest and sent chills down Jaune's spine. By this point, he was too afraid to move or even glance back at the new Grimm that was behind him. The Beowolf's frantic screams in the back of his head did not help. If the Beowolf inside of him was afraid, there was no way he could stand up to the creature.

 _ **"Run! You're going to get us killed!"**_ The Beowolf shouted.

 _"What's behind me?"_ Was his shaky reply.

 _ **"An alpha. Each pack of Grimm has an alpha that they follow and respect like every group of predators. Should one try to defy it, it's killed."**_

 _"What does an alpha look like?"_

 _ **"It varies by the area, but if you want to see your first one, turn around."**_

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled himself. He slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened in horror. It was huge. While not as big as the Nevermore he saw Ruby kill on the initiation day, it was very similar.

The Ursa was massive. It was tall, maybe thirty feet. The entire hide of the creature was covered in solid, white bone-like armor to keep it protected. Large red eyes were looking down on him and its teeth were long and sharp. Given its size, he would not be able to fight it on his own, much less harm it with Crocea Mors. His only option was to run like the Beowolf told him, but even if he tried that, it was probably faster than him. He was royally screwed.

 _"I don't think I can outrun that thing."_ He shook his head

 _ **"You can't, but I can,"**_ the Beowolf replied.

 _"No! I'm not transforming!"_

 _ **"Then we die! I can get us out of here, so swallow your pride and let me do us a favor!"**_

Jaune clenched his fists and shook. What would happen if he surrendered control? Would he be able to regain control? Would the Beowolf be able to outrun the alpha and keep its word? He sighed and tucked Crocea Mors back in its sheath and bowed his head.

 _"Fine. But once we're safe, you give me back control or I'll take it back,"_ said Jaune.

 _ **"Deal."**_

Jaune fell on all fours and cried out when he felt his bones break and reform to adjust to his new body. Then everything went dark.

The Beowolf glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the towering Ursa. He then bolted into the trees as fast as he could. The ground began to rumble like rolling thunder behind him with the giant Ursa giving chase.

He could feel the ground pulse like wild below his paws and the sound of trees crashing as they were mowed down and hit the ground. The Ursa was fast and in the back of his mind, he knew he would not be able to outrun it for long. His only hope of survival was to find a place to hide or an area where the Ursa could not pursue him.

To his right was the large river that ran through the woods. There was a large body of water nearby that he may be able to use to escape the Ursa if the ice was thick enough to traverse, but still fragile to break under the Ursa.

He jumped and narrowly avoided a falling tree. Not once did he spare a glance back at the alpha. That was suicide. Defying an alpha was bad enough, but looking at it as it chased him? If he miraculously escaped the alpha, it would stop at nothing to find him and eliminate him in the future. In a quick series of jumps, he crossed the roaring river on soaked rocks.

Water splashed loudly when the Ursa ran into it and continued to chase him. It soaked his fur and made him shiver a bit, but he did not break stride.

 _ **"Shit!"**_ He ducked under a downed tree.

The thick pine exploded with a loud crunch into tiny splinters that rained down on the snow. Too close. He had to lose it now! He drifted into the tree line to put some cover between him and the Ursa. Despite the overwhelming fear that flooded his body, he ignored the roars of the Ursa and the trees that got cut down beside him.

Hope began to fill his being. Ahead he was able to see a break in the trees and could see the moon shimmering. Whatever it was reflecting off of was large and he silently hoped that it was the lake the river trailed from. This was it. He'd rather blow the rest of his energy to reach the clearing and get across it than waste it and die.

With that in mind, he began to pick up speed and was able to get just out of reach of the giant Grimm. The trees got thinner and thinner until they finally gave way to a shoreline. The lake was large and the moon shone brightly off the sheet of ice that formed on the surface.

He did not give a second thought about the thickness of the ice and ran onto it. It was stable, but he could hear it cracking beneath him. Another thunderous crash came from behind as the Ursa broke through the trees and roared. It was followed by a loud crack when it stepped on the ice and broke through it.

Cracks shot up the ice and began to form under him. The ice soon began to give way and he just barely stayed ahead of it. He lost his footing when he jumped to put space between himself and the ice and slid across the slippery surface. He came to a stop near the middle of the lake and spun around to see the Ursa had stopped about halfway behind him, almost submerged in the water.

Their exchange was silent, but the angry glare from the alpha was clear.

"I will find you!"

The alpha turned around with a growl and trudged out of the water and back into the thicket of trees.

He panted heavily and turned back in the direction where Qrow's cabin was supposed to be. The mountains were closer, but he still had a long way to go. He got to his feet and hurried off the ice. If he kept going, there was a chance he could reach the cabin by dawn and deep down he was sure his host would have no objections to him keeping control for the time being.

* * *

Qrow leaned back in the chair on the porch of his cabin. In his hand was a flask containing the current love of his life. Nothing beat whiskey, and it filled him with bliss whenever it graced his tongue. Those close to him would joke that he did not even have blood pumping in his veins, but the finest whiskey in the land of Remnant.

He gulped down the rest of the contents in the flask like one would a glass of water after wandering the desert for days on end. He smacked his lips and let out a light chuckle.

"With age comes beauty." He filled up his flask with the bottle on the table.

He kicked his feet up on the stool and took another drink. The red and orange light began to crest over to top of the mountains. It stretched over the trees and the valley giving a majestic view to anyone who could see it. Beautiful indeed.

The old Hunter took his eyes away from the sight and he spared a look at his watch. It had been almost an entire day since he left Jaune on his own. He was unsure of the boy's status and although the kid did not look like he could survive the harsh environment, he was confident that he was still alive. He had seen the boy's potential and knew that he barely tapped into it. He had the mind of a master tactician and the heart of a true Huntsman. If he was able to master his power of transformation, he had the chance to become one of the strongest Huntsmen in history.

"Alright, kid. Where are you?" He tucked his flask back in his shirt.

His hand rested on the grip of his scythe beside his chair. Had he misjudged the boy's capability to reach the cabin in a reasonable time? He shook his head. Even less experienced Huntsmen could reach his cabin in a day, give or take a couple hours. There were two possibilities for the boy's tardiness. The first was that he was dead, and the second, he was sleeping in the woods somewhere. He did not believe for a second the boy got lost, and even if he did, he could just handrail the side of the mountain to reach the cabin.

Qrow closed his eyes and concentrated. He took a deep breath and let his Aura flare for a moment to do a scan of the area. It was weak, but he was able to detect a familiar Aura. It was a mix between Jaune's and something else.

 _"Did he transform?"_ Qrow's brow furrowed.

If he did transform, there was no way it was controlled. He either gave in willingly, or the Beowolf had overpowered him. Either way, he'd see for himself soon enough.

He pulled the flask from his shirt and took another swig from it, not once taking his eyes off the hill that led down into the woods. His hand remained on his scythe just in case. If he had to beat the kid into submission he would do so.

A lone figure popped into view over the hilltop and his grip on his scythe tightened. His suspicion proved true. The boy transformed, but he still seemed coherent enough to locate the cabin. If that was the case, that was a good sign of him starting to learn his new gift.

Qrow did not get up from his chair and kept his red eyes on the Beowolf. When it looked up at him, he could see the red eyes of it from its mask.

The Beowolf swayed tiredly and fell to the ground. He made it. It took forever, but he made it safe and sound to the Hunter's cabin. He would live to see another day.

 _"Your time's up,"_ came Jaune's voice.

 _ **"Whatever. I'll be back soon enough,"**_ the Beowolf replied.

 _"As much as I don't want to say this, I have to thank you for getting us out of there."_

 _ **"Like it or not, you and I are bound now. So consider this a newfound partnership."**_

 _"I still don't trust you."_

The Beowolf chuckled and relinquished his control of his host. The black fur began to fall in clumps to the snow and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. His mask cracked and then shattered. He could feel each break of his bones and his body growing smaller.

Jaune groaned in pain and lifted his head up just a bit to see Qrow standing on the porch. He made it. His body was on fire and his muscles screamed in exhaustion from his wild night. He tried to move, but his body seared with pain.

The sound of crunching snow filled his ears and he glanced up to see Qrow walking towards him with a neutral look on his face. He was not sure if his master would get him up for more training, but if that was the case, he would do what he could until he dropped.

 _ **"Since we're now partners, I think we should be on a first name basis,"**_ said the Beowolf.

 _"Grimm have names?"_ Jaune asked in disbelief.

 _ **"I know that can be hard for your tiny mind to comprehend, but yes."**_

 _"So what's your name?"_

 _ **"My brethren called me Lugo."**_

Jaune blinked. He learned something new every day.

 _ **"That's it for me. Oh, you might want to pay attention to your master."**_

And with that, Lugo was gone. Jaune shook his head and looked back up at Qrow to see a ghost of a smirk on his face. He squatted and looked him in the eye, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You alive, kid?" Qrow poked him with a nearby stick.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in an annoyed glare, but he gave a curt nod in reply. His eyes drooped and then closed, carrying him off to much needed slumber. Before he blacked out, he heard Qrow speak again.

"Good, because we're just getting started."

* * *

 **There we go. I hope you all enjoyed the update and I hope you all like how I'm writing Qrow. I saw the last episode and his fight against Winter... Hoooooly shit. I feel I've done a good job on his personality, but I guess you'll have to tell me yourselves. Anyway,** **please l** **et me know what you guys thought, what you liked, disliked (what it was and why), offer suggestions, all that good stuff. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) I am at MIBOLC from now until the end of March, so like I said, sporadic updates.**

 **2.) The whole bit about Jaune's hands burning... if you are not used to freezing winters like people in Minnesota, North Dakota, Wisconsin, Alaska, etc. I can tell you now, that's how it truly feels if your hands are not properly guarded. They freeze and when they thaw out, it hurts, sometime very bad.**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 11/15/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 11/9/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 11/19/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 11/19/15**

 **"Light of Remnant" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 10/25/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 11/8/15**

 **"Winter Knight" by TheMAO17: Updated 11/8/15**


	11. Seeking Answers

**Hey everybody. I would like to thank you all for the constant support, favorites and follows you are giving to this story. I know it may not be as awesome as Super Saiyan Cyndaquil's, Couer Al'Aran's or Imsoawesome's work, but I still hope you enjoy it regardless. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

It had been one week since Qrow had taken Jaune from Beacon to train him for the Vytal Festival. The blonde's absence had been the hottest topic of gossip around the student body and the rumors that came with them were wild. The most believed one was that Jaune was locked in prison and had been expelled. However, the few that knew the truth of the blonde's whereabouts remained silent and no matter how much they wanted to correct those that badmouthed their friend, they could not utter a word or else Qrow would have a field day with them.

"How do you think he's doing?" Blake broke the silence at their table.

"Well, no news is good news, right?" Weiss looked at her.

"I guess, but you have to wonder. Jaune has gotten stronger, but it sounds like Qrow's training may be a lot for him to handle."

Her amber eyes did a quick sweep for anyone that may have been eavesdropping on their conversation, but each student that met her gaze was a good distance away and engrossed with their own business.

"Vomit Boy will be fine," Yang answered with a wave of her hand.

This drew the eyes of her teammates and the brawler merely rose a brow at the somewhat surprised looks she got. Was it really that hard to believe Jaune could handle Qrow's training? Okay, now that she thought about it, it did seem like a bit of a stretch, but that still did not change her opinion. She knew her uncle had his reasons for doing what he did and would not overstep the training if he felt Jaune could not handle it. That's exactly what he did with her and Ruby, and even though it was tough, they came out of it stronger than he could have hoped.

"Yang's right!" Ruby smiled. "I mean, look at me. I was complete garbage before he trained me and now look what I can do."

Ruby made a few karate chops and then sliced a nearby loaf of bread in half. Food splattered around the table and landed on Blake, Weiss and Yang.

"Ruby!" Weiss looked at her filthy clothes and then to her partner.

"Sorry." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Are we having another food fight?" A bubbly voice asked from behind them.

Team RWBY turned to see Nora, Pyrrha and Ren standing there looking amused at the mess that was made.

"No, but we totally should!" Yang's lips curled in a mischievous smirk.

They all laughed and Nora, Pyrrha and Ren sat down. It was Ren who first called out the switch up in the group.

"What are you reading, Weiss?" He pointed at the book in her hand.

The heiress looked up and then closed the book before showing it to him. It was there that everyone took note of the book's title and they turned their eyes to her. She shifted a bit in her seat and then opened the book to the marked page. Her neck began to burn when she saw the twinkle in Yang's eye.

"I didn't picture you to be a fairytale reader, Ice Queen." The blonde leaned forward.

"Please, that's hardly the reason why I'm reading this!" Weiss scoffed.

"Says the girl with her face buried in the book."

Weiss sent her a steely look and opened the book wide for everyone else to see. The page she had marked was on a fable about a man who could change shape at will. In light of Jaune's newfound ability she found it intriguing and decided to take a look at the old myth to see if there were any true connections to be made.

Her search had not turned up much, but the closest thing she could find in regards to the story she read again and again was that it did draw upon an old legend that was told from early times of Huntsmen. The shapeshifter.

Although there were legends about the creature, there was never confirmed documentation to prove it. Only stories were passed down from Huntsmen and even then they were very farfetched since only few had witnessed such a creature before, it was determined to be a myth. After looking at it with new eyes, the heiress was able to see that the stories were far from false. Despite the lack of documented lore on the shapeshifter, she began to wonder if it was possible for one with the ability to take shape of different creatures instead of just one particular species.

"So why are you reading that book?" Ruby hopped to her side of the table to peek at it.

"Because Arc's transformation had me wondering whether or not there was a specific ability for it. At first I thought it was a Semblance, but I could find nothing about that when I searched," answered Weiss, lightly pushing Ruby out of her personal bubble.

"Really? I didn't think it was possible to have an additional ability outside of a Semblance."

"Neither did I. That's why I find it so strange."

Weiss rubbed her eyes and closed the book once again. Trying to put together logical answers for such an old legend was exhausting. Even though she hated to admit it, she knew there was only so much she could understand and she did not have the answers to everything. It was frustrating and it got under her skin.

"Maybe Professor Port might know something?" Ruby shrugged.

The heiress was about to open her mouth to retort, but soon closed it and mulled over the possibility of the eccentric man knowing something about it. She had to give her younger partner credit for the plausible idea and she got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm going to talk to Professor Port. All of you are free to join me if you wish," said Weiss.

The other members of RWBY and the JNPR exchanged looks and soon got up to follow the white haired girl. Perhaps the mad professor did have some insight for their questions on Jaune's power.

* * *

Professor Port sipped on his coffee as he stared up at his wall that was adorned with small trophies of his accomplishments as a Hunter. All cleaned to perfection and added validation to the wild stories he told his students which in turn made him grin broadly. Oh, how he loved to see the looks of disbelief his students gave him when he told them his feats.

The portly man looked up after hearing a soft knock on his door and turned to see the girls of RWBY and the remaining members of JNPR.

"Ah, how can I help you all?" He asked jovially.

"We had a question regarding Jaune's transformation," said Pyrrha as she took a seat in a nearby desk.

Port cupped his chin at the young Spartan's answer and leaned back on his desk. He himself was intrigued with the blonde's transformation and had a hard time believing it himself when he heard about it from students. When he saw the video evidence and heard it from Ozpin and Glynda, he was stunned. The transformation should have been impossible and after seeing it for himself, he devoted his spare time with Professor Oobleck to research the phenomenon.

His fellow professor, despite having a green thumb in science and history did not have much to draw on. The closest thing he was able to come up with for a hypothesis was that Jaune's Aura somehow played a factor in the transformation.

He shook his head and snapped his attention back to his group of students.

"Pardon me for spacing out there. Can you repeat the last thing you said?"

Weiss sighed, a little annoyed that she had to ask the elderly Hunter again.

"I was wondering what you could tell us about this."

She placed the book she was reading earlier on his desk and opened to the marked page about the shapeshifter legend. She took a step back and waited for the jolly man to read the page.

Port's face scrunched up a bit and his eyes that hid behind his brow were no doubt sifting through the page. With each passing sentence the questions that filled him and the rest of the Beacon staff became clearer. In fact, he felt almost foolish for not thinking outside the box.

They had been thinking on a logical level and that had gotten them nowhere. Yet the young heiress that brought him the book took it one step further and found her source of information in one of the last places he would have thought to look. An old book filled with some of the oldest fables that was used to entertain kids.

The story that Weiss had opened the book to revolved around a man who had the capability of transforming into a Beowolf after he had an encounter with one that left him injured. After the man fought the Grimm and started to carry on his daily life, he began to change. It started with his attitude and then he soon gave into anger and was consumed by the beast within. The man almost had two separate personalities. His normal one that everyone he knew and loved saw, and then the creature who turned him into a vicious savage.

The man began to harness his power and was able to shift between his human and wolf form willingly. His power grew the more he used it, but at the same time, it brought consequences. He was under constant attack and those that he cared for paid the price for his choices. In the end, he met his demise at the end of a blade by the one he trusted and loved the most. The story's end was far from happy, but the silver lining that came with it was that his legacy lived on in the form of his unborn child.

"Very impressive, Miss Schnee!" Port clapped her back.

The poor girl fell to the desk from his brute strength and growled under her breath. This went unnoticed by the older man who had picked up the book and skimmed the story once more. He had to show the story to Oobleck who would be able to make a more logical hypothesis for Jaune's transformation. It would take time, but this was the best information that he could have been presented with.

"Professor, how is it possible that Jaune could have transformed?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure." Port shook his head and he set the book down.

"You must have something. A theory, maybe?" Pyrrha backed Blake.

The stout man sat down in his chair and took a big gulp from his mug. He could see the hopeful looks on his students' faces and sighed. He did not have a theory. It was Oobleck who had even the smallest idea regarding Jaune's new power.

"I'm not the one who has the answer to that question. You'd have better luck talking to Professor Oobleck." Port took another sip from his mug.

"Is he in his office now?" Ren stood up.

"He should be. That man loves to have his face buried in books every day."

The door to Port's office flew open and crashed loudly against the wall. Everyone turned to see the green haired professor standing in the doorway, thermos in hand. The spectacled professor took a loud slurp from his drink and was soon across the room by Port's desk.

"Ah, Port, I'm glad you're here!" Oobleck said quickly, his first wave of caffeine clearly present.

"Where else would I be? I have office hours every day at this time." Port rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that! I wanted to continue our discussion about Mister Arc!"

"Oh?"

Oobleck was about to continue, but his mouth sealed shut and he spun around and took in each of the students in the room. For a minute he said nothing and took another long, loud slurp from his thermos. When he swallowed the contents in his mouth he smacked his lips and cleared his throat.

"This is the part where all of you leave," said Oobleck.

"With all due respect, Professor, we were here first." Weiss rose a finger.

"Be that as it may, this conversation does not concern you."

"Actually, it does."

His eyes blinked behind his glasses and then turned back to Port as if asking for clarification. He only got a curt nod from his bushy browed friend. He shrugged and then quick as a flash, shut the door to the room and locked it.

"Very well. What concerns you about Mister Arc's status?" Oobleck asked.

Since Weiss did not feel like explaining herself for a third time, she turned the job over to Ruby, Blake and Yang. The three girls told Oobleck about the fable Weiss found in the book on Port's desk and her belief that it was an additional ability and not an ability that was granted like a Semblance.

The theory seemed to interest the spectacled professor who only cupped his chin and gave a nod here and there during their explanation. When they finished, Oobleck took another sip of coffee.

"Interesting indeed. Miss Schnee would be correct in assuming that something such as transformation would not fall in lines with a Semblance. Much less that of Mister Arc's." Oobleck nodded.

"Why is that?" Yang tilted her head.

"Remember, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul which goes hand in hand with one's Semblance and what it can do."

Chalk scratched the board as the caffeinated professor wrote on it quickly. When he finished he stood aside to reveal two sketches. A crude drawing of Jaune and a Beowolf followed by an arrow pointing from Jaune to a fire-like drawing to symbolize Aura. After he took another sip from is thermos he then elaborated further for the rest of them to understand.

First he pointed to the Beowolf. A Grimm which at the end of the day was merely like another animal with its own strengths and weaknesses. They were drawn to fear and each Grimm had their own ability which could in turn be considered a Semblance. In this case, the Beowolf that Jaune transformed into had great speed as a trait. This thought could be applied to other species of Grimm as well.

"So hypothetically speaking, each Grimm has their own ability. If Mister Arc were to transform into another Grimm such as a Nevermore, he would get the ability of flight. Or if he turned into an Ursa, he'd gain strength. Do you see what I'm saying?" Oobleck's eyes darted around madly.

"Uh…" Yang began to reply.

"Moving on! Now, the reason why this can't be a Semblance for Mister Arc is because of his personality and if we got technical, his family's lineage."

The first part of his statement made sense, but the latter did not. How did Jaune's lineage play a factor in his Semblance? The only possibility was that it was hereditary, but even then that was a rarity.

"What does Jaune's family have to do with it?" Ruby asked.

"The Arc family is well known for three things. The first is their vast amounts of Aura. The second is that all members of the Arc family have a defensive Semblance that is considered hereditary, but it varies for each member. And finally, their role in Remnant's history by being leaders during a dark time."

Oobleck retracted his fingers after listing off each point he wanted to make and clicked his tongue when he realized he was out of coffee. He dashed over to the coffee maker and poured himself a fresh hot cup and bounded back to the board.

The jittery professor took a sip of his filled up cup and stayed silent. He waited patiently for questions that would be directed for him, but nothing came. For once, he was fairly surprised. On a normal day his lectures ran almost an extra ten minutes because students had trouble keeping up with what he was saying. But hey, it was not his fault they were slow note takers.

"Okay, that's a mouthful." The brawler kicked her legs up on her desk.

"This should be common knowledge if you pay attention in my class and do your homework, Miss Xiao Long," Oobleck replied, pushing his glasses up.

The blonde only rolled her eyes. Like she was the only one guilty of drifting off during lectures. At least she did do the homework.

"Professor, that still doesn't explain how Jaune can transform though," said Blake raising her hand.

The spectacled man only nodded and took a large swing of his coffee. He twitched a bit as the sugary liquid coursed through his veins and gave him his second wind.

"Right! Well, in all honesty I don't have much evidence to prove my belief, but I'm working on it!" Oobleck answered back.

He picked up the chalk he was using earlier and began to scribble away once more. This time he wrote down a few points beside another set of drawings he did. The first drawing was of a Beowolf biting Jaune's neck and then the next showed the outline of a human body that had an arrow pointing to it from the first drawing.

Oobleck dropped the chalk and turned back to the students who were trying to decipher his theory on the board. He only sighed when he saw the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Let's start from the beginning…" He picked up a pointer.

The coffee filled man pointed to his first note and then to the picture of Jaune getting mauled. This was where everything began and it took some time for him to piece it together to give it the smallest amount of credibility.

When Jaune saved Yang from being bitten by the Beowolf on their last mission, he got his neck ripped open as a result and died from blood loss. Despite that, he somehow came back after the doctors managed to resuscitate him, even after being declared DOA.

"So you're saying that getting bit by the Beowolf transferred the ability over to him?" Ren sat up. "If that's the case, how did it happen?"

"That's where my theory comes into play." The spectacled professor rocked on the heels of his feet.

"You lost me." Nora shook her head.

"Think of this like a mosquito bite. When a mosquito bites you, it leaves traces of its saliva behind and has the ability to transfer diseases. In this case, think of the Beowolf transferring some of its DNA through that bite."

Ren shook his head. "Even if it could transfer its DNA that should not be possible."

Oobleck was about to reply to Ren's statement, but the corner of his mouth twitched when he saw Port snoozing in his chair. The man's head was tipped back a bit and a low snore could be heard.

With fast hands, Oobleck picked up the chalk piece he had been using and threw it at Port. The chalk hit him dead center in the forehead and made the man jump in surprise, spilling his coffee. The hefty man hopped out of his seat and his brow creased in a firm glare towards his cohort who merely sipped his coffee again in amusement.

"Really?" Port gestured to the mess he made.

"It's rude to fall asleep when someone's talking!" Oobleck quipped back.

"It's my office and you are a guest."

The spectacled professor snorted and waved his hand, dismissing the conversation and looked back at Ren.

"So you're saying that the DNA from the Beowolf transferred over and was absorbed by Jaune's Aura?" Ren folded his hands.

"Precisely!" Oobleck nodded.

"But that still makes no sense!" Yang ran her hands through her hair. "Even if his Aura absorbed it, it should have been purged! Aura is supposed to protect us, so why would it meld with him?"

A grimace formed on Oobleck's face at the question. What the blonde stated was true and it put a hole in his theory, but he was not willing to give up on it just yet. There was still one last possibility, but it was more farfetched than the first and would require research. The lone thought of researching his theory filled his being with new levels of excitement.

"As wild as this may sound, I believe that that particular Beowolf that bit Mister Arc had an Aura of its own."

He remained calm as he got hit with looks of disbelief, but shrugged them off. Yes, it was ludicrous and made no sense. Grimm did not have souls which prevented them from having Aura and instead had strength and savagery in place of it. However, this would not be the first time a belief about the Grimm would have been challenged or had the potential to be proven wrong.

"I think you've had too much coffee, old friend." Port folded his arms.

"Never! And don't mock me!" Oobleck pointed a finger at him.

"Bart, you seriously can't believe that. You of all people should know that this is nonsense."

"I find it crazy too, but you have to think about this for a second. Outside of Mister Arc's Aura absorbing the Beowolf DNA, what else could have caused it?"

Aura itself was powerful and could pull off impressive feats like defense, senses, and even healing. It could even be used to unlock someone else's Aura if done properly. Was it really that hard to believe that it had the chance to absorb and mix with another to completely change it?

"Even so, there's no proof of that." Weiss sighed. "How can you expect that to be an answer without some form of validation?"

The heiress almost took a step back when she saw a twinkle in the green haired professor's eye. She had seen that look a few times and only shook her head. That was the look of excitement he got whenever he had the chance to explore something that fascinated him or whenever he had the chance to conduct his precious research.

"With the power of research, Miss Schnee!" He beamed broadly. "Oh, dear me! I'm out of coffee again!"

 _"Of course."_ She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Oobleck looked at his watch and pushed his glasses up. He bolted back to the coffee machine and filled up his cup for the final time and was soon at the door.

"We will have to continue this conversation later. Please excuse me." He opened the door and vanished from sight.

With Oobleck gone, Port erased the board that he was using to explain his thoughts. He then turned back to the group behind him.

"I hope this has given some insight to your questions, but if you excuse me, I must prepare for my next lecture," said Port.

"Thank you for everything, Professor." Pyrrha smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Nikos. Now you all best be off."

With that, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby departed the room to allow the stout man to clean up and get ready.

They walked down the bustling halls, not saying a word about their conversation with their professors. Just like Qrow told them, they had to keep the discussion between them and could not afford to have anyone eavesdrop on such sensitive information. They rounded another corner and continued their trek back to their dorms.

"Ruby, Yang." Pyrrha turned her emerald eyes to the girls in front of her.

"What's up?" Yang glanced back.

"What was it like training with your uncle?"

Yang and Ruby exchanged looks and then smiled back at the Spartan. A teasing smirk came to the brawler's face and it only grew when the redhead's face matched her hair.

"Worried about your man?" She asked.

"I… I never said that. I was just curious." Pyrrha looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, you can't hide that! We all know how much you like Vomit Boy."

The Spartan's face was now so red that she looked like she would explode. She did not answer back to the blonde and she felt her eye twitch when the former roared with laughter. She was thankful when Ruby gave Yang a hard nudge with her elbow, silencing her.

The younger girl gave her a reassuring smile and her concern lowered tremendously. Although she knew her partner had come far with her guidance, she knew he still had a lot of room for improvement. With someone like Qrow training him it gave him the chance to become a lot stronger by learning from someone who had more experience than her and was very well known. Yet at the same time, she knew the veteran Hunter's training would be strenuous.

"Uncle Qrow was pretty tough with our training." Ruby tapped her chin as she reminisced about it. "A lot of times when the day was done we could barely move. He would work us from sunup to sundown."

Yang only nodded at that. She remembered all too vividly how hard both Qrow and their dad trained them. Deep down she knew that they were tough on them because they wanted them to be ready for anything. They did not want them to meet a fate like Summer on her last mission, and she could not blame them. There was no way they would be able to handle another loss like that.

"One thing I know for sure is that he would not put Jaune in a situation if he felt he could not handle it," the little reaper continued.

That took a lot of weight off of Pyrrha's shoulders. She could now rest easy knowing that her partner was most likely going to come back stronger like he promised and would be ready for the Vytal Festival.

Her stomach tightened at her last thought. She wanted to be responsible for her partner's success and not being able to train him until he came back bothered her greatly. She made a promise to herself and Jaune that she would be with him at all times and would help him reach his full potential.

Her face fell into a frown and her hands clenched into fists. She failed, and she hated that feeling.

"How strong do you think he'll be when he comes back?" She looked up.

"Well, he trained me and Yang for a few years for us to get to where we are today," replied Ruby.

The redhead nodded. It would take a lot of time to reach that level of power, but she was sure that her partner would improve a lot by the time he got back. He was a fast learner and was able to grasp complex concepts quick.

"If I could wager a guess, he'd probably be able to go against anyone from Cardin's team and win." Yang chipped in

"He'd be able to break all their legs!" Nora clapped excitedly.

They all laughed and nodded at the bubbly member of JNPR which only riled her up and made her continue speculating all the wild things Jaune would be able to do when he got back

* * *

The blonde knight hid behind the tree and panted heavily. He just managed to shake the Grimm that he was fighting and was doing everything in his power to get control of his emotions to keep it from locating him.

He was no longer cold having built up a good sweat from the fighting he had been doing. Snot trickled from his nose and he wiped it away before taking another deep breath and peering around the tree.

His blue eyes scanned the clearing and he was able to see the large Ursa he was fighting a moment ago looking for him. All he had to do was kill it and he could move on with what Qrow had planned for him for the day. He gripped Crocea Mors tight and readied his shield as he got ready to make his move.

Once the Ursa turned its back to him, he jumped out from behind the tree and crept as silently as he could to it. His heart thumped like wild in his chest with each step and he scowled when the sound of crunching snow hit his ear. If he could hear it, the Ursa could hear it too.

Jaune took another step and his stomach found itself in his chest a second later. His leg had hit a patch of deep snow and he sunk into it and let out a surprised grunt.

"Crap!" He growled when the Ursa spun around to face him.

The Ursa let out a snarl and charged at him, kicking up snow with each step.

Thinking fast, Jaune raised his shield just in time to block the overhead strike from the large Grimm. His arm throbbed lightly after deflecting the blow and he staggered out of the deep snow, narrowly dodging another swipe.

He watched the Ursa's movements closely and saw his chance. It lunged at him once again and he saw it bring its arm up. A loud clang sounded when his shield took the hit and he pushed off with all of his might, knocking the Ursa off balance just a bit. His knees bent and he sprung up with a loud cry.

A sickening squelch came and the Ursa's head landed on the snow in front of him with its body following a second later. Mission accomplished.

Jaune sniffed and turned his gaze back up towards the cliff where Qrow was standing. His face shone with sweat and his blonde locks clung to him. Despite his exhaustion, he was able to crack a triumphant smirk and he tucked Crocea Mors back into its sheath.

"Hey Grumpus, you better prepare the next test!" He called up to him.

Qrow did not bite at the taunt and took a swig from his hipflask and smacked his lips at the sour drink.

"Pump the brakes, Powder Puff. You're not done yet," the black haired Hunter answered. "Remember what I told you before we started?"

Jaune blinked and tried to think back to what his master said, but his words escaped him. It wasn't entirely his fault. The old man had kept him on a short sleep schedule that week with an average of four hours a night.

"You're supposed to survive for two days down there and it's only been half a day. So don't get cocky."

Not eager to show his mentor any sign of fatigue or doubt, he folded his arms and gave him a defiant stare.

"Whatever you say, old man! In case you missed it, all the Grimm that came at me are dead!" He replied.

"True…" Qrow pulled out a small object from his pocket.

The blonde was about to ask what it was, but felt the color drain from his face when he heard a sharp note pierce the mountain air. No sooner had that happened, the boy heard growls and snarls coming from the trees behind him. He slowly turned around and could see another horde of Grimm appear between the trees.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

 **We'll wrap it up there. At the suggestion of a review I decided to shift focus off to teams RWBY and JNPR for this chapter instead. Volume three has been sick and I have really enjoyed it so far. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.** **Anyway,** **please l** **et me know what you guys thought, what you liked, disliked (what it was and why), offer suggestions, all that good stuff. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.)** **I am at MIBOLC from now until the end of March, so like I said, sporadic updates.**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 12/5/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 11/9/15**

 **"The King's Heir" by Howard Blake: Updated 11/19/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 12/5/15**


	12. A Matter of Control

**Sup, everyone? Since POI is done for the year at the moment for BOLC I had time to write this up for you, so consider this an early Christmas present. I really like how it turned out and I'm confident most of you will like it as well. Just a fair warning, this chapter has a bit of a time skip in it, so it's not a typo or mistake on my end. I want to be able to wrap up Jaune's training within the next 2-3 chapters. Also for those voicing their concerns about little JaunexYang and it being more toward Pyrrha right now, I ask you just trust me. This is not a bait and switch. This will set up to me sinking the Arkos ship. Let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

 _Thursday: Journal Entry No. 31_

 _What's it been, like a week since I last wrote in here? Sounds right, but I could be wrong. I've been having a hard time keeping myself awake with the limited sleep Qrow's allowed me. Oh, right, before I forget, I should probably fill in the blanks._

 _I've been taken under the wing of Ruby and Yang's uncle. This is all because of a little mishap my first day back in combat class where I transformed into a Beowolf. True story, take it as you will. Anyway, to keep me out of trouble and to make sure I don't transform and lose control, he has become my mentor for the next two months to help me gain control of my transformation power and to get me whipped into shape for the Vytal Festival. Needless to say, a lot can happen in that short amount of time._

 _Where do I begin with this? Well, you have to learn fast with Qrow training you or else you'll be maimed or die. I'm not exaggerating with this either. The guy kicked me out of a Bullhead above the Atlas Mountains just to text my reflexes and quick thinking on day one._

 _Qrow… well, he's kind of a dick. He's always drunk when we train which is why I thought his training was as risky as it is, but that's not the case. That's just the way he teaches and as crazy as it sounds, it works. He forces you to think on your feet and he constantly has you practicing the basics a Huntsman should know. Granted I've learned all of this while at Beacon and from side lessons with Pyrrha, he actually takes it a step further than the other professors by having me do it again and again to make it just like using a muscle in my body. So I've had my hands full._

 _This first week of training has been very useful and has given me a bit of an evaluation on where I stand as a Hunter. I have gotten stronger, but I still have a long way to go before I'm on the level of my friends, but this is where I can start that goal. All I've done is practice survival skills, Aura use and even my stamina by training in this valley, but I really want to get to the reason we came here for._

 _We have not even touched down on the concept of transformation and it's starting to bug me just a bit. Not just because he's held off on it, but now I'm faced with another problem. The Beowolf has been talking to me and trying to wind me up so I can lose control and it's really getting on my nerves. Every time I try to tune him out, he keeps finding ways to rile me up to make me snap. Whenever I try to voice my concerns about it, Qrow just tells me to suck it up and keep my focus. Yeah, he's not much of a heart to heart conversation guy, but to be fair, I don't think a lot of men are._

 _Crap, I'm getting off track. Bottom line, I have to get him to start training me on transformation. The sooner I get control of that, the sooner I can relax. Lugo has not been making it easy, and before you ask, that's the Beowolf's name. Contrary to what people think, Grimm do in fact have names._

 _I guess before I wrap up my thoughts I would like to mention one more thing. Although I have not called him on it, I feel like there's something Qrow's not telling me. I know I just met the guy and he has his reasons for doing what he's doing that he probably wants to keep to himself, but I know that he did not take the chance to train me just to get my powers under control. He's got another motive and I'm a piece in that puzzle. What he told Ruby and the rest of my friends was to give them some peace of mind._

 _Well, I better get going. Master Grumpus is barking at me to get moving, but I'll be back with more on this later._

Jaune hunched over to catch his breath, but soon jumped away and could hear the metal hum through the air as it sailed over his head. He rolled to the side and barely managed to block the next attack with his shield. The force sent him doubling back and he growled when he tried to regain his footing. His eyes peered over his shield and he could see Qrow's blank look in return.

The old Hunter's red eyes were narrowed in thought and he hoisted his blade over his shoulder. His scythe was a peculiar weapon itself. It was collapsible like Ruby's so he could carry it easily on the small of his back and it could extend to form a large sword and it could bend and the guard to operate as a gun. The scary part was that he had not even revealed the scythe itself which was what he was well known for.

The blonde held his shield up and Crocea Mors tight in his other hand, his feet moving slowly to allow him a good chance to maneuver. So far he had been on defense for their spar and although that was to be expected facing someone of Qrow's caliber, he wanted to get at least one hit on the man. He blinked and was barely able to register the red blur of the Hunter's cape.

Metal rang as he barely brought Crocea Mors up in time to parry the strike. His hand felt the cold air grace it and he felt the color drain from his face. From the corner of his eye he could see the hilt of his blade sticking out of the ground about five feet away. He quickly spared his master a look and could see his brow furrowed. Whether it was one of frustration or concentration, he did not know. His biggest goal was to get Crocea Mors back and try to salvage whatever he could with the fight.

"I told you to keep your guard up!" Qrow barked.

The blonde snapped to attention and let out a surprised cry when his arm went numb. The blade met his shield and his arm flew out and left him exposed. He let out a hack and the air was sucked from his lungs after the man buried his fist into his stomach. His feet left the ground and he shuddered when snow found its way inside of his clothes. He finally came to a stop just beside his blade.

He coughed again and looked up to see red eyes glaring back at him. What was his mentor trying to do? He obviously knew he could not win, so why put him through such humiliation and waste their time? The blonde growled and got to his feet, the pain in his stomach now gone and he yanked Crocea Mors from the snow.

Jaune then dashed at the black haired man and for a fleeting moment he looked surprised at the sudden decision, but it soon vanished. He brought his blade down hard and felt the vibration shoot up his arm and swung again.

Crocea Mors sang as it cut through the air, soon followed by a loud clash of metal. Sparks flew from scythe and sword as they met again and again. With each strike their steps led them around the clearing and it could be heard like thunder around the mountains.

Meanwhile, Qrow calmly observed his student's emotional state. Despite the fact the boy was losing his cool in the fight, he did not appear to be losing control to the point it threatened an unwanted transformation. The aggression he was using to try and hit him was strong and left him open to attack, but he relented from ending the engagement for the time being. He could tell that the blonde was now just trying to harm him out of frustration and although he condoned the dedication the boy had, it would only lead him to an early grave.

Qrow raised his scythe and found himself in a deadlock with the boy. His blue eyes were glaring daggers at him and his teeth were poked out in an angry snarl.

He pushed Jaune back. _"His sword play is decent. That redhead did a good job getting him up to speed."_

He blocked another slash and spun on his heel, forcing the blonde to stagger to the side. His arm was outstretched and his blade dropped down to reveal the hidden gun. The gunshot echoed around the valley that was soon followed by a loud cry.

 _"But he still has a long way to go."_ He brought the blade up.

The Hunter collapsed his weapon and rested it on his back. His feet crunched through the snow as he trekked over to the downed blonde who groaned from the hit he took to his arm. He stopped just above of him and said nothing as the boy dealt with the pain.

Jaune's blue eyes peered up and he could see the lingering anger in them. The blonde was no doubt feeling humiliated for getting thrashed like he did, but that was not the man's intention. He took a quick step back when the boy swung up with his blade after quickly pushing himself off the ground.

"Put it away, kid. We're done for now." Qrow pulled his flask from his pocket.

"Don't give me that!" The blonde retorted. "We came here to train, right? So let's go!"

Qrow glared at the teen and screwed the lid to his flask shut. He tucked it back in his pocket and his eyes bore into his defiant student.

"This is the last time I'll say it. Put the blade away," he said.

The blonde's jaw tightened and he let out a shaky sigh as he sheathed Crocea Mors and strapped it back to his belt. He clenched his fists and continued to take deep breaths to calm down. It was faint, but he could hear Lugo's chuckles in the back of his head.

He shook his head free from the taunting laughter and trudged over to the log near the trees. It became routine for him now. Whenever he and his master finished a session they would reflect on what he learned before moving on to the next exercise. He plopped down and crossed his arms to try and warm himself up a bit from the blistering cold.

The old Hunter's form towered over him, but he did not meet the man's eyes. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground below and waited for the critique.

"How did I beat you?" The Hunter asked.

Jaune had to hold his tongue to keep himself from uttering a smartass retort. He already knew the reason why. He looked up into the man's red eyes and his fists clenched tighter than before.

"Because I got flustered." He grumbled.

"Good. Now, let me ask you this. What do you think the purpose of this exercise was?" His master replied.

"To test my combat against another Hunter?"

Qrow shook his head. One thing he liked about the kid in front of him was that he was able to do something that Ruby and Yang could not. In fact, the boy was even better at it than most Huntsmen. He was able to see the big picture of what was truly going on. So when he got that halfhearted answer from the boy, a tight frown formed on his face.

"Quit your moping and tell me the true reason." He crossed his arms.

"I don't know why!" Jaune yelled and he got to his feet. "I don't know! If I did, I would have told you!"

For a minute, neither of them said anything. They just stared at each other with the fiercest glares. Their stare down only ended when Qrow pulled out his flask, turned on his heel and began his walk to the cabin.

Jaune felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he watched the retreating form of the Hunter. Without a second thought he took a step forward and called after him.

"What the hell's the point of this training if we're not doing what we came here to do, huh?"

Qrow stopped in his tracks and he glanced over his shoulder at him. His red eyes were now filled with anger that rooted the blonde to the spot. Despite the butterflies that formed in his stomach, he kept his own look of fury.

The next thing Jaune knew he was pinned against a tree and he could feel a steel grip around his neck. He opened his eyes and was met with a nasty glare from his master who looked ready to knock some sense into him. The stench of alcohol stormed his nostrils and made him queasy, but that was nothing compared to the lack of air entering his lungs.

"What do you think everything we've done up to now has been for?" Qrow sneered.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" The blonde rasped. "You told me we came here so I could learn to control my power and we have not done anything with that!"

He winced when the Hunter's hand squeezed his neck tighter and he could feel the blood rushing to his head. Strangely, he felt a lot better about venting his frustration to his master. All he wanted was answers, but with Qrow it was like pulling teeth. The man was silent most of the time, but whenever he did grant a response it was always cryptic.

The blonde gasped for air when the man dropped him to the ground unceremoniously. He gingerly rubbed his throat and looked back up at the Hunter to be met with an even stare.

"What caused your transformation?" He asked him.

"What?" The blonde answered back hoarsely.

"You heard me."

Jaune blinked as he continued to nurse his throat. What did that have to do with anything?

"My anger made me lose control," said Jaune.

"Exactly. Now think about everything we did this past week," said Qrow.

The blonde rolled his eyes and did as his master told him. From the Bullhead drop, to the navigation, to the fights against the horde of Grimm. Each little test that he was hit with revolved around a particular concept that the Hunter challenged him on. The first was quick thinking and reflexes. The next was basic survival and navigation. And finally came combat and stamina. During each of those training instances his temper had peaked at points, much like it did before he first transformed. Even now at the end of their little spar.

His eyes widened a bit and he rested his head in his hand. From the get go that was all Qrow had been training him with. It was just not as obvious as he thought it would be. Every test he had not only helped his basic skills as a Hunter, it was to help him manage his anger. That was the first step. If he had no control of his emotions, how could he possibly hope to practice his transformation?

Jaune swallowed the saliva in his mouth and hung his head.

"Do you get it yet, you brat?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, Master." The blonde nodded.

Silence fell between them again.

"Get yourself cleaned up and take the rest of the day off, you hear?" He pulled out his flask again.

Jaune remained silent and got to his feet before walking back towards the cabin. All the while, Lugo's booming laughter echoed in his head.

Once the blonde disappeared over the crest of the hill, Qrow took another swig from his flask and shuddered as the last of the contents traversed down his throat. He then put his flask away and looked down. There was a small red line on his forearm and a trickle of blood had run down to the palm of his hand.

* * *

Yang's eyes bore into the computer screen she was sitting in front of. After classes ended she excused herself from her friends and hurried to the CCT to continue with her search. She had kept her mouth shut about it to her teammates, but ever since her battle with Raven she had done everything she could to find some trace of the mysterious woman, but came up with nothing.

She sucked her teeth and leaned back in her chair. Her fingers ran through her golden mane and she puffed a strand of it out of her face. Her lilac eyes glanced at the bottom of the monitor. She had been so absorbed in her search that she did not notice how late it was.

"I gotta' take a break or I'm going to go crazy." She sighed.

Her hand pulled out her scroll and she fiddled through the camera function to look at the pictures she had. She had gained a reputation for being one of the most popular girls in school and with it came dozens of pictures. Although she liked the attention she did not find the need to hold onto a bunch of memories with people who she would most likely never talk to again after graduation. No, that was only reserved for her closest friends.

Her finger dragged across the screen and moved to the next picture and she looked at it. A small smile came to her face. It was a selfie she had taken on the last mission she had with Jaune. The two of them were sitting under the tree and she pestered him to make a goofy face with her. Although he was adamant about it at first, she managed to convince the blonde goofball to join her

In the photo he had pulled her cheeks to make her have a wide, cartoony grin and he had his eyes crossed with some of his teeth poking out from the top of his mouth. She giggled and swiped to the next picture. This time her giggles turned into full blown laughter which she was forced to stop after being hushed by other students.

Her eyes fell on the aftermath of the food fight they had. Both her teammates and Jaune's team were in the shot and all of them were covered in food and condiments from the epic battle that left the cafeteria utterly destroyed, much to the chagrin of Glynda Goodwitch. It was there that she noticed she was also standing next to Jaune, but before the photo was taken she slammed a full pie down on top of his head as payback after he swatted her with the turkey leg he had in his hand.

She backed out of the camera and did a quick sweep of the area. Once she confirmed no one was paying attention, she went to her contact list and found Jaune's number. Even though Qrow told her and everyone else not to message Jaune, she wanted to see how her fellow blonde was faring with her uncle's strict training regimen.

 **"Hey, Vomit Boy, you still alive?"** She sent to him.

Her finger set her scroll to vibrate and she set it back on the desk before resuming her search on Raven. Again, her search came back with nothing. An annoyed sigh escaped her and she drummed her thumb on the desk. Maybe she was being too specific with her words? She sat up and typed in the search box once more. "Woman in Red."

The monitor refreshed and this time a small smirk spread across the brawler's lips. A couple tabs came up along with some pictures in the newsfeed and it excited her. Now she finally had something to go off of. The first link she opened up had a picture of Raven with her long blade in hand.

Yang's eyes darted from left to right as she sifted through the article. The black haired woman had information she wanted and the only way to get it was to track her down and pry it from her. The tip she gave about her mother had been utterly useless and was more of a riddle than anything. She clicked her tongue and backed out of the article and made her way down to the next one. The more she learned about her the more leverage it would give her.

As she waited for Jaune to answer back, she skimmed through the next article about Raven, learning more about her. Even though she was now getting somewhere with her search, it bugged her that she was unable find much. The new article had the same information as the last one with the only new bit being that the woman acted similar to a mercenary, sometimes showing up to kill hordes of Grimm for sport before vanishing.

She was more like a phantom than anything. There one minute and then gone the next before anyone could stop her.

Her head quickly snapped in the direction of her scroll and she was a little bummed out to see that it was Ruby that messaged her. She hoped that the blonde would have tried to talk back, but given how strict Qrow's words were, she was not too surprised in the end. The boy was probably too paranoid to answer back in fear of her uncle being behind him every second.

 _ **"Hey, where are you? We are about to go get dinner."**_

 **"I'll be back soon. I was just doing some homework at the CCT,"** she replied back.

Her stomach tightened and she bit her lip at the lie. She was doing the exact same thing her partner did when she let her obsession with Torchwick get to her head. It was even worse that she broke the promise she made to herself about not letting the search for her mother consume her. Now that she had a potential lead, she did not want to lose it and she was able to see where Blake was coming from.

It was an intoxicating feeling that gripped you and when it had you in its clutches, it did not let go.

 _ **"Oh, okay! Me and Weiss will save you and Blake a spot. She went looking for you not too long ago."**_

She cursed under her breath at having to cut her search short, but she was not leaving empty handed. She had a lead on Raven and it gave her something to work with to try and track her for their next confrontation which she intended to have happen sooner than later.

Her shoulders popped and her neck let out an audible crack and she got to her feet. Now free from the confines of her chair, she made her way to the elevator to meet up with her team.

On the ride down, the blonde's mind wandered back to Raven's words after their fight. No matter how many times she repeated them in her head it made no sense. "Family is where it starts." Could the woman be any more cryptic? Hell, she was probably laughing at her because it required her to think to earn the answer despite the fight she put up to just get that clue.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall of the elevator. The groaning cables and the light pings from the panel after each past floor met her ears and provided a somewhat relaxing sound. It did not keep her attention for long, though. Her scroll buzzed from her pocket and she quickly pulled it out. Butterflies filled her stomach when her eyes fell on the name attached to the notification. "Uncle Qrow."

Yang unlocked her scroll and opened the message.

 _ **"Still breaking the rules, huh?"**_ Qrow sent her.

For a moment the blonde considered playing ignorant, but soon dismissed it. Her uncle was a sharp man and most likely knew she texted Jaune earlier. Caught, she typed her answer and sent it back to him.

 **"Guilty."**

It did not take long for her uncle to answer back.

 _ **"Yang, you can't be in contact with him or me for that matter. It will draw unwanted attention and believe me when I say that there are people out there that would jump at the chance to take me and him down."**_

 **"I know, I just wanted to see how he was doing. You're not exactly the average teacher, you know."**

 _ **"This is what's going to happen. I'll give you a quick update on your friend and then this conversation is done until I say otherwise. Do you understand me?"**_

 **"Yeah, I got it."**

Yang stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the entrance. She was able to spot Blake just outside the doors to the CCT.

 _ **"Powder Puff has a pulse and his body temperature is still roughly in the nineties."**_

She snorted at the nickname her uncle had given Jaune. First Vomit Boy, and now she had a new one to hit him with in Powder Puff. Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun when the blonde knight got back. She was about to close her scroll, but her mind quickly snapped to attention and it considered Raven's words. "Family is where it starts."

When she exited the building she gave a quick nod to Blake and sent one last message to her uncle. Whether or not he followed up with an answer, she felt as though she figured out Raven's riddle.

"Did you finish your homework?" Blake asked walking beside her.

"Hey, come on! I always finish my homework!" Yang retorted.

"Only after I show you the answers."

The brawler gave her partner a playful glare and was met with a witty smirk in return. They continued their trek to the cafeteria to meet up with Ruby and Weiss, but it was cut short when Blake grabbed her partner's shoulder and pulled her into a side corridor.

"So do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Blake gave her an expectant look.

Yang's mind was on autopilot and had her response ready before she even had time to think about it. With a smile she shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

The cat Faunus narrowed her amber eyes, not buying it for a second. She was far from an idiot and knew that her partner was acting off. In fact, she had been acting off since that night they all visited Jaune in the hospital after the mission. At first she thought her partner was still dealing with guilt from almost getting their blonde friend killed, but it continued even after the boy left with Qrow. Something else gained her focus and it was an eerie reminder to her situation not long ago.

"Are you sure about that?" She crossed her arms.

"You think I'm hiding something?" The blonde mocked a hurt look.

Blake did not bite at the response and her eyes only hardened on the blonde. Yeah, she was hiding something alright and she was going to find out what. She shook her head and her eyes softened just a bit.

"Do you remember when you told me that story about your mother?" She leaned on the nearby pillar.

It was gone almost as soon as it came, but Blake saw a flicker of guilt in her partner's eye. She had her attention and now had an idea of how to get the brawler to open up.

"Yeah." Yang nodded.

"I remember you telling me that you understood where I came from and that I needed to slow down and not let the thought of Torchwick consume me," she continued.

"Yeah…"

"So why are you doing the same thing?"

Yang lowered her gaze and shuffled her feet. Her partner hit the nail on the head, and although she did not know what she was doing, she had no intention of dropping the conversation until they were on the same page. She clenched her fists and her knuckles cracked loudly.

"Don't play it off either. You're always looking through your scroll in class, you've been spending a lot of time at the CCT, and you've almost stopped completely with making those ridiculous puns." Blake raised a finger for each point she made.

"Aw, I didn't know you liked my puns that much!" Yang gave a cheeky smile.

"So here's the proposition I have for you. You either tell me what's on your mind, or I will let Weiss and Ruby know that something's bothering you."

The playful demeanor quickly vanished from Yang's face and her brow furrowed into a glare. Her partner remained cool under her piercing gaze and she growled inwardly. She had been backed into a corner like a mouse and had no way to escape. Her golden locks danced as she shook her head.

"If I tell you, this stays between us, okay?" Yang folded her arms.

"Do you think it's wise to keep Ruby and Weiss in the dark about this?" Blake challenged. "I only ask this because I don't want it to backfire on us."

"Just for now. At least until I figure out a way to tell them about this."

Blake nodded. She would accept that for now. So long as Yang told her everything that was on her mind she would keep her word and say nothing to Ruby and Weiss. She pulled out her scroll and shot Ruby and Weiss a message saying they were skipping dinner and taking a walk instead.

"Okay, tell me everything." Blake sat down on the bench.

The brawler sat beside her and waited for the corridor to empty. Once the last of the students made their way to their desired destinations, she looked at Blake.

"You remember that night we left the hospital after Vomit Boy woke up?" Yang asked.

The Faunus gave a curt nod.

"I snuck out to thank him later that night and on my way back to the room I met a woman in the courtyard."

Blake started to piece together the information her partner hit her with and saw where the conversation was going. That explained the brawler's detention, but now she was curious about the woman she met.

"What was her name?" Blake tilted her head.

"Raven. And here's the kicker. She saved me that day of the breach on the train where that midget beat the crap out of me," said the blonde.

"Really? Why did she do that?"

"No idea."

"So what was she doing here that night?"

"She wanted to talk to me, but she truly taunted me into a fight by baiting me with my mother."

Now it all made sense. Blake was well aware of how set the blonde was on finding information about her mother and that was more than a suitable trigger that led to the destruction of the courtyard.

"What happened during the fight?"

* * *

Qrow lowered the flask from his lips and his red eyes stared at the fireplace where a warm, crackling fire burned. His day had not gone like he expected it to. First Jaune got angry because he thought they were wasting time with their training, and now Yang broke the rule he set up for her and her friends regarding his blonde student. To make matters worse, Yang asked him a question that caught his eye and it troubled him greatly.

He lazily brought his scroll up to his eyes and stared at the message his niece sent him when their conversation ended.

 _ **"Do you know a woman named Raven?"**_

He knew that name alright. He knew it all too well. Although he was now tempted to continue his talk with Yang, he refrained from doing so. Whatever Raven's motives were for the blonde girl, they were far from good.

The face of the black haired woman was clear as day. Her dark red eyes, the taunting smirk that was able to set off even the calmest enemy, and that long blade that was capable of immeasurable feats.

Qrow's eyes trailed above the fireplace and landed on a lone picture of four people standing under a tree. Memories past flooded his mind when his eyes landed on the old photo. Back when things weren't so complicated and his life was simpler. No worries. Not when you were part of the best team to ever come out of Beacon and earned a high reputation for your accomplishments. His teammates and his closest friends. Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and his sister Raven.

 _"Why are you reaching out to Yang now?"_ He looked at the picture.

He and Taiyang did everything they could to keep Yang in the dark about Raven, but now that she made contact with her, their work would all be for not if she continued looking for answers.

His hand wiped the alcohol off his lips and he filled his flask up once more. Once it was topped off, he screwed it shut and tucked it back in his pocket and stood up. He shook his head and stumbled down the hall to Jaune's room. Without knocking he kicked the door opened and ignored the surprised protests of his blonde student.

"Get up, Powder Puff. We're going back outside." He walked over to the bed.

"I thought you told me to take the rest of the day off?" Jaune retorted.

"I changed my mind, now get up."

He kicked the foot of Jaune's bed and the blonde hopped out a second later and hurried to his closet to grab Crocea Mors.

Jaune said nothing and hustled out of the room, not daring to look his master in the eye. He was not sure what made the old Hunter change his mind, but it must have been something very provoking to make him do so.

* * *

 _Tuesday: Journal Entry No. 32_

 _So my training with Qrow has not changed much, but I should make note of the fact that I seem to understand his training methods a little more now. Last week when I thought he was just giving me a crash course in the basics turned out to hide the true purpose of the training that I failed to see. I was mad at first because I was under the impression he was avoiding the whole promise about training me to control my power, but he was training me in the first step the entire time._

 _I'm now three weeks into this training and I'm starting to see the whole process of learning this power. Stage one is to control my emotions, namely my anger which has gotten easier, but I still have my moments where I can feel myself almost losing control to Lugo. Step two is to tap into the power and control it which I will admit is a lot harder. Not only is it stressful, but the more I try to tap into it, I can feel Lugo fighting to break out._

 _To put it simply, Qrow says I have to overpower him using my Aura, but it is very hard. I know when Pyrrha helped me unlock it I first had a lot, but now it seems like I have less. I'm not sure if Lugo has any influence on it, but if he doesn't then my other theory is that my Aura has somehow been split with him._

 _Whenever I train with this step, Qrow watches me to make sure I don't lose control and go on a rampage. In a way it's comforting to know he's there to stop me if things get out of hand, but I still have this nagging thought that he may cut me down if he can't change me back. Either way, I guess I'll find out soon enough whether or not I'll be able to master this step._

Jaune shook his head again. He was exhausted and his frustration was starting to get the better of him. He had been at this for hours and each time he was met with the same result. He would tap into the power, but would retreat soon when he felt Lugo fighting back in fear for losing control.

"Again!" Qrow said from the tree he was leaning on.

"We've been doing this all day! Give me a second to relax before I go again!" The blonde snapped back.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Do it."

The blonde shook his head and sat down once more in front of Qrow. He repeated the exercise again like he had all day. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Again and again he continued his breathing until he felt his frustration die and be replaced with a more serene feeling.

Once the calm feeling had filled his being he began to clear his mind. Everything had to be suppressed. All of his thoughts and memories had to be blocked off to allow complete focus. There could be no room for error as it could allow his other occupant an opportunity to seize control.

Jaune continued his breathing and emptied his mind of all thought. All he could focus on was the steady breath that flowed in and out of his nose. It was time. With one final breath, he let his Aura flare and he was soon swallowed by it.

* * *

When his blue eyes opened, he found himself surrounded by white. His Aura was pure like it was every time, but it did not last long. The white Aura soon began to turn into a gray color. Another presence was behind him and he turned to see the culprit. His eyes were drawn to the feral grin on his face.

Lugo, despite being a Beowolf was nothing more than another entity. Yet Jaune found it very mocking when the Grimm's appearance shifted to mirror him. This only confirmed his belief that his Aura somehow split with the Beowolf. If one were to see it for themselves, they'd be seeing double with the differences in Lugo's form being all black with red eyes.

"Back for more, Jauney?" He smirked.

"You're not getting my body." The blonde shook his head.

"You say that, but you've run away each time I gained the upper hand."

Jaune said nothing and drew his blade. He had to prove the Beowolf wrong and he had every intention of doing so.

He was a little surprised to see Lugo mimic him again by pulling out a blade of his own. His grin only grew when he pointed it at him.

"Time for me to break free from this hellhole!" Lugo cackled.

The blonde Hunter said nothing and kept his focus on the Grimm in front of him. He blinked and quickly raised his blade. Sparks flew off of Crocea Mors when Lugo's blade hit his. He pushed the Grimm off and gave a swing of his own, but only met air as his assailant leaned back.

He parried another strike and spun on his heel with another swing. This time the Grimm ducked under Crocea Mors and turned into him with a punch. He attempted to lean back, but ended up staggering away when a fist sunk into his cheek. He quickly brushed it off and brought his blade up to defend himself from another slash.

Steel screeched as the blades grinded against each. Jaune growled at the taunting smirk he got from Lugo and pushed him back with a hard shove. He thrust his foot forward and gave a smirk of his own when it crashed into Lugo's chest, sending him back with a light grunt. His feet pushed off the ground and he lunged with a stab to shift the tempo in his favor.

Lugo jumped back and put great distance between them. He then tucked his blade away and fell on all fours. His body shifted and he was soon back in his Beowolf form. He then dashed at Jaune, much faster than before and pounced.

The blonde ducked under the Beowolf and felt his hair stand on end when the air grazed him. He dove to his side and narrowly dodged it. He gripped Crocea Mors tight and after he rolled to a stop, he got to his knees and gave a cry as he swung the blade. Crocea Mors connected with the Grimm's body and he could feel the blade bump with each groove it dug into before it came free.

Lugo let out a howl and hit the ground with a hard thud. He was quick to shake off the pain and he spun around and charged Jaune once more. He got up on his hind legs and began to swing his claws at him one set at a time.

With each swipe, the blonde was able to dodge or parry the claws, but he noticed something else. Lugo got faster with each of his attacks and it was a lot harder to keep track of his claws.

He let out a surprised cry when he felt stinging air hit his forearm and again on his face. He could feel the blood trickle from his cuts and race down his face and arm. To counter the speedy Grimm, he gripped his sheath and activated its shield form and brought it up to block the flurry of scratches. Each swipe echoed when Lugo's nails raked across the shield.

 _"He's going to shift back in a second. He knows these attacks aren't going to work."_ Jaune blocked another strike.

His shield bounced up courtesy of a wild bump from Lugo and left him exposed. The air left his lungs and his eyes barely took in the sight of the Beowolf's head slamming into his stomach. It got worse when he felt one of Lugo's claws clamp down on his leg, his nails digging into his calf. A strained grunt left his lips and it turned into a pained scream when he was hoisted off the ground.

The world spun and he felt the nails leave his calf. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Stars burst in front of his eyes and his vision became blurred from the dazing blow. He fought through his dizzy state and got back to his feet, but his leg almost crumpled from under him.

"I had to return the favor, Jauney!" Lugo chuckled, having shifted back to his human form. "Couldn't let you have a leg up on me."

Jaune grimaced in pain and almost rolled his eyes at the lame pun. His jaw clenched in pain when he tried to put weight on his leg once again. All this did was hinder his goal in overpowering Lugo. He had to weaken the Grimm enough to try and use his Aura to take control.

He raised his shield and took a step back, careful to keep weight off of his leg. Pain shot up his leg when he felt Lugo's blade slam down on his shield. It really hurt. Normally his Aura would have patched it up quick, but now that his Aura was all out of whack, it was slow to take effect. The stabbing pain coursed through his leg again after he stopped another slash with his shield.

His blade locked with Lugo's again and his arm trembled from the pressure he was met with. When he looked into Lugo's eyes he could see they were filled with twisted glee and his mirthless grin only added to his wicked look.

"You got time to run, Jauney. I'll be right here waiting to go again," said Lugo.

"I'm not running!" He sneered back.

"Good, because I want to wrap this up!"

The blades screeched again as Lugo pushed Crocea Mors aside with his blade. He then brought up his leg and gave a hard kick at Jaune's injured leg. When his foot connect with the blonde, his malicious grin widened even more at hearing the boy's cry of pain. It only egged him to continue his brutal onslaught on his host.

He swung his blade again, harder than before and it met Crocea Mors with a loud clang. A whoosh filled the air as the ancient blade flew from the blonde's grasp and landed with a clatter a few feet away. He began to swing faster and faster, each hit echoing off of the shield the blonde was struggling to hold up.

When his blade smashed off the shield once more, he lunged at Jaune and grabbed the top of the shield. With a hard tug, he forced the blonde's guard open and made his move. One quick slash across the boy's chest filled him with such excitement that he could almost taste it. He relished in the look of shock in the blonde's eyes and he gave another slash, cutting the top of his thigh this time.

Another scream ripped from Jaune's throat as the sharp blade cut through him and he slumped forward in a desperate attempt to stay standing. Lugo brought his leg back, much like Jaune did to him earlier and thrust it forward, slamming it into the fresh gash on his chest. The blonde cried out again as he fell to his back and writhed on the ground.

Lugo twirled his blade and looked down at the blue eyed Hunter with a triumphant smirk. It was all over and although he admired the boy's resolve to stay and fight, it was a foolish mistake to begin with. He gripped his blade and towered over the boy, hovering the blade up high.

Jaune's eyes widened and he could feel tears of pain build up in them. The pain was intense and he could see white spots burst to life in front of him. He had been poked with sharp objects growing up like everyone else, but this was something on a new level. When Lugo plunged his blade through his shoulder and pinned him to the ground, it was the most agonizing this he ever experienced in his life. He could feel the sharp, cold steel cut through his muscle and graze his bones as it embedded itself into the ground below. Blood oozed from his shoulder and began to stain the ground.

Just trying to move his arm brought blinding pain and he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. He would not grant Lugo the satisfaction of knowing he was causing him such discomfort on top of winning the fight. It took him a moment to realize it, but he felt weaker and his wounds were slow to heal, if not healing at all. He could still feel the cool trickle of blood as it ran from the cuts on his body and stained his clothes, but he could no longer feel the familiar comfort of his Aura. It was as if it had forsaken him altogether.

A stifled cry was elicited from the blonde boy when Lugo twisted his blade in a slow, agonizing movement.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He knelt beside him.

Lugo pressed his knee into Jaune's chest and his free hand gripped the front of his throat, tight. The blonde's eyes widened and his free arm dropped his shield and gripped his arm in an attempt to ease the pressure on his throat, but to little effect.

Meanwhile, Jaune could feel the cherished air he had slowly leave him. The blood was rushing to his head and he his face heated up from the lack of oxygen. His weak grip on Lugo's arm did nothing to release its hold on him. The fear that had been building in his stomach after getting cut was now surging through his entire body. No matter how he saw it, it was the end of the line for him.

A new feeling began to enter him. It was cold and dark. His body shivered at the chill that coursed through every fiber of his being. He could see the dark Aura emanating from Lugo's arm and it was slowly covering his body from top to bottom. If it swallowed him, he was done for.

He tried to struggle, but was met with the sharp pain from Lugo's blade as it cut deeper into him as he squirmed.

"It'll be great to have a body again after what you did to me," said Lugo. "I'll definitely be very busy getting payback on your friends for what they did to my pack that day we met."

The blonde's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed into a nasty glare, but it only garnered a chuckle from the Beowolf above him.

"The second I take control, I'll cut down that drunk and make my way back to Beacon," he continued.

Jaune began to struggle more and another feeling began to burn in his stomach and it grew with each passing second as Lugo continued elaborating on his plan. His knuckles cracked loudly and he could feel some strength coming back to him. His grip on Lugo's arm tightened in defiance and he could feel some of the pressure ease on his throat.

"I will tear your friends apart one by one, starting with that redheaded partner of yours."

The blonde's anger began to grow and the burning feeling inside of him swelled to new heights. Warmth began to erase the cold Aura that was swallowing him. His teeth poked out in a snarl as he glared at Lugo.

"Then I'll save the best for last and devour that blonde bitch."

That did it. The warmth that filled him flourished in a burst of bright, white light that blinded Lugo. Jaune's hand clamped down on Lugo's wrist and crushed it with ease. He ignored the Grimm's shriek of pain and his own by giving a swift uppercut to his jaw.

Once Lugo stumbled back, Jaune gripped the blade that was pinned in his shoulder and with some difficulty, managed to pry it free and pulled it out. He got to his feet and ran for Crocea Mors, picking it up a second later before wheeling around and running back at the now furious Grimm.

Lugo had his blade ready as well and charged at him. They collided in a violent clash of blades that were now a dance of fury and determination. Sparks burst to life and died as they traveled to the ground. They got caught in a deadlock once more and leaned towards each other with nothing but absolute loathing etched in their faces.

"Nothing's going to stop me." Lugo growled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jaune spat.

The blonde brought his head back in a bold move and drove it forward as hard as he could. His head slammed into Lugo's crown and garnered a loud grunt from the Grimm, but he fought through his pain and saw his opening. With a fierce cry he jumped at Lugo with the hardest slash he could.

Crocea Mors sang as it cut through the air and it was soon followed by a loud crunch. A howl of pain pierced the air as Lugo fell to his knees, now cradling his stub of an arm. His cry was silenced when Jaune kicked him to his back and then stabbed his blade through his chest.

Jaune returned the humiliation that Lugo put him through just minutes ago and pressed his knee onto the Grimm's remaining arm to keep him from retaliating. He then rested one hand on Lugo's forehead and the other gripped his throat.

 _"Once you have the chance, use all the Aura you have."_ Qrow's words reverberated in his mind.

The blonde Hunter's body began to glow white and the Aura shot from him and began to swallow Lugo who writhed and roared in protest. His Aura was fast he could only smirk down at the defeated creature below him. In a last second taunt, he lowered his head until it was just above Lugo's, his voice almost a whisper.

"Our partnership still stands, but I'm calling the shots. This is my body, my mind, my life, and you are nothing but a guest."

It may have been his imagination, but Jaune thought he saw a flicker of acknowledgement in Lugo's eyes. The corner of the Grimm's lips curved up in a smirk.

"Well played, Jauney." Lugo chuckled.

Jaune stood up and glared down at Lugo whose body was surrounded by solid white chains of Aura. His body glowed white and the glow vanished almost as soon as it came. Instead of being an entity of black fear, he was now pure and white as snow. Lugo's power was now under his command. That was his Aura, his power, and he would use it to defend those he cherished until his last breath.

The world around him began to fade. Lugo's body became nothing but a shell of Aura and it hovered in the air and floated around him, similar to their first bout. It then surged into him and he felt as though he was hit with a wave of energy. He recognized the feeling and he missed it greatly.

His Aura was now back and ready to work. He felt his eyes droop and then close with everything going black.

* * *

Jaune's eyes snapped open and he sucked in the frigid air of the Atlas Mountains. He sat upright and could feel his body yell in exhaustion. His skin was clammy and his blonde locks clung to his sweaty face. His breaths hovered in front of his face in the cold air.

Bile rose in his throat and he quickly covered his mouth and swallowed the disgusting, hot liquid. His wide eyes were barely able to register Qrow standing over him, flask in hand and a blank look on his face. Gravity took him to into its arms and he fell back in the fresh snow, dizzy and exhausted.

"You alive, Powder Puff?" Qrow kicked his foot.

Jaune only turned his thumb up. "I'm super."

His arm fell back to the ground with a dull thump and he entered blissful unconsciousness. The blonde would kick himself later for missing out on the one thing he never thought he'd see while he was with the old Hunter.

Qrow's mouth curved up in a ghost of a smile and he tucked his flask away. He hoisted Jaune over his shoulder and marched back to the cabin.

As he trekked back to the cabin, the snow crunched under his heavy footsteps. The Hunter glanced over his shoulder and he could see the boy's peaceful face, but what caught his eye was the boy's accomplished smile. He shook his head and looked front once more.

 _"Not bad, kid."_

* * *

 **Boom. We'll end it there, so I hope you all enjoyed it. If not, oh well. Not everyone's gonna' like something you do.** **Anyway,** **please l** **et me know what you guys thought, what you liked, disliked (what it was and why), offer suggestions, all that good stuff. In the meantime, I wish you all a Merry Christmas. Be sure to spend time with your families. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.)** **I am at MIBOLC from now until the end of March, so like I said, sporadic updates.**

 **Story Shout Outs:**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 12/15/15**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 12/9/15**

 **"The Old Man" by The Spookiest of Noodles: Published 12/12/15**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 12/16/15**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Update 12/15/15**


	13. Nightmare

**Hey everybody, what's it been, month and a half since I last updated? Sorry about that, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Gotta' say Volume 3 has been pretty emotional. Maidens, Grimm/White Fang attack on Beacon, punches to the honey nut feelios left and right? I gotta' stop reading RWBY fics on Saturdays because people spoil key things that happen. The two biggest spoilers were in summaries of stories I saw yesterday and pissed me off. Anyway, let's get to the chapter. Be sure to read the author's note at the end.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Ruby's silver eyes fluttered open and came into focus. She blinked to clear the blurry vision and pushed herself up. Her hand rested on her head as it throbbed painfully and her eyes screwed shut as she silently dealt with it. Bells rang loudly in her ears and the annoying sound forced her to open her eyes once again.

With her vision now clear she was able to see, but almost wished she couldn't. Her silver orbs were wide with horror at the sight before her.

It took a moment for her to realize it, but the burning inferno of ruins around her was Beacon Academy. The once noticeable towers and walls of the academy were now burning with massive fires. Mountains of rubble and debris were strewn across the grounds of the school. To go along with the destruction was the endless swarm of Grimm swarming the remains of the school and chasing after anyone that they could see.

Her fellow classmen darted around the grounds to escape the creatures out of fear, and some were fighting them head on like they were taught. Seeing the spectacle before her only fueled her desire to get up and fight.

She winced in pain and cast a quick look behind her. It became apparent to why her body ached all over and she silently wondered how she evaded the potentially fatal situation. The thick chunks of concrete that covered her body should have crushed her small frame, but she avoided most of it.

A low growl escaped her lips as she pulled herself from the jagged stones. The annoying, raking sensation that dragged across her arms and legs as she squirmed free only made her move faster. Once free, she stumbled to her feet and shook off the throbbing pain. The cool trickle of blood ran down her arms and legs and into the palms of her hands.

Her hand reached for her back and rested on Crescent Rose and wrenched it free. The large scythe sprang to life and she gripped it tightly. Her eyes slowly swept the grounds and fell upon a group of Ursai that were chasing one Hunter. Her brow creased into a firm glare and the souls of her feet pressed into the ground and she propelled herself forward.

The ringing in her ears vanished and was replaced with howling wind and screams of terror. Fighting through the chilling sound, Ruby's hands tightened around the grip of her scythe and she brought it back and then forward in a mighty swing. Metal cut through the air and the three Ursai she charged, dropping them to the ground.

The Ursai burst into nothing and vanished with a small gust of wind.

"Yang!" Ruby called out.

The smoke filled air made her cough as the itching feeling filled her lungs. She had to find her teammates.

"Weiss!" She started running down the cobblestone path to the courtyard's exit.

Ruby burst through the archway and her eyes took in the city of Vale in the distance. The sky above the city was orange as it reflected the burning flames below it. Above the city's skyline, warships were firing down at the city below.

 _"What's going on?"_ She gripped Crescent Rose tighter.

The little reaper racked her brain trying to recall what happened last and what landed her under the pile of rubble. Everything was a blur and the last true thing she recalled was dashing down a large corridor. Why she was dashing she could not remember, but it had to have been something urgent.

She turned her head up and above the school she could see a floating structure. Large and round, similar to that of a coliseum.

"Blake!" Ruby hollered out for her last teammate.

Her voice was drowned out by the screams. Those awful screams of terror and anguish. Each scream sent a chill down her spine and made here grip Crescent Rose even tighter than before. This was nothing like the Breach. It was much different. The atmosphere was one of helplessness and to make matters worse, it was her fellow Huntsmen that were doing the screaming. Not the civilians they were to protect, but the professionals that were supposed to stand as the pillar of hope between them and the Grimm.

She covered her ears to quell the screams, but they penetrated her hands and continued to hit her full force.

 _"Stop!"_ She fell to her knees, her eyes sealed shut. _"Stop!"_

Her plights were not answered.

A chill went down her spine and she sprang from her stupor just in time. The spot she had been at a second ago was now occupied by another small group of Grimm. Beowolves and Ursai, all glaring at her with those glowing red eyes.

She glared at the Grimm in front of her and stabbed the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground and her hands drifted down to the trigger for the sniper function of her weapon. Her cheek rested on the cold steel and she lined up her first target with the sight. A thunderous bang sounded a second later and the high powered round took the head off the first Beowolf in front of her.

With fast hands Ruby ejected the spent round and fired again and again as the group ran at her. One shell after the next flew from the chamber and chimed as it struck the ground. Her last shot missed, but she was more than ready when she pulled Crescent Rose up and spun on her heel, cleaving the Ursa in half before it could swipe at her.

Ruby wasted no time and quickly inserted a fresh magazine into the chamber and locked the next round.

"Ruby!"

The reaper perked up at hearing her name and looked around frantically for the one calling out to her. She looked to her left and the long, flowing blonde hair of her sister met her eye.

"Yang!" She dashed for her.

She collided with her sister and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding." Yang looked at her cut up arms and legs.

"I'm fine. Where's Weiss and Blake?" She broke away from her sister's embrace.

The blonde brawler frowned and shook her head. All she knew was that Weiss and Blake were with each other earlier.

"We'll find them, okay?" Yang gripped her shoulder. "They're strong and they can handle themselves."

Although Ruby heard the confidence in her sister's voice, she could see the flicker of doubt in her eyes. With the chaos around them it was almost hard to believe her words, but the young leader forced herself to smile. She had to be strong for herself and Yang, but most of all, she had to be strong for her team. They were deemed one of the strongest teams in their year for good reason and she would not let the chaos around her prove otherwise.

Ruby turned in the direction of the landing zone and hurried off with Yang hot on her heels.

The two sisters were nothing but a blur or red and yellow as they moved swiftly to the landing zone. Each group of Grimm that they came across were cut down in a flash of red or blast of yellow and orange. The trailing remains of the dark creatures behind them burst into nothingness.

They reached the landing zone after cutting and blasting their way through the massive horde of Grimm and could see that the landing zone was in a similar state. A small group of their classmates amassed on the landing zone and formed a small perimeter to allow transport to continue to and from the city.

The young leader spotted her two teammates and flew towards them with a flurry of rose petals trailing behind her. Her arms spread wide and pulled her two friends in close in a bone crushing hug.

"Weiss! Blake!" Ruby squeezed them.

"Ouch! Take it easy!" Weiss flinched in her grip.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ruby let go of them and sent one question after the next at them.

Blake reached out for Ruby and put a firm hand on her shoulder, calming the young reaper down. She offered her a small smile and removed her hand when the younger girl's shoulder's relaxed just a bit.

"We're okay. Now that you two are here we can make our next move," said Blake.

"Sounds like a plan." Yang nodded in agreement.

Ruby did another sweep of the landing zone and saw more Bullhead's arrive to escort civilians to the designated safe zone. As the ships loaded, she saw another wave of Grimm approach from both sides of the landing pad. She looked back at Weiss, Blake and Yang and nodded in the direction of the approaching swarm.

Red, White, Black and Yellow flew forth and intercepted the creatures of darkness.

Weiss held Myrtenaster at the ready and straightened her back, her cold eyes taking note of every movement from the creatures before her. Ten Grimm, no big deal. She spun the chamber and locked in the next canister of dust. The air around her kicked up and shot forth from the blade and hit the horde in front of her, halting them in their tracks.

With fast hands she spun the chamber again and loaded the next round of dust. She raised two fingers and a small smirk spread across her lips as she pointed to her side. Soon there were half a dozen white glyphs hovering round the pack of Grimm. The heiress was there, but vanished a second later.

A white blur slashed through the pack with ease. The Grimm were unable to keep up with Weiss' quick movements and were cut down one at a time until only three remained. She appeared in front of them once more with Myrtenaster glowing blue and aimed it toward the glyphs. She plunged the blade into the ground and jagged spike of ice burst from the ground and raced into the glyph.

In seconds, the space between the glyphs was nothing but a towering field of icy spikes. The remaining Grimm that evaded her speedy onslaught were now impaled on the ice and they dissolved seconds later.

"Not bad, Ice Queen!" Yang said from overhead.

Weiss glanced up to retort at Yang, but only saw the blonde brawler being carried above her courtesy of Blake using Gambol Shroud. One loud bang after another resounded around the landing zone as the blonde fired Ember Celica with a punch of her arm, blasting Grimm apart.

Yang drew closer to the ground and tucked her legs to her chest and as Blake brought her around one last time, he drove them forward as hard as she could. A loud crunch met her ears and a wide grin spread across her lips when her boots smashed into the Ursa's mask, cracking it in several spots.

The force of the hit made the Ursa tumble back to Ruby. Crescent Rose was above the Ursa's head and with a pull of the trigger, the blade came down like a guillotine and cleaved its head from its body, all the while dropping a Beowolf that lunged at her.

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose back and propped it up to her shoulder to fire another round. Her closed eye snapped open when she caught sight of newcomers. Up until that point she had only seen Grimm, but now she could see the masked figures in the white and black uniforms.

"The White Fang is here?" The shock and disbelief in Blake's voice clear.

Grimm and the White Fang? Just what was going on? Ruby could not even remember what happened before she regained consciousness. Was it possible she was trying to find her team to tell them that?

She shook her head and jumped back onto the landing zone just as the last Bullhead took off. With the civilians now gone, they could focus on the bigger threat that lay before them. She tried to count each White Fang member and Grimm that was racing for them, but it was no use. There were too many and although her team was strong, they needed help.

"We need to find the others!" Ruby spoke up.

"But…" Blake turned to her.

"There's too many of them. I say we find Jaune's and Coco's teams before we fight."

She saw Blake bite her lip and look between her and the oncoming threat. The Faunus' hands clenched tight and she let out a shaky sigh.

"Okay. Then we need to get up there." Blake pointed to the floating coliseum above them. "Jaune's still up there with his team. So are Sun and Coco."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp pain shot through her head. Everything went white and her knees buckled. She felt the cold stone of the landing zone on her knees as she clutched her head. The blinding pain kept her rooted to the spot.

"Ruby!" Yang's arms wrapped around her.

The blonde was caught off guard by her sister's sudden drop and she frantically tried to snap her out of it. She looked at Weiss and Blake.

"Buy us some time!"

Blake and Weiss hurried in front of the two sisters and stood ready to engage the large mass of enemies.

Weiss was ready to plunge Myrtenaster into the ground and disperse the group, but stopped dead when a loud whining noise met her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two Bullheads appear. They hovered over the landing zone and the guns on them began to spool up.

Bullets whizzed through the air and mowed down the Gimm and forced the White Fang members to retreat for cover. While the first Bullhead kept up the fire, the second one landed and opened the passenger bay.

"Get on!" A soldier hollered at them.

Weiss and Blake ran to Ruby and Yang and helped the blonde pick up her squirming sister. They clambered on board and the door sealed shut with a hiss.

"Take us up to the coliseum," said Weiss.

The pilot only nodded back and steered the Bullhead up toward the floating structure. Their job was simple. Regroup with Jaune's team, along with Coco's and Sun's and start pushing the Grimm and White Fang out. Maybe then they could figure out what was going on.

Weiss leaned against the cabin wall and her eyes drifted back to Yang and Ruby. The brawler still held her sister close to her and Ruby had yet to open her eyes after blacking out.

"How is she?" Weiss squatted in front of her and Ruby.

"I don't know." The blonde shook her head. "She passed out when we got on."

The heiress only gave a curt nod and took in her partner's unconscious state. Even though she was out cold, her face was scrunched up in discomfort. And the way she just fell to the ground and held her head before they got on the Bullhead was weird too. The young reaper was never one to black out during a fight and for her to do it now of all times made her grip the hem of her skirt tight.

Weiss released the grip on her skirt and her palms were slick with sweat. She wiped them dry and stood up. Until Ruby came round, leadership fell to her. She was her partner and the self-appointed second in command should something happen. Although this would be her first true attempt at leading, she learned a lot from watching Ruby and knew all of their techniques and strategies like the back of her hand. If there was anyone on the team that could step up to this challenge and pull it off, it was her.

The Bullhead gave a violent shudder and nearly made Blake and Weiss fall to the floor. Turning their eyes to the window, they caught a glimpse of a large, dark figure flying by.

Weiss hurried to the cockpit and looked out the window to see a Nevermore circling the Bullhead. Her hands formed tight fists and she growled under her breath.

"Step on it!" She snapped at the pilot.

"We're going as fast as we can!" The pilot answered back.

"We're not going to make it if you don't speed up!"

The pilot only shook his head and indicated to the gauges in front of him. Their speed was maxed out like he said. The heiress clicked her tongue and her mind raced. They were at least a minute from reaching the coliseum. Her head snapped up.

"Open the bay," she said before turning around.

"What?" The pilot answered back.

"Open the bay!"

Weiss drew Myrtenaster again and hurried to the ramp as it began to lower. She ignored the looks of confusion from Yang and Blake. The howling wind entered the Bullhead and the heiress squinted to keep her eyes from watering as she stepped onto the ramp. She summoned a glyph just outside of the Bullhead and spun Myrtenaster's chamber and took aim.

A gust of wind shot from the blade and into the glyph before exiting the back of it in the form of a large vortex. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she kept the air flowing.

The large Nevermore that was circling the Bullhead came into view and turned to fly at them for the kill. It gave a blood curdling screech as it flapped its wings and shot forth, just getting within feet of the ramp to the bay. Its menacing red eyes bore into the white haired girl who remained calm and stood her ground by giving a boost to the Bullhead to keep it just out of reach.

"Get out of here!" Yang bellowed appearing beside Weiss.

With two loud bangs from Ember Celica, two explosive shots flew forth and pelted the Nevermore in the face and forced it back. The large Grimm gave another screech and flew above the Bullhead and out of sight.

"Where did it go?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not…" Blake was about to reply.

A loud bang sounded from above and the Bullhead did a nose dive. The sudden lurch of the aircraft made Yang, Blake and Ruby tumble back towards the cockpit.

Blake was the first to recover and managed to get to her feet. Her amber eyes looked forward and widened in fear. Weiss was gone. She darted for the ramp, Gambol Shroud in hand and stuck her head out of the bay to try and find the heiress.

"Weiss!" She called out.

"Blake!" The girl's voice reached her.

The cat Faunus peered over the ramp and was relieved to see that her teammate was hanging on to one of the ropes from the bay, but barely. She crawled forward and hung Gambol Shroud over the side. When Weiss got a grip of the band, Blake stood up and pulled with everything she had.

"Hang on!" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled as well.

The duo gave one final tug and pulled the heiress back on board the Bullhead. The poor girl's face was drained of any color it had.

"You okay?" Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss only nodded and got back to her feet shaking off the shock. She hurried over to Ruby and sat her up against the wall. The cape wearing girl was still unconscious.

"That Nevermore's coming around again! Hang on!" The pilot hollered back to them.

Weiss and Blake got into the seats and buckled in. Yang picked up Ruby and sat down, holding her close to protect her as much as she could.

The screech of the Nevermore met their ears again. They closed their eyes and braced for the hard hit from the Nevermore. Another piercing cry met them and soon the Bullhead began to roll.

After the Nevermore struck the aircraft again the girls were thrown forward in the roll and then back hard into the seats as it tumbled out of the sky. The entire craft spun so fast that it was near impossible to tell where they were falling. The only clue they had was the solid stone of the coliseum below the ramp that was quickly coming closer.

"We're going down! I say again, we're going do-."

* * *

Frantic yells and voices filled Ruby's ears and her eyes fluttered open. She tried to open her eyes, but the light surrounding her stung and she quickly closed them again. Her head felt like it was being split open from the inside and she gingerly rubbed it to soothe the pain, but to little effect. Her body bobbed and she was able to make out the concrete floor below her as her body bounced with each step.

Wait… bounced? The young reaper craned her neck and out of the corner of her eye she could see long locks of blonde hair. A white and black blur were not far off to her side.

"Yang?" Ruby mumbled. "Blake? Weiss?"

What happened? Weren't they just at the dock a second ago?

It slowly started to come back to her. They all agreed to head up to the coliseum and regroup with the others, but then she fell to the ground with the most violent headache of her life. It was excruciating and had hurt more than any of the blows she took in a fight. She was so confused, not to mention a little scared. She never had a breakdown like that before and wondered whether or not it was from shock or something else entirely.

Ruby yelped again when her head pulsed once more and her small hands pushed down on it. It was as if she was trying to keep everything from spilling out.

"Ruby?" Yang suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Ruby croaked out.

"Long story short. You blacked out, we crashed, now we're in the coliseum."

"What?"

She almost lost the contents of her stomach when Yang suddenly ducked. The movement was too much for her.

"Hang on, Sis. We're almost inside the arena."

Ruby only groaned back. She closed her eyes again when the blinding light met her. She squirmed as Yang set her down and she buried her face in her knees, all the while keeping her hands on the back of her head.

The pain was growing once more. It made no sense! She wasn't hurt when she pulled herself from the rubble and she didn't get hurt fighting the Grimm at the dock. So why was she in so much pain?

"Look out!" Blake shouted.

A loud crash came from above and it was followed by a loud squawk. The shrill cry made Ruby wince and curl into a ball. Her eyes opened just a bit and then were wide when a Nevermore now circled around the arena.

In the distance she could see her friends on the arena floor trying to take the Nevermore down. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Sun and Neptune were standing shoulder to shoulder taking commands from Jaune. They were soon joined by Yang, Weiss and Blake as they jumped into the arena to help.

 _"Get up."_ She got on all fours.

Her strength started coming back to her and the pain in her head nulled just a bit. She blinked and her vision came back into focus. She had to get up and help!

 _"Get up!"_ She told herself. _"Get up! Get up!"_

Ruby pushed off the ground and got to her feet. She shook her head free from the dizzying sensation that followed a second later. Her balance returned and she reached behind her for Crescent Rose.

A collective scream came from the arena. The Nevermore slammed into the floor and sent a shockwave around the entire stadium causing everyone close by to get blasted back. With everyone stunned, they were open for slaughter to the massive bird-like Grimm. The Nevermore screeched again and prowled toward her teammates who were trying to recuperate from the stunning blow.

"Leave them alone!" Ruby clenched her fists as she glared at the Nevermore.

She hopped into the arena and got between the Nevermore and her teammates. Her silver eyes locked with the Nevermore's. No fear came from the young leader as she waited for the large Grimm to attack her.

The Nevermore took another step for her and her team. It was like a switch. The pain that Ruby was feeling from before had hindered her, but now it was gone. Her nerves of steel remained, but a new feeling began to take shape in her. It was volatile yet passionate. A perfect storm of brewing power that promised nothing but destruction on its target.

Her fists were now clenched so hard that her knuckles were white with stress. She could feel her teeth poke out in an angry snarl. Her stance squared up and she held her hands out in front of her.

"I said leave them alone!" Her voice carried around the arena like rolling thunder.

A blinding flash of light sparked in front of her hands and almost blinded her. She turned away, but kept one eye on the Nevermore that now stood before her as if petrified by the power.

The light itself felt warm as it built in front of her and it flooded her being. It was calm and the power the came with it was unlike anything she felt before. The thunderstruck look on her face remained as she followed through with the technique. It was something she never did before, yet it felt so familiar. Her arms came back and she thrust them forward giving a mighty cry.

The bright ball of light that formed in front of her shot forth like a bullet and hit the Nevermore square in the chest. It went rigid and the scream that left its throat was cut short. Light enveloped the entire creature and then it burst, swallowing the whole arena.

* * *

Ruby shot up and sucked in air. The sweat that coated her was met with the cool air of her dorm. She shivered and looked around the room. Everything was intact and Yang, Blake and Weiss were sleeping without a care in the world.

Her quick breaths slowly reverted back to calm and controlled. It was just a dream. A very wild and intense dream. Everything in it was so real. From Beacon burning, to the Grimm and White Fang attacking, up to her destroying the Nevermore. In normal circumstances she would have been ecstatic to have a crazy dream to share like Nora did, but this time it was different.

She ran her clammy hands through her sweaty hair and took a deep breath. It was all too real for her taste and it was a dream she would keep to herself. There was no point in talking about it, right? It was just a nightmare and everyone suffered those. No need to make a fuss about something that comes and goes.

She shook her head and shifted to let her legs dangle from the bed. With a small push, she landed catlike on the carpet and cast her eyes to the window. Nothing was burning and the shattered moon still shone brightly over the dark campus.

A small sigh escaped her. "That's it. No more cookies before bed."

Ruby walked to her dresser and drew fresh pajamas from it and tiptoed to the bathroom. Maybe a late night shower was what she needed to take her mind off of the dream.

* * *

Jaune stared into Qrow's red eyes as they clashed again. Crocea Mors ground against the large blade and his arms shook as he tried to withstand the push he was being met with. To gain back ground he wound his arm back and drove his shield forward. His quick counter forced his mentor to jump back, but his victory was short lived when Qrow quickly got inside his guard and lifted him off the ground by the collar of his shirt. His legs flailed wildly as he tried to squirm free, but the iron grip was impossible to break.

He cracked and eye open and was met with a steely glare from Qrow.

"We've been at this for a week now, kid! Fight!" He sneered.

"I am fighting back!" Jaune rasped out.

His retort was met with a hard throw from the veteran Hunter. The blonde bounced across the clearing and shivered when snow wormed its way into his clothes as he rolled across the ground. He quickly recovered and got to his feet, shield up and sword back for a strike.

Ever since he triumphed over Lugo for control of his body, Qrow had been sparring against him every day telling him to fight. Each day was met with the same result. Sunup to sundown with nonstop skirmishes to make him fight. Yet no matter what the blonde did, his Aura, although strong, did not give him any leverage in his fight against Qrow. It was frustrating.

"Not even you can be that thick!" Qrow stabbed his blade into the ground. "Think, kid!"

"You told me to fight, so that's what I'm doing! I honestly don't know what you're trying to teach me here!" He shot back.

Qrow pulled out his flask and took a long gulp from it and tucked it back into his shirt. His stare softened, albeit slightly. He pulled his blade free and vanished in a blur of gray.

Sparks flew off of Jaune's shield as he blocked Qrow's blade. The numbing sensation he became so accustomed to flooded his arm. He spun on his heel and slashed at his master, but his blade was parried with ease. He swung again and hit air when the man stepped back.

His teeth poked out in anger and he closed the distance between him and his drunken master. The shield slammed into the blade and he continued to drive his legs forward with all of his strength to push him back. He was able to make the Hunter take a few steps and when he saw his opening, he swung his blade again.

Qrow reached up and caught the blade with his hand. Blood trickled from his palm and down Jaune's blade as he stared down at him without the slightest hint of pain. There was only one way the boy would get the message.

"Transform."

Jaune blinked in disbelief and he wrenched his blade free, sending blood to the snowy ground. He jumped back to put distance between himself and Qrow again.

 _"Is he serious? He wants me to transform?"_ His brow furrowed into a glare.

"That's right. Transform and come at me." The Hunter nodded.

Jaune only shook his head. He wanted to use his own power, not borrowed power from the creature inside of him. If he could not fight with his own strength, what good was he?

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Because that's our goal! For you to control that power!" Qrow answered.

"I don't want to rely on that! I want my own power!"

"That power is now yours, you idiot. It can become your greatest asset as a Huntsman."

Qrow's mouth twitched when the blonde shook his head again. The boy was stubborn, but he had a lot of heart and determination. He had the drive to master his training, but he did not want to use it to his benefit. Admirable and foolish.

The Hunter had one last card to play and it was time to use it.

"You coward," he said.

It was small, but he caught it. A flicker of anger in the blonde's eye.

"I'm not a coward." Jaune growled out.

"Oh, you're not? Sorry, I was under the impression that cowards had no fear." He shrugged back.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Bullshit."

Qrow's eyes narrowed into a firm look and he took in the blonde's look of fury. He was getting there. Only a few more pokes to go.

"You have no fear, huh?" He challenged.

"No!" The blonde retorted.

"You're letting your fear of that power keep you from reaching your true potential. Huntsmen face their challenges head on like they're trained to."

"Shut up."

"Big words, kid. If you're not a coward then prove it."

"Shut up!"

"I should've known training a punk like you was a waste of time. I should've left you in that cell."

"I said shut up!"

Jaune now knew what Qrow was doing and it was infuriating him. The smirk that was on the Hunter's face was now seared into his brain and it only triggered one goal. Kick his ass. He stabbed Crocea Mors into the ground and tossed his shield aside before dropping to all fours.

He barely felt any pain as his body readjusted its size and became coated in black fur and bone-like armor. However, instead of menacing red eyes, they were replaced with piercing blue. A growl escaped him and he bared his teeth.

Qrow had his blade out to go once more and his outstretched hand beckoned him forth with a couple of curls of his finger. He let out another growl and dashed at the man as fast as he could, kicking up a trail of snow behind him. With a spring of his legs he leapt into the air and dove for the Hunter with his mouth open wide, claws extended to rend his flesh.

The Hunter sidestepped his pounce and blocked his follow up strike with his blade. The smirk did not leave his face and he opened his mouth to speak once again.

"Show me what you got, Powder Puff."

* * *

 **And we'll end it there. I'm sorry for the long wait guys, BOLC's been consuming and I'm doing everything I can to be in the top 10% for graduation. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and they should become a little more frequent within the coming weeks. On that note, I also started a new RWBY story. It's OC centric, but don't let that deter you. I'm doing everything in my power to keep it realistic. Check out the story shout outs below, and I'll see you all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) Still at MIBOLC and updates will be sporadic, so just be patient.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 2/4/16**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 1/13/16**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 22/3/16**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Update 1/27/16**

 **"Displaced" by CaptainPrice: Update 1/17/16**


	14. Alpha

**Back with another update. This long period gave me time to try and come up with a better chapter since a couple of you voiced your displeasure of how I handled the last one. Ruby's dream was not misplaced and plays part of what's to come. I will tell you this all now. I will never put filler in my stories, if I do, I give you a warning and even then I would encourage you to read it because I will usually relate it to the plot of the story. Anyway, HOPEFULLY this chapter is more to your liking. So let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Qrow ducked under his transformed student and gave a swift kick to his side. The blue eyed Beowolf let out a snarl and quickly pushed off the ground, kicking up snow as he lunged for him again. His maw was wide open and his teeth snapped together just inches from where his face was. The veteran Hunter parried the two slashes that whooshed through the air and blocked them both when they came for an overhead strike. His blade clanged loudly and his smirk only grew when he could see the furious gaze in Jaune's eyes.

"That's right, Powder Puff. Use that power!" He pushed him off.

Jaune broke away and then began tracing circles around him. The Hunter's eyes narrowed just a bit and he was slightly surprised with what he saw. With each lap he paced around him, he got faster and faster. While Beowolves were considered fast Grimm, he had never seen one move as fast as Jaune was in his current state.

With a flick of his wrist, his sword dropped low and the gun appeared once more. He pulled the trigger with controlled grace and aimed for his mentee. The shots would have been on point, but his student was moving too fast to get an accurate lead on him.

 _"Heh, you've got some new tricks."_ The Hunter mused.

His sword kicked back into place and he dashed forward with a slash. Jaune barely dodged the slash and tried to counter back with one of his own, but he caught it with his outstretched hand. With a cocky smirk, Qrow balanced on his heel and gave two hard kicks. One to the stomach and the second to his face. The force of the kick sent his apprentice bouncing across the snow with a growl.

Qrow took aim again and waited for Jaune to stand up. Once he did, he pulled the trigger and a loud bang reverberated around the snowy mountains. A howl of pain escape his student and he could see the enraged look in his blue eyes as he stared back. Jaune got on all fours and bolted for him and he shook his head. Even with his speed it was a foolish move on his end to try and do a frontal assault.

He pegged the blonde to be a tactician, and a great one at that. Very few were able to read a battlefield and enemy like Jaune did and he usually was quick to overcome a stressful situation where others would panic and fail. He could handle the pressure well and had excellent judgment when it was time to make a decision. But whenever he did something reckless, Qrow was quick to correct him on it, even if it caused him pain. His finger pulled down on the trigger again and another loud bang sounded, but Jaune managed to dodge the bullet by jumping right and continued on.

One shot after the next left Qrow's gun, but each one missed his student who was able to read him and use his speed to his advantage. The distance between them had decreased greatly and he would soon be within striking distance. Thinking fast, the old Hunter aimed at the next targeted spot and fired once more. The bullet grazed Jaune's shoulder, but his adrenaline rush helped him brush it off.

The blonde made another lunge for him, but vanished the second he aimed his gun. Qrow blinked and snapped his blade back up and kept a tight grip on it. His red eyes scanned the snowy clearing and found no sign of him. That left one possibility. He looked up and could see his student diving down for him.

He raised his blade to intercept Jaune, but he made a small mistake. The sun was at Jaune's back and the second he raised his blade and locked eyes with his student, the bright light blinded him. He braced and felt the Beowolf slam into him. His hands throbbed from blocking the strike, but his mind soon registered the slash to his arm. He grimaced and felt blood ooze from the fresh cut. He swung his arm and let the excess blood stain the snow crimson, his focus now coming back.

When he swung his blade, the blonde ducked under it and swiped at him again, narrowly missing him. He took one hand from his blade and stopped his student's advance with a firm strike to the head. The hit stunned the blonde briefly, but he was quick to shake it off and slash at him again. Claws met steel and rang around the clearing. Blood and sparks shot from Qrow's blade with each parry and block he gave for Jaune. He brought his blade up to block an uppercut, but was caught off guard by the strength from the blonde's hit. A dull hum met his ears when his paws struck the blade and launched it out of his hand.

The blade landed with a small crunch in the snow, its tip embedded in the icy ground. Qrow raised both fists and was ready to go again. One thing he learned over his years as a Hunter was that one should be prepared for anything, and that included being disarmed by an enemy. Sparing his blade a quick glance he weighed his decision. He could easily make a dash for it, but given Jaune's newfound speed he would be cutting it close. If he stunned him first, he could grab his blade and end the fight. It did not take long to come to his decision and he started by sidestepping a swipe from his student. He weaved around him and gave a hard elbow strike to his back and sent him stumbling away.

The snow crunched beneath him and followed him in a trail as he shot for his blade. His hand gripped the hilt and he tugged it from the ground. He turned just in time and raised his arm to block a strike on a collision course for his face. Blood trickled down his cheek from the tips of Jaune's claws that managed to graze him. As a follow up, the dark haired Hunter wrapped his arm around Jaune's and gave a powerful knee jab to his stomach, forcing him to double over. He felt the muscles in his neck contract and with a grunt, he lifted Jaune into the air and slammed him into the ground hard.

Snow danced around them with the harsh wind, but both were unfazed by the cold. Their eyes met and were filled with nothing but determination to end the fight. Jaune's jaw snapped at Qrow's arm and he let go to avoid his fangs and raised his sword high. This made the boy roll to the side just in time to avoid the vicious hack. A pillar white launched towards the sky from the brute force of the veteran Hunter's swing and a fresh crater sat where the blonde was just seconds before.

"That all you got, you mangy mutt?" Qrow smirked at him.

Jaune only growled back at him and then rocketed forth courtesy of a strong push from the ground. Huntsmen in training would have had great difficulty tracking his movements, only being able to see a black blur moving. To veteran Huntsmen, it was just another day.

Nails screeched again as Jaune's claws raked at Qrow, but only met steel from his blade. Hack after hack, slash after slash, the older Hunter blocked and parried each strike that Jaune had to offer. He could see the transformed boy was slowing down and reaching the end of his rope and it was a matter of time before he changed back from lack of power. To his credit, he managed to stay in his Beowolf form a lot longer than he originally anticipated.

Qrow spun on his heel and threw a kick for Jaune's head. His foot met its mark and knocked the blonde off balance, but he was quick to swing wildly at his leg in a desperate attempt to hit him. The sounds of tearing cloth met his ears and blood stained the ground. The stinging sensation from his leg garnered a nod of approval, but it also got a victorious smirk to spread across his lips.

 _"Game over."_

His eye twinkled just a bit and he gave a mighty kick. His foot slammed under Jaune's jaw and sent him airborne. He pursued after him and sailed by with his blade ready to strike. Once he got over his student, he brought the blade down and they shot for the ground. A loud boom sounded around the mountains and a mini-blizzard of snow surrounded both master and apprentice. When the snow died, the two of them were in a new crater with Qrow towering over the blonde who had changed back after the final hit.

The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. Qrow collapsed his blade and strapped it to his back. His red eyes fell on his apprentice and he crossed his arms. For a kid who was acting like a total chicken to use his new power, he sure held no punches back in his transformed state. He purposely downplayed his skill to gauge Jaune's strength with his power. Had he gone all out, the fight would have been over as soon as it started.

He felt the mountain wind grace the fresh rips in his clothes and he did a once over on them. He clicked his tongue and lightly kicked Jaune's leg before slinging him over his shoulder.

"You owe me some new duds, Powder Puff." He walked over to Crocea Mors.

He collapsed the shield and tucked the heirloom weapon away and carried the blonde back to the cabin.

* * *

Warmth was all Jaune felt as his eyes fluttered open. He could feel all of his extremities unlike earlier when they were practically frozen during his spar with Qrow. He shifted on the old sofa and his eyes were now fully open. The interior of the living room came into focus. A roaring fire burned in the hearth and Crocea Mors was sheathed away resting against the stone chimney. He snuggled into the couch and drew the blanket tighter over him and was about to close his eyes, but a cough caught his attention.

His eyes turned in the direction of the hack and saw his teacher sitting in the recliner not far from the fire. His trademark flask was in his hand and he was looking towards the ceiling, trying to bask in the heat. The old Hunter looked at peace and it was a pleasant change from his blunt and hard-ass nature.

"You alive, Powder Puff?" He asked, not looking at him.

Again with the nickname. Every time he got his butt kicked by the old Hunter or if he collapsed from exhaustion, that was the first question that left his mouth. To which he would only grunt back or if he had the energy, would stand up and try to fight once more. However, as the flood of the memories during their latest spar swarmed his mind, his brow furrowed into a heated glare and he fixed it on his alcoholic master. The man deliberately taunted him into using the power he was reluctant to tap into and it worked. His knuckles popped as he clutched the blanket tightly.

"Qrow… killing you is officially on my bucket list," he replied.

"You'll have to get in line." The Hunter waved his threat aside.

"Are you going to tell me what that session was all about?"

Qrow took a large swig from his flask and shook his head. The kid really liked to ask the obvious.

"I told you. It was to make you start using your transformation powers," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You provoked me into attacking you with power I didn't want to use!" Jaune growled back.

"In case you haven't noticed, the Vytal Festival is just around the corner and you need to have full control of this by then."

Jaune flinched at that. That was the entire reason Qrow had run him into the ground on a daily basis. It was his job to make sure he mastered the power he had so he could continue his career and regain the lost trust of his fellow Huntsmen and the people who saw his transformation online. He did not hazard a thought on what would happen if he failed to reach the goal, but he knew that it would be a game ender.

"I would have practiced it when I was ready," he said weakly.

"Would you have?" Qrow's red eyes flicked to him. "You avoided our talks about it and did not even try it until today."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that if I didn't put my foot in your ass, you wouldn't have done it. So don't lie to me."

There he went again. The blonde grit his teeth and turned over on the couch to break away from the conversation. His stomach tightened and despite him trying to dismiss his master's words, they rang true. He wasn't just afraid of the power that dwelt within him. He was terrified of it. It was something that had to be monitored and it if he lost control of his emotions, it would make it easier for Lugo to break free and wreak havoc. Just the thought of him failing and losing control to Lugo made him screw his eyes shut and shake his head.

All the while, Lugo's cackling echoed in the back of his mind. He was under control for now, but he knew his tenant was waiting for the right moment to exact his revenge. His words during their battle danced circles around his brain and a burning sensation flooded him. He could see the looks of horror and shock on each of his friend's faces as they flashed through his head. Blood stained their faces and the life slowly drained from their eyes.

 _"Stop!"_ He shoved his face into the pillow.

Next he saw Pyrrha before him. Her armor had been torn to shreds and her flesh had been ripped apart from Lugo's teeth. His teeth clenched harder and his eyes started to sting as tears threatened to fall.

 _"Stop!"_ He said again, angrier than earlier.

Lugo's laughing grew louder and Pyrrha's form slowly faded away and was replaced with someone else. The long, golden locks of hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall that caught the eyes of every male around her were now stained crimson. Her right arm was missing, the bone jutting out for everyone to see. But even that was not had him on the verge of snapping. No. It was seeing her lilac eyes wide with shock as Lugo's teeth held her neck. Blood shot out and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Lugo's eyes were locked with his and he could see the twisted grin on the Beowolf's face as he gave a hard tug and the blonde went limp.

"No!" He bolted upright gasping for air.

A cold sweat had formed on his face and his blonde locks clung to it. His breaths were fast and shaky. His sudden outburst got the old Hunter's attention and he was looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is it talking to you?" He asked.

"No. It's what he said to me during our fight." Jaune shook his head.

"What'd you see?"

The blonde shook his head again and remained silent. He was in no hurry to recall the grotesque scene and was not sure how Qrow would take it if he elaborated.

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered back.

"Suit yourself." Qrow shrugged. "This is our last week, so get some sleep. You'll need it."

Last week. His master's words resounded through his head. It was hard to believe how fast two months had come and gone. The Vytal Festival would begin next week, and it seemed like it was just yesterday when he and Qrow arrived in the Atlas Mountains. He silently reflected on how much he was taught since he began and while he didn't feel much different, he was sure he had gotten stronger. All of those basic skills Qrow hammered into his head when they first started and the pointers he gave to his combat style helped him improve. The harsh mountains did wonders for building his endurance and when he got back to Vale, he'd have a lot more stamina than before. There was no way he'd let his friends handle most of their enemies this time.

Despite this being his last week, he knew that Qrow had at least one last stop he wanted to make with him before they made their trip back to Vale. He was not sure what his teacher had in mind, but he had a hunch it involved another unforgiving area. Then again, if he survived the brutal cold of the Atlas Mountains, he could survive anything. That was the idea, anyway.

Taking the advice of the old Hunter, Jaune leaned back on the couch and his heavy eyelids drooped. The warm embrace of slumber wrapped around him and carried him to his dreams.

* * *

With the end of his training in sight and determination to get the hang of his transformation powers, it provided the young Arc a light at the end of the tunnel. The grueling training regimen of the crazy, old Hunter would soon be at its end. Three days remained and much like the first two days, Qrow had him transform again and again and they would fight again and again. It was still humiliating to lose to his master time and again, and he learned the only reason he landed a hit on him earlier that week was because Qrow let him.

During the breaks between their battles, Qrow would point out his improvements and said that he was getting the hang of his power quicker than he anticipated. But there was always room for improvement. One thing that both master and apprentice noticed was that his transformed state had a short time limit. It varied between each spar as the day went on, but after timing each transformation, Qrow estimated a three minute average. This led to his next test which was to see if Jaune could change back and forth willingly to split up his time limit and save his power.

Needless to say, it was not as easy. Transforming into his Beowolf form was tough enough, but trying to switch back and forth required a lot of focus and mental strength. Each transformation took a toll and wore him down greatly. It was frustrating. He got the hang of transforming into a Beowolf without too much difficulty, his success with changing back was too sporadic. The majority of his attempts to change back failed and he only did so when he burned up his time.

The blonde shook his head again and was down on all fours, his sharp eyes on Qrow once more. Said man was holding his blade at the ready and he gave him a curt nod to begin the task. Taking a deep breath, Jaune closed his eyes and focused on his human form. The two times he managed to pull it off, he had his normal appearance in mind and that was only part of the puzzle. Whatever else went into doing it was beyond him.

 _"Change back, you idiot!"_ He berated himself. _"Change back!"_

Lugo's taunting laugh echoed in the back of his head.

 ** _"What's the matter, Jauney? You struggling a little bit?"_**

"Sorry, who are you?" The blonde retorted.

 _ **"Oh, good one. How did you enjoy that little picture show the other night?"**_

Jaune felt his claws dig into the icy ground and he shook his head. He would not let Lugo get to him with his jabs. He would be playing right into his hands… well, paws would be more accurate. A low growl escaped him and cold air swooped into his nose as he took a deep breath. In a rare moment of kindness, Qrow's calm words met his ears.

"Calm down and let your mind relax. Focus on your goal."

He cracked an eye open and saw the veteran take a swig from his flask. Qrow had faith in him, even if he acted like an insensitive prick. It was time for him to have faith in himself. He did it twice before and he could do it again.

 _"Change back… come on."_ He closed his eyes.

What was the last piece of the puzzle? A calm state of mind and focus were the first two, but what was the last one? His mind was clear, but something started to take shape. It wasn't Lugo or his taunting cackles, much to his relief. No. This time it was different and the warmth that came with it was soothing. The dark figures that formed came into focus and he could see the faces of his friends. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. All of them giving him reassuring smiles as if to say, "You can do this. We believe in you."

His friends. He was doing this for them. He no longer wanted to be the one lagging behind. It was time to step it up and be the one leading the charge like the leader he was chosen to be. His eyes snapped open and he could feel the sharp pain shoot through his body like before. He bit back a scream and almost collapsed to the ground.

He shivered and opened his eyes. His pale fingers were covered in snow, much like the rest of his front. He stood up gingerly and almost fell to the ground again. His hand rested on Crocea Mors and was ready to draw it, but he never got the chance. Just as he was about to draw the blade, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was surrounded in darkness once again.

* * *

Jaune's head soon snapped up and he was met with a hard thump. Tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and he felt the splitting pain from the back of his skull. He was resting against a nearby tree and Qrow was sitting on a stump beside a fire he made. He trudged over to his master and sat down beside him to warm up for the next go around.

"What did you notice that time?" Qrow asked.

"I'm not sure what I can say." Jaune shook his head. "All I know is that I managed to change back."

"True. You're three for seventy-five by the way."

"Anyway, I know that a calm mind and focus are part of it, but I'm not too sure about the third piece."

Qrow only gave a grunt and sipped his flask again. He glanced at the blonde and could see his eyes fixed on the fire in deep thought. The kid had no idea how close he was to getting the concept, but it was something he would have to learn on his own. He was not one to divulge answers since that limited one's capabilities and if one couldn't find answers on their own accord, they had no place in being a Huntsman. His red eyes glanced down at his flask and then back at Jaune.

"Have a sip of that." He tossed the flask to him.

Jaune juggled the flask and managed to secure it, looking back and forth between his mentor and his most treasured possession. He never had a drink in his life. When he was younger he remembered seeing his father and other grown men drinking it like it was life itself. Of course when he tried to get answers about what it was, his old man would dismiss it and tell him he'd find out for himself someday. Now he had a chance to take a small step into manhood by having his first drink. He brought the flask up to his nose and took a whiff and shook his head. The alcohol was potent and stung his nostrils just a bit.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Qrow watching him. He had hoped to share his first drink with his father when the time came, but at that moment, his master was the next best thing. He brought the flask to his lips and felt the drink grace his tongue… and almost spat it back out. The liquor he managed to swallow sent him into a hacking fit and he held the flask out for Qrow who only chuckled lightly.

"Too much for you, Powder Puff?" He took a large gulp.

"That was awful." Jaune shuddered. "How can you drink that?"

"It's a man's drink, kid. It takes time to develop an appreciation for it."

Jaune's face looked a sickly green and he hung his head to deal with the kick of the alcohol, wishing he had something to wash it down with. At least he figured out one of the mysteries life had to offer him as a man. Liquor was nasty.

"While we're waiting for your power to come back, let me ask you something," said Qrow.

"What's that?" He looked to him.

"What's the deal with you and that redheaded partner of yours?"

Qrow was merely curious about his student's status with the well-known Huntress in training. Although he saw the girl in person one time, he could tell the she was smitten with the oblivious blonde. Her shy tone and that sudden hug she gave him before they left made him shake his head.

"I'm… not sure," said Jaune. "She's my best friend and my partner."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Qrow took another swig from his flask.

"She has helped me improve since I first arrived at Beacon, and God knows I didn't deserve any of her kindness after the way I treated her."

"You talking about your transcripts?"

The blonde only nodded. He suspected that Ozpin and Glynda knew of his forged transcripts. Nothing ever got by Beacon's headmaster and now Qrow's nod to it only confirmed his belief. In truth, he had contemplated on revealing that secret to his friends. He would rather them find out from him personally than Cardin or someone else.

"Do you think she may consider you more than a partner?" Qrow handed him the flask again.

Jaune caught the flask and let out a laugh before taking a bigger gulp. His face twisted and he almost gagged again. He screwed the flask shut and threw it back to Qrow.

"You seriously think someone like Pyrrha Nikos would go for a guy like me?" He grimaced.

The blonde felt his chest tighten the second the words left his mouth. It hurt to think he did not have a chance with a girl like Pyrrha, or any girl for that matter. Especially given his new condition. Yet at the same time, was it really possible? Even after everything he and his partner had been through, she stayed by his side. The biggest test of their relationship came with his transcripts. The redhead never held it against him and even went out of her way to try and help him which he foolishly lashed out at her out of pride. Although he handled his business with Cardin personally, Pyrrha was quick to accept his request of helping him to become a better fighter.

Her devotion to help him was strong and he never understood why. Deep down he was sure it had to deal with the fact they were partners and great friends that she went as far as she did. She even went so far as to give him advice about Weiss when he had that crush on her. Then came the dance.

His face fell as he thought about the start of that night. He was dateless, under the impression he missed his chance with Weiss after she went to ask Neptune. Then when he went to go give the suave boy a piece of his mind after he heard he turned Weiss down, he saw Pyrrha. Her beauty that night quickly caught his attention. Her long, flowing red hair was tied in its signature ponytail and held up from her circlet. The scarlet dress she wore shimmered in the light and put her bright, emerald eyes on full display. Her beauty, however, did not hide the look of hurt on her face.

If there was an award for being an asshole, he was sure he would have won it that night. His partner had no date to the dance, where in his mind he thought she would have no trouble snagging one. It only got worse after that revelation when she said that he was the kind of guy she hoped would ask her. However, despite the rocky start to that night, he was able to mend it with brutal humiliation on his end, but he did promise her. Garbed in that dress, the two of them danced for the rest of the night, and the glowing look never left her.

"I mean, I guess if I had a better way of knowing I'd definitely ask her to be my girlfriend," said the blonde.

Qrow had listened to his student's past with the girl and had the resist the urge to swat him on the head. The kid was just as oblivious as Taiyang was back in the day when they were teammates. Not picking up on his sister's cues drove her insane and the only way he got the message was when she planted a big one right on his dumb face. From the sound of it, the redhead would have to do the same for him, pending if she got any bolder with her advances.

"What brought that up if you don't mind me asking?" Jaune asked him.

The old Hunter shrugged it off. He only asked to pass the time and to see if the kid had noticed. Seeing as the blonde wanted an answer, he decided to humor him.

"When you continue your career as a Huntsman, you'll go through some rough times," he began. "You'll see things you wish you didn't and the life can take its toll on you. I've seen the strongest Huntsmen, some of my closest friends break from it."

Qrow downed the rest of the contents in the flask and stared back into the fire. The silence between him and Jaune was his signal to keep talking.

"My advice to you if you continue this path is to either sever your ties with your friends, or find something that will give you light in your darkest hour," he said with a stretch.

He managed to catch the flicker of surprise in the blonde's eyes. His words were harsh, but they were true. Everything he told Jaune was to give him guidance to make his own decision when the time came and he shared it with him because it would be the biggest decision he would make. Being a Huntsman was not for the faint hearted and if he had the knowledge he did now and could go back, he would have severed the ties he had with his team. It still hurt to think about them, even after all of these years.

He, Taiyang, Raven and Summer were the best team to graduate from Beacon. They had the skill to back it up and were notorious for completing some of the most dangerous missions. In the end, the role as Huntsmen consumed them and brought them down. They were the best and they have now become mere shells of their former selves. The remnants of their team was now scattered and broken.

"Is that what happened to you?" Jaune's quiet voice met him.

The silence between him and Qrow was awkward and he immediately wished he had not said anything. Hearing the words of an experienced Hunter put things into perspective. His blue eyes shifted to Qrow, expecting to see a hard look. Instead he saw his vacant gaze drawn to the fire, lost to whatever memories that plagued his mind.

"Yeah…" the veteran finally replied.

"Who did you lose?" The blonde continued his questions.

"That's a story for another time."

Qrow let out a grunt and stood up with a long stretch. It was starting to get dark and after checking his scroll for the time, he cursed under his breath. Their little conversation went on longer than he expected and now he had to compensate for the last test he set up for Jaune.

"Check your Aura level," he said.

The blonde got to his feet and unlocked his scroll. He was almost fully recovered for the next spar.

"I should be good in an hour." He pocketed his scroll.

"Good. Because tonight will be your last test before we move on," said Qrow.

"What's my test?"

Qrow plucked his blade from the ground and strapped it to his back. He folded his arms and leaned against the tree.

"Do you know what an Alpha is?" He asked.

Jaune stiffened and he could hear Lugo's howling laughter. He remembered how strong an Alpha was and barely escaped one with Lugo's assistance the first night they arrived. His blood ran cold and he felt the color drain from his face.

"Yeah…" he said with a slow nod, not liking where this was going.

"Good. Because you're going to kill one tonight." Qrow started back for the cabin.

* * *

Just when Jaune thought his master couldn't get any crazier, he somehow managed to top himself. An Alpha. How did Qrow expect him to kill an Alpha? Those Grimm were one of toughest someone could face and even some of the strongest Huntsmen had difficulty taking them down. They required precision and teamwork to be battled effectively, and the only teammate the young Arc had was Lugo, who was bent on trying to gain back control. The only saving grace he had was that if he died, Lugo died… again.

Qrow had waited for Jaune's Aura to replenish to start his test, but by the time he was ready, it was dark. The moon was blocked by the dark clouds overhead that threatened to conjure a violent blizzard. To raise the stakes, Jaune would be on his own and had to return to the cabin by morning.

"Don't even think about chickening out. I'll know if you do," said Qrow.

"How do you expect me to kill an Alpha?" The blonde snapped back. "I'm nowhere near strong enough for that!"

"You better figure it out, Powder Puff."

Jaune's knuckles popped as his hands formed tight fists. Killing Qrow was definitely high on his bucket list now. If he managed to survive against the Alpha, he would see how lucky he was and try to kill his cruel teacher. At least maim him a little bit as karma. In fact, with the task that Qrow gave him, he decided to do something he never would to the old Hunter.

"Fine, but when I come back, you're answering all my questions." He crossed his arms with a defiant stare.

Qrow's steely glare never left as he sipped his topped off flask.

"Come again?" He sneered.

"You heard me," Jaune strode up to him until he was just inches away from his face. "You're answering all of the questions I have for you when I kill that Alpha."

The Hunter scoffed and rose a brow. His glare was now gone and replaced with a very amused smirk.

"Only the ones I want to," he answered back.

"No. All of them." The blonde shook his head.

"Keep this up and I won't answer anything."

Jaune growled and restrained himself from jabbing Qrow's chest.

"Tell you what. You come back after killing that Alpha, I'll answer three questions you have. No lies," said Qrow. "I won't dodge them, either."

The blonde boy had a smirk of his own spread across his face and he turned around to look at the forest. His ballsy standoff with Qrow gave him a bit of a confidence boost, and even more so when the man promised to answer some of his questions when he came back. He definitely wanted some answers.

"I'll be timing you, Powder Puff. So start when you're ready." Qrow pulled out his scroll.

Eight o'clock. The blonde had until six the next morning to return with his kill made. He looked up and saw Jaune's figure dash into the tree line and vanish from view.

* * *

The blonde knight had bolted into the dark forest, trying to stay as calm as possible. His confidence in terms of fighting Grimm had grown after training with Qrow, but it dwindled in terms of more deadly Grimm. Fighting hordes of Ursai and Beowolves was one thing, but fighting Deathstalkers, Nevermores, and Alphas? This was a death sentence and he was on a slow march to a cold grave. To make matters worse, depending on the Alpha he came across, he would have to be mindful of their traits. He needed every ounce of energy to face the Alpha when he crossed it if he wanted the slightest chance of prevailing.

 _ **"So, have you lived a full life, Jauney?"**_ Lugo asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Jaune answered back.

 _ **"You might want to rethink that plan, genius. You know exactly what we're getting into here."**_

The blonde growled under his breath and shook his head again. Lugo was doing him no favors and winding him up would only attract the attention of Grimm nearby. He tried to think about possible strategies to use in his upcoming battle, but it was not promising. His best chance to win his fight would be to lure the Alpha to the frozen lake to the east, or to the giant gorge to the west. Fighting it head on and alone was suicide, but if he could use the terrain around him to his advantage…

 _ **"You won't trick an Alpha that easily."**_ Lugo butted into his thoughts.

"It's either that or we die. You got a better idea?" He retorted.

 _ **"I do. Hand control over to me and let me handle it."**_

"Not happening."

 _ **"We're dead if you don't."**_

Jaune stopped and rubbed his temples. He took a deep breath and calmed down. The anger that was building in his stomach was growing with each taunt Lugo gave.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Plus, I'd be taking you with me." Jaune smirked.

 _ **"Swallow your pride, you brat! You're not strong enough to fight an Alpha!"**_ Lugo barked back.

"Neither are you."

 _ **"We're connected. You die, I die. I'm not going to let an Alpha best me."**_

"Yeah? You gonna' hand the reins over when the fight's done?"

Jaune got no response from his tenant and smirked again. His victory was short lived though. When he looked up, he saw dozens of red eyes glaring at him through the darkness. He swallowed lightly and his hand rested on the hilt of Crocea Mors, ready to draw it. His hopes to avoid fighting before encountering the Alpha were dashed.

Metal hummed as he pulled the blade from its sheath and held it ready. His shield popped up a second later and he brought it up high to gaze over the top. Doing a quick look around the frozen wood, he could make out at least twelve Grimm. His heart was steady and his nerves were calm. He was ready to fight. His blue eyes went from one Grimm to the next, but they made no effort to engage him.

 _"Why aren't they attacking?"_ He relaxed his stance.

He dropped his guard to see if he could get a reaction from the Grimm, but they stayed rooted to the spot. The next red flag came when the red eyes retreated into the darkness to leave him alone. It was eerily similar to that first night.

"Is the Alpha near?" Jaune asked Lugo.

 _ **"Probably,"**_ was his lighthearted reply.

Jaune tucked Crocea Mors away and closed his eyes to focus. White hot pain flooded his body and he fell on all fours. Every limb and bone in his body broke and took shape to adjust to his new body. The pain vanished as soon as it had come and the blonde opened his eyes. He felt the warmth of his black fur as it shielded him from the cold. The bone-like mask on his head was ready to protect him from any frontal attacks.

One perk that he enjoyed about being a Beowolf was his senses. He was able to detect anything in the surrounding area that his Aura would have difficulty finding. He could smell everything and hear everything around him. His nose twitched and he picked up a new scent. It was powerful and strong. His ears perked up when he heard the snow crunch loudly. The Grimm was getting closer and he knew in his gut that it was the Alpha.

He turned around and glared in the direction of the Alpha, backing up slowly. While he waited for the Grimm to reveal itself, he took a moment to orient himself. The lake was to his back and the gorge was ahead of him. While the lake provided him the chance to drown the Alpha, it was possible the ice was too thick for it to fall through like last time. The gorge, however, was so deep he could not see the bottom. All he would have to do was find a way to knock the Alpha in.

It was a half-baked plan, but it was the best he had. His mind was set and it was all just a matter of how he made the best of it. He was glad none of his friends were around to witness his reckless idea come to fruition and it was a secret he would take to his grave.

A calm breath left him and he opened his eyes. He had tuned out the heavy footsteps that came for him, but he had no need to locate the Grimm. The looming shadow that stretched in the small clearing courtesy of the moonlight showed him just what he was facing. He could not help but laugh inwardly. The large Ursa he encountered on the first night was glaring down at him with its massive red eyes. Its teeth poked out in a cruel snarl and it let loose a growl the made the trees around him shudder.

"I guess it's time for round two, huh?" Jaune looked up at the Ursa.

 _ **"What are you?"**_ The Ursa took another step towards him. _**"You're human, yet you're not."**_

"I'm just a freak that's full of surprises."

The Ursa let out a grunt, but did not move to attack him. It lowered its head down to him and sniffed again, prodding him to growl.

"What do they call you?" Jaune asked.

 _ **"Yagesho,"**_ the massive Ursa replied. _**"And you?"**_

"Jaune."

Yagesho's eyes seemed to light up with interest. His maw closed and his sharp teeth gleamed in the gaps of moonlight. It was one that promised pain and a low chuckle escaped him.

 _ **"Do you know the punishment for our kind for fleeing an Alpha, boy?"**_ He asked.

"No." The blonde shook head.

He was already one step ahead of him. Jaune charged forward and ducked low enough to dodge the vicious hack from Yagesho's claws. The tree that he was in front of just seconds before was slashed in half and it gave a thunderous crash as it fell to the forest floor. Snow danced around the clearing and kicked up behind him as he dashed for the gorge to the west. His speed and timing were going to be the biggest factors in his fight with the massive Grimm.

The ground thundered beneath his feet and he heard the deafening roar echo around the forest. He dared not to look back as the Alpha pursued him. Looking back only guaranteed a swift death. Although it was hard to look at the positives before him, he would not have to worry about fighting more Grimm if what Lugo said was true. Since Yagesho was the Alpha, they would not interrupt his fight in fear of being struck down. The Grimm's size alone would have made anyone with half a brain rethink fighting him.

Jaune leapt over a series of bushes and weaved around snow covered trees that were mowed down a second later. Each leap and bound he gave did nothing to put distance between him and Yagesho. For a fleeting moment he doubted his decision to go for the gorge instead of the lake. Even if he were to turn around now, he would lose the energy to stay in his Beowolf form and the Alpha would have no difficulty catching him at all. Pushing that thought to the back of his head, he then drifted back to his time limit. Three minutes was his average limit for transformation, with the very rare five minute instance. He had been in his current form for two minutes, giving him one minute to reach the gorge and kill Yagesho, maybe less. He silently prayed that he had more time.

"Damn it!" He jumped over a downed tree.

Not much further. He had at least two hundred meters to go until her reached the chasm. His lungs ached and with each breath he could feel them tighten like he was being squeezed. The discomfort that came with it nearly made him vomit. His energy was being sucked from him as he tried to keep his sprint going.

Ahead he could see the tree line give way to the night sky and a flat surface. Filled with renewed vigor, he tucked his head down and burst through the thick bushes and rolled across the icy snow. He continued to slide and had to dig his claws into the ground to slow himself. He ground to a halt just shy of the cliff and peered back to take a look down. Anyone who was afraid of heights would have went pale and stiff as a board. Absolute blackness was all his blue eyes could see. No telling of how deep it went, but the black abyss was unnerving. Just looking at it seemed to pull him closer to the edge.

He broke from his trance when the tree line was flattened and Yagesho roared in fury. The large Ursa glared down at him and took a couple of steps towards him. If looks could kill, the blonde would have been dead ten times over.

 _ **"You've got nowhere to run now, boy!"**_ He snarled.

Jaune narrowly dodge a slash from the enraged Grimm and could feel his hair stand on end. He ran under Yagesho, all the while taking a look at the area around him. The ground was icy, their fighting area was limited and there were a few large pine trees that were taller than the Alpha. His mind raced to formulate a plan and with his frequent dodges, it did not take long to come up with one.

He spun on his heel with ice kicking up behind him and shot back at Yagesho. With a cry and dove forward and used the ground to slide to the closest tree he could. His momentum saved him from being cleaved by the Ursa's massive claws and he slammed into the tree with a grunt. A hard, throbbing sensation filled his ribs and he hissed as he pushed himself up. His mind took off another minute from his transformation. It looked like luck was on his side with five minutes. That left him with at least two minutes if his hunch was right.

Yagesho swiped at him with another roar and he jumped to the side just in time. The side of the tree burst into a small cloud of splinters and rained down on him. He wasted no time and slid over to the next tree and turned to lock eyes with the Ursa again. He was caught off guard though when the large Grimm lunged for him instead. The ground quaked and he had no choice but to jump up and meet Yagesho head on.

The tree cracked as the massive Ursa slammed into it and it bent towards the left to the next tree, hanging on by a thread. Jaune was able to latch onto Yagesho's unprotected neck with his claws and opened his jaw as wide as he could. He could hear his jaw snap shut and felt his teeth pierce flesh, the cool trace of blood gracing his tongue. The ear piercing roar it garnered from the Alpha was enough to make him clamp down again to make him thrash in pain.

In a desperate attempt to pry him off, Yagesho charged at the tree again. He crashed into the towering wood and sent it toppling over to take the next tree with it. In doing so, he managed to make Jaune release his grip and the young warrior was scrambling to get up.

 _ **"Don't tell me that's all you got!"**_ Yagesho yelled.

He swung at Jaune and this time his aim was true. The poor blonde did not know what hit him. One second he had taken the fight to Yagesho and managed to hurt him, the next thing he knew, he was hit with the most powerful blow he felt in his life. The strike hit his side and he felt some of his ribs crack beneath. His cry of pain fell short and became a silent scream. He soared through the air and his eyes widened again from a second blow. This time he felt his back collide with a towering tree, sucking all the air in his lungs out.

The blonde landed on the ground in a crumbled heap. His teeth were bared in pain and anger as Yagesho skulked for him. Time was up.

His fur began to dissolve and fell to the snow covered ground in clumps. The last thing to fall was his white mask that shattered and blew away with a small gust of wind. Tears of pain welled in his eyes as he tried to push himself up. His ribs and his back were badly bruised and the smallest movement brought him excruciating pain.

Jaune bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and pushed himself to his feet. White spots filled his vision and he blinked rapidly to rid them. His raspy breaths brought sharp stabs of pain to his ribs and his hand trembled as it pulled Crocea Mors free from its sheath. Through his pain he continued to give Yagesho the most defiant glare he could. He was unsure of what the giant Ursa was saying, but he had no doubt that he was mocking him.

The blonde spat out a glob of blood and watched for Yagesho's next move. He got his wish when the Ursa raised both sets of claws high and got ready to bring them down. Fighting through the pain, he ran at the Alpha and did a slide, clutching Crocea Mors with both hands. The second he came upon the Grimm's hind legs, he gave the hardest slash he could. The blade slashed both legs with a curving sweep, making Yagesho growl. Meanwhile, Jaune choked back another cry as the vibration shot through the blade and up his arms.

Jaune used his slide to bounce to his feet again and stumbled to the last tree. He gripped the sheath and shifted it into its shield form and held it up with difficulty. His feet planted firmly in the ground and he twirled Crocea Mors as he waited for Yagesho to turn and charge him again.

The Alpha turned around and slowly crept to him. He towered over him like a god that was ready to inflict divine punishment for defying him. He swallowed and felt his parched throat itch from the soothing effort. His hand got a firm grip on Crocea Mors and he waited for the giant to make its move. It opened its mouth and spit dripped from its sharp teeth. Its breath was rancid and almost made him gag. His gaze hardened and he sidestepped just in time to avoid being devoured by the Grimm.

He sunk to his knees from the sudden dodge and saw his perfect chance. With Crocea Mors brought back, he stabbed forward as hard as he could and the blade went straight through Yagesho's eye. He quickly withdrew it and slashed at Yagesho's neck. The blade cut into his hide, but nowhere near enough to cause a lot of damage.

Yagaesho's cries echoed around the forest and the valley. His anger had reached a new threshold and he would do everything he could to purge the blonde from existence. With his one good eye remaining, he spotted the blonde boy trying to run away, but he had other plans. He spun on his heel with his paw outstretched and swung. The boy's cry of pain did nothing to please him. All that would satisfy him was the blonde's corpse.

He saw the golden hair bounce on the ground and land near the edge of the chasm. The boy struggled to get up and was fighting exhaustion and pain to do so. Whatever the boy was, he respected his resolve to finish the fight, but it would all be in vain. He had no hope of winning. When the boy stood up and looked at him, he lunged with his paws out. A loud cry met him and he began to squeeze the boy in his hand, looking at him blankly.

Jaune was screwed. His Aura was nearly depleted and he did not have the energy to transform to turn the tables in his favor again. Now Yagesho had him in caught in an iron grip and showed no signs of releasing him. His blue eyes scrounged around desperately for something that could aid him in his escape. He would gladly take the failure and live to fight another day than die at the hands of the Alpha. His heart started to beat faster and he squirmed to try and free himself from the Alpha's paw. The hand holding Crocea Mors was free, but he did not have the room to make a swing a stab to free himself.

A chill went down his spine as Yagesho opened his mouth and started to reel him in to finish him off. His struggles became more violent and as he got closer, the growing pit of dread in his stomach became a reality. He had no way of escaping the fate that awaited him.

 _ **"Snap out of it, kid! You're gonna' get us killed!"**_ Lugo barked.

"I don't have the strength to beat him!" Jaune shook his head.

 _ **"Then let me out so I can get us out of this!"**_

"No. I'm not letting you out."

 _ **"I have nowhere to go if I get us out! Do you really think that drunk master of yours will let me take off in your body?"**_

Jaune said nothing and felt his grip on Crocea Mors slacken. It was now or never.

"Fine."

Yagesho was stunned with the sight before him. The blonde surrendered himself, but he transformed into the Beowolf once again. He let out a roar when the sharp fangs of the Beowolf bit on the digit of his finger. His grip loosened and the Beowolf squirmed out of his grip and rested on top of his hand. It then pushed off and jumped up to his mask, his claws raking down the side until he was just beside his eye.

Lugo wound his arm back and stabbed forward with his claws piercing Yagesho's remaining eye. He twisted his hand and garnered a howl of pain from the large Alpha. He then jumped off and landed on the ground with a wince. His host's body was in no condition to battle anymore.

 _ **"What are you?"**_ Yagesho looked around frantically, now blind.

The large Ursa fell on all fours and got to eye level with Lugo. Loud sniffs filled the air as he tried to smell him. The creature fought unlike any human or Grimm he had seen and it intrigued him. It was humiliating. An Alpha like him being defeated by a small, unworthy runt.

Meanwhile Lugo saw his chance to strike. He slowly stepped back until he was just inches from the ledge. The Alpha heard him retreat to the chasm and slowly crept forth and continued to sniff him out.

 _ **"I'll ask you once more. Who are you?"**_ The large Ursa sneered.

Lugo sprung from the ground and his teeth latched onto Yagesho's esophagus. He bit as hard as he could. A sickening squelch followed by a crunch came after his teeth sank through the Alpha's neck and met. With a ferocious growl, Lugo yanked down as hard as he could. Blood spewed on him and covered his body and the snow below him. He spat out the remnants of Yagesho's throat and glared up at him. The large Ursa was still and swayed a bit, all the while trying to speak.

 _ **"The new Alpha,"**_ Lugo answered.

Yagesho fell forward and Lugo dived out of the way to avoid being crushed. The massive Ursa fell into the chasm below and was swallowed by the dark abyss. Lugo limped away from the gorge and fell face first to the snow in exhaustion.

 _ **"You're welcome,"**_ he said to his host.

Jaune shuddered after feeling Lugo release control back to him. He hurt and in his current state, he was not going to make it back to the cabin under his own power. He grit his teeth and grabbed fistfuls of snow as he tried to get up. His muscles shook and he fell back into the cold, powdery substance.

He felt his body trembling from the frigid air. Battered, cold, wet, and drenched in blood, he tried to pull himself forward, but a sharp, tight pain shot up his arm and stopped him in his tracks. A muffled groan escaped him and he repeated the motion. This time his arm didn't ache and he dragged himself through the snow. One pull after the next he got closer to the tree line. By the time he reached the trees, he could no longer move his arms. They lay stretched out for another pull, but did not have the strength.

The blonde knight's eyes grew heavy and everything was growing dark around him. He tried to shake himself free from its clutches, but only succeeded in rolling to his side. The trees, the sky and the snow covered ground began to blur. Tunnel vision started to cloud him and he saw a figure land not too far from him. The figure got closer and closer, their feet crunching in the snow with each step.

Although his sight was gone, he could still hear. The footsteps stopped just to his side and he felt someone roll him to his back.

"I got you, Powder Puff."

Qrow picked the blonde up and slung the blonde over his shoulder, careful not to irritate his wounds. His red eyes glanced back to the gorge where the Alpha plummeted. He had watched the fight from afar and was about to intervene, but stopped when he saw the blonde transform a second time. He was unsure whether it was voluntary or if he gave control to the Beowolf, but he was glad he did not step in. Event though Jaune got his butt kicked, he fought hard and managed to kill the Alpha in the end.

He smirked and started the long trek back to the cabin.

"Guess I owe you some answers."

* * *

 **There you all go. Solid, long chapter focused on Jaune, so hopefully this takes the foul taste from your mouths after the last one and I don't get rude bits and pieces in reviews. Anyway, good news, BOLC ends for me this Friday so that means updates should be more frequent. Anyway, check out the statements and shout outs below. See y'all next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) MIBOLC ends Friday for me. Updates should be coming more frequently.**

 **2.) I got the name Yagesho based off of old Native American lore that varies between different tribes. Basically Yagesho was a giant bear from what I was able to gather.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 3/23/16**

 **"Shattered Arc" by ImSoAwesome: Updated 3/7/16**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 3/23/16**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Update 3/15/16**

 **"Displaced" by CaptainPrice: Update 3/19/16**


	15. Detour

**Finally back with an update. My apologies for this being way late. After BOLC was completed I got a new job and since then it has just been bad timing with a lot of stuff. So let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

 **dracohol117: I appreciate the compliment, and while it may seem like that, I'd like to think the follows and favorites show the story's popularity, even though reviews do the better job with that. You can't force people to review. I'm not sure if people just don't like reviewing, are lazy, or if they don't know what to write, or if it's just my writing style that doesn't hook them enough to mention their thoughts. Either way, I can't get discouraged about it and just have to do it for me at the end of the day.**

 **Guest: That's not the way it works. Grimm evolve and grow bigger over time. Just because they killed an alpha doesn't mean they change into an alpha. That whole line Lugo said was referencing the animal kingdom and how alpha males get the position as head of the pack.**

 **Chib6: Thanks. The problem with doing that is essentially it would be like Ichigo from Bleach and I'd rather not do that. Besides, we don't really know the extent of humamoid Grimm outside of Salem, who may still be something else entirely.**

* * *

The young man leaned against the wall of the empty warehouse. The faint light from the tip of his cigarette shed light on the nasty scar that ran down the right side of his face. His green eyes did another sweep of the warehouse before sneaking a quick look at his watch. A scoff escaped his lips. Here he was taking time out of his night to meet up with the man where he could very easily be perusing the bars or even the strip clubs on the shady side of Vale, but no, to do that he needed money.

He blew out a small stream of smoke and coughed as an itch formed in the back of his throat.

"You know, I always found cigars to be the better choice," a voice came to his right.

He looked in the direction the voice of the infamous slimeball came from. The shadows hid the figure, but the burning tip of the cigar was a dead giveaway. Roman Torchwick stepped into the light, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"To his own," the man said, taking one last huff before flicking the cigarette away. "Mind telling me who you are?"

Roman plucked his cigar from his lips and cocked his head as if amused by the question.

"Oh, now that just hurts, Shadow. I mean, I'm kind of a big deal around these parts." He smirked back.

"Uh huh, whatever. Now answer the question. Last I checked, Roman's ass was rotting away in that ship above Vale."

Shadow pointed a firm finger to the skies to emphasize his point and his eyes narrowed in a glare. His hand then drifted to his belt where his weapon was holstered. There was no possible way that Roman was in front of him. Whoever it was, they were either an affiliate of his or possibly a ploy by Atlas to weed out any of his connections.

"Please, don't be so quick to think a professional like me would be caught that easily, kid," the crook retorted.

"Professional or not, crooks slip up and that's exactly what happened to Roman. So this is what's going to happen." Shadow's hand rested on the grip of his weapon. "Tell me who you are, or I start blowing holes in you."

Roman only shook his head and let out a small click with his tongue. He took another step forward and the grip on his cane was tighter than before. He chuckled when his hand had drawn the weapon and pointed it at him.

"Put it away, kid. It'll take more than that little peashooter to get to me."

Three loud shots reverberated around the warehouse. Shadow's jaw clenched when Roman twirled his cane once more and planted it on the ground, smirking again as he wagged his finger.

"Now that was just rude. You keep this up, you won't be getting any money," Roman said.

Shadow pulled the trigger again and let loose another volley of shots at the imposter before him. His brow furrowed in disbelief as Roman batted them away with ease. Was it truly possible that he was talking to the real Roman? He shook his head and regained the grip on his pistol and flipped the secondary switch. The firearm shifted into a small blade and he held it in a reverse grip and squatted to a more fitting stance.

"It was cute at first, but I've had just about enough of you," said Roman.

Before he could react, Roman had already aimed his cane and a small sight popped up. A red shot flew from the tip and struck his chest, sending him stumbling back. He quickly recovered and his eyes took in the few lit lights of the warehouse. His blade reverted back to its pistol form and he took aim as he ran from Roman.

One shot after the next left the gun and glass showered the ground seconds later, leaving the facility in total darkness. His adrenaline died down just a bit once he gained the advantage and a grin came to his lips. He could see Roman standing in the center of the room looking around slowly.

"Not bad, kid, but there's one thing I forgot to tell you…" said Roman.

He ignored the taunt and dashed for the criminal with his blade. Just as he brought his arm back, the warehouse lights snapped on, blinding him temporarily. He stumbled forward and felt his blade blocked by Roman's cane. The next thing he knew, his head and chest was hit with splitting pain. He collapsed to the ground and his eyes cracked open.

"I've got my own tricks too." Roman pressed his foot down on him, his cane pointing at his head.

"How did you turn the lights on?" He grunted out.

"I didn't. He did."

Roman nodded off to his side and a heavy set of feet met his ears. He craned his neck and he felt his blood run cold. Adam Taurus calmly walked forward carrying Wilt and Blush, his mouth in a thin line.

"Adam?" He rasped out.

The White Fang leader remained silent as he came to a stop in front of him. He swallowed when he saw the infamous blade get pulled from its sheath.

"It would have been so much simpler to just give me those AK-200s, Shadow. But you left me with no choice," said Adam. "In fact, I'm glad my partner here convinced me to rethink my plan."

Roman smirked and shimmered before fading away to reveal a petite, young woman. Her pink and brown eyes promised pain with her smirk. She reached up for her throat and pulled off the small device that permitted her to speak and disguise her voice.

"Since you're a Faunus, I'm willing to give you one last chance. Tell me where you stored those AK-200s or else I'll let Neo here do whatever she wants to you," said Adam.

Shadow's eyes flickered to Neo who had a wicked grin spread across her lips. The small woman traced a thumb under her neck as she looked at him and that was more than enough to send a chill down his spine. No matter how he saw it, he was not going to walk away from this unless he cooperated.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" He asked.

"You have my word." Adam nodded.

Shadow let out a sigh and winced as he felt Neo's foot dig into his chest.

"They're in a cargo freighter at the docks. The ship number is 52775," he said.

Adam nodded and then turned on his heel.

"Don't take too long, Neo."

Shadow's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait! You said…" he did not get to finish as Neo stomped on his chest.

"I know what I said," Adam said looking over his shoulder. "And I don't care. I expected you to help me from one Faunus to another when I first came to you. You turned your back on your brethren and the cause they are fighting for. Now you can pay the price."

Adam ignored Shadow's cries of protest and did not look back at him as Neo continued having her way with the soon to be dead Faunus. Once he got outside he pulled out his scroll to look at the ship manifest for the docks. Sure enough, ship number 52775 was on it. Its departure was not scheduled until the next night which would give him plenty of time to assign a detail to recover the AK-200s.

He pocketed his scroll and looked at the moon. It was quiet outside, save for the occasional shriek from Shadow as Neo continued her fun. In just a few days, everything would change and the future looked bright for the White Fang.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed Neo stop beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some blood splatters on her boots as well as the concealed blade she tucked back within her parasol.

"That was quick," Adam remarked.

 **"He bled out fast."** She held her scroll up.

"Come on. We have to get back to the hideout to finish our plan."

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered to be welcomed with a metal floor of a Bullhead. A groan escaped the blonde teen and he gently nursed his head. Air swarmed his nostrils as he took a sharp breath and sat upright. He finally opened his eyes fully to see Qrow sitting on the seat across from him, arms resting on the top.

"Morning, Powder Puff." Qrow smirked at him.

He didn't acknowledge the nickname he was hit with and rubbed the crust from his eyes. His eyes widened briefly as his memory soon came back to him. He looked at Qrow, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Before you freak out, yes, you're still in one piece." The Hunter held up a hand. "Secondly, you did kill the alpha."

The blonde's shoulders sagged a bit as he relaxed and he leaned back against the seat. He vaguely remembered the end of the fight. All he knew was that after Lugo ripped Yagesho's throat open, he relinquished control back to him. He did not have the strength to make it back to Qrow's cabin on his own power and ended up passing out in the cold, dark woods. Next thing he knew, he was waking up on the Bullhead.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Well, after you passed out, I called our pilot here. Right now we're on our way to Vacuo," said Qrow, pulling out his flask.

The man's face twisted a bit as the sourness graced his tongue and he smacked his lips.

"Wait, why are we going there? I thought we were heading back to Vale?" he replied.

"We are, but we have to make a quick detour."

"Why?"

"That information is above your paygrade, so don't worry about it."

The blonde's eye twitched a bit at his master's quick dismissal of his question. He was barely able to keep himself from persisting the issue, but only because a small smirk played on his lips. He still remembered the deal he and Qrow made before he went to kill the alpha and seeing that they had time to spare, he was going to make the most of it.

"So, I think you owe me some answers," he said with newfound confidence.

"Eh?" Qrow grunted back, his red eyes narrowing.

"Our deal. You owe me three answers to questions I want to ask you."

Qrow's face fell and a small scowl played on his face. The man had to have been hoping he forgot about it and after being called out, he had nowhere to run. He rolled his eyes and signaled him to talk with a wave of his hand.

Meanwhile, the blonde had been mulling over questions to ask his master. He had two that he wanted to ask him since they started training, but never got the chance due to the man's strict regimen. His fingertips gently rapped against the seat as he tried to think of the last question he wanted answered.

His brow furrowed after settling on his last question. It was one he was curious about after Qrow asked him one particular question and he wanted some more insight on it.

"Clock's ticking, Powder Puff," said Qrow.

"Okay," he began. "Why did you really train me to control my power? No offense, but you don't really seem like the kind of guy to do that for strangers."

Qrow smirked back at the blonde. That was an easy question that he could give a half-truth to and he doubted the boy would look into it any further. The full depth to his answer was something the blonde would never know unless he figured it out for himself.

"Because Ozpin did not want you to be targeted by anyone. So I proposed to train you to control your powers so that when you used them in the tournament, it would look better on your part and give peace of mind to those who know your little secret."

The blonde blinked at the answer and his eyes narrowed just a tad. That response was quick, almost like it was practiced. There was no doubt in his mind that Qrow had anticipated that being one of his questions and had taken measures to be ready for it. He wanted to press it more, but decided to let it slide.

Despite the answer, he could trace no deceit in the veteran Hunter's words. People who lied always had a little giveaway, be it a twitch, a nervous tic, diverting their gaze, or something else, there was something. With Qrow, he got nothing. The man was an ice cube and kept eye contact with him the entire time. If anything, the man had more than likely withheld information which was just as irritating since he promised he would hold nothing back with his answers.

However, he had a little trick up his sleeve that had the chance to get him extra information on his first question with his next one.

"How exactly did you know what to do to train me?" He asked. "The only way you could have known was if you either knew someone with the same power as me, or if you have the same power. So which is it?"

Qrow's expression did not falter, but the blonde was able to see his eyes shift, if only for a second. He watched his master pull out his flask again and take a longer gulp. The man's eyes softened and became distant as he cast them to the floor.

The silence that brewed between them was awkward and Jaune silently wondered if he may have asked the wrong question. He wanted an answer. Not for his master to close himself off and become lost in whatever thoughts and memories that haunted his mind. He remained patient and kept his mouth shut for the time being. The man would answer him when he was ready, but it was possible that he was trying to find the words to say.

When he heard nothing after another minute, he cleared his throat.

"Qrow? Can you answer the question please?"

"I heard you, kid." Qrow dragged a hand down his face. "It's not that simple to explain."

"I never said it was, but I want an answer. How did you know what to do?"

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Someone close to me had the same power you did. They learned how to transform, but as time went on their power began to control them instead, and because of that, they now use it for less than admirable reasons."

The old Hunter shook his head and looked at the ceiling, a small chuckle escaping him.

"So, did that have a part in your decision to train me?"

"And there goes your third question."

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but fell short when Qrow simply held up a hand.

"I'm kidding, calm down. To add to what I just told you, at first it didn't. My hopes in training you was to find out why the power took over and a way to counter it," said Qrow.

"I see…" He mumbled.

"But in the end, I also did it because it gave me a chance to make sure you don't go down the same path. Now when I look at it, I feel it was redemption for where I failed the first time this happened."

The blue eyed Huntsman in training absorbed what his mentor told him and silently reflected on it. He was not sure how to feel with Qrow's honest response. In a way he was a little hurt that the man only did it for his own purposes, but he respected the decision as well. He was not sure who Qrow was referring to, but it was someone the man cared about if he went through such lengths to try and find the answer towards the transformation in itself.

In fact, he would go so far as to say that if he was in the man's position, he would do the same. He cared for his family and friends and if any of them were in a similar predicament, he would do whatever he could to solve the problem.

"Alright Powder Puff, you got one last question. It better be a good one," said Qrow.

Jaune was about to open his mouth, but his attention was soon diverted to the wind down of the Bullhead's engines. He peered over his shoulder and out the window to see the ground coming into view. He was greeted with nothing but vast desert sands that seemed to stretch for miles on end. In the distance he could make out large rocky mountains and some lone stretches of paved road.

"Hey kid, you alright? You're lookin' a little green," said Qrow.

He was not sure how he did it, but he was able to keep his stomach under control. The nasty assault that it normally took when he was on any form of aircraft had been forgotten in return for questions. However, with the ground closing fast and the turbulence picking up from the descent, he felt a hot burp start in the bottom of his throat.

"Kid?" Qrow asked again.

The blonde turned forward, took a deep breath and opened his mouth. The loud scream of protest that flooded the cabin a moment later could be heard all the way from Vale.

* * *

The small city was bustling during the midmorning commute. Citizens were purchasing goods from the local vendors, traffic jammed the street intersections, and conversations between others came and went as the master and student traversed down the sidewalk.

The silence between the two of them was awkward given their current situation. Qrow wanted no part in wearing his shoes after the blonde beside him tainted them with his vomit. His socks were now covered in dust and slowly withering away with each step he took on the scalding ground.

"Qrow…" Jaune tried to break the ice.

"Don't talk. You're dead to me until you buy me some new duds." Qrow showed him his shoes before dropping them in a nearby trash can.

"I don't have any money."

Qrow reached into his pocket and stole his wallet. He was going to retort, but wisely bit his tongue after getting a sharp look from the old Hunter. His fingers ran through his hair sheepishly and he returned his gaze front as Qrow continued counting the money in his wallet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his master's expression lighten and a satisfied grunt left his lips.

"Guess you're in luck. You've got enough money to buy me a new shirt and shoes, and enough to get something for yourself."

The blonde blinked and rose a brow in confusion.

"Why do I need new clothes?" He asked.

Qrow let out a scoff and tossed him his wallet and he caught it with a small glare.

"Have you seen the way you dress? You look like you're twelve." Qrow gave him a quick look over. "How can you expect to get anywhere with women dressed like that?"

He felt his brow wrinkle even more as Qrow criticized his wardrobe. Fashion was not the highest thing on his mind outside of training to get stronger. None of his friends commented on his choice of clothing, so he felt no need to fix what wasn't broken. The more he thought about it, the only stylish thing he had in his closet back at Beacon was his suit that he wore to the dance.

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. His clothes were comfortable and were convenient when it came to fighting. What was the point of wearing something fancy if it would just get dirty or cut up? Sure, Qrow could pull it off because he was very experienced, but someone like him? He would need a personal tailor.

"Trust me, kid. If I can give you pointers on something, it's women." Qrow smirked. "Think back for a second and picture the girl of your dreams."

The young knight rolled his eyes again and humored the man. Although his feelings towards Weiss changed, he decided to use her as the example. The near flawless girl who dressed well, was smart, and could fight.

"Now picture there's two guys in front of her," Qrow continued. "One is a guy who is well dressed and groomed. The other is you, dressed like that."

His mind immediately pictured himself and Neptune standing in front of Weiss. The difference between him and the bluenette boy was tremendous. Neptune was cool, had swagger and was great with talking to women and flirting. When it came to him, he would look more like a stain on a white shirt. It was a no brainer that Weiss would go for Neptune.

"To put it simply, you look like a freakin' bum." Qrow took a swig from his flask.

"Okay, you made your point!" Jaune muttered.

"So before I meet up with my contact, we're going to get you something better to wear."

"Fine. Let's just…"

The blonde came to a stop and looked down at the ground. It was faint, but he was sure it was there. He slowly turned an eye over his shoulder in the direction he felt the presence, but saw nothing near the alley half a block back. He watched it for a couple of seconds before walking to catch up with Qrow.

True to Qrow's word, Jaune did have enough money to drop on clothes for himself and the veteran. As a result, his wallet would only produce moths for the next month. Qrow had led them to a small boutique near the center of town. Needless to say the man had great tastes for style, but the prices were absurdly high and nearly made his eyes bug out of his head. It was only because of the man's membership that he was able to afford anything.

He was not sure how long they were in the store for, but it seemed like hours for the blonde. It was quick for Qrow to find himself a replacement shirt and shoes which put him in better spirits after the incident earlier that morning. Once he was sorted out, then it came to finding new clothes for him which was like finding a needle in a haystack.

The blonde found clothes that he liked, but Qrow was quick to dismiss them ranging from different excuses like, "Not your style," and "Hell no." Back and forth trips into the changing room was getting on his nerves and he was slowly losing his patience with his master. He was sure he tried on almost every article of clothing in the men's section before Qrow came back with a pair of pants and a shirt for him.

"Try these." He shoved them into his arms.

"I think they're about to close." He nodded at the clerk who was eyeing them.

"Then put those on so we can get out of here."

By this point, he was sick of arguing and willing to settle with whatever Qrow found him. His blue eyes took in the grey button shirt, dark brown pants and the black belt. He shook his head and let out a sigh. His fingers finished buttoning the shirt he turned to look in the mirror. He paused and turned to the side to get another angle of the outfit. His hoodie was left unzipped to put his shirt on display and it was lightly tucked into his pants to give him access to Crocea Mors.

"Come on, Powder Puff!" Qrow pounded on the door.

He opened the door and stepped out. Qrow cupped his chin and looked him up and down before a small smirk spread across his face. He gave a curt nod and then stepped back.

"Much better!" He clapped his hands. "Now let's pay and get out of here!"

Jaune strode forth and pulled out the remainder of his money and slapped it on the counter before walking out with Qrow. The sun had now set to let the stars start to shine. If that was what he could expect when clothes shopping with people like Qrow, he was in no hurry to do it again anytime soon.

"So, where are we meeting your contact?" He asked.

"You aren't coming with me on that one, kid." Qrow reached into his pocket.

"Why?"

"Because it does not concern you."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

Qrow pulled out his own wallet and a small wad of money held together by a band. He handed it to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder, a knowing grin on his face.

"There's a small club about four blocks from here called Sandbar. Ask for Tawnie and tell her you know me."

He took the money from the grinning Hunter and his eyes flicked back and forth between the two.

"What kind of club is this?" He asked warily.

"Where's the fun in spoiling it? Go find out for yourself, and don't you dare chicken out."

With that, Qrow turned on his heel and began his trek back to the north edge of town where the old bars were. For a fleeting moment he was tempted to follow his master, but ultimately chose not to. He had no desire to irritate the man by disobeying him and was not eager to sit in a bar for hours on end.

He pocketed the money and marched in the direction Qrow pointed him in moments ago.

As he walked, he silently took in his surroundings so he could navigate his way back to Qrow if he needed to. He took in every person he passed and every building. The closer he got to the supposed club his master told him about, the more people he saw. When he rounded the corner, the scenery pulled a one-eighty. Gone was the apartment and store like structures he went by on his march. Instead he was now faced with bright lights and large crowds of young adults who were booming as they went from one side of the street to the other.

The street was filled with nothing but clubs and bars fit for the younger crowd compared to the more quiet ones on the other side of town. For the blonde, his mind went into overdrive. Wherever Qrow sent him, it was definitely out of his comfort zone and he felt very out of place.

 _"Don't you dare chicken out."_

His fists clenched and after mustering whatever courage he could find, he moved forward. It did not take him long to find the Sandbar. The club was just halfway up the street and it also looked the most packed. The line alone almost reached the entrance of the next club.

He could hear the bass as it echoed from inside the building and felt the vibration with his feet. His fingers lightly tapped his wallet and his mind wandered to why Qrow gave him such a large amount of money in the first place. There was the possibility of a cover charge which would be high on its own, but there was more than enough for food, drinks and whatever he could think of to blow it on.

Before he knew it he was at the entrance to the building. The bouncer stopped him and asked for his scroll. After a quick look he handed it back and held out his hand for the cover charge. He pulled the lien from his pocket and placed it in his hand and the man stepped aside.

* * *

The music hit him full force and his eyes widened when he got a gander at the sight before him. Everyone was cramped near the entrance and the bar like a bunch of sardines. Laughter and belligerent shouts filled the air, but were almost nonexistent with the blaring music. With careful steps he weaved his way through the large crowd, paying extra attention to those holding drinks.

He looked up to take another look where he was going and that's when it hit him. There were small stages throughout the center of the club and different colored glass windows on the wall where silhouettes of dancers could be seen. Near the opposite end of the club there was an archway that led to some side rooms.

 _"He sent me to a strip club."_

His mouth went dry and he quickly turned to make his way for the bar. He spotted a vacant stool and plopped down on it. The bartender was quick to come to him and looked at him.

"What would you like?" She asked.

Jaune looked up and took a quick glance at the list of drinks, but was not sure what to choose. After having his experience of alcohol with Qrow while training, he was in no hurry to burry himself in it. He shook his head and looked the bartender in the eye.

The girl was a brunette with her hair tied into a long ponytail. Her brown eyes were welcoming and the wide smile on her face was capable of making the most hardened men drop their guard. The black tank top and shorts she wore clung to her form.

"Here, why don't you try this?" She slid a tiny glass to him filled to the brim.

He pinched it between his fingers and brought it to his nose for a quick sniff. It didn't smell strong, but sweet. After a nod from the bartender, he tilted his head back and let it traverse down his throat. Just like the smell, the taste was sweet and smooth. The first drop on his tongue was sharp, but he could feel the taste of cinnamon linger.

"How was that?" Asked the bartender taking the glass from him.

"It was good," he admitted, pulling out money to pay.

"Don't worry about it. I give cute guys a freebie when I'm working."

His cheeks burned just a bit at the comment, but he shook it off. It was nothing special. When she had her back turned, he did a quick look at his clothes and then around the club again. A lot of the men were dressed well and chatting up the girls with no difficulty. Maybe, just maybe his clothes played a hand in the free drink.

The bartender came back a moment later and leaned forward on the counter.

"I've never seen you here before. You new in town?" She asked.

"No, I'm just passing through." He smiled back.

"Well, you came to the right place. Whoever pointed you here knows this place well."

Jaune nodded back and checked his scroll quick after feeling it vibrate. The message was from Qrow.

 _ **"Have fun, kid. Oh, and before I forget, private dances cost extra. If they ask for a credit card, that's a no-no. Don't be a rookie."**_

He slid his scroll back in his pocket.

"What was that drink you gave me?" He asked the bartender.

"That was apple pie. Personal favorite of mine. Want another?" She replied.

"Sure."

This time she put two glasses before them and filled them up. One for her and the other for him.

"Bottoms up!" She gulped it down.

The two shot glasses slammed down on the counter. Jaune felt the nerves that were taunting him earlier fade away and be replaced with a more calm feeling. He liked it and he wanted to keep that going.

"Hey, I don't suppose you can help me find someone, can you?" He asked the bartender.

"Sure!" She chirped back.

"The guy who told me to come here said to ask for Tawnie."

The bartender tilted her head a smile danced on her lips. She leaned forward and beckoned him to inch closer.

"You're talking to her," she answered. "So who was it?"

"Qrow," he said.

The smile on Tawnie's face grew and she leaned into his ear again so he could hear.

"He's one of our best customers! If he referred you to me, he wants you to get the most out of this."

"Most of this?" The blonde parroted back.

Tawnie walked around from the bar and gently grabbed his arm. He got up and followed her to the back room. On the trip to the back he caught some envious stares from the men, but did not get time to absorb it for long. The brunette led him to the first open door on the left and he was greeted with a small room with blue light flooding it.

He sat down on the leather couch and looked back up at Tawnie who still had a smile on her face.

"Just sit tight, I'll be right back."

She departed the room and left him alone. The nerves that had been suppressed came back. He was not sure what to expect and was a little nervous with what he had seen. Scantily clad women dancing was both enticing, yet a little awkward since this would be the first time he had seen a girl in a state of dress like that, not counting his sisters.

He straightened up when the curtain shuffled and Tawnie returned in a different outfit, now wearing a black bikini. She had a couple of shot glasses and a jar of apple pie. Three more girls entered a minute later and his heart began to pump harder.

"Tawnie?" He looked at her and then at the new girls.

"Just relax and have fun," she said soothingly.

She poured them another shot of apple pie and sat beside him on the couch. They gulped them down and she nodded at the girls that were in front of her. All three of them were stunning in their own way.

The first, a raven haired girl with green eyes. The second was another brunette with blue eyes and a small rabbit tail protruding from her lower back. To wrap it up, a silver haired girl with sapphire eyes and alabaster skin.

He leaned back on the couch as the raven haired girl stepped forth and stopped just shy of his legs. The song on the speakers changed and she started to dance. Her hips were almost hypnotic with each movement she made and he slowly resigned himself to the sight.

* * *

Jaune reached the exit to the club, his memory of the last three hours filled with nothing but cute girls and alcohol. Just as he was about to step outside, Tawnie appeared beside him.

"If you're ever in town again, drop in and say hi," she said. "Oh, and tell Qrow to come back too. The girls miss him."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and winked before vanishing into the crowd. The blonde's fingers gently traced the spot where Tawnie planted one on him and he felt a dumb grin form on his face. He walked outside into the cool night and regained his bearings to begin his walk back to the north side of the city.

There was still a little money left over and some restaurants were open for him to grab a quick bite to eat. His feet carried him to the edge of the block, the goofy grin never leaving his face. He could not believe he dreaded the club in the first place. With no doubt in his mind that this had been the best night of his life, he made his way down the deserted street.

With each step, a breath of fresh air entered his lungs. He had done a fair amount of drinking and the walk would help him sober up enough before he met with Qrow again. His hands drifted into his pockets and he looked up at the night sky, his thoughts trailing to his friends who he could not wait to see.

Just one more day to go and he would be back at Beacon to compete in the Vytal Festival. He missed Nora's hyper attitude. Ren's stoic, yet calm and wise words. His spars with Pyrrha and her radiant smile.

He stopped in the middle of the street and his eyes narrowed. His eyes were fixed on the cracks on the road, but his senses were sharp. He felt something gnawing at him again and it was eerily similar to the presence he felt when he was with Qrow earlier that day. Like before, it was coming from behind him.

He was unsure if it was a threat, but his hand drifted down to rest on the hilt of Crocea Mors. The presence did not disappear when he did so, and he was sure it actually grew stronger. Someone was there with him and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. It would do him no good to get caught in a fight if he was anxious.

After finding his voice, he spoke up.

"I know you're out there. Come on out."

Light thumps met his ears as a pair of feet came behind him. They grew louder and heavier with each step and suddenly stopped. His head perked up and he looked over his shoulder. His blue eyes fell on a figure dressed in red, wearing black boots. What really drew his attention was the mask the woman was wearing as her red eyes bore into him.

He felt his arm tense up and he spun around to face her fully. Although he could not see her face, he was sure the woman in front of him had an amused look on her face.

"Jaune Arc, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me," he said. "Who are you and what do you want?"

His eyes widened a bit in realization. He had seen this woman before in the picture back at Qrow's cabin. She was one of his old teammates.

"You can call me Raven," the woman answered him, her hand going for the weapon at her side. "And I want to see what you're made of."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait again. The next chapter definitely will come sooner. On that note, I realize this chapter came off as a filler bit to an extent, but the next one will be right back in the action and plot. Before I posted this chapter I was doing a lot of modifications to the story and future of the plot because some parts of it seemed farfetched and did not make sense. Anyway, check out the shout outs below, and I'll see you next time.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 7/28/16**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/9/16**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 7/24/16**

 **"Displaced" by CaptainPrice: Updated 8/7/16**

 **"Branwen" by Seeker Pendragon Updated 7/28/16**

 **"Stress Relief" by Couer Al'Aran Updated 8/15/16**

 **"One-Night Brand" by KtyouVsWriting Updated 7/25/16**


	16. Test Your Might

**Back with an update. Let's hop to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Jaune blinked and his knees sunk into a more suitable stance. His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword and ready to draw, but he was hesitant. It was a mix of fear and commonsense.

The woman in crimson, now dubbed Raven, was here to supposedly test him. His old self would have done something reckless by accepting the invitation and then get thrashed. Now he was trying to be more critical of the situation at hand, and it had been coming to him more naturally as he grew as a leader.

His teeth poked into his lip hard enough to still his nerves. He made up his mind.

In a bold move, his hand lifted off his hilt and he stood upright. He did not shake with fear as he stared into the red eyes that hid behind the sinister mask that Raven wore.

"Why do you want to test my strength?" He asked her.

A subtle twitch of his fingers as cool steel met his ears when Raven drew her blade. His eyes were immediately drawn to it and his brain quickly went to work.

The blade was long and could easily reach him with one swing. With her reach she would be able to keep him at bay and eventually take him down in the battle of endurance. His only chance to engage her would be up close to minimize the blade's full use, but this was not counting any additional combat skills she may have up her sleeve.

"I want to see if Qrow succeeded where he failed last time," she said, her tone carrying a playful and deadly wave with it.

A shiver went down the blonde's spine and he grimaced. He had no chance of beating the woman before him. The only smart card he could play was to transform and find Qrow.

He took a deep breath through his nose and narrowed his eyes. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists, steeling himself.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with me, but I'm not going to fight you," said Jaune.

A chuckle came from behind Raven's mask. She shook her head and pointed her blade at him. The crimson color of it looked mean and sent another shiver down his spine as it shone in the light. It was just inches away from his face.

"I didn't figure you to be a coward, Jaune." She clicked her tongue.

"I'm not!" His reply was short and he mentally kicked himself for possibly instigating the woman further.

Her head tilted just a bit, her mask hid the sly smile on her face.

"Then show me. I know you have some guts with the way you were willing to sacrifice yourself for that blonde friend of yours," she answered.

His brow perked up in surprise. How did she know about him saving Yang? He shook his head dismissing the thought.

"This isn't me being cowardly. I just don't see the point in fighting a battle I know I have no chance of winning. I know how strong you are," he said.

"I'll give you credit for being tactically sound, but I feel you should know that you are going to show me what you're made of," she said.

His mouth opened to retort, but all that came out was a glob of spit and air. Air stung his eyes as they bugged out of his head from the power of punch that had burrowed itself into his stomach. The ground disappeared from under him and his stomach soared into his throat, drowning the grunt of surprise.

Wood crashed as his back burst through an abandoned stall and collapsed around him. Air stormed into his lungs once more and he closed his eyes in silent pain. He rolled to his side and attempted to push himself up, but let out another grunt when a foot crashed into his chest.

He rolled back into the street and clenched his fists, feeling every grain of coarse sand as it stuck between his fingers. This was going bad, quick. Raven had no intention of letting him get away and unless he fought back, she would leave him a crippled mess in the road.

His pain was slowly being replaced with a boiling feeling in the pit of his stomach that grew hotter by the second. He felt his teeth poke out in a snarl and his eyes snapped open and glared at the woman to his side. The blade was pointed for his face once again.

"Shame. I expected more from you." Raven sighed.

The anger that had built in him surged and he barely registered drawing Crocea Mors from its sheath. A loud clang rang through the deserted street as the two blades met with a shower of sparks.

Jaune's burst of adrenaline gave him enough strength to push inside Raven's guard and get face to face with her. His arms shook as he tried to overpower the woman. The small shift of his sword met him as it grinded up at down against Raven's. His glare was fiery and his teeth were bared in a look of anger and determination.

When he looked into Raven's eyes from behind her mask, he saw something different. It was not a look of surprise at his sudden retaliation, but one of excitement, almost resembling that of a powerful swordsman finally finding a rival worthy of their time.

"Did I strike a nerve with you there, handsome?" She purred.

His response was to push forward with is feet and push the blades closer to her, the tip of Crocea Mors just a sliver away from her neck.

With a flick of her wrist, Raven sent him stumbling away with Crocea Mors dragging through the sand. He knew she was holding back and that easy deflection only served as another point of mockery. His feet planted in the ground and he shifted on his feet with his free hand bringing up the sheath and switching it to its shield form.

He held the shield up so he could just see over the top of it, Crocea Mors pointing off to the side.

 _"If I can get her to attack me from a distance I might be able to time her movements for a charge."_ He inched forward.

It was a decent plan, if he was not facing a professional Huntress. The chances of that happening were next to none and even if it did, it was intentional on her end.

He broke from his thoughts when the long blade stabbed at him. His shield met the blade head on and sent a tingle up his arm. The blade hummed as it cut through the air again and he blocked once more, sending it back to the side. He ducked after blocking another stab and felt his hair dance wildly as it came back with a fast hack.

 _"She's faster than that. What is she waiting to see before she decides to finish it?"_ He narrowed his eyes in frustration.

Another slash, this time he sidestepped it and watched sand kick up when it struck the ground. It hummed again as it lifted in the air and came at him again. He parried it away with Crocea Mors, almost losing the sword in the process. His feet pushed back and his breath dove into his lungs as he sucked in his stomach to avoid another stab. She was starting to get faster. Possibly getting bored with the stale fight.

He did not have enough time to observe her movements to see when he could go for a potential hit, but now as good a time as any. His grip on Crocea Mors tightened and he held his shield at the ready.

"How are you going to hit me from way over there?" Raven asked.

Her blade was almost a blur and he only detected it from the nasty whoosh it made when it cut through the air again. He swung he shield left and knocked it away, taking a step forward. Another swing, he met her blade with his and the muscles in his arm became jelly. His feet moved him forward again.

He ducked under her sword and his eye shot open.

 _"There!"_ His feet launched him from the sand and he dashed at the woman.

His push gave him just the jump he needed to get beside Raven once more. He brought his arm back and swung Crocea Mors, the smirk on his face growing at the chance of landing a hit, intentional or not be damned. His excitement was soon dashed and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Raven hand caught Crocea Mors with her free hand between the tips of her fingers. She turned to look at him from the corner of her eye and he felt it tremble in his hand.

"Nice try, kid," she said.

Air graced his palm as Crocea Mors was plucked from it with a simple flip of her hand. Thinking fast, he raised his shield just in time and stumbled back when Raven's sword connected with it. The steel rang loudly and vibrated in his ears.

He peeked over the top of the shield again to see Raven holding his sword in her other hand. She took a moment to look it up and down and gave it a twirl before pointing it at him again.

"Tell me something, Jaune. Do you know the history behind your sword?" She twirled it again.

What did that have to do with anything? He relaxed his stance, but was ready to move on a moment's notice given Raven's speed.

"My great-great-grandfather used in during the Great War and it's been passed down ever since," he replied.

Raven shook her head with a sigh and stabbed it into the sand, her hand keeping a firm grip on it. Her red eyes bore into him, but he did not flinch at the bite that they carried.

"You don't know anything about your family's legacy, do you?" She chided.

"What did you say?" He asked through grit teeth.

"This blade is more important than you could imagine, but it's clear to me that your family has disregarded its history."

Jaune did not have the slightest idea what Raven was talking about. His family told him everything about Crocea Mors and how his great-great-grandfather used it to put an end to the Great War, ultimately sacrificing himself in the process. Since then it was passed on to his great-grandfather, then grandfather, and then to his father. All of them used it with the common factor being that each of them used it to stop a conflict before it could escalate into a catastrophic threat.

What else was there to know about the blade? Was there even anything more significant about it, or was she just trying to wind him up?

"You don't know the first thing about my family, so don't lie to me!" He spat.

His anger was starting to get the better of him and that thought alone reminded him to keep his head. He could not afford to succumb to it with the risk of Lugo taking control of him against his will.

The air around him made him hunch forward a bit. It was heavy and filled with anger. What made it chilling was that it was coming from the very woman he snapped at. Gone was the playfulness from before and in its place was that of harnessed rage and killing intent.

"I don't lie, Jaune. If anyone has done you and this sword a disservice, it's your family," she said in a low tone.

"Shut up!" He clenched his fists.

Lugo's voice began to surface from the back of his head, egging him on to give in to the anger and let him take control.

"They have turned their backs on what made them iconic and have now become mere shells of the heroes they were," she continued.

"Shut up!" His voice grew louder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are the reason your skills are subpar. Such a waste of potential."

"I said, shut up!"

The air cut violently as he let his shield fly from his hand. His sudden movement caught Raven by surprise and she was quick to jump over the improvised attack. She landed by his blade and pulled it from the sand.

"I think it's only fair I take this blade and pass it on to someone who will carry on its legacy," said Raven.

"Crocea Mors is mine and will stay with my family." Jaune took a step forward.

Raven sheathed the blade after collapsing his shield and tucked it into her belt. Her eyes glowed behind her mask and there was undoubtedly an amused look on her face from his bold proclamation.

"Then you better come and get it," she said, pointing her blade at him again. "Since you're unarmed, show me what you can do with your other power."

His eyes widened in surprise. Did she really know about his power or was this just another ruse to get him riled up? His hair swayed as he shook his head and clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about?" He feigned ignorance.

"You know very well what. So, show me if you can really control that power," she said.

She knew. His fists shook with fear and anger. He had no chance of beating her, even if he used his transformation. Then again, if she had been honest with him so far and was truly testing him, then surely she would settle the match if he satisfied her interest.

Air swarmed his nostrils when he took a deep breath and relaxed. The tension in his body faded and his muscles sagged into a comfortable state. His mind was clear and his determination burned brightly. His eyes snapped open and his piercing blue orbs met her ominous red eyes.

He inched his feet back and dropped on all fours.

The pain did not have much of an effect on him like it did when he first experimented with the transformation during the training. It used to be hot, searing pain, but now it was just an annoying pinch.

He flexed his claws and felt the sand in between the pads of his paws. His eyes locked on Raven who had shifted her stance to engage him from a head on assault.

With a push he shot at the crimson garbed woman. He was faster than before and truly felt that he could land at least one hit on her. His eyes watched her closely and on the slightest shift of her clothing, he moved.

His fur stood on end when he felt the blade just soar over his body. He shot to the side again to avoid a quick, spinning stab from Raven, landing a little closer. A snarl escaped him as he lunged forward with his claws.

His arms bounced high after Raven reeled her blade in and blocked his strike. Nails screeched on the blade when he slashed at her again and again. Sparks flew from the impact and he continued to hack at her as hard as he could.

Finally, he brought one arm down with his claws extended and was met with Raven's blade. His teeth shone in a wicked grin and he lunged towards her with his free set, nails ready to pierce her stomach.

However, his victory was soon replaced with hot pain. A sharp, stinging sensation filled his hand and his shrill cry echoed around the abandoned street. The rush of blood came instantly and soaked his fur and the sand crimson. Fighting through the pain as best he could, he jumped away and then lunged at her again.

This time Raven caught his good arm and held him in place, picking him up with ease. He squirmed violently to break free and craned his neck just enough to open his mouth.

He clamped his mouth shut and relished in the sharp hiss from the masked woman. His teeth sunk into her arm and the cool feel of blood graced his tongue. He landed on the ground and leapt back to avoid another slash from Raven's blade, but grimaced in pain when he felt it connect with his shoulder.

His next two dodges were narrow. Raven was setting up to end the fight.

He got out of range of her blade and his feet dug into the ground for a quick push for her imminent dash. The stinging pain of the gash on his paw grew when the sand packed into it, but he remained steadfast. That was until he saw her turn on her heel and slash at the air with her blade.

A red, swirling portal materialized into thin air and she stepped into it. The portal sealed shut and Raven was gone. She had vanished, taking Crocea Mors with her. His body shook with anger and he let out a scream laced with rage that was substituted with a loud howl. He skulked forward to the spot she vanished from, but stopped cold when he heard the soft crunch of sand behind him.

He spun around, but a tight grip latched on his throat and hoisted him into the air. The air was being siphoned from his lungs as Raven continued to add pressure to her grip, her red eyes bearing into him with interest.

The power in him diminished and he felt the familiar warmth of his fur leave him in a burst of black smoke. His legs flailed wildly under him to try and break free, but it was all in vain. In a last ditch attempt, he lifted his hands to her wrist and tried to pry it off and when that failed, he raised one to slam on her arm.

His hit may as well have been from an angry toddler. Her arm barely bounced from the hit and she only chuckled from behind her mask.

A short gasp of air filled him when she let up on him enough to readjust her grip. She then brought him to her mask until he was just an inch away. His brow was furrowed in the most furious glare he could conjure. He could see his reflection in her red eyes and the resolve on his face was clear that he would not show any fear.

"Was that so hard?" She asked with a sweet, mocking tone.

"Give…me…back…my sword!" He managed to utter from her suffocating grasp.

"Well, I suppose I should keep my word. You did humor me for a bit, after all."

Her hand pulled the sword from her belt and tossed it to the side. It landed with a clatter and he growled at her mistreatment of the heirloom blade.

"I must say I'm impressed. Qrow seems to have gotten you to control your power," she continued.

"What's it to you?" He rasped.

"More than you know, Jaune. You can bet I'll expect another demonstration when you're more familiar with using it."

With that, she brought her arm down and then threw up at the air as hard as she could.

The air returned to him with welcome arms. So taken aback from the throw, he barely had time to register the ground and sky as his ascension slowed and gravity took hold again. He managed to right himself with his gaze at the sky, but a red portal blocked out the moon a second later.

Raven burst through the portal with her fist back and drove it forward. The grunt of pain was drowned by the rush of wind as he was sent plummeting to the ground. The surge of pain the filled him was that of a small bomb that detonated. He was not sure whether to be thankful for that when he hit the ground with a loud crash, the pain in his back all but a dull, aching throb in comparison to the former.

He curled up into a ball in an attempt to sooth his stomach. Another groan escaped him and darkness began to creep into his vision once more. He could not pass out just yet.

Jaune located Crocea Mors just a few feet away from him. Braving the uncomfortable pain in his stomach, he gently took his hands off and used them to drag himself to the blade. Each pull sent a sharp stab into his gut and it took every ounce of willpower he had to press forward to reclaim his weapon.

His hand closed around the blade and a sigh of relief left his lips. He clutched the blade tight and rolled to his back, the darkness around him growing by the second. Before it took him, Raven's eyes towered overhead and looked down on him.

"Embrace that power and grow with it."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as unconsciousness took him into its calm arms.

* * *

Raven sheathed her blade and her eyes took in the knocked out boy before her. His fighting still needed work, but it improved a lot with the help of her brother. She had hoped to see him last longer in his transformed state, but should have known better. It took a lot of time to build the duration of the transformation and required a lot of patience, stamina and practice.

Her lips curved up in a small smirk. Things were getting very interesting, and Jaune would only be filled with more surprises as his power grew.

"Back away from the kid, slowly." A rough voice met her.

From the corner of her eye she could see the familiar red eyes of her brother. They did not hold a look of anger or contempt. Just an impassive stare that would be quick to act upon her refusal.

She turned to face her brother and folded her arms, taking a few steps away from the blonde boy. The smirk on her face grew and her fingertips pinched the bridge of her mask and lifted it off.

"It's been a while, big brother," she said.

"Yeah, too long." He stepped between her and Jaune. "So this is why you ducked out of our meeting? Just to toy with the kid?"

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

A frown spread across her brother's lips and she took note of the tighter grip on his blade as it remained in his hand.

"Why did you want to test him?" He asked.

She only gave a light shrug of her shoulders and her gaze fell to the blonde.

"I just wanted to see if you succeeded where you failed the first time," she answered, turning her eyes back to him.

A brief look of hurt flashed through her brother's eyes, but it was soon replaced with a harsh glare. She knew she struck a low blow on him with it, but she had always been bluntly honest. Something that never sat well with others unless they were close to her.

"That power took over you!" He sneered back.

"Did it? You know as well as I do that those creatures are just as much us as we are them. Who's to say I didn't do it on my own accord?" She challenged

"Because I can remember your screams."

Her eyes narrowed just a bit at his jab. He would not trump her here and now. She only shook her head back, letting out a light laugh.

"My screams? You say you remember my screams from that night when I changed?" She started to walk in a circle.

"Of course I do!" He growled back. "You cried for me to help you!"

Her knuckles flexed and she felt the gentle pops as they cracked. She continued her small stride around her brother who matched her steps.

"I cried out for you, huh? Tell me, was it just like she did?" She retorted.

The air became cold as ice and she took the chance to gaze back at her brother. His eyes were now fiery and filled with rage. His sword was now pointing at her and shaking with unbridled fury as he restrained himself from attacking.

"You're treading on thin ice, Raven. Choose your next words wisely. I may be your brother, but I'm more than ready to cut your head from your body," his voice was cold and he meant every word he said.

She sighed and held her hands up to calm him down, if only just a little.

"Have you at least told him why you trained him, or did you just give him some shitty runaround?" She nodded at Jaune.

"I told him part of it. Not the whole thing," was his curt reply.

"Fine, but if I were you, I would not prolong it."

Qrow said nothing, only giving her a steely look. She sighed again and stopped a few feet away from Jaune. Her eyes darted to him and then back to her brother. She raised her mask and placed it back over her face.

"The ones who attacked the Fall Maiden are closer than you think," she said, finally directing the conversation to the whole point of their meeting.

"Close to Beacon? Vale? Stop being cryptic!" He snapped back.

"Beacon. I'm sure you and the rest of your inner circle haven't ruled out something going on during the Vytal Festival?"

He nodded back at her, lowering his blade and relaxing his grip on it.

"Good, because that is when they will strike. Keep your eyes sharp, Qrow. The greatest trick played is one that isn't seen." She pulled her blade out.

Her brother's eyes narrowed at that. She had always been one for delivering her messages with meaning. It took time, but he eventually started to pick up on them the more she did it and she was sure he got the subtlety with that last one.

She gave two quick slashes and two portals appeared in front of her.

"That portal will take you to Vale. It'll save you a trip," she said, walking towards the other one.

Just as she was about to step inside, Qrow called out for her again.

"Yang texted me about you."

A small smirk came to her lips and she peered over her shoulder at Qrow who was now supporting Jaune.

"Good. She seems to have figured out the message I left her," she said.

"What message?" He narrowed his eyes.

"She wanted to know more about me, so I just told her that family is where it starts."

The frown came back to Qrow's face and he shook his head.

"Qrow, I want you to relay something to Yang. This is for her own good," she said, her lighthearted tone gone.

"Fine." He grunted back.

She looked at him and put her sword away.

"I saved her once, but she should not expect that generosity from me again."

She turned back to the portal and stepped inside, whatever her brother said next fell on deaf ears as she vanished into the void.

* * *

Qrow cursed under his breath as the portal closed behind his sister. Her words about Yang swirled around his head and angered him. Whatever her angle was on interacting with Yang and suddenly approaching her out of the blue was something he would have to figure out. She was up to something and in these circumstances, it somehow was to benefit her in the long run.

Yang was a puppet for her and when she served her purpose, she would be cast aside.

"If you want to play that game, don't expect me to stand by. I won't let you cause more pain to her than you have." He hoisted Jaune over his shoulder.

He picked his blade up and strapped it to his back before walking into the portal. A jerk came from behind his navel and he held on to his blonde student tight as they were pulled through the void and back towards Vale.

* * *

 **Next time, we start the Vytal Festival. Now, I'm sure some of you may be displeased with the chapter and probably towards the fight between Raven and Jaune, but let's be real here. He was not going to win this fight, and I really wanted to focus more on his tactical thoughts during the fight since I want to exploit that as the story goes on. He's an average fighter, but his strength is his intelligence and tactical mindset. I also dropped more future plot notes in there with Raven's talks to Jaune and Qrow. Be sure to check out my other RWBY stories "Displaced" and "Someday". I'll see you next time-CaptainPrice**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 9/13/16**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 9/21/16**

 **"The Heat" by wildstraydog: Updated 10/4/16**

 **"One-Night Brand" by KtyouVsWriting Updated 10/3/16**


	17. Homecoming

**Anyone still reading this? No? Fuckin' sweet.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

It was here. It was finally here.

The Vytal Festival was ready to go underway, and the entirety of Beacon's campus was bustling with visitors from all of the kingdoms to partake in the annual tournament. The usually spacious campus was now crowded with vendors selling food and merchandise to the tourists that flooded them.

For Team RWBY it was a sign. The four girls had grown since their initiation and had earned a bit of a reputation around campus for accomplishing noteworthy feats. They had exposed a White Fang operation and protected the citizens of Vale during the Breach much like their sister team JNPR and their seniors Team CFVY. All of that had been while they were in training and nearing the end of their first year. Only time would tell what would come for the four girls when they became full-fledged Huntresses.

Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet as her head swiveled in every direction, taking in each student and weapon that crossed her eye. She had been waiting for the tournament for months and now that it was here, she was eager to partake in it and represent Beacon with her team and show her strength.

She was not just proud of how far she had come on her own, but her team and her friends. Her team was now more synchronized than before with their team strategies that proved effective for defeating opponents on different levels with the combinations that they came up with. Weiss, Blake and Yang had stayed on top of their training and helped her make the goal of being a strong team a reality.

"Well, turns out we got some time to kill before our match. We don't get to shine for two hours yet," said Yang.

"That's fine. It gives us time to get ready, so I suggest we get something to eat," said Weiss.

"You read my mind, Ice Queen! I need some grub to bring the pain!" Yang cracked her knuckles.

Weiss merely rolled her eyes, all the while a ghost of a smile on her face. She would be lying to herself if she was not interested in showing just how strong she was and why she was rightfully placed near the top of their sparring class. Just behind Pyrrha and for good reason. The redhead had a gift when it came to combat and was undefeated. The closest anyone got to achieving that feat and earning bragging rights was Yang, but even she couldn't do it. The only reason the blonde brawler wasn't ahead of her was because her grades were lower.

Her thoughts shifted from Pyrrha and to the remaining members of Team JNPR. Their sister team was just as strong as them and often times became their secondary support whenever they were on missions. Ren was much like her when it came to fighting. He was patient, precise and graceful with his movements which made him an efficient ranged and close quarter fighter.

Nora was tough as nails and was more than capable of holding her own despite relying on heavy swings and power. She was almost an unstoppable juggernaut.

Then the image of a blonde boy entered her head and a small smile came to her face. The leader of Team JNPR had been gone for a long time and although she wouldn't admit it to his face, she missed him. Ever since the dance she had become friendlier towards him and was proud to call him a friend. On top of that, he had shown himself to be a very capable leader with his team and she was curious to know what else he could bring to the table now that his training was done.

Wait… his training was done! She blinked and turned to Ruby.

"Isn't your uncle supposed to bring back Jaune today?" She asked.

Ruby, Yang and Blake all turned to her and their eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah! Coming to think of it, he should be back by now! He has to register for his team to compete!" Ruby perked up.

Hunger suddenly forgotten, Ruby pulled out her scroll and brought up Qrow's number. She tapped the speaker button so all of them could hear the conversation.

 _ **"Hey Ruby,"**_ Qrow answered after the line picked up.

"Uncle Qrow, where are you? Where's Jaune?" She asked.

 _ **"Slow down there, Pipsqueak. Powder Puff and I just got here. He'll be there to register soon enough."**_

"Well, hurry up! We wanna' see him!"

She heard Qrow's exasperated sigh on the other side of the line and heard him respond to someone else.

"Wait, is he there with you now?" Ruby asked. "Jaune, is that you? Where are you?"

 _ **"He's on his way. He'll meet you at the registration desk,"**_ said Qrow. _**"Damn-it, kid, let go of me!"**_

Before Ruby could speak again, the call was cancelled. She promptly pocketed her scroll and beamed broadly. Her friend was back and she could not wait to see him after so long.

"Come on, let's go!" Ruby started to run.

"Wait, you dolt! The booth's the other way!" Weiss chased after her.

"No, it's not! I know where I'm going!"

The two partners left Yang and Blake behind and had them watching in amusement. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, they pursued after them.

"I'll let Pyrrha know that Jaune and Qrow are back. I'm sure she, Ren and Nora want to be the first to see him," said Blake.

"Good idea. Knowing our luck, we'll probably bump into them there," said Yang.

While Blake's fingers went to work on her message, Yang's mind wandered for a minute.

The fact that Jaune still sounded like he was in one piece after his training with her uncle was enough to fill her with interest. Sure, he had grown as a fighter before he left with Qrow, but now she wanted to see the new tricks he brought to the table. His cocky words still popped up in the back of her now and then as she remembered his words before he left.

 _"Heck, I may come back stronger than you!"_

She rolled her eyes and her cheeks perked up in a small grin.

"Well, I guess I'll have to see held up your end of the bargain, Vomit Boy."

* * *

Jaune and Qrow hopped off of the Bullhead and onto solid ground, much to the relief of the former who still looked a sickly green. The color slowly came back to his face. He let a fresh breath of air storm his nostrils as he got the taste of bile out of his mouth. He stood upright and his eyes took in Beacon.

The academy looked as majestic as it did the first time he saw it, and much more lively with the students from other academies roaming the grounds for the Vytal Festival. The sun shone brightly over the CCT that stretched high into the sky like a giant. The spires and walls of the school looked stronger than ever and the statue at the front had been restored to its former glory.

After what had felt like an eternity, he was returning home.

He was broken from his nostalgia when he felt Qrow elbow him lightly to get his attention.

"You heard my niece, Powder Puff. She's looking for you, so you'd better not keep her and your friends waiting," said Qrow.

A small chuckle escaped him at Qrow's reminder. He had heard the ecstatic voice of the little reaper when she called them earlier. Knowing her, she was probably trying to find him by running around the school like a maniac. He could almost picture Weiss chasing her down, trying to point her in the right direction with Blake and Yang looking on.

"I'll probably bump into her at the registration desk," he said.

"Guess you'll find out soon enough. Now, get going. I spotted a bar on the way in and I would like to have a couple drinks before I meet with Oz," said Qrow.

The veteran Huntsman turned on his heel to walk off, but stopped when he spoke again.

"You still owe me one question. We never finished on our flight to Vacuo."

Qrow stiffened and he could almost picture the roll of his eyes before he turned to face him again.

"Make it quick, kid. We both have things to do," he answered.

Jaune's brow furrowed as he tried to think about his final question. His first two had related to his powers and his experience with knowing how to control them. Although he answered those questions, there was still no logical way in his mind that Qrow knew so much about it. Sure, he had given the fact that someone close to him suffered the same experience with the unexpected power like he did, which came in the form of his teammate Raven.

However, the woman also captured his interest when she taunted him into a fight the night before. She had known about his power and a lot about Crocea Mors. Things that even he didn't know about. At first he thought that it was just her cheap attempt to anger him and make him slip up during their fight, but her tone did not seem to suggest it.

"What can you tell me about Raven, and how does she know so much about my family?"

Qrow's eyes narrowed briefly before he let out a sigh. The man ran a hand through his slick, black hair and looked down at the ground. His question was something he had not been expecting given his reaction. When he returned his gaze, he shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but what you're asking me falls under classified information way above your paygrade," said Qrow.

"And you told me that you'd answer everything I asked. No downplays or dismisses," he countered back with a cross of his arms.

"I did, but it's the truth. I can't talk to you about Raven without compromising important information Oz wants kept quiet."

Jaune frowned and took a step towards Qrow, but stopped. How was anything he said possible? What secrets surrounded one woman that Ozpin needed to keep unknown? Furthermore, how did that play into his family and the legacy of Crocea Mors?

"When she fought me last night she told me that Crocea Mors was more important than I knew and that my family disgraced its legacy. What is so important about my sword?"

Qrow firmly shook his head again and his stare grew hard. It was his little way of stopping him from crossing the line. Something he picked up on quick when the man trained him for the past couple of months.

"Again, above your paygrade. If you really want to know, ask your family. Or if you're ballsy enough, ask Oz," said Qrow.

The blonde clenched his fists and the corner of his mouth twitched in irritation. The man broke his promise, but he was not going to let him off that easy. He owed him at least one truth.

"Then what can you tell me about her that isn't classified?" He uttered.

Qrow's face softened and he sighed again.

"That she's dangerous and if she comes to you, she usually wants something from you. If you want any useful advice, stay away from her and don't let her lead you on," he said.

Not much, but it was at least something. If he really wanted answers, he would have to do exactly what Qrow suggested. Stay away from Raven and either talk to his family or Ozpin.

Qrow stepped forward and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, offering him one of his calm and serious looks.

"Look, things will come together and you'll eventually see them for yourself one way or another. You'll have all kinds of time to find your answers, for now, I want you to focus on the big picture. When you fight in the tournament, show everyone they have nothing to be afraid of."

His master gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and let go. His words were clear and although it brought on the realization that he would have to transform and face backlash, it needed to be done. That was the whole purpose of their training, and if he wanted any chance for his life to regain normality, he had to do what was necessary.

He only nodded back and turned towards the school grounds. The registration desk was near the heart of the field of tents and he took a step forward. He opened his mouth to speak to Qrow again, but refrained from doing so. The man's presence was no longer there, having taken the time to excuse himself to the bar he talked about earlier.

His feet began carrying him down the cobblestone path and into the tent filled field.

As he continued his walk, his eyes darted to every student that passed him. Some of them would meet his gaze and carry on, but many did a double take when they recognized him. Looks of surprise were mixed with judgment and fear.

He did not dare make a second glance as he continued his stride for the large tent near the center of the formation. He could feel the eyes on his back as the students who had seen him stopped and watched him walk. It was unsettling and intimidating. A sharp chill went down his spine at some of the thoughts that could have been racing through their heads or the words they were muttering about him.

He swallowed whatever spit was in his mouth to sooth his dry throat and stiffened when he reached the back of the line for the registration. His stare was fixed on the grass and stayed there as the line grew smaller and smaller.

Jaune only looked up when the last pair of feet before him vanished from his sight. At the front of the desk was a man who spared him a quick look before turning his eyes to the console in front of him.

"Name?" He asked.

"Jaune Arc," he answered back.

The man's fingers stopped for a moment when he mentioned his name and he looked at him again. His fingers resumed typing and he cleared his throat once more.

"Team affiliation?" The man asked the next question.

"Team JNPR of Beacon," he replied.

The screen on the console flashed green and Jaune saw his portrait appear next to his teammates' surrounded by a green barrier.

"Good luck in your match, Mister Arc," the man said. "Next!"

Jaune nodded back and stepped away from the line to pull out his scroll. With his biggest priority out of the way, he decided to contact his team and meet up with them after the long parting.

When his scroll lit up, he could see almost twenty messages from Team RWBY and JNPR with the most recent being from Ruby.

 _ **"Jaune, where are you!?"**_

He went to the next message. This time it was from Weiss.

 _ **"Please respond to Ruby's message the second you get it. She's making things difficult."**_

A chuckle escaped him. Leave it to Weiss to keep her message strictly business related.

 _ **"Powder Puff, Blake messaged your team to let them know you were back. They should be looking for you right now, so don't be surprised if Nora gives you a hug."**_

His eye twitched at Yang's little poke and he silently cursed Qrow. Only he called him that and now that the buxom blonde had more ammo to tease him with, it would only make it more annoying.

He was about to reply to Ruby's message to let her know he was at the tent and would be close by, but stopped. His ears were able to pick up a rush of footsteps and his brow furrowed just a bit. It grew louder by the second and just as he was about to turn his head in the direction he heard it coming from, the air left his lungs and the world spun violently around him.

His feet left the ground and all he could see was a blur of red, green and a small bit of orange.

"Jauney!" Nora sang in his ear as she twirled him around.

His stomach finally settled and the violent spinning of the tents came to a slow halt. For a fleeting moment he was not sure what he hated more. Flying or being spun around like a top by Nora's brute strength.

Once he regained his bearings, his hands rested calmly on Nora's forearms and he could feel the strength from the redhead as she held him close. He felt her shudder against his back and he craned his neck to see Nora's head pressed against it.

"You're finally back," her voice softened.

The corners of his mouth curved up in a smile and he managed to turn around in the girl's arms. His eyes looked down at the girl who he had come to view as his eighth sister and saw her teal eyes looking up at him and shimmering with unshed tears. His arms wormed free just enough to pull the smaller girl into him and he closed his eyes to keep his own tears from building. He could feel his shirt dampen as Nora cried into his shoulder, but he could also feel the trace of her beaming smile.

He opened his eyes and saw Ren and Pyrrha standing just behind Nora, patiently waiting their turn to welcome him back.

"There's plenty of me to go around, guys," he said with a small laugh.

Pyrrha immediately wrapped her arms around him and Nora while Ren took his other side and did the same. His arms wrapped around his three teammates and this time he was unable to keep the tears back. The lone trickle down the side of his face was not one of sadness, but happiness. He was finally back where he belonged and his friends were by his side, and that was all that he cared about at the end of the day.

He was not sure how long they stood there in their embrace, but he eventually pulled his arms away and stepped back to look at the three of them.

"It's good to have you back, Jaune," said Ren. "Did the training with Qrow go well?'

He nodded back at his brother figure.

"It did. What about you guys? Are you ready to go for the tournament?"

Nora wiped her eyes and immediately perked up. A wicked smirk danced on her lips as she lifted her arms and flexed.

"Pft, of course we're ready! You told us to get stronger, so Pyrrha put us through a gauntlet!"

His eyes turned to his partner and her emerald eyes immediately fell to the ground. Her face was a rosy red from the embarrassment. It vanished a second later and she too beamed back with pride to confirm Nora's words. The smile on his face only grew at the promising signs that lay before them.

It was a clean slate that was ready to be written with new tales of their upcoming times at Beacon, be it misadventures, battles to be had, or victories to relish. And in his eyes the best way to start it off right was to have his team progress through the Vytal Tournament and win it all for themselves.

His eyes trailed up to the floating coliseum in the sky and another chill went down his spine. It was one of excitement that promised the chance for a fresh start at Beacon. This would be his true initiation, and he would pass it with flying colors to show he truly belonged there, regardless of his newfound power.

"Jaune!" Came a high pitched squeal.

His body immediately tensed and his feet flew out from him once more when he felt a small, yet fast figure crash into him. He hit the ground with a hard thud and let out a wheeze as he tried to gain whatever breath he had left.

"So, that's what getting punched in the soul feels like."

Upon opening his eyes, he found a small stream of rose petals scattered around him and a red garbed girl resting on top of him.

"Hi Ruby," he managed to groan, resting a hand on top of her head.

Ruby looked up and met his eyes. The smile on her face threatened to split it in two. She sat on his lap and allowed him to sit upright.

He gingerly rubbed the back of his aching head, having hit it upon being tackled by the excited girl. Three more girls entered his vision, two tall, one short. Blake had a small smile on her face much like Weiss. Yang on the other hand had a cheeky grin and a twinkle in her eye as she looked down at him and her sister.

"A little bold there don't you think, Sis?" Yang wiggled her brow. "And right in public, too!"

Ruby's eyes widened and her face turned scarlet. She stammered as she scrambled to her feet. Her face wasn't the only one burning in embarrassment.

Pyrrha's face was red, but the sideways glare she gave to Yang was enough to show it wasn't appreciated. Jaune felt the back of his ears and neck burning and was glad he could divert his gaze long enough to rid himself of it as he got to his feet.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. She turned on her heel and looked up the buxom blonde and pointed her finger just inches away from her face.

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Vulgar?" Yang rested her hands on her hips, a wry smirk on her face. "Better than being a prude like you, Ice Queen!"

Weiss' glare sharpened and her teeth poked out in a low snarl.

"It's called being civilized! Something you have absolutely no concept of! Your behavior is far from ladylike!" Weiss retorted.

"Oh, is it manners that makes us a woman?" Yang tapped her chin, looking up in wonder. "Because you've had less than shining moments."

Jaune was about to open his mouth to interject, but a warning look from Blake made him think otherwise. Her eyes suggested to withhold his comment and let nature take its course. So he closed it and instead opted to watch the bickering between the two teammates escalate.

It took him a moment, but he was able to see why Blake stopped him. With another look at Yang, he could see the corners of her mouth curving with each comeback and the playful fire in her eyes growing. It was only building up for one knockout retort to deal to Weiss and leave her gob smacked. Having grown up with seven sisters, he was able to see when the boiling point would be reached, and it was going to come with Yang's next comment.

"That may be true, but the way I see it…" She leaned forward a little bit, her generous assets becoming more pronounced. "I'll always beat you in that department."

Weiss' face flushed scarlet and she made a lunge at Yang.

"You!"

She was stopped in her tracks by a rush of rose petals.

Ruby got between her sister and Weiss, arms outstretched to keep them from going at it. The girl let out a frustrated sigh and shot her sister a glare that made the blonde raise her hands to accept her warning. She did the same to Weiss who merely crossed her arms and turned her chin away.

Jaune looked at Ruby and blinked. A smile came to his face as he looked at the young prodigy. The shy, self-appointed, socially awkward girl had come far since she had come to Beacon and was placed in charge of her own team. Each day she had come out of her shell and had quickly become one of the top Huntresses in training for their year, falling behind Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Cut it out! If you want to fight, wait until it's our turn in the tournament!" Ruby lowered her arms.

"So, Ice Queen and I can fight when we're in the ring?" Yang beamed, earning another look from Ruby.

"Yang, you know what I mean!" Her cheeks puffed out.

"I'm just messin' with you, Sis!"

Ruby's arms flailed wildly when Yang wrapped her arm around her neck and her free hand ruffled her hair wildly. She tried to straighten her hair out after her sister made it messy, albeit with difficulty as small strands of black and red tipped hair stood up in all directions.

While Ruby continued sorting herself out with the help of Weiss, Yang turned her lilac eyes back on Jaune. He noticed her giving him a long look and rose a brow.

The playful look had vanished from the blonde's face as she stepped towards him, cupping her chin as if in deep thought. Her stare made him shift a little bit as he silently waited for her to begin her teasing onslaught like she usually did.

Yang let out a long whistle and looked up with a grin.

"Lookin' good, Vomit Boy. Where'd you get the new duds?" She circled him once before resting her hands on her hips.

"Yesterday. You're uncle owed me new clothes after my old ones got torn up," he answered with a cocky smirk.

Yang returned it with a raised brow.

"You mean you owed him, right? I talk to him more than you think." She held up her scroll.

Jaune sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, you got me. I had to buy him a new shirt and shoes. Then he told me I needed something new since I dressed like twelve year old kid."

A hearty laugh escaped the buxom blonde and she clutched her stomach. Weiss' attention turned to the two of them and she gave him a long look over as well.

"It's definitely an improvement from before," said Weiss with a nod.

"Good enough for a date?" He smirked back at her.

The girl's lips immediately thinned into a line and she gave him a piercing look.

"Don't push it," she said.

He laughed again, not noticing the look of relief on Pyrrha's face.

"If you're looking for a date, I can help you with that one!" Yang slung an arm around Jaune's neck and pulled him close. "I know a few places where girls would be all over you!"

For the second time he felt his neck and ears burning as a flush of embarrassment overcame him. The idea of Yang dragging him around the city to the countless bars she told him about sounded entertaining, but a little wild for his tastes. He had barely gotten through his night at the Sandbar. The booming nightlife and alcohol was something that would take getting used to.

His face suddenly burned when he remembered the lap dances from the night before, and the kiss from Tawnie.

"I don't think that's necessary, Yang." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and pulled him free from her grip.

"Aw, party pooper," said Yang with a cheeky grin, "unless it was you that wanted to do that, P-Money. All that fame? I'm sure you can take him to places I can't."

The redhead's face soon matched her hair color at the subtle message from the blonde. She was about to retort, but stopped when loud bangs erupted overhead.

Turning towards the sky, the two sister teams could see multicolored fireworks exploding in a shower of sparks. The opening ceremony would begin soon and they needed to get to the stadium before it started.

"We're going to be late! Come on!" Ruby bolted for the landing zone.

"Here we go again," said Weiss with a roll of her eyes.

Weiss and Blake took after the young reaper with Yang and Team JNPR hurrying behind them. A sense of déjà vu washed over Jaune as the whole situation reminded him of the first day of classes during their first semester. They barely made it to their lecture in time, and now history was getting ready to repeat itself.

* * *

Amity Coliseum stood as a testament for Huntsman and Huntresses. It would make the journey to each kingdom who had the responsibility of holding the Vytal Festival for the year and call upon students to showcase their strength and represent their kingdoms. It served as a test for all Huntsmen in training and helped them gauge where they ranked amongst their peers.

Mercury let out an exasperated sigh as he and a freshly disguised Neo made their way into the coliseum. He offered to wait and meet Neo while Emerald and Cinder went ahead to the arena.

He was bored out of his mind. He had to wait for a long time for the festival which stood as the only form of entertainment he would have at Beacon until it was time to unleash the hell Cinder had put in place a few months back. All he wanted was to have some fights worthwhile, but so far the potential candidates that caught his eye were few and far in between, and although he was only supposed to go to the final rounds, he felt he could convince Cinder to pick his opponents.

He let out another long sigh and folded his arms behind his head. His mind listed off each person he and Emerald observed while they were at Beacon. Pyrrha Nikos was one of the people he wanted to fight once again, even though her Semblance would give her the win, he wanted the chance to battle her. His best bet would be to go against her in one of the team based rounds.

Then there was Yang Xiao-Long. The bombshell of a blonde that was the only one who came close to beating Pyrrha a spar. She was a hand to hand combat specialist like he was and she fought like he did. Up close and personal. Her Semblance had the potential to be a problem, but she would definitely make their match fun.

He perked up when a scroll suddenly filled his vision and he leaned back just a bit to read Neo's message.

 **"You look bored."**

"That obvious?" He asked her.

 **"Almost as much as your blue balls. When was the last time you relieved yourself?"**

His brow furrowed and he gave her a small glare which she returned with a cute smile. Her emerald orbs blinked innocently up at him and with a roll of his eyes he returned his gaze front.

"Real cute, you ice cream loving midget," he said back.

Neo was fast with her response and held her scroll up again.

 **"Buzzkill. Seriously though, can we expect any good fights while we're here?"**

He shook his head with a scoff.

"Not even close. There's probably five or so that can give a good fight," he said.

 **"You better be kidding."**

His eyes turned back to Neo and he could see the flat look she was giving him. She was not amused in the slightest.

The two of them shared one thing. They both loved to have good fights, but that was it. He took great pleasure in defeating his enemies, but Neo got hers in the form of killing anyone worthy of her time.

"Nope. I've only got my eyes on two that I want to fight," he said with a shake of his head.

Neo held her scroll up again.

 **"Who?"**

"Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao-Long, so I've got dibs," he replied.

 **"Is Yang that blonde bimbo?"**

"Yeah, why?"

 **"You'll have to get in line. I have unfinished business with her."**

He rose a brow and could see the cruel smile on Neo's face. It made a small shiver go down his spine. That smile promised nothing but pain.

The normal person would assume Neo's small stature would make her feel fearful of bigger and stronger things, but if they knew what she was capable of, they would not dare say it to her face. Neo didn't show fear in the time that he knew her. Like Cinder, she created it.

She was in a league of her own and often times toyed with the people she felt earned the honor of her attention. When she rendered them weak and helpless, she killed them.

As tempted as he was to challenge her words, he held his tongue. He still remembered the first time he fought the woman when he met her and Roman. It was almost an eerie reminder of his earlier years with his father when he was being trained by the bastard.

The taunts, the painful hits, and the humiliating, helpless feeling he got as he laid on the ground in pain. He could still remember the tip of that sharp blade just eager to pierce his neck when she had him immobilized on the ground as it stood at the tip of her umbrella.

Continuing the argument to have the first go at Yang was soon forgotten and he settled for a nod of recognition.

 **"I was ready to remind you of your place. Seems like you learned a lot after Cinder put you on a leash."** She held her scroll up to him.

He merely grunted back.

Unless Cinder found it more useful to pit him against Yang, it was not happening so long as Neo was there.

His fists clenched and his knuckles popped.

"All I want is one good fight."

He staggered forward a bit when he felt someone bump into his side. A low growl escaped him and he turned to give the person a piece of his mind, but stopped in surprise.

His eyes caught sight of teams RWBY and JNPR, however they only fell on one person in particular. He immediately recognized the mop of blonde hair and blue eyes of Jaune Arc.

He blinked and did a double take to make sure he was not seeing things. When he saw the retreating form of the boy vanish in the crowd, a smirk came to his lips. In the past he would not have paid the boy a second thought, but now that he knew the boy had shapeshifting powers and that he was back, his interest was soon kindled.

"You know what? You can take Xiao-Long," he said to Neo.

Neo held up her scroll once more with a simple question mark on the screen.

"I think I found someone more worthy of my time." He smirked.

* * *

The opening to the Vytal Festival would forever be ingrained into the heads of both teams RWBY and JNPR. It had kicked off with a wild fireworks display before a sea of spectators that had packed the coliseum from the lower tiers and stretching to the top. Professor Ozpin had welcomed all kingdoms and introduced the last champion from each kingdom. Each champion had spoken words of encouragement and gave their wishes to the participants from their respective kingdom to bring home the honor.

From there on, the rules were explained to how each part of the tournament would take place. It would last the entire week with team battles taking place the first two days. Double battles would be on Wednesday, and the singles would be on Thursday and Friday with the final round on Saturday. The closing festival would be on Sunday to wrap up the tournament.

The nerves of Team RWBY were still and they were fortunate enough to be one of the first battles off the bat, going against Team ABRN from Haven Academy. They were tested and got to see the skill of Team ABRN firsthand. Each member was gifted in their style of combat.

Ruby had fought against Nadir Shiko, but was able to keep him at bay with her Semblance and her ranged attacks. One shot to freeze him in place of the arena which then allowed her to aid her teammates with Bolin, Arslan, and Reese. She had almost been jumped by Bolin, but thankfully Weiss intervened with a quick glyph and set him spiraling over a large rock.

The two of them worked together against Bolin who managed to break free long enough to break off a dust crystal on the field and give it to Reese who then used her hover board to melt the ice on Bolin.

Blake clashed against Reese and drew her focus once again to keep her from aiding her teammates. She then lured her to the icy half of the field and quickly used a clone when she was out of sight. She waited patiently for Reese to take the bait and the moment she heard the hover board get within range, she let Gambol Shroud fly.

It whooshed through the air and latched into the ice wall opposite her. Reese had fast reflexes, but the decoy did its work by luring her in to the point she would not have time to react.

A triumphant smirk spread across her face at the sudden realization on Reese's as the bow caught her. Her wrists gave a flick to add tension and close lined Reese. The boarder was pulled from her board and flipped midair, and Blake jumped up with a kick, knocking her out of the arena and out of the fight.

Weiss sprung into action after Reese was ejected from the ring and summoned a glyph to trap Nadir and Bolin in a ball of ice, intending to let them roll off the ring. It would have succeeded if Arslan had not intervened with quick feet and shattered the ball of ice with a single punch freeing her teammates, but the heiress was just as fast with her counter. With another glyph she created a slope of ice and called for Yang.

The blonde brawler used the kicks from her gauntlets to propel herself faster and faster along the slope, and with an extra hand from Blake, was flung towards the remaining members. Once she was upon them, she buried her fist in Arslan's stomach and the sheer force was enough to send her staggering into Nadir and Bolin. One loud bang came from Ember Celica and launched them across the field, ending the fight.

Just replaying the fight in her head was enough to fill Ruby with joy again.

"We did it!" Ruby jumped in the air for what had to be the twelfth time since their match ended.

The excitement was still flooding through her, but it came to an abrupt halt when her feet touched the ground and she slouched forward.

"Is anyone else starving?" She let out a groan.

"Of course! We didn't get a chance to eat after you led us around the grounds searching for Jaune!" Weiss folded her arms.

The little reaper stuck her tongue out embarrassedly and sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I may have worked up a bit of an appetite," said Blake.

A loud growl emitted from Blake's stomach a second later, garnering looks of surprise from her teammates.

"Well, let's get Blakey some grub before she eats us instead," said Yang, ignoring the sharp eyes of her partner.

Yang turned to lead them down the row of tents to a noodle joint she had been eyeing earlier, but stopped when she saw Jaune leading his team up to them and waved.

"Where are you guys going?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha says we should get something to eat before we fight," said Nora patting her stomach, "and I'm starving!"

"Well, if you want you can come with us. We were just about to get something," said Ruby.

"Good idea! So, where are we going?"

Ruby nodded at Yang who beckoned them to follow. It did not matter where they went so long as the food was good.

They had taken a few steps down the row of tents, but were stopped again by another voice.

"It might be hard to eat without this."

Ruby wheeled around to see Emerald holding a small, brown wallet between her fingers. It looked familiar and she frantically felt around her pockets for her wallet, but nothing turned up. Emerald laughed and held the wallet out for her to take.

"Good to see you, Ruby." She smiled at her.

"Oh, thanks Emerald!" Ruby took her wallet and tucked it into her pocket again. "Ugh, girl pockets are the worst!"

Mercury stepped up beside her, his trademark smirk present as ever. He gave them a small nod and then looked over to Jaune and nodded at him as well.

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked.

"Merc and I just wanted to congratulate you guys on your amazing fight. You were awesome!" Emerald shook her head.

Ruby's cheeks flushed as she tried to dismiss the praise, looking at the ground with a mumble.

"I heard your team made it to the next round, too," said Blake.

"You didn't think we'd let you guys show us up, did you?" Mercury crossed his arms.

"Not at all."

"How did your other teammates do in the fight?" Weiss asked.

Mercury and Emerald exchanged brief looks and looked back to them. Their team's fight had been the quickest one so far, but that came as no surprise. Not when you had four experienced fighters. A crook, a thief, an assassin, and femme fatale that had pulled off dozens of missions together made it all the easier to make work of trainees.

"Really well," said Emerald.

"What she said." Mercury jerked his thumb at her.

"Anyway, it looks like Merc and I are moving on to the doubles round." Emerald perked up. "What about you guys?"

Ruby grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Well, as leader of my team I thought long and hard about who should represent us…"

Weiss rolled her eyes and lightly nudged Ruby's elbow.

"We put it to a vote," she said flatly.

"Y-yeah, but I decided that we put it to a vote," Ruby quickly corrected herself.

"Weiss and Yang will be moving on for us," said Blake.

Meanwhile, Jaune made note of the two girls from his sister team. Both were strong and he had no doubt that they could win their next battle. If that were to happen, his money would be on Yang to be their chosen finalist. Weiss was strong, but having seen her endurance firsthand in class, he could not see her moving on to the next round if they won their doubles match.

Yang on the other hand was a tank and could take on anybody that came at her so long as she kept a cool head.

"What about you, Jaune?" Emerald asked.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked.

"Who are you guys going to send to the doubles round?"

Jaune folded his arms and furrowed his brow. He had learned a lot from Qrow during his training, and one of the biggest lessons that stuck with him was to never give an enemy an advantage. In this case, while Emerald and Mercury were not really his enemies, his team could still face them in the doubles round.

With that in mind, he just shrugged and tried to play cool.

"Don't know. I'm still thinking about it," he said. "Could be me and Pyrrha. Could be Ren and Nora. Or I could mix it."

"Come on, dude!" Mercury smirked at him. "Not even a hint?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Mercury let out a low chuckle.

"I guess you got a point. Just don't expect me or Em to take it easy on any of you," he said.

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Yang shook her head with a smirk. "Do you guys want to tag along with us for food?"

Emerald waved her hand.

"That's nice of you, but we already ate. Besides, we wanna' catch some more fights."

"Okay! Have fun!" Ruby waved.

"Take care!"

Emerald and Mercury turned after watching Teams RWBY and JNPR vanish around the corner. Emerald's face immediately fell into one of pure annoyance. She rolled her eyes as they began their trek back to the coliseum.

"So, how do you like our new friends?" Mercury asked making quotes with his fingers.

"I hate them," Emerald sneered.

"Orders are orders."

It was clear that Mercury was enjoying her disgruntlement.

"I just…" she clenched her fists and opened them again and again, "how can they be so happy all the time?"

"No idea, but you should take a lesson from them. You're always so pissed off and sour," he said.

"Shut up."

Mercury laughed and wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye.

"That leaves us with the heiress and the bimbo," said Emerald.

"Count on Nikos and Arc being the doubles representatives for their team," Mercury added to her comment.

She nodded in agreement and pulled out her scroll to text Cinder their findings. One thing was for sure. It was about to get very interesting, and for them, not a second too soon.

* * *

Jaune looked down at the large bowl of noodles in front of him. He had never been one to eat a lot before a fight, lest he wanted to live up to his nickname of Vomit Boy again. Sure, it gave energy, but it made him sick whenever it jostled in his stomach. Moving a lot during a fight on a full stomach for him was nearly as bad as his motion sickness, and that was saying something.

His hand held his fork, just hovering above the bowl and ready to stab into it.

"Jaune, you really should eat something," said Pyrrha from his left.

He looked at her and could see her lips were curled in a small frown. The worry reflected in her emerald eyes and a grimace stretched across his face. He sincerely appreciated his partner's concern, but there were times that she truly acted more like his mother than anything. In the end she meant well, and he could at least humor her.

"Oooh, can I have yours, Jauney?" Nora looked over to him.

He rolled his eyes and his fork dove into the steamy noodles. With a twist of his fingers he twirled a large wrap of them and pulled them up. He watched the steam rise from them for a moment before shoveling it into his mouth, not missing the groan and the pout from Nora.

Pyrrha's frown soon vanished and she returned to finish the rest of her bowl.

"So, Vomit Boy, how did Uncle Qrow's training go?" Yang looked at him.

Jaune swallowed the noodles in his mouth and sent her a flat look. The teasing smile on her face already tipped him off that she had a vague idea of how he treated their training sessions.

"Where do you want me to begin?" He leaned forward. "When he pushed me out of the Bullhead on day one, or sending me into a pit filled with Grimm?"

Pyrrha's head immediately snapped to him, a look of horror etched on her face. Her eyes almost demanded that he was joking with her, but his silence made her brow furrow. Her fists clenched and he almost laughed at the thought of her bumping into Qrow down the road.

"He pushed you out of a Bullhead?" Ren asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. He is insane," said Jaune.

"How high were you?"

A shiver went down his spine. He had no idea how high he was when Qrow kicked him out of the aircraft, but it was high enough to give him time to think of a landing strategy.

"I don't know… maybe three hundred feet?"

A low screech of metal came from the fork Pyrrha had been holding. It was now bent at a hard angle from the sheer amount of pressure her thumb gave when it pressed down on it.

"Okay, maybe that was a little overkill," Ruby muttered from her side of the counter.

"A little overkill?" Pyrrha parroted. "Ruby, he could have killed him!"

"He wouldn't have let him die!"

Yang rolled her eyes and held up a hand to keep Pyrrha from retorting.

"Relax, P-Money. He's still here and in one piece," said Yang, "I'm sure this made him stronger. Right?"

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a curt nod. Her uncle was a good teacher, but his methods were very unorthodox. It was no wonder that Ruby and Yang were as tough and strong as they were. Although he was still nowhere near their level, he was admittedly a lot stronger than a handful of his classmates now.

He knew he could now contribute enough to help his team. Not just as a leader, but in terms of combat, too.

Humoring Yang, he continued telling them of his training sessions with the drunkard. He did leave out his encounter with the alpha, Yagesho, and his newfound control over Lugo's power. Not just out of fear of their reaction, but to keep his visibly disturbed partner from snapping. Qrow was already on a thin line with her and he had no doubt she would get some form of payback in his place.

"Pyrrha, are you sure it was wise to have us eat before our fight?" Ren looked at her.

The redhead nodded and pushed her empty bowl forward.

"Of course. It will give us energy," said Pyrrha.

A loud belch erupted from Nora and she patted her full stomach.

Jaune let out a groan and leaned forward with his head in his hands.

"Pyrrha, just so you know, if I barf you have to take full responsibility," he said jokingly.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy if you do!" Nora grinned wickedly.

Ren shook his head at his partner's suggestion.

"Nora, that's disgusting," he said, but a thoughtful look came to his face. "Then again, if you do feel the urge…"

"Got it." Jaune turned his thumb up.

Pyrrha got off her stool and rested a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"We should get going," she said.

"So, do you guys think you're ready?" Ruby asked.

Nora straightened up and beamed back at Ruby, her hands resting on her hips.

"Of course!" She replied enthusiastically. "We've got a world renowned fighter on our team. What's basically a ninja. I can bench five of me. A freakin' shapeshifter."

She pointed to Pyrrha, Ren, herself and Jaune respectively. Then continued her answer, counting off with her other fingers.

"We trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and a freak of nature!"

All eyes turned to Jaune who had his cheek resting on his knuckles as he looked back at his surrogate sister. A friendly smile was on his face.

It was Ren who spoke for the group.

"Are you just going to take that?" He asked him.

Jane shrugged and shook his head.

"To be fair, she's not exactly wrong," he said sitting up with a stretch.

"See! Even our fearless leader agrees with me!" Nora puffed her chest out.

A page echoed over the megaphone overhead.

 **"Will Team JNPR please report to the battleground immediately!"** Came Professor Port's voice.

 **"Yes! Like they were supposed to, several minutes ago!"** Oobleck added.

Pyrrha patted Jaune's shoulder and he spun out of his chair. Time to go.

Team JNPR left the stand after getting good luck wishes from their friends and marched to the landing zone.

* * *

Jaune stared out of the tunnel and into the roaring crowd. He had done well to suppress his nerves, but they returned full force. His hand shook lightly by his side. The food that was resting in his stomach was threatening to come up.

He silently envied his teammates as he watched them from the corner of his eye. Nora was bouncing up and down on her feet, eager to fight and chatting nonstop to Ren. Ren silently observed his machine pistols as he listened to Nora's rambling. Pyrrha stood directly beside him and stared out of the tunnel, eyes closed and her face completely void of anxiety.

He made a fist with his shaking hand, released it and closed it again. A deep breath swarmed through his nose and out his mouth.

 _"Keep calm, don't freak out. Just remember what Qrow taught you, and you'll do fine."_

He took another deep breath and rested his hand on Crocea Mors. The blade had been cleaned and sharpened, and now it was ready to be used.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw the arena platform land on the ground. His feet began to move forward and he let everything that swarmed his mind fade away. He could not afford to dwell on any distractions. Not when his teammates depended on him to lead them to victory.

The moment his team exited the tunnel, cheers and a roar of applause hit them. It was so loud that they could feel it race through the ground below them. It even followed them as they stepped to the center of the field to meet the opposing team.

The platform gave a shudder and rose into the air, prompting more cheers from the audience. When it came to a halt, Jaune turned his attention to the team before them and he did a quick scan of their weapons.

There was only one member of the team carrying a long ranged weapon that came in the form of a two handed axe and rifle. The three men were carrying weapons made for close combat, possibly even mid-range. It was a great matchup from his perspective, but until he saw the terrain they would be given for the fight, he would refrain from making his plan.

The speakers around the stadium boomed to life as Professor Port got ready to introduce the teams.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, our next match will be between Team JNPR of Beacon and Team BRNZ of Shade!"**

For the first time since they stepped out of the tunnel, the crowd's applause had died. It was now a mix of cheers, jeers, and reluctant claps. The heckles that reached them made Jaune frown, but he took another deep breath and tuned them out, albeit with great difficulty.

A growl came from his side and he could see Nora glaring around the stadium. Her knuckles gripped around Magnhild so tight that they were white with stress. The taunts were not directed at his team, but at him. After giving a quick look to Pyrrha and Ren, he could see they were faring no better. Their eyes were narrowed as they did a sweep of the stadium.

"Keep doing that and you won't be walking for long!" Nora spat under her breath.

Her classic leg breaking threat met him and he rested a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go, Nora. It's not worth it," he said.

"They can't talk to you like that!" She hissed back.

"I agree with Nora," said Pyrrha. "This is disrespectful."

Jaune sighed and sent a sharp look at each of them. Once he had their attention, he spoke again.

"Look, we've got to focus. I don't care what they say. If we want to win this fight, we can't let this get to us."

"But," Nora protested.

"Nora, let it go. Qrow told me I'd have to prove everyone wrong and earn their respect again, so that's what I'm going to do. Leave them to me."

Nora's shoulders sagged when she let out a sigh and begrudgingly nodded.

Jaune looked around the arena, ignoring the jeers as he looked at the screens that popped up around them. Each screen flashed a multitude of colors as it reeled through the possible terrain choices. The spool slowed down and rested on the first choice for the field. The second set of screens rested on the second choice and the ground shuddered.

Behind them a large wall of mountains rose from the floor, and to their front was a thick forest. High ground to their back low to the front.

Jaune's eyes fell upon the marksman of Team BRNZ. She had two places she could go that would provide her a great advantage to help her team. His guess was that she would take to the trees to hide and provide support by keeping them pinned against the mountain and boxed by her teammates.

He drew Crocea Mors and held it in his hand, his shield taking shape in his left. He brought his shield up enough to look over the top of it.

 **"Three!"** Professor Port's voice reverberated around the stadium.

Jaune planted his feet firmly in the ground.

 **"Two!"**

To his left and his right he saw Pyrrha, Ren and Nora ready to spring into action on the go.

 **"One!"**

The cheers of the audience overpowered Port's voice as he began the match.

* * *

"Let's go!" Jaune charged forth.

His eyes watched each member of BRNZ move and a small smirk came to his lips. They did exactly as he anticipated. Their sharpshooter turned heel and bolted for the trees to take a firing position while the rest of her team dashed forward to meet them head on.

He felt his shield vibrate on his arm. A strong strike from Roy's saws surprised him with the sheer strength, but now he knew what he could expect upon future contact with the man. To his right, Pyrrha caught Brawnz's claws with Milo and pushed him back to put space between them.

On his left Ren and Nora were double teaming Nolan who was moving in between their attacks and jabbing with his charged cattle prod. Nora shoved him back and jumped at him with a spinning swing, forcing him to duck under Magnhild to avoid a brutal slam.

Ren ran to aid her, but came to a grinding halt when a loud bang resounded around the field. A bullet whizzed by and shattered a rock behind him. He turned in the direction of the shot and caught a glint in the tree line. Another shot rang out, this time the bullet narrowly missed Jaune after he shoved Roy back with his shield.

"Jaune!" Ren pointed to the trees.

Jaune followed his friend's finger and saw the glint of the scope and growled. They had to flush her out if they wanted a chance to win the fight.

"Pull back to the rocks! Go! Go!" He waved Crocea Mors toward the mountain.

Ren nodded and aimed his pistols at Nolan and let loose a small burst of fire to make him back up. Nora took the chance to hurry for the mountain with him following close behind, firing at Roy and Brawnz to keep them suppressed.

Their retreat to the rocks was met with sniper fire. Each shot got closer and closer to their marks, packing them close together like a can of sardines.

Jaune got in front of Ren and Nora as they ran with Pyrrha beside him. He nodded at her and they raised their shields, slowly following them behind the rock. Bullets pinged against their shields like church bell chimes. He vaulted over the rock just in time to avoid another shot that ricocheted off the rock behind them.

He peered around the rock and saw the glint of May's scope. Just ahead, Roy, Nolan and Brawnz were regrouping for another assault. Time was short and he had to act fast.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked him.

"We have to flush out that sniper," he said.

"How? We can't get close enough to get her," Nora butted in.

He blinked and then nodded back at her.

"You guys spread out. I'll force her into the field," said Jaune.

He sheathed Crocea Mors and peered over the rock again. It was now or never.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked.

"Just move when I get their attention, and keep moving," he answered back with a smirk.

He closed his eyes and focused. The corner of his mouth twitched as the familiar pain met him. It was no longer agonizing, but it was still annoying to feel his bones break and reshape themselves.

His eyes snapped open and he rocketed over the rock. He could hear the gasps from Pyrrha and Nora behind him. The stadium let out their own cries of surprise.

He was down on all fours. The pads of his paws could feel the cool ground below them and he grinned inwardly. It was time to show everyone who was really in control.

A bark left him and he bolted straight for the group in front of him. They overcame their surprise and turned their focus onto him. He watched their movements as he continued his dash.

Roy met him first and swung at him with his saw blades. The blades hummed through the air as they cut at him and he jumped to the side. He then lurched again once his feet were planted and dove for Brawnz.

Brawnz jumped away with a back handspring to let Nolan intercept him. With quick reflexes, Jaune dodged the jab from Nolan's prod and swiped at him with his claws. They connected with the weapon and sent Nolan staggering away.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha, Ren and Nora running at them now that he had their attention. His eyes turned over his shoulder and looked in the direction May had been firing from.

Getting down on all fours again, he dashed for the trees as fast as he could. With how precise May was with her shots, he was sure that she would know where to aim for him. Keeping that in mind, he changed course and bolted right just in time to avoid a shot that hit the ground where he would have been if he kept his heading.

He skid to a halt and bolted for the trees again. A bullet hissed by him, but he pressed on. The shots got louder as he got closer to May's position, but it was there that he noticed something different. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent.

It filled his body with an unknown thirst. It wasn't a need to spill blood, but a need to seek out the source. It was almost like smelling his mother's delicious dinners. The power of it was strong enough to trigger his mind to know when it was being cooked, no matter where he was or how far away he was from the house. It was a sense that had become keen with years of exposure.

He leaped into the air and shifted into his human form again, rolling into the bushes. He came to a stop by a nearby tree and pressed against it. His ears strained for the smallest sound. In the distance he could hear the clashes of his teammates going against Roy, Nolan, and Brawnz. He also noticed one other thing. The scent he smelled just a few seconds ago was now gone.

 _"What was that just now?"_

A snap from above jarred him from his thoughts and his eyes took to the treetops. He could not see May anywhere, but she was close.

He could try to force her out as he was now, but he had speed on his side when he was in his Beowolf form. He had to keep track of his time. Jaune knew he only had five minutes at the most to be transformed. Mitigating it between shifting his forms would work, but he could not get callous with it.

He had burned up a minute distracting everyone to let his team gain ground again. That gave him enough time to try and help wrap up the fight.

Jaune clenched his teeth as he shifted into his Beowolf form again and crouched low to the ground. The scent returned and it was stronger than before. What was it?

 _"Wait…"_

He looked up to the treetops again and was hit with a sharp blast from the scent. That was it!

His fangs poked out in a wicked grin and he sunk his claws into the tree. He pulled himself up enough on the trunk to jump, and leaped with everything he had. Leaves bristled violently as he soared through them and came face to face with a surprised May.

 _"Found you!"_

He swiped at her with his claws, forcing the girl to jump out of the tree and into the field. He landed back on the arena floor and saw her holding her weapon to use the axe end of it.

Jaune shifted back once more and drew Crocea Mors again. He brought his shield up and charged forward. When May swung her axe down for a slash, he raised his shield and blocked the attack. With a hard swing of his arm, he pushed her arms out of the way and her guard was left open.

On a rush of adrenaline he got inside her guard and unleashed one slash after the next. His first two strikes made direct contact with May's Aura and he watched it deplete on the larger screen taking her from one hundred down to eighty. Not bad.

She blocked his follow up and shoved him off. Her hands were fast with turning her weapon around so the barrel of her rifle was pointed right for him.

Bang!

His eyes widened and he let out a loud wheeze as the bullet struck him in the chest. Although his Aura took the hit, the attack knocked the wind out of him and he lay sprawled on the ground in surprise. It almost felt like getting kicked by a horse.

"Ow," he muttered.

Just a feet away, Pyrrha was taking on both Brawnz and Roy. She twirled Milo after shifting it into its spear form, deflecting both weapons from reaching her. She spared Jaune a glance and saw him lying on the ground in front of May, stunned from whatever attack she hit him with.

She shifted her feet and twirled Milo again, parrying another attack from Brawnz. Her eyes caught a flash of yellow and a twitch of her finger brought her shield from her back and into place. Sparks flew off as Roy's saws dragged against the golden surface. She sent his arm away and raised her leg high for a kick, catching him in his side.

A grunt escaped the dreadlocked boy and he stumbled to regain his balance, allowing her to focus on May long enough to help Jaune. She spun and let her shield fly. It whistled through the air and soared for May who remained unaware of the incoming attack.

"May, duck!" Nolan hollered for her.

May turned around just in time and dove to the side. The air whooshed savagely above her and again as the shield immediately turned in its track and went back for Pyrrha. The marksman made to get a quick shot on Pyrrha while she had an opening, but was stopped when Jaune tackled her to the ground and rolled away.

Nora switched her attention from Nolan and on to May. A grin was on her lips as she raised her hammer and brought it down. Magnhild smashed atop May's weapon with enough force that the poor girl's arms shook wildly even after she lifted it off.

"Gah!" Ren uttered out in surprise.

The redhead's attention flew to her partner who went stiff as a board as Nolan's prod found its mark on his chest. Electricity sparked from the tips of it and stunned the poor boy. He fell to the ground and his muscles tingled.

"Ren!" Nora jumped at Nolan with a swing.

The boy easily ducked and did the same thing he did to Ren. His prod landed near the top of her stomach with a buzz. She hunched over and trembled. Not with pain, but with laughter. When her eyes met his, he looked bewildered at her unfazed state.

 **"Oh ho! It looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to use her Semblance!"** Port chuckled.

Nolan turned to the screen overhead as Port and Oobleck commented on his current predicament.

 **"Right you are, my friend! Miss Valkyrie's Semblance allows her produce and channel electric energy straight into her muscles which allows her to wield her might hammer, jump explosively into the air, or in this case, absorb Nolan's attack and send him flying,"** said Oobleck.

Said boy's eyes widened upon the revelation and he took a step back. Nora stood upright and flexed, the grin never leaving her face. A nervous laugh escaped him and he raised his hands as if he was ready to talk her down.

Nora shot forward, the top of Magnhild just inches from his stomach. She stopped and looked up to see him swallow silently.

"Bye-bye!" She flicked her wrists up.

The air was sucked from Nolan's lungs as the top of Magnhild met his chest. He bounced across the field and burst through another rock with a loud crash, momentarily causing a stop in the fighting.

"Poor guy," Jaune said getting to his feet.

A rumble emitted from the mountain and he looked to the crest of it. Clouds had formed and a flash of lightning struck near the top.

"Nora, get up there and charge up!" Jaune said.

"You got it, boss!" She saluted.

Nora ran for the mountain and began climbing. Jaune then looked to Ren.

"Ren, I want you to keep Nolan and May busy."

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard," he said with a nod.

Ren raised both of his pistols and let loose another steady burst of fire at May, forcing her to run towards Nolan who had emerged from the demolished rock. His guns clicked as the last bullet left them and his fingers dropped the magazines. Two more magazines flew from his sleeves and locked into place.

He ran for Nolan, sliding on the ground to dodge another shot from May. Ren felt the bullet whizz over him and swung his pistols at Nolan. The blades under the barrels sang when they met Nolan's prod and again when they made contact after they got caught in a deadlock.

Ren raised his front leg and kicked Nolan in his side, getting a wince from the boy and followed up with his other leg. Another thump sounded and Nolan's power was lost in the lock. His arms buckled and Ren kicked them up with a push. He then hooked his blades around the prod and brought them down, pinning his arms to his sides.

With a spin of his heel, Ren turned to face May using Nolan as a shield. His fingers rested on the triggers and were ready to squeeze away. He could see a grimace form on the marksman's face. He watched her eyes shift to the mountain and she took aim.

"Nora!" Ren called over his shoulder.

Ren saw Nora continue her ascension, his warning failing to reach her. He did the next best thing and called out to Jaune.

"Pyrrha, up!" Jaune waved her over after blocking Roy's flying saws.

The Spartan ran and jumped over Brawnz, but not before planting a firm foot in his back, sending him to the ground in a face plant. She hopped on top of his shield as he crouched down. The second he sprung up with all his might, Pyrrha raised her shield to protect herself just as May pulled the trigger.

A loud ping sounded when the bullet bounced off and sent Pyrrha to the ground. She landed and rolled into a handspring to get to her feet, bringing her shield up again.

Lightning flashed at the top the mountain again where Nora was now waiting. She raised her hammer high and absorbed the lightning when it graced Magnhild. She then flipped it into its grenade launcher and tucked it into her side.

One trigger pull after the next sent a round out with a loud clunk. Each whistled through the air and burst with a loud boom upon hitting the ground. One in particular landed by Jaune and Roy who were deadlocked together trying to overpower each other.

Both Jaune and Roy were launched off their feet and sent to the ground. All sounds of the stadium and battle were now replaced with an annoying ringing for Jaune. He swayed as he got to his feet and tried to clear his hearing, but to no avail.

"Too close, Nora! Way too, close!" Jaune slurred.

The last of Nora's rounds landed in the forest and set it ablaze. Smoke from the forest began to develop a thick haze around the field, sending both teams into a coughing fit.

"Ren! Pyrrha! We need to get up high!" Jaune coughed.

"Right behind you, Jaune!" Pyrrha called back.

Jaune shifted into his Beowolf form once more and leapt from one rock formation to the next with a powerful spring. Ren and Pyrrha were hot on his heels with the ascension. If he could have them control the high ground, this match was as good as theirs.

He reached the top and reverted to back to normal. His eyes looked down to the base of the mountain and he could see Team BRNZ making their way up the summit.

"What's the plan, fearless leader?" Nora asked, reloading Magnhild with the last of her rounds.

He grinned back at Nora and pointed towards the bottom of the mountain.

"We're going to play king of the hill," said Jaune.

Nora's cheeks perked up in a wide grin and a lively bounce returned to her.

"Ren, Pyrrha, you're going to help me draw them up here," said Jaune.

"Right!" Pyrrha jumped down to engage the team with Ren.

"What about me, Jauney?" Nora asked with a pout.

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"When we get Team BRNZ up here, just do one thing," he said.

"What?"

"Smash."

A glimmer of joy flashed through Nora's eyes and she nodded vigorously at the plan. She raised her hammer one last time and another flash of lightning struck it. The thunderclap deafened Jaune again and he felt his hair stand on end from the discharge.

Even though her Semblance permitted her to do it, he would never understand how Nora could handle that kind of power. Whoever got on her bad side would be in for a very rough time, that much was certain.

Jaune jumped down to the landing below hot on Ren and Pyrrha's heels. He quickly caught up with them and jumped again, transforming once more. He landed before Team BRNZ and shot at them with wild slashes.

May jumped to the left and was met by Ren who fired another burst of bullets to keep her back. Nolan jumped back to avoid Jaune's attack, lost his balance and tumbled down the mountain to a landing far below, leaving Roy and Brawnz with him and Pyrrha.

Roy moved first and hurled his saws at Jaune, but he jumped high and avoided them. He had to dodge again when they arched high in the air and soared back for Roy. Although he was quick, a growl escaped him when two stinging cuts hit him on his arm and back leg. Roy caught the saws and lunged for him. He jumped at Roy, ducking under his swings and pushing off the ground.

His body slammed into Roy and sent him staggering away. He lunged at him and shifted back into his human form, spinning on his heel with Crocea Mors drawn. Sparks flew after his blade met the saws head on with a loud clang. His arms shook as he struggled to overpower Roy who had a little more strength than he did. His back leg began to slide away as his foot slid against the rock's slick surface.

"You're tougher than you look," said Roy with another push.

"Thanks," said Jaune with a push of his own.

He jumped back and put space between him and Roy again. With a quick look to Pyrrha and Ren he found them slowly making their way to the top of the mountain where Nora was waiting. Behind Roy, Nolan resurfaced from his climb and charged towards him.

Jaune turned and began to climb the mountain as fast as he could. His hand slipped and he narrowly dodged one of Roy's saws as it hit the rock. With a growl he pulled with his arms and pushed with his feet, jumping up the side and reaching the edge. His muscles flared with protest from the work they had been doing from the fight. The familiar tightening and twisting feel hit him hard and made him clench his teeth.

He pulled himself on to the edge and rolled to his back, droplets of cool sweat trickled down the side of his face. His eyes trailed up the remained of the climb. Ren and Pyrrha were near the top, and he had all of Team BRNZ on top of him.

Running the time in his head, he knew he had thirty seconds left before he lost his ability to transform again. Taking the risk, he rolled to his hands and knees and hissed again as his body took shape of the Beowolf. He peered over the edge and came face to face with Brawnz. To buy himself some time, he swung his claws and him and succeeded in making him slide down to dodge.

He spun around and jumped high from the one landing to the next, the peak of the mountain was now in range. One more jump was all he needed. His feet left the rock and the air graced his pads as he reached for the rocks.

A sharp flare went through his body and he had to bite back a cry of pain as his body reverted back to normal. His arms trembled as he desperately hung on the rocks after reaching them. He looked up towards the top and then back down below. Team BRNZ had closed the distance fast and were just feet away.

"Jaune, come on!" Ren reached down over the side.

Taking the chance of falling, Jaune jumped up the rocks with another push and pull of his hands and feet. He made a wild swipe for Ren's hand. His fingertips graced his friend's, but missed. His stomach dropped fast and rose again when he found himself being pulled by an unknown force.

Looking up he could see Pyrrha's face scrunched up in concentration as her hand was outstretched. A black glow emitted from it as her Semblance helped her stop his fall by snagging his armor. She curled her wrist and reeled him up and he was grabbed by Ren.

He was pulled on top of the landing and rested on his back to look at the sky.

"You got nowhere to run, now!" Brawnz shouted as he emerged over the edge.

Nolan, May and Roy followed his lead and drew their weapons for a final stand.

"Nora, do it!" Jaune ducked down.

Ren and Pyrrha followed suit.

"Got it." Nora grinned wickedly.

She jumped from behind her teammates and landed before the entirety of Team BRNZ. Nora rose her hammer high as she spun on her heels and slid her hands near the bottom of Magnhild's grip and swung with all of her might.

A loud thud echoed around the stadium, garnering "oohs," of sympathy from the crowd. Nothing could compare to the way Team BRNZ was feeling. Their faces were flooded with shock. Eyes almost bugging completely out of their heads and their mouths opened in silent screams of pain as the air was sucked from their lungs. They only found their voices again when they screamed after being sent flying clear across the arena, out of the ring and slammed into the protective shield.

A loud buzz emitted, signaling the end of the match.

 **"And after an outstanding matchup, Team JNPR wins by knockout! Literally!"** Port bellowed excitedly.

It took a moment for the match's end to register with everyone, but when it did, the stadium erupted into tumultuous applause for the wild and lively fight.

Jaune smiled tiredly as he heard the applause from the crowd and fell back to the mountain to look at the sky again. They had won and were moving on to the next round. His team fought and gave one of the better fights of the day and they proved just how strong they were to the rest of their peers. In his absence, they made good of their promise and honed their skills enough to represent themselves.

"We did it," said Ren standing up.

A laugh escaped Jaune and he sat up with the help of Pyrrha who was quick to aid him. She helped him to his feet and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders bringing her in. Her face was flushed, but the beaming smile on her face matched the euphoria the rest of them were feeling at their victory.

Ren turned and rested his hand on Jaune's shoulder, giving him a nod of acknowledgement and a smile of his own. They turned to Nora who was basking in the glory.

"I'm queen of the hill!" She yelled, her arms outstretched with Magnhild high in the air. "Or, is it mountain? Queen of the hill, or queen of the mountain…"

She turned back to them, a conflicted look on her face.

"Would this count as queen of the hill or queen of the mountain?" She looked between them.

Ren only shook his head, his smile not faltering. Pyrrha giggled, and Jaune let out a chuckle of his own.

"Whatever you want it to be, Nora," said Jaune.

Nora grinned and punched the air again with Magnhild high to preach her self-appointed title.

"I am the mountain queen!"

* * *

In a little open shack bar near the Bullhead landing zones in Vale, Qrow sat drinking away the contents of his glass. He had been sitting there after leaving Jaune at Beacon and wasted no time in indulging himself with his favorite vice. His thoughts had wandered between his findings that he had to report to Ozpin and the new interest Raven had with Yang and Jaune.

It did not make any sense. His sister had always been enigmatic and had plans laid out thoroughly to ensure her goals were met. He had more of an accurate guess to what she wanted with Jaune, but Yang was the wild card. Raven made it a point to avoid any form of contact with her daughter except for saving her on the train during the Breach because of her own personal rule.

He would not have even known that Raven made contact with Yang if his niece hadn't sent him that message while he was training Jaune. Whatever she wanted with Yang would require some careful digging, and he would eventually have to confront his hair triggered niece about her at some point. He just hoped that he would not push Yang towards her, or make her do anything foolish.

A sigh left him and he took another drink of his whiskey.

His eyes flicked to the TV. He had been tuning in and out of the fights that were being broadcasted. The bartender's eyes had been glued to the screen in fascination. The latest update had shown Team JNPR as the victors against Team BRNZ of Shade.

"Now that was a match," he said. "I heard stories about that kid and saw that video, but I never expected him to be able to control that power."

Qrow smirked with pride and shook his head, letting a small grunt out. Play it cool. He would always have the satisfaction of being the one of training the Arc to control his powers properly.

 _"Not bad, Powder Puff."_ He gulped down the rest of his glass before flagging down the bartender. "Hey, I'll take another one."

* * *

 **Your eyes are not playing tricks, this is an update. I truly apologize for the long wait, but with Vol. 4 and other stories I had more fun writing, I kind of left this on the backburner. To be honest, I was sorely tempted to delete this story. I have taken the long absence as a chance to write more out for the plot and I think I got better footing than where I was. Earlier I had a vague idea of what I was doing and just wrote what came to me, but that's not the case now. Updates should be coming every now and then, not another long wait like this one. Hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter for the story so far and the fight, 30 pages at 14,000 words. Check out the statements, story shout outs and memo below. See you next time. -CaptainPrice**

 **Memo:**

 **Like I said before, I'm not Coeur, College Fool, Le MAO, LaughingLefou, SSC, or any other majestic writers for the RWBY fandom. These guys blow my content out of the water and no matter what I try to improve, I always fail to reach that tier they are on. It's kind of a mood killer to know that whatever I try to provide content for you all to enjoy, I will only do well getting favorites and follows, at least until they see something they don't like and immediately drop the story. I don't know what it is about their writing style or stories that gets them constant feedback, but I struggle in that department. All I want outside of creating something for you all to enjoy is feedback, or critique to improve, and for me, getting it is like pulling teeth.**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) I'm going to clear this up now since people came to this conclusion when I'm positive I never said it in the story. Jaune can transform, but he still HAS a Semblance. I view his transformation as a secondary ability like Qrow's transformation and Ruby's silver eyes. He can transform, but his Semblance has yet to be shown.**

 **2.) Check out some of my other RWBY works "Displaced", "Live and Let Die", and "Someday".**

 **3.) Congrats if you spot the two subtle references I made in the chapter here. One I doubt anyone will get unless they played Breath of the Wild.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 3/22/17**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 3/21/17**

 **"One-Night Brand" by KtyouVsWriting: Updated 3/20/17**

 **"Multiplayer" by NeoShadows: Updated 3/2/17**


	18. Plans in Motion

**Back with another update.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

The roar of the applause continued to shake the packed stadium after the end of JNPR's match. Any animosity that was present before the fight was long forgotten and replaced with excitement. Amidst the cheering crowd, Cinder kept her eyes fixed on the arena, specifically the blonde leader of Team JNPR as he and his team waved at the crowd with beaming grins on their faces.

Cinder would not have paid the victory much mind, much less Jaune Arc before his disappearance given his mediocre combat expertise. However, ever since he revealed he was a shapeshifter able to transform into a Grimm it sparked a newfound interest. Now that he was back and showed exceptional control his transformation capabilities, it intrigued her more. Just how far could he go with his power?

She watched as he led his team off the field to allow the ground's crew to clean the field before the next match. Once he was out of sight, she turned her eyes back to Mercury who had been watching the fight with great excitement.

"Seems like the kid's gotten stronger," said Mercury.

"Obviously," Emerald remarked with a roll of her eyes. "He didn't go on vacation for two months."

Cinder tuned out the bickering of her teammates and traced her lips with her thumb in thought. Her eyes scanned the crowd taking in the faces of disbelief and delight at the unexpected prowess that Jaune had shown. A brilliant combination of control over his transformation and strategy against a formidable team. The boy may have been an average fighter, but he was proficient in leading and improvising.

Everyone had been dismissing the fight and cheering for the boy to suffer a humiliating defeat, undoubtedly for his taboo power, but now he effectively shut them up. In fact, he seemed to have flipped a switch with the majority of them. They were no longer scared. Like her and her team, they were interested in seeing what more he could produce.

If it was that easy to influence people with a mere demonstration, she had no doubt her plan would succeed with ease.

Her lips curved up in a wicked smile and she leaned back in her seat.

"Cinder?" Emerald spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts.

She turned to her longtime companion.

"What is it?" She asked back.

"What's on your mind?"

Cinder smiled again and stood up.

"I'm just intrigued with what that boy showed us," she said as she started to walk. "If he could get that kind of reaction from the crowd, I believe we can pull this off with little difficulty. You saw how they reacted to him as the match went on."

"Yeah. Anyone who can be swayed like that so easily will be easy to trick," Mercury piped in from her left.

The trio exited the concourse and continued their march to the landing zone.

"What do you want to do about Jaune?" Emerald asked.

While Cinder briefly thought about it, it ran a high risk of failure. She could use the virus she planted in the network to rig the matches in her favor, but it would do her no good unless Pyrrha Nikos was one of the representatives for Team JNPR. Jaune had been tight lipped about who he was considering to have move on, but she had no doubt Pyrrha would be one of the team's representatives. Even if his new power as a shapeshifter was a nice addition and could be used, his Semblance was the wild card, and ultimately the only thing keeping him from being put into place for her plan.

All of the candidates she had Mercury and Emerald scout out during combat class were potentials to be in the final round due to their Semblances. Pyrrha Nikos had polarity, and Yang Xiao Long had immeasurable strength. It was a perfect combination to instill negativity to everyone watching the tournament.

"Cinder, can I offer a suggestion?" Mercury asked.

"Go on," Cinder said.

"Maybe we should try to see if we can get Jaune to the finals? I mean, he hasn't told us who would represent his group, but chances are it'll be him and Pyrrha Nikos for the double round."

Cinder paused and cast her amber eyes over to her grey haired companion. They narrowed just a little in suspicion.

"You know that's not the plan. Why are you bringing this up?" She answered.

"I'm just offering a contingency. So, we don't know what his Semblance is, but I think we can still use his transformation to benefit us," said Mercury.

"Quit shuffling and deal."

"I'm saying that if we get him to the finals and if you set him up to face me, Emerald can do her thing. He attacks me as a Beowolf and everyone will go nuts like they did when he first transformed."

Cinder crossed her arms and her eyes bore into the teen. She had known him long enough that his tongue was as sly as his fighting. He wasn't stupid by any means and although she wouldn't admit it outright in front of Emerald, had a more cunning mind than she did. This suggestion he was giving her was given a front for his true intentions.

"I see," said Cinder as she got eye to eye with him. "Now, tell me what you're after."

Mercury's mouth curved into a small smirk.

"I'll be honest, I'm not looking forward to the remaining fights. You're obviously going to rig us up against people we can beat for the plan, but I'm getting bored. All I'm asking for is a source of entertainment," said Mercury.

"He wants to fight Jaune," Emerald interjected with a cross of her arms.

Cinder's eyes flicked to Emerald and back to Mercury who scowled at the girl.

"Out of the question. You would have to throw the match to him and Pyrrha for them to progress to the finals and that would ruin everything," Cinder said firmly.

"But what if he is their representative to the finals?" Mercury challenged. "That would make if fair game, right? If Pyrrha isn't fighting for them, can I at least have some fun fighting him?"

Cinder took a step forward and her hand squeezed Mercury's jaw shut. To relay her message to him that she was fed up with his insubordination, her fingertips burned. The boy's face twisted into a pained grimace. She leaned close to his face and her tone fell low enough only for him to hear her.

"We haven't come this far to throw it away for your childish amusement! We will proceed with the plan as we discussed!" She hissed. "If you happen to bump into him after everything has been done, he's all yours, but until then you will follow the plan. Do I make myself clear?"

Mercury swallowed lightly and gave a curt nod. She released his face and watched him nurse the minor burns on his cheeks.

"Do not go around me, Mercury." She warned.

She turned on her heel and continued to the landing zone, her hips moving with a light sway. Mercury and Emerald's footsteps followed close behind her.

* * *

Heels clicked loudly against the floor. The short soldier trekked to the cell block carrying a tray of food. When the soldier rounded the corner, she came to a stop at a door being guarded by two others. The one on the right looked down at her and then to his partner with a nod. The guard turned to the right and punched in the code to unlock the door and it slid open a second later.

The cell was dark, but it soon lit up when the soldier stepped inside with the food. She said nothing as she made her way to the bed and quietly set the tray beside it. The door behind her slid shut and she spared it a quick look.

The prisoner shifted on his bed and looked at her with a crooked smirk.

"So, what's the good word?" He folded his arms behind his head.

She returned his look with one of her own and held up her scroll.

 **"Everything is going as planned. Cinder expects to set it off at the start of the finals."**

Roman sat up on his bed and looked down at the food Neo brought him. The food had been less than pleasant and he voiced his complaint to her on a previous visit. Naturally she took his complaint to heart and snuck into the kitchen and stole some of the better food that was prepared for the soldiers.

"And what about him? Is he in the know of everything?" Roman asked.

Neo nodded.

 **"Adam's in the same boat as us, but Cinder's got him on a tighter leash. He's not getting out of this,"** she answered back.

Roman let out a light grunt and took a bite out of the fresh biscuit in his hand. His eyes closed shut and a look of bliss stretched across his face as he leaned against the wall of his cell. He swallowed the large bite a second later and looked back at Neo.

"What about you? Are you set to move when everything hits the fan?" He asked.

Neo nodded again, a wide grin on her face. Her fingers were a blur as she typed her answer on her scroll and showed it to him.

 **"The second me and Cinder cart Mercury out of the stadium and to the hideout, I'll be on my way to get you out."**

A smirk came to his lips and he finished off the biscuit before bending down to eat the steak sandwich. He took a large bite of the delicious meat and felt the juice dance on his tongue. After a couple of chews he swallowed it and his eyes flicked to the door, vaguely taking the time into account. His and Neo's visits went no more than five minutes which left them little time to stay up to date with everything that Cinder was planning.

"And what about her?" He turned his eyes back to Neo. "Does she suspect anything on our end after we take the ship?"

Neo shook her head and drew an imaginary zipper across her lips.

 **"No. As far as I know, we're in the clear after she starts the plan. She believes we're still regrouping after she's finished on her end."**

"Good. Let's keep it that way. I'm sick of being her errand boy," said Roman.

Neo nodded again and glanced back at the door after hearing three hard knocks. Their time was up. She waited for Roman to finish his sandwich before she picked up the platter and made her way for the door. She stopped just shy of it when Roman called out for her again.

"Feel free to give good ole' Cindy a nice parting gift." He racked out on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "See you soon, Neo."

Neo smiled and gave a nod and exited the cell. The door hissed shut behind her and she marched back to the kitchen to drop off the tray. As she walked, her mind mulled over Roman's parting words. She was far from clueless and had a fair idea of what Roman was getting at with his words. A wicked smirk danced on her lips as she rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

She set the empty platter down and after making sure no one was looking, she snuck over to the fridge. A cold blast of air met her and her eyes lit up upon seeing a massive stack of ice cream just waiting to be devoured by the soldiers as a desert after dinner. Doing another quick check she stood on her tiptoes and reached up for the top of the stack. Her fingertips graced the small box of ice cream and managed to pull it off enough for it to fall.

She caught it and kicked the fridge shut with a nudge of her heel and made her way back to the hangar. So long as she had to put up with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, she deserved her favorite treat.

* * *

Jaune had to lightly tap Ruby's head to get her to ease up on her tight hold around his neck. After he and his team finished their match, they made their way back onto the main concourse and were soon joined by Ruby's team. The little reaper had been ecstatic at their victory, much like the majority of the audience that watched. This only prompted the girl to squeeze the ever living life out of him with a hug that resembled the constriction of a King Taijutu.

Feeling lightheaded, he tapped the top of Ruby's head a little harder to get her attention and welcomed the sweet flow of air as it swarmed his lungs. He could see Ruby's face red with embarrassment as she shuffled her feet and offered a sheepish apology.

"You guys did great!" Ruby beamed broadly.

"Well, duh!" Nora rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Our fearless leader made Pyrrha train us while he was gone and he took the wheel when he came back! Of course we won!"

Ruby only stuck out her tongue to the energetic girl and turned her eyes back to Jaune.

"So, you really have control of that power, huh?" Ruby asked as she rocked on her heels.

Jaune nodded back with a small smile.

"Yeah. Thanks to your uncle," he answered back.

Weiss took this as a chance to butt into the conversation.

"What exactly did he train you in to help you get control of that?"

Jaune grimaced and scratched his cheek. The more accurate question was what he didn't get trained in. The old crow put him through the ringer and challenged him daily from the simplest skills a Huntsman in training should know to more personal hurdles. However, the biggest factors was controlling his anger and having a calm state of mind. Without those two key pieces, he had no chance to control the power that he was bestowed.

"Have you noticed any particular perks that come with this power?" Weiss asked.

Her interest did not go unnoticed by Yang who sent a wry smirk at her.

"You a fan of Vomit Boy now, Ice Queen?" She asked.

Weiss sent her a sharp look, not the least bit amused and pointed a lone finger at her in warning. The blonde only rolled her eyes at her humorless teammate and crossed her arms.

"Actually, yeah, I have," said Jaune with a nod.

He could see the feel the eyes of his friends on him after he gave his short reply. All of them looked at him expectantly to explain what he meant. He sat down at the table and waited for each of them to take a seat.

"It's weird," he began. "The only way I can explain it would be something straight out of a comic book."

"Like X-Ray and Vav?" Nora tilted her head.

Jaune nodded at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, in a way. Anyway, when I trained with Qrow I figured out some of the powers that came with it. I can actually talk to other Grimm when I'm transformed. I also seem to be able to smell any form of emotion if it's negative, which is how I forced May out in our fight, although I didn't figure that out until then."

"That's so cool!" Nora bounced in her seat.

"I guess it has its moments."

Weiss cupped her chin and had her eyes closed in silent contemplation with what he said. Whatever it was she was thinking about, it was something that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why did you want to know that?" Jaune leaned back in his seat looking at Weiss.

"Because I've been trying to figure out the reason behind your transformation. So has Professor Oobleck. I felt that if you gave me some insight to what you could do, it would lead to a plausible theory," she answered him.

"Did it give you any ideas?" Blake looked over the top of her book.

Weiss shook her head before turning her eyes to her teammate.

"It only leaves me with more questions. The closest thing we have to go off of is a fairy tale, but it's just that. A fairy tale."

"All fairy tales come from somewhere and carry some truth," Blake offered as she turned a page in her book.

"Regardless, it's been bugging me. It's not normal and there's no telling how this will affect Jaune as long as he holds the power."

Nora rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She fell forward on the table and cast her eyes to Jaune.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry again!" She puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

Jaune blinked and rose a brow at her, somewhat surprised she was hungry again after devouring that large lunch before their fight. He looked to Ren and Pyrrha to see if they were in agreement with their teammate. Ren gave him a light shrug showing he would go with whatever the decision was. Pyrrha's eyes lit up just a bit and she nodded.

"Okay, we can do that. I'll buy," he said as he got out of his chair.

Nora's eyes widened and a beaming smile spread across her face. She bolted to her feet and bounced on her heels.

"Well, if you're buying, let's go to the Pancake House in Vale!"

Jaune felt his smile drop into a grimace and he subconsciously held his wallet in a death grip. The girl was a glutton for pancakes and if he complied with her request he would be broke after placing their order. He was just about to change his mind, but after Nora gave him a look resembling a kicked puppy, he dismissed it. In a way, he owed them for staying on top of their training while he was gone.

Pyrrha and Ren each stood up with a stretch.

"Aw, but you guys are going to miss Sun and his team fight! They're up next!" Ruby looked at him.

"Actually, they have repeats of the matches on TV after the day is done. We can watch it later," said Pyrrha.

"Well, it's not as fun as watching it up close!" Ruby retorted.

"We'll see his team fight during the doubles round."

"Ah, fine. Party pooper."

Pyrrha just giggled at the younger girl and turned to leave with Ren, Nora and Jaune following suit.

As they walked toward the landing zone, Jaune's mind began to wander again. His talk with Qrow about Raven and her words to him the night before were still fresh in his mind. He could not understand what he was missing about Crocea Mors and it bugged him. Raven somehow knew about the supposed legacy that the blade had, as did Ozpin and his father. Why was he only hearing about it now?

His fists clenched tightly and he could feel his knuckles crack. If his family knew about Crocea Mors' history, why didn't they tell him about it? Was it because of his desire to be a Huntsman and hero like his father and grandfathers before him? Neither of his parents were very optimistic about his chances of getting into Beacon or being a Huntsman in general, in fact they made it a point to sway him from the decision altogether. It was disheartening and he could not understand why they never put forth the faith or time to help him like they did for his older sisters who were now professional Huntresses.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" He quickly turned to his partner.

"Are you okay? You look troubled about something."

Pyrrha's emerald eyes looked directly at him and were filled with concern. He could feel her hand on his shoulder as she tried to console him after noticing his distant gaze.

"Is it about that crowd and the way they heckled you?" She asked her eyes gaining an edge.

"What? Oh, no it's not that at all!" He shook his head. "Just thinking about some things that've been on my mind."

He offered the redhead a smile, but she did not bite at it.

"Jaune, if there's something wrong you can tell me. You know that." Pyrrha frowned.

"I know, I know, it's just complicated," said Jaune.

"How so?"

"Well, it's personal for the most part because it involves my family and Crocea Mors."

Pyrrha's face softened into curiosity and her eyes spared a quick glance to Crocea Mors on his hip.

"What do they have to do with this?" She asked folding her arms.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"A lot. Most of it coming from my parents and them not telling me things that I've found out from others recently," said Jaune.

"What did you find out? Who told you about it?" Pyrrha asked.

"See, that's the thing. It was this woman that came from nowhere that wanted to test my powers as a Grimm, and when we were fighting she told me that Crocea Mors was more important than I knew and it had an important legacy."

Pyrrha's lips pressed into a thin line, no doubt from the mention of the fight he had with Raven. He could see her fingers digging into her toned arms as she braced for what he had to say next.

"Who was she?" Her voice was calm, but he could hear the firmness in it.

"Her name was Raven, but that's not important," said Jaune quickly dismissing it. "Bottom line, she wasn't lying about it because Qrow kind of confirmed what she said."

"If that's true, why not ask your parents? Surely they'd tell you about it if you asked them?"

Jaune shook his head and frowned at her. He turned his eyes front long enough to step on to the Bullhead and take a seat. Pyrrha quickly sat beside him and did not pay much mind to Ren or Nora who were having their own conversation.

"Pyrrha, my parents never wanted me to become a Huntsman. They're exact words were not to even worry if I didn't get into Beacon." Jaune frowned at her.

Pyrrha blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed her mouth and her brow furrowed in thought as if to try and see it from the eyes of his parents.

"If they told me that, what makes you think they would tell me about Crocea Mors if I asked them?" He challenged.

His partner only shook her head.

"Then who can tell you the truth if your parents won't?" Pyrrha looked at him.

"My only chance is Professor Ozpin. That's what Qrow told me, and I think he's right," said Jaune.

"Well, I suppose if that gives you the best chance it's worth a try."

Jaune nodded at her and sighed.

"I'm going to talk to him when we get back to Beacon. I want to know what's going on," he said.

"Do you want me to come with?" Pyrrha asked.

He offered her a small smile and shook his head, resting his hand on her shoulder before answering her.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is something I have to do on my own."

Pyrrha looked ready to speak again, but he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Tell you what. I'll talk with Ozpin and see what he has to say, and if it's something I can talk about or want to talk about, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, accepting his terms. Her face reddened a little bit when her eyes landed on his hand as it remained on her shoulder. She was about to move it, but he removed it before she could do so. Jaune had turned his attention outside the window, but if he kept his eyes on his partner he would have seen the small pout on her lips.

* * *

Qrow sat at the bar and quietly chipped away at another whiskey that the bartender had been giving him since he arrived. He lost count at how many he had, but it was enough to make him very tipsy. His mouth twitched as the sharp taste shot down his throat and he set the glass back on the countertop. He had been keeping an open ear to the television as he watched the matches and had been proud of the way both Ruby and Jaune got their teams to win.

This time the team that was in did not have his attention, having taken a quick look at them he could almost feel the testosterone coming off the four man team through the TV. He could care less about the match up at the time and instead turned his attention to his scroll. A lone blue flash emitted from the top corner of the device to indicate a message had been received. Although he had his fair share of contacts, he had a gut feeling he knew who it was that tried to raise him.

He sighed and his fingers opened the scroll. His red eyes fell on the name and he sighed, finally gathering the willpower to look at it.

 _ **"I'm on my way to Beacon, and you and I are going to have a long talk about the past couple of months."**_

Qrow's thumb punched away at the keypad as he typed up his response for the man.

 **"Whatever you say, Forest."**

He grabbed his glass and downed the rest of his drink before slamming it on the counter.

"You want another one?" The bartender asked him as he cleaned a glass.

"Yeah. Make it stronger," said Qrow.

The bartender nodded and picked up the empty glass he had. Qrow watched the bartender's eyes briefly look down at the countertop where the glass had been resting and did a quick flick back to shelf. A moment later he had a fresh refill in front of him resting on the small placeholder he had.

"That photo looks pretty rough." The bartender nodded at the picture.

Qrow picked up his glass and lightly stirred his drink with a steady swirl of his fingers. He looked down at the picture and could not deny the bartender's words. It was his old team photo that he kept on him at all times folded in his pocket. There were creases all over the photo and a noticeable ring on the left corner.

"Yeah. It's seen better days," said Qrow as he took a sip from his whiskey.

"Was that your old team?" The bartender asked.

He only grunted back at the question and his eyes roamed back over to the television. The fight was long underway, but now the match was heating up with each team having three members going against each other.

"Do you still do missions with them?" The bartender grabbed his attention again.

"Look buddy, just because I have a picture of my team doesn't mean we're tight. I only keep this to remember what can happen to people like us," said Qrow.

"And what happened to them?"

Qrow shook his head and took another sip of his drink. His eyes fell to the picture again and he pointed his index finger to Summer's face. It wouldn't take long to give the man a summary of their status, but it still hurt to remember.

"I'll make it easy for you, so follow my finger here," said Qrow as he tapped his fingertip on Summer. "Dead."

Then his finger shifted to Taiyang.

"Broken," he continued down the list.

His finger moved to Raven.

"Deserter."

Then to himself.

"Broken."

The bartender frowned as he looked between him and the photo.

"That's pretty dark," said the bartender.

"Yeah, but it's true." Qrow gave a light shrug. "My team was one of the best that came out of Beacon, but the Huntsman life, personal beliefs and values tore us apart. We all wanted different things and went our own ways to pursue them. As a result, one has two kids with no mother. One of the mothers is dead, and the other abandoned her daughter. Then yours truly continues to do this job because it gives him purpose."

The bartender shook his head and stacked the clean glass on the opposite counter to be used later.

"Is there a reason why the one on the left there seems singled out?" The man asked.

Qrow's eyes flicked down to Summer again to see that shy smile staring back. His throat tightened a little bit when he took note of the ring that stained a circle around her from countless glasses of alcohol during bar crawls.

"She was my partner and my best friend," his voice lowered a little bit. "The last mission she went on, she never came back. I went after her, but when I got there…"

His grip tightened on his glass and he shook his head to keep the memory from surfacing. Never in his life did he feel so hopeless and hollow.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," the bartender said as he took the empty glass from him.

He returned a second later with another one.

"That one's on the house." He turned back to the TV to watch the fight.

Qrow tilted his head back and took another long drink from the whiskey. It hit him like a burning punch to the chest as it went down his throat and into his stomach. He smacked his lips and looked at the TV again to take his mind off of Summer.

The match had gotten more intense since he last looked at it. Team SSSN now only had two members in the fight going against three from Team NDGO. Friendly fire had been an unintentional factor for Team SSSN when their leader tried to pelt one of the girls with coconuts. They had been redirected to the redheaded boy who took them both to the cash and prizes.

It finally came to an end when the blue haired one tiptoed to the water with his weapon and stabbed it into the small lake. The electricity from his weapon ultimately sealed the fate of the girls who took the full blast of the shock as the water conduced it. It was a lucky, if not anticlimactic end to the fight, but it was still a win at the end of the day. Although definitely not one to brag about or celebrate about like the two remaining members of Team SSSN were.

The bartender let out a whistle and smiled at the TV.

"Now that was a match!" He said giving him a quick glance.

Qrow scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"That was a mess," he said before downing the rest of his drink.

The bartender gave him a somewhat annoyed look.

"I don't like being rude, but you've been a downer, man. You didn't like that fight? Or the ones before that?" He asked him.

Qrow shook his head.

"Then what fight are you here for?" The bartender crossed his arms.

A distant roar of a large ship caught Qrow's attention. He spared a quick look over his shoulder and saw a special Bullhead in the distance. Long streamers flew from the tips of its wings, almost like it was to draw attention from the masses it flew over. He knew that ship for a while now. It was her ship.

His hand reached into his pocket as he continued to stare after the Bullhead until it vanished from his sight.

"That one." He got out of his chair with a wad of lien between his fingers.

He swayed in place and could see the room spin. A low chuckle escaped him and he slapped the money down on the counter.

"Happy Vytal Festival."

Qrow tucked his scroll back in his pocket and staggered out of the bar. He narrowly avoided bumping into some passersby in his intoxicated state, getting a series of glares doing so. His eyes searched the horizon and he located the Bullhead again as it soared towards Beacon.

 _"Okay, Ice Queen. Let's see what you and ole' Jimmy have been up to."_

* * *

Weiss' heels clicked loudly on the pathway as she hurried to the landing zone. Shortly after watching Neptune's fight and his shameless attempts at flirting with the girls of Team NDGO, she saw a Bullhead fly over the stadium. At first she was taken aback at the sight of it, but her being was filled with excitement at who was on board.

She excused herself from her team and ran to catch up with the ship, only paying small attention to the second set of hurried footsteps behind her.

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is that?" Ruby asked her.

Weiss finally came to a stop and stared at the back of the Bullhead. The ramp lowered and her heart pounded harder in anticipation as she waited to see the group descend from it. Her lips curved up in a smile when she spotted a mane of white hair tied up in a neat bun.

"Winter," she answered Ruby, not taking her eyes off of her sister.

Winter exited the aircraft and directed the personnel off to the side to get in formation.

"Your sister?" Ruby asked again looking between the two of them.

She paid Ruby's question no mind and called out for her sister.

"Winter!"

The tall woman turned around and she hurried up to her, trying to nestle the butterflies in her stomach.

"Winter, I'm so happy to see you!" She beamed.

She quickly realized her current state and her eyes widened briefly. Winter had always been one to be formal and ladylike in the presence of others to maintain the look of a professional. Taking a brief moment to recollect herself, she straightened up and offered a curtsy.

"You're presence honors us." She bowed her head.

Ruby silently looked between the two sisters and rocked on her heels, no doubt feeling out of place with the sudden change in demeanor. Winter's heels clicked as she took a few steps forward. Her icy eyes did a slow sweep of the surrounding area.

"Beacon… it's been a long time," said Winter as she came to a stop before the two of them. "The air feels different."

Whether it was to speak up as an attempt to steer the conversation to something more casual or just to get acknowledgement, Ruby jutted in.

"I mean, it is Fall, so it's probably colder."

Weiss blinked and despite her best efforts to kindly open her mouth and tell Ruby to be quiet, all she could opt to do was raise her arm and clenched her fist. Her arms shot out to the side in a great demonstration of speed and connected hard with the back of Ruby's shoulder getting a surprised grunt in return. Her partner went rigid and fell to her knees as she silently dealt with the hard blow.

She focused her attention back on her sister and folded her hands in front of her.

"So, what brings you to Beacon?" Weiss asked her.

Winter's eyes locked with hers.

"Classified," was her simple response.

Weiss blinked and tried to think of another question to get an answer from her sister. Anything to get her to drop the near robotic tone and get some form of life out of her. As much as she loved her sister, it was like pulling teeth with her in creating mere conversation at times.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying for?" She tried again.

She resisted the urge to sigh when her sister gave another short answer in return.

"Classified."

She simply smiled and nodded understandingly. It would take time to get her to unwind and open up again like it always did.

"Of course," said Weiss.

Ruby, having recovered from the brutal punch got to her feet and put her hands behind her back. The awkward silence became too much for the reaper and she broke it quickly.

"Well, this is nice… I think," she said.

Weiss got spurred into speaking again after her partner offered her own two cents to the small talk.

"You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas!" She began barely able to keep herself calm from her excitement. "Vale to the government and school are completely separate! Can you believe that?"

She was cut short when Winter offered her a sharp look.

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came," said Winter.

"Oh," Weiss replied at the bitter tone.

"Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in combat, but it appears I have no choice in the matter."

She flinched again, but was quick to feel a spark to respond somewhat affronted.

"But we won!" She countered back.

Her sister's retort was fast and blunt.

"Only a novice would consider something like that a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed during your battle."

Weiss bit her lip and lowered her gaze to avoid meeting her sister's critical eyes. She barely heard her dismiss the AK-200s that were at her side or the sigh that followed their short argument regarding her fight. She perked up when Winter shifted the conversation to something more basic.

"How have you been?" Asked Winter.

"Splendid, thank you for asking," she answered with a proud smile. "I'm actually ranked near the top of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too…"

A crisp whoosh cut through the air as Winter's hand smacked down on top of her head. Her head throbbed painfully from the hit and her face scrunched up in pain as she dealt with it silently. When she met Winter's eyes they were sharp once more and had filled with some irritation.

"I wasn't asking about your ranking! I asked how you've been," Winter said with a small smile. "Are you eating properly? Have you developed any hobbies? Are you making any friends?"

Weiss soon forgot the painful throb atop of her head and felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. She should have guessed Winter was referring to her personal life outside of school in the first place. Old habits die hard. She cast her eyes over to her partner and gestured to her.

"Well, there's Ruby," she said.

Although she had only mentioned her partner to Winter a handful of times, she was genuinely curious to see how her sister would view her. With her being as critical as she was to success and professionalism, there was a chance that Ruby would rub her the wrong way like she did her when they first met. It would take more time for the two of them to get better acquainted, because there was no fair way to judge the reaper for face value on one meeting. She learned that the hard way from Professor Port after he scolded her at the beginning of the year.

Ruby smiled at Winter and gave a small wave.

"Hello," she said.

Winter's eyes trailed to Ruby and she gave her a quick lookover. Her sister's face did not hold any form of interest, and in fact looked impassive more than anything.

"I see. So this is the leader you told me about," she said folding her arms behind her back. "How appropriately underwhelming."

Ruby blinked and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. When her silver eyes turned to look at her and then back to Winter she found her voice.

"Uh, thank you?" Ruby sounded unsure of how to respond to her sister's words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for reaching out to my sister and being her friend," Winter said to her.

This time Ruby's face lit up and replaced the confusion it held prior.

"Of course! The honor is in my court!" Ruby puffed her chest out proudly.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and resisted the urge to shake her head. Although she was trying to be formal, she was failing miserably, but she could at least give her points for trying. It would have just been better to be herself this whole time.

Winter acknowledged Ruby with a curt nod and turned her gaze back to Weiss.

"I have business to attend to with the general and your headmaster, but seeing as I am early, why don't you escort me to your quarters?" Winter suggested.

"Really?" Weiss felt a smile on her face again.

"Yes. I want to see if they surpass my personal standards."

"Naturally."

Weiss stood to her sister's side and led her back to the school. So far the meeting had gone like she expected, but this was a pleasant surprise to see her sister deviate from her booked schedule to spend time with her before her engagement.

A quick reminder entered her head.

"By the way, just so you are aware, the bunkbeds only look unstable," said Weiss.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the quizzical look on Winter's face as she rose a brow at her last comment.

"Bunkbeds?" She parroted back.

Weiss nodded again. She rolled her eyes at Ruby's parting words as she stammered to find the right thing to say again.

"I'll reconvene with you both at a later… juncture! Is that right? You know what, I'm going with it. At a juncture, yeah!"

With Ruby leaving Weiss alone with her sister, something she would thank her for later, it gave her time to catch up. Something she didn't have the strength or courage for a while ago when the opportunity presented itself while she was in the CCT a few months back. She couldn't muster the strength to talk to Winter then because of the uncertainty of how her sister would view her decisions to leave home and become a Huntress at Beacon over Atlas like their father hoped.

Although Winter did the same thing when she was younger by enlisting in the Atlas Military and all but alienating herself from their father, she was not sure how her sister viewed her decision. It was one of the many things she was curious to know her sister's opinion in.

As they were escorted down the path to the entrance of the school by Winter's personal guard of AK-200s, a noise met her ears. It resembled crumbling steel and she craned her neck to peer over her shoulder to locate the source. Her eyes fell upon two crumbled AK-200s at the feet of the provoker who still held the head of one in his hand. Upon realizing who it was, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

 _"Qrow? What's he doing here?"_ Weiss wondered.

Her thoughts were soon answered in a drunken slur from the rugged Huntsman as he called out to them.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted.

By this point Winter had turned around after noticing she was no longer keeping pace, only to find Qrow in front of her. When Weiss glanced at Winter, she could see a sharp scowl form on her face and her eyes grew icy. The calm in the air was now replaced with tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Ice Queen," said Qrow as he chucked the head of the AK-200 aside.

The AK-200s that were at Weiss' and Winter's sides moved forward with their rifles raised to confront Qrow, but were dismissed by a short order from Winter.

Not willing to have her reunion ruined by Qrow, Weiss' brow furrowed into a nasty glare and she clenched her fists. She marched toward the drunk man with purpose and her heels clicked loudly on the cobblestones. She stopped just short of him and met his gaze with unwavering determination and was met with a disinterested look in return.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss poked him in the chest. "I'm not letting you ruin my day!"

Qrow gave and exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. She was about to scold him again, but stopped when he laid a hand on her hair and tangled his fingers in it. He put a finger to his lips and gave a slurred shush and got down to eye level.

"I wasn't talkin' to you, Princess. Run along and let the grown-ups talk for a bit," said Qrow.

Before she could open her mouth, he gave a hard push to knock her off balance and sent her staggering aside.

"Of all the nerve!" Weiss growled and spun on her heel.

She went to confront him again, but a warning look from Winter made her stop in her tracks. She crossed her arms and glared at Qrow's back as he stared her sister down with a hard look. The little call out garnered the attention of others who stopped and started gathering around to the argument taking place.

"You," Qrow said again. "I saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. Guess you were here too, eh?"

Winter was quick with her own retort.

"I'm standing right before you."

"So it would seem."

Winter pursed her lips and she narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property, right?" She asked.

Qrow looked back at the dismantled robots and his face adapted a faux look of concern.

"Oh, gosh, I guess I don't know my own strength." He cupped his chin. "See, I mistook this for some sentient garbage."

"I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow," said Winter.

Weiss hurried over to her sister now curious about the relationship between her and Qrow. Whatever past they had with each other was clearly poor with how they were barking at each other so far.

"You two know each other?" Weiss asked Winter.

Winter's response was halted by Qrow who drew her attention with a scoff.

"Jeez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special," he said as he swayed in place.

"It's in the title," Winter replied with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, well, you know what all of you really are? A bunch of sellouts. Just like your dear old boss."

Weiss could see Winter's teeth poke out in an annoyed snarl and her hand trailed towards her sword. She looked around and could see people now pulling out their scrolls to record a possible fight. This was something that would not do their family name any justice and she quickly tried to calm her sister down and keep her from doing anything rash.

"Winter, let it go, he's doing this on purpose!" Weiss whispered to her.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Winter's focus remained solely on Qrow.

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough!" She spat.

Qrow held his arms out wide and shook his head.

"Oh, I've heard too. I've heard Ironwood's finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Weiss blinked and turned back to Qrow.

"Ozpin?" She asked.

"Weiss, it's time for you to go," said Winter as she put a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her ahead.

Qrow laughed from his spot.

"Yeah, listen to your big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect all of us!" He chuckled heartily.

Weiss struggled in Winter's grip as she tried to convince her to drop the fight and come back to the school. It did not take a genius to know she was about to snap and if she stayed a second longer, Qrow would succeed in starting a fight.

"If you won't hold your tongue, then I'll gladly remove it for you!" Winter sneered as she drew her blade and pointed it at him.

Weiss could see the wicked smirk on Qrow's face. His red eyes flashed with excitement and he let out another chuckle. He brushed the hair out of his face and towards the back of his head.

"All right, Ice Queen. Come and fetch it," he taunted her.

That was the last straw. Weiss could not keep a firm hold on Winter as she vanished in a blur of white, almost dragging her with. Her sister was soon in front of Qrow who was grinning widely as she brought her blade forward with a stab at his face that he easily dodged.

Winter's blade hummed and cut through the air as it pierced it time and again as she sent stab after stab for Qrow's face. Meanwhile, the latter simply dodged her attacks with simple tilts of his head and a duck here and there. She finally changed up her attack and brought her blade down for a slash, but Qrow did a mocking bow and his hand disappeared behind his back to grip his weapon that was currently hidden.

A loud clang resounded through the air as steel met steel and Qrow spun around forcing her back as he swung his weapon out. Winter regained her footing and held her blade in front of her with perfect balance and Qrow did the same with his much larger blade. Their swords met each other again like they would to signal the start of a duel. A gentle tap that was soon followed by lightning fast slashes and ringing steel that echoed around the now packed courtyard.

Qrow was aggressive early and swung his large sword with ease and kept charging inside Winter's guard with each dodge and parry she gave. His next slash cut air as she flipped out of the way to dodge, but he met steel again when she dashed forward and her blade collided with his. Their blades met again and they locked eyes, the smirk still present on his face.

"You're gonna' have to do better than that," said Qrow as he pushed her back.

He blocked three more strikes from Winter that came in faster than before. Metal screeched loudly and sparks flew off the sharp weapons upon each hit. His arm reached out and he caught her wrist in a vice grip. He spun on his heel and threw her to the side, but she quickly recovered and spun around to intercept him again.

"Unless this is all you so called specialists got? If so, it's pathetic," he continued his taunts.

Winter growled and parried his strike with ease and ducked under another slash and got inside his guard using her speed. Her knee burrowed into his stomach and his mouth twitched in discomfort from the hard hit. Qrow skid back and put space between them again and rested the tip of his sword into the pavement and leaned forward.

"So, are you done wasting my time?" Qrow asked.

Weiss watched Winter vanish in another blur of white and shook her head in disbelief. She had seen Winter train as they grew up, and it was a sight to behold. She could be considered a prodigy with how quick she grasped their family's Semblance and how to use it to her advantage. The raw skill and power she displayed was what allowed her early entry into the Atlas Military's Special Operations Group. Seeing the sheer power her sister was using at the moment was nostalgic, but it also made her frown.

A small knot formed in her stomach as she continued to watch Winter and Qrow fight. Just how strong was Winter now? How much was she holding back? Each question that entered her head not only filled her with wonder, but a small sense of doubt. She silently pondered whether or not she could reach her sister's level, or even stand a chance of surpassing it.

How far could she go as a Huntress if she continued down this path? Was it even possible to reach her full potential at Beacon?

Weiss was only broken from her state by a loud and familiar voice.

"Weiss, what's going on?" Ruby appeared beside her.

She turned to her partner with a grimace.

"Your uncle has gone insane and started attacking my sister!" She pointed to the two of them.

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement and she turned to look at the fight taking place.

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss was appalled at Ruby's lack of concern.

"Why are you cheering for this? We need to stop them!" Weiss retorted.

"No way! I want to see Uncle Qrow fight and kick your sister's butt!" Ruby shook her head. "Besides, do you really want to get caught in that?"

Weiss watched Qrow and Winter collide with their weapons again. It was like watching two angry bees going at it. Their movements were swift and their feet moved with the utmost grace similar to that of dancers. It was almost hard to believe that either of them were able to fight like they could without losing their balance or landing a hit on each other with how the fight had gone. It was the skill of two professionals trying to edge the other.

If she interfered she would only get in the way. She also had the chance to distract Winter for better or worse and it would surely result in a scolding from her if she did. With great restraint she let out a sigh and glared at Qrow.

"Teach him respect, Winter!" She hollered at her sister.

Her words seemed to reach Winter and she pumped her fist in excitement when Winter ducked under Qrow's blade and backhanded him with the pommel of her sword. Qrow let out a grunt and slumped over, but his head snapped up and a twinkle appeared in his eye. With quick hands the veteran raised his blade high and brought it down in a vicious hack.

Winter dodged the blade just in time. A second later and she would have been at the bottom of a massive crater in the path with no Aura. The power from Qrow's attack caused the ground to quake and Weiss sent a worried look after her sister who had landed a good distance away near a bench.

The smirk on Winter's face was replaced with surprise when Qrow appeared in front of her again with another slash, this time cutting clean through a lamp post. The pole hit the ground with a loud crash. Winter flipped over Qrow and stretched her arm out to try and land a hit on his head, but was met with a block. When she landed she immediately flipped again sensing another swing.

This time she landed on Qrow's blade and stared down at him with a triumphant smirk. She flipped off his blade, kicking him under his chin in the process and landed a few feet away. Qrow let out an annoyed growl at the nimble woman and held his arm out like one would when holding a gun.

The blade dropped and revealed a large barrel. A loud bang resounded around the courtyard and the shot ricocheted off the light post that Winter stood on a moment before just missing her.

Winter was soon high on the stone archway that surrounded the courtyard and hanging in place courtesy of a glyph and her blade. She glared down at Qrow and he sneered back. She took off a second later and ascended the wall of the arch and Qrow did the same from the ground trying to keep pace with her. One gunshot after the next left his weapon and gained on Winter with each shift of his arm.

Qrow leaped high into the air and landed on the opposite structure of the arch and took close aim again. This time when he fired, his shot raced for Winter and met its mark. His blade took position once more to conceal his gun and he stared at the mist that blanketed the specialist from his sight. He waited patiently and got his wish a second later.

Winter flew from the veil with the help of a glyph. Her hand reached for her blade and soon a smaller one was in it. She gave a loud cry and swung her blade down only for it to be blocked by Qrow. The force of the hit caused the arch to crack and it gave way, sending the two of them plummeting to the ground below.

A thunderous crash came when they landed and sent dirt and stones showering over the bystanders.

"This has to stop," said Weiss as she pulled out her scroll and dialed away.

Her thumb hit the send command and her eyes tried to keep up with Qrow's and Winter's swift movements. Blurs of white and red darted all across the courtyard accompanied by the loud clash of steel with each strike from their blades. The constant ringing was drowned out momentarily by a loud crash. Her locker appeared and opened revealing Myrtenaster. She wasted no time and quickly grabbed it before spinning its chamber to land on the dust she wanted to use.

Her heels clicked as she dashed towards the fray, ignoring Ruby's warning. She was fortunate to enter the fight while the two of them put distance between each other again. The feeling of two sets of eyes on her was nerve-racking. Surprise was held in the eyes of both Qrow and Winter, but a sharp look soon filled the latter.

"Weiss, what on earth are you doing?" Winter asked, her focus now on her rather than the fight at hand.

"Trying to stop you!" She answered back firmly, somewhat surprised at her own tone. "You're creating a scene!"

Winter blinked and her body relaxed just a little bit, but aggressive after Qrow sniggered. Weiss turned her attention to the drunk man to see an amused smile on his lips.

"You're not exempt from this, either!" She said to Qrow.

Qrow rolled his eyes and readied his scythe again.

"Look kid, you're interfering with something that doesn't concern you. Let us finish what we started," he said.

"I will not…" Weiss retorted, but her response was cut off.

She felt something that resembled a hook snagging her and pulling her to the side. Her eyes immediately searched for the cause and she caught the fading glyph that had been under her feet. A quick glance to Winter forced the two of them to make eye contact, and it was one of warning. The second she regained her footing she made to move again, but was rooted to the spot after Winter cast a black glyph under her.

Winter twirled her blade after returning her attention to Qrow and stabbed the tip into the ground. A massive glyph formed under her and several small, flying Nevermore materialized and circled her. The blue summons stopped swirling and shot for Qrow like a swarm of angry bees. One by one they reached him and were met with a wild slashes to cut them down. Some failed to hit him, but a lot met their mark and buffeted him.

Weiss sliced Myrtenaster down and watched as a thick layer of ice covered the ground across the path. Her fingers stretched out and the ice erupted from the ground like spikes and halted the Nevermore in their path. Her decision to do that proved to be a good one because the moment her barrier stopped Winter's attack, it absorbed one of Qrow's and shattered.

"Sheesh, you're just as persistent as she is," said Qrow.

Weiss glowered back and struggled again to try and break free from her sister's glyph, but to no avail. She watched Qrow grip his weapon and pull the lever just off the hilt of his blade with a pair of his fingers. A loud whir sounded and his blade began to extend and shift into a scythe. Across from him, Winter already had another glyph hovering behind her and was crouched low to attack.

A loud bang sounded and a snap of a large caliber bullet came just in front of Winter. The surprise attack caught her off guard and made her lose focus, allowing Weiss to stumble forward. Ruby had Crescent Rose steady and aimed just in front of Winter.

Weiss nodded thankfully at her partner for stepping in to help her. She took note of the irritated look Winter had, but would be ready to deal with it when they settled the matter. Thinking fast she hurried between her and Qrow again and Ruby did the same.

"So, uh…" Ruby began with a nervous laugh. "This is a good way to start a reunion."

"This isn't funny, Ruby," Weiss whispered back.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Not the time or the place. Just help me try and get this under control."

"Okay. Switch sides with me."

Ruby went around her to face Qrow while Weiss looked back at her sister. When she met Winter's eyes, she could see the disappointment in them. She flinched inwardly, but remained strong. This had to be done. Winter was better than this and she could not risk causing a scene with her position in the Atlas Military or as a Schnee. She could almost hear their father's angry shouts from seeing the fight streamed on every news network across Remnant.

"Schnee!" A loud and commanding voice came from the crowd.

Both Weiss and Winter snapped to attention and looked toward the source. The crowd separated to reveal General Ironwood and Penny Polendina. Some of the color drained from Winter's face and her posture was stiff.

"General Ironwood, sir!" She found her voice.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" Ironwood asked her.

"He started the altercation, sir."

By this point Qrow had put away his scythe and rested his arms at the back of his head. The veteran rolled his eyes at her words.

"That's actually not true. She attacked first," said Qrow.

Ironwood glanced at Qrow before turning back to Winter.

"Is that right?" He asked.

Winter opened her mouth to defend her stance, but closed it. She hung her head in embarrassment and sheathed her blade while Ironwood made his way to Qrow.

"And what are you doing here?" He asked.

"To check in with you and Oz, genius. That was the plan after I finished with you know what," said Qrow.

The general's lips twitched in annoyance. Another set of footsteps joined them and they turned to see Ozpin and Glynda. The spectacled duo each had different expressions on their faces. Ozpin's was calm while the latter had a frown and crossed arms as she stared at the damage to the courtyard.

"Now, now. I can assure all of you that the Sanction fight at the coliseum has better seats, and popcorn," said Ozpin.

A collection of groans came from the large crowd that gathered to witness the fight between Qrow and Winter. Now that their source of entertainment had been snuffed, it was more than enough to make it thin out.

Ironwood adjusted his tie and sent a look at Winter.

"Let's go."

Winter nodded and followed Ironwood to the entrance with Penny in tow. Weiss and Ruby were able to put their weapons away and watched as the three of them walked off.

Weiss only offered a small smile Penny as she waved back at her and Ruby. A frown marred her face as she watched Winter disappear from sight. Just as soon as she had got there, she was already wrapped up in business. If Qrow didn't instigate the fight in the first place, she could be talking with her sister in her room right now.

Her fists clenched tight and her knuckles turned white with stress. She turned on her heel and her accusing eyes fell upon Ruby's drunken uncle who swayed in place. Just as she was about to go and give him a piece of her mind, Ruby let out a squeal and dashed for the man.

"Uncle Qrow!" She jumped on his arm and hung like a rope.

Qrow hoisted his arm up to bring Ruby up to eye level. He looked at her impassively as she lightly kicked her legs.

"It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" She beamed brightly.

Weiss could only cross her arms at her childish behavior. Ruby had made huge strides as being the leader of their team, but there were times where she still acted like a little kid. She watched as Qrow's flat look became playful and he smirked back at her.

"Nope!" He ruffled her hair with his free hand.

Their little moment was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Qrow. A word, please." He gestured back to the school with his mug.

Ruby dropped down from Qrow's arm and saw the sheepish look on Qrow's face. He leaned down to her, not once breaking his playful stride.

"I think I'm in trouble," he whispered to her.

"You did kind of tear up our courtyard," Ruby said with a light shrug.

"Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kid."

Qrow ruffled Ruby's hair one more time before making his way to Ozpin and Glynda. Once he left, Weiss walked over to Ruby. When her partner turned back to her, she folded her arms.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense," said Weiss.

Ruby smirked and her and nudged her arm with her elbow.

"You're just mad because he whooped your sister's butt," said Ruby.

There it was again. The cheeky retort was fast as she showed the same smugness as her uncle earlier. She wanted to say otherwise, but she couldn't. That was the first time she had seen Winter pushed that far, and there was no telling how hard Qrow was trying. The man had practically been mocking her the entire fight with the way he approached it.

"That was a draw at best," said Weiss.

"Uh huh, sure it was," Ruby retorted sarcastically.

Weiss' eye twitched at the dismissal and she was about to fire back, but stopped. She sighed and let a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you for helping me back there," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled back at her and rocked on her heels.

"That's what BFFs do!" She wrapped her arm around her neck.

* * *

Qrow's fingers lightly tapped against his pants. He silently relished seeing Winter get caught by Ironwood being unprofessional. He felt Glynda's stern eyes bearing into him from his side, but he didn't care. It was a necessity to find humor in an otherwise dull situation, and no one was going to rob him of that.

The elevator doors opened wide as they reached Ozpin's office. He was greeted to the sight of Winter and Ironwood glaring back at him from the front of Ozpin's desk. He offered the pair of them a cocky smirk.

"What were you thinking?" Winter demanded.

"If you were one of my men, I would have you shot!" Ironwood added.

Qrow rolled his eyes and fished out his flask from his pocket. He unscrewed the tap and took a long swig. The whiskey shot down his throat and he smacked his lips at the burn as it nestled in his chest.

"Ah, don't flatter yourself Jimmy. If I was one of your men, I'd have done it by now," said Qrow.

Glynda stepped in to stop Ironwood from taking the bait.

"While I wouldn't condone his actions, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help," she said to Winter.

"He was drunk!" Winter retorted.

"He's always drunk!"

Qrow raised his flask to acknowledge Glynda's point and added to it by taking another drink. He shook his head and swayed as the room spun. His eyes found Ozpin and the man sighed as he sat down at his desk.

"Qrow, can you please give us your report?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"You've been out of contact for two months without a word of progress," said Ironwood.

Qrow tucked his flask away and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not one of your special operatives, Jimmy," he said with a glare.

"General." Winter corrected him.

"Whatever." Qrow sneered. "Look, you sent me to get intel on our enemy, and I did. I also agreed to help out with that other task, and I did. I've had my hands full!"

Ironwood leaned against Ozpin's desk and crossed his arms.

"We know," he said.

"Oh? Oh, you know? Then you should know the reason I didn't send anything to begin with!" Qrow raised his voice.

Winter took a step to intervene, but his gaze quickly fell on her. She glared at him and he glared right back.

"And why are you still here?" He rounded on the specialist. "This conversation doesn't concern you, Ice Queen."

"I am here at General Ironwood's request," she countered back.

"Yeah, but last I checked, you weren't in on this conversation."

Qrow shot a glare at Ironwood who remained stony the entire time. After staying quiet for a moment, Ironwood finally looked to Winter.

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship," he said.

Winter blinked and looked taken aback by her superior's words.

"But sir…" She began.

"Winter. Leave." Ironwood's tone was stern.

Winter let a sigh out through her nose and saluted him. She turned and made her way to the elevator.

Qrow watched the specialist stop beside him. Her eyes bore into him like sharp blades, but he could only smirk back at her.

"Don't let the door hit you one the way out." He winked at her.

Winter marched into the elevator and disappeared once the doors closed. With her gone, he could cut to the chase.

"Go on." Ironwood motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, with the information I gave before I left with Jaune and what I learned before we came back, our infiltrators are going to attack during the tournament. If my hunch is right, they're the same ones that are responsible for Autumn's condition," he said as he took another sip from his flask.

"What?" Glynda asked. "Who told you this?"

"Who do you think?"

The woman frowned at the tone of his voice. Ironwood shifted against the desk and Ozpin stayed silent and stared at him.

"What did she say?" Ozpin asked.

"That the greatest trick played is one that can't be seen. You know how she is. Cryptic as hell," he said.

"But that can mean anything." Ironwood narrowed his eyes. "If what Raven said is true, then we need to locate the threat now and eliminate it."

"Easier said than done, Jimmy."

Ironwood got off Ozpin's desk and walked to the window. He stared off into the night, looking at his fleet hovering over Vale and the distant lights of the city.

"We are limited with our options, and we cannot afford to waste our time searching for this threat now. At this point, we are too late," said Ozpin as he sat back in his chair.

Qrow nodded in agreement. They did have another option they could use, but they had to act now. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the maiden's power began calling for its other half.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ironwood turned to face Ozpin.

The headmaster got up from his chair and turned to his longtime colleague.

"I suggest we find our guardian," said Ozpin.

The headmaster's eyes went to each one of them. This was always his way of telling them that the decision was final. With the plan in play, they had to find their candidate. The tournament provided them with enough fights to narrow down their choices, but Qrow had a fair idea to where Ozpin would go.

Qrow scratched his stubble and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Not only that, but the kid made a lot of progress. He can control the transformation now, but the same thing still applies like it did for Raven. His emotions will play a part whether he transforms willingly or unwillingly and that thing inside of him takes control."

"I saw his match. He does seem to have complete control, and he showed great improvement," said Glynda.

"You're welcome."

Ozpin remained quiet as he stared back at him with calculating eyes.

"I assume there is more?" Ironwood asked.

"Yeah, and it goes back to what Raven said." Qrow nodded, his eyes going between Glynda and Ironwood. "And this is something between me and Ozpin."

"If you think that you can…"

"James, Glynda, can you excuse us please?" Ozpin spoke up.

Ironwood and Glynda exchanged looks and looked ready to speak again, but a firm look from Ozpin made them concede. The pair of them walked to the elevator and Ironwood stood aside to let Glynda in first.

"We'll finish the discussion later," said Ironwood.

He entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

"Oz, Raven told the kid about Crocea Mors. He's been asking me about it," said Qrow.

Ozpin's eyes hardened at his words.

"Did you tell him anything?" Ozpin asked.

"It's not my place. He knows that his family kept that secret from him, and I told him that you knew about it." He shook his head.

"And I trust that he will come to ask me about it? Given that his parents never trained him to be a Huntsman, he will not ask them because they won't say anything."

Qrow only nodded back. He reached for his flask and took a long drink. It was only a matter of time before Jaune came to ask Ozpin about Crocea Mors, and when he did, it would get messy. Not just for them, but for the kid's family as well.

"Why would Raven tell him that?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head. "Knowing her, it's probably part of some complex plan she has laid out to benefit her in some way."

"The problem is that he is now involved in this."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He opened it up to the message he received at the bar earlier that day.

"By the way, we're both going to have to do some talking soon," said Qrow.

"With who?" Ozpin asked.

"Forest."

A grimace came to the headmaster's face and he sighed.

"I suppose now is a better time than any," said Ozpin.

* * *

The nightlife of Vale was buzzing. Students from the kingdoms wandered the streets seeking entertainment in the form of shops, nightclubs, and movies. For Team JNPR it was another story. Normally one of them would have suggested to continue enjoying the night, but that was not an option. Not when their wallets were empty, courtesy of Nora's unhealthy obsession for pancakes.

Jaune was able to pay for only half of their food which resulted in Pyrrha and Ren chipping in to help. Nora was bubbly and skipping merrily as they made their way through the park to the landing zone.

"Thanks for buying, Jauney!" Nora smiled back at him.

"It was my pleasure, Nora!" Jaune forced a smile, inwardly sobbing at the moths that threatened to fly out of his wallet.

"And to think we got there for the all you can eat buffet!"

Jaune felt his heart ache and a strangled whimper escaped him. So many pancakes. He did not want to see another pancake for at least two weeks.

"If only we could have gotten there sooner!" Nora puffed her cheeks in a pout that could give Ruby a run for her money. "I wasn't even full!"

"I'm sure you could have eaten more, but if you did, you would have gotten sick." Pyrrha smiled.

"Says you! I don't get sick from that anymore!"

"The sad part is that it's actually true," said Ren.

Jaune shook his head in disbelief and turned to face Ren, but stopped. His team slowed to a halt when they walked a few feet without him.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

It was familiar. Jaune looked around the empty park, but no one met his eye. They were being watched, but he couldn't spot anyone. A flutter of wings came from overhead and his eyes shifted to the sky. A small black bird caught his eye in the moonlight before it disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

He followed the bird's path into the trees and waited patiently. Maybe he just imagined it?

"Jaune?" Ren's voice got his attention.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" He asked his friend.

Ren sent a glance at the trees where the bird flew moments ago. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in concentration. While he was trying to detect another presence in the park, Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora stared at him as they waited for an answer. When the quiet member opened his eyes he frowned and shook his head.

"I don't sense anything," said Ren.

"I wouldn't have expected you to," came a new voice.

Jaune's eyes widened and he looked up at the trees again. The sound of crunching grass met his ears and grew louder with each step. A figure emerged from the darkness and the moonlight illuminated a woman in red armor with a white mask.

Seeing the woman for the second night in a row only made Jaune clench his fists. He was still sore about her mocking him the night before and her taunting him about Crocea Mors.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

Raven's red eyes landed on Ren after he spoke to her. Jaune saw his teammate remain perfectly calm under the woman's intimidating stare.

"Why don't you ask your leader?" Raven nodded toward Jaune.

The blonde frowned and glared at Raven as she directed the attention of his teammates to him. Nora and Ren looked lost from her words, but Pyrrha's eyes narrowed a little. The redhead looked between him and Raven curiously and her eyes widened in realization.

"Jaune, is she the one who attacked you last night?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wait, she attacked you?" Nora looked between him and Raven. "Why? What's going on?"

Raven clicked her tongue and rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I wanted to test his power," said Raven before turning her eyes back to Jaune. "You were hesitant last night, but you definitely weren't shy today in the tournament. What made you change your mind?"

Jaune said nothing and just glared back at the dark haired woman. She simply shrugged before her eyes then shifted to Pyrrha.

"Regardless, I'm not here for you this time. I'm here for her." She drew her sword and pointed it at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's brow furrowed and her eyes gained a bit of an edge to them. Her hands tightened into fists and were ready to draw her weapons upon the slightest twitch.

"What say you, Pyrrha Nikos? Can you entertain me?" Raven challenged.

Before Pyrrha could speak, Jaune, Ren and Nora got in front of her and had their weapons drawn. So long as they could fight, they would not let Raven near her.

"If you want her, you gotta' deal with us first!" Nora glared at Raven and clutched Magnhild tight.

Jaune and Ren nodded in agreement with the bubbly girl and sunk into their battle stances to fight. Although he couldn't see it, Jaune could tell there was an amused smirk on Raven's face behind her mask. The woman let out a low chuckle and flickered out of sight before appearing in front of them with her blade ready for a stab.

"So be it," said Raven.

* * *

 **Right, so I'm back with another long chapter. Long time since the last update. Been busy with work, watching the Brewers trying to stay in the race for the NL Central, beta-reading, getting a new car, etc. Anyway, hopefully this makes up for it. Check out the statements below, and I'll see you all next time.**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter after I discussed my disgruntlement about how I don't measure up to some the writers I mentioned on the site. I usually keep that to myself, but that's something that's been nagging at me from the inside for a long time. The frustration of putting hard work into your stories and not getting much response in return is a downer and that leads me to comparing my work to others which I should not be doing since I'm not them. Thanks again for the support on the last chapter.**

 **2.) Since I got a lot of people saying this from the reviews last chapter, I'll say now. No, Jaune will not become a hybrid/ Grimm/Humanoid creature since that is essentially like Ichigo from Bleach. I don't want that, and I already got hit with this story being similar to Naruto and Bleach with some of the concepts I've drawn for it, sadly.**

 **3.) If you like this RWBY story of mine, check out my other ones "Displaced", "Live and Let Die", and "Someday".**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"Spectrum" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 7/28/17**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 8/12/17**

 **"One-Night Brand" by KtyouVsWriting: Updated 8/9/17**

 **"Multiplayer" by NeoShadows: Updated 8** **/9/17**

 **"Second Chance (Re-Boot)" by M4a1andbarrets: Updated 7/28/17 Note: I'm acting as the beta for this story.**

 **"My Turn" by Le MAO XXIII: Update 7/25/17**


	19. A Blackbird's Warning

**Decided to get one last chapter for this story out before the year's end. Let's get to it.**

 **Legend:**

 **Bold: TV/Loudspeakers/Scroll information/Scroll Messages sent**

 _ **Bold Italic: Scroll Messages Received/Radio/Disembodied Voice (s)**_

 _Italic: Thoughts/Letters/Journal Entries/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Raven was a blur of red and black as she appeared before Jaune, Nora and Ren who formed a wall of protection for Pyrrha. Her arms stabbed forth in a hard jab and tip of her blade collided head on with Jaune's shield sending sparks into the air, and him stumbling back. She turned on her heel and with a flick of her wrist deflected Ren's strike and caught Manghild by the neck as Nora swung.

She raised her leg and thrust forward and a loud thud resounded as her foot crashed into Ren's ribs and sent him bouncing across the ground.

"Ren!" Nora's worried cry filled the park.

She broke free of Raven's hold and swung Magnhild again, only for Raven to parry her attack and charge her once more. Her knee buried itself in Nora's stomach and hunched her over as the air was jettisoned out of her lungs. She rose her blade high and swung down to cut Nora, but her blade was intercepted by Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Good. It seems you've made up your mind." Raven's eyes bore into Pyrrha's glaring orbs.

"I will not allow you to harm my friends!" Pyrrha said firmly.

Pyrrha sent Raven's sword high with a flick of her wrist and lunged forward with a shield bash. Her attack met air as Raven skidded back and twirled her blade lazily.

Out of the corner of her eye, Pyrrha saw Jaune stand beside her. His eyes were looking at each of them and she could see the wheels in his head turning to formulate a plan of attack. To give him time, she sprinted to Raven and ducked under a stab from the long blade.

With a push of her heel, Pyrrha drove upward with an uppercut with her shield again. Raven sidestepped her attack with ease and she saw her balance on one foot. She quickly raised her arm and felt it throb lightly as she blocked Raven's kick. She summoned her Semblance and with a hard push, sent Raven off her feet.

The woman righted herself and stabbed her blade into the ground to stop. Pyrrha shifted Milo into its rifle and lined up her sights, her finger curling around the trigger. One loud shot after the next came as she fired at the woman, only to grimace as her bullets were deflected without so much as a sweat. Each shot she fired was blocked and Raven would gain ground with each step she took.

"Pitiful!" Raven rested a hand on her hip.

Pyrrha said nothing and reloaded a new magazine into Milo before taking aim again.

"Ren! Nora! Now!" Jaune hollered from behind her.

Two bursts of fire came from her right as Ren ran to Raven's right followed by two whooshes from the left. Nora had fired two rounds from Magnhild and they soared at Raven. A loud boom echoed around the area and a small fire illuminated the dark park as the grenade rounds detonated. The flames swallowed Raven whole and she was nowhere to be seen.

Ren and Nora crept forth with their guards up for a quick counterattack should it come. When they reached the flames, Raven had gone. The two partners shared a look and then looked back towards her and Jaune.

Pyrrha tensed when she saw Nora's eyes go wide and spun on her heel on instinct with a swing of Milo. Her blade crashed into Raven's not a second too soon and her arm trembled from the deadlock the woman put her in. Metal screeched as Raven swung her sword to break free from the lock and the woman swung again.

With a quick bend back, Pyrrha narrowly dodged the vicious hack and felt her palms grace the ground. She flipped and crouched on the ground and shot forth with a lunge. Her knee thrust up and caught Raven in the chest, earning a small grunt from her. Pyrrha's triumphant counter was short lived when Raven's hand shot up and closed around her neck, hoisting her into the air.

The blood rushed to her head and she could feel her lungs losing oxygen by the second. Jaune jumped forward and slammed into Raven with everything he had.

It was enough to give Pyrrha wiggle room and she swung leg up and her boot landed on Raven's hip. She was released instantly and the woman jumped back once more. Raven clicked her tongue and twirled her blade once more.

"You three are really becoming a nuisance," she said.

Nora and Ren retook their positions in front of her and Jaune, focused glares etched on their faces.

"We told you before. You're not getting anywhere near Pyrrha!" Nora growled back.

"Do you truly believe you can hold your own against me?" Raven asked back.

"We are right now!"

Raven shook her head and an audible sigh left her.

"I've been holding back. I'll deal with you three quickly," said Raven.

Nora raised Magnhild after switching it to its grenade launcher form and fired away. Four more whooshes filled the air, but they were intercepted by a cut from Raven's blade. One burst after the next sent gusts of wind and fire back at them.

Although her ears were ringing, Pyrrha only heard three explosions. The fourth never came and she quickly jumped forward with her shield up. Something small pelted it, but she did not get a look at what it was. The second she blocked the projectile, she was sent off of her feet and back to a tree on the other side of the clearing. Her mouth opened in a silent cry and she fell to the grass in an aching heap.

She blinked to try and correct her blurred vision and pushed up with everything she had. Her knees touched the cool grass and she swayed in place, looking back in the direction she had been moments before. Raven was in front of Jaune, Nora and Ren.

"Watch out!" Pyrrha managed to shout.

Although her teammates received her warning, she could only watch as Raven laid into them with no mercy. The woman started with a hard backfist to Nora and sent the poor girl to the ground. She then caught Crocea Mors with her hand when Jaune swung and kicked high at Ren's head, her foot connecting with his temple. With a push of her arm she sent Jaune stumbling back and drove her fist into his stomach.

Raven continued her onslaught as her hand clenched a fistful of Jaune's shirt. She reared her head back and drove it forward, her mask crashing into the bridge of his nose. Blood spewed down the front of it and trickled down his face. She shoved him and thrust her foot forward with everything she had. A loud thump sounded as it smashed into his armor and sent him soaring across the clearing.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha got to her feet.

Raven appeared just behind Jaune as he rolled to a stop before her and kicked hard. A sharp cry tore from Jaune's throat as his ribs took the full hit.

Pyrrha let her shield fly with a toss of her arm and it cut through the air like a swirling blade. A clang came when Raven swung her blade and sent it right back at her, but she easily stopped it and fixed it to her arm with her Semblance.

"Now, where were we?" Raven stepped over Jaune who continued to nurse his ribs.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the red garbed woman and her fists shook with unbridled fury. This woman had shown up and brutally beat her friends down just to fight with her for a test of strength? For what purpose? She did a quick look around the park and saw few things that she could use as a distraction. Two benches and a steel statue. Not much, but it would hopefully be enough.

She twirled Milo and her thumb pressed the hidden button and extended it to its spear form. She brought her shield up enough to peer over the top of it and held Milo mid-shaft.

Raven dashed at her and her blade was a red blur as it cut for her head. She easily ducked under it and jabbed Milo at the woman, narrowly missing her side. Pyrrha did not let up and stepped again with another thrust, then another and another. Each stab just missing Raven by a hair. She blocked an overhead strike from Raven's blade and skidded forward with a thrust kick.

Pyrrha spun with her arm wide and felt her shield collide with Raven's shoulder and followed around with another swing. The edge of Milo's blade whistled through the air and for Raven's face. A small tear sounded and a thick lock of hair fell to the ground. She grimaced when Raven's arm wrapped around hers and lifted up. The sharp pain forced her to drop Milo, but she had a trick up her sleeve. Just before it hit the ground, the top of her foot shot up and hit the length of it, kicking it back into the air.

Her plan worked and she followed Raven's eyes as they went to track her spear. Not wasting time, she raised her foot and drove it down at Raven's heel as hard as she could. A sharp hiss left Raven's lips, but Pyrrha did not stop there. She ran her hip hard into Raven's and turned with everything she had. Her arm sprung free from the lock it was in and Raven stumbled forward and regained her footing.

Pyrrha let her Akouo fly again and forced Raven to duck. With a pull of her wrist, Milo was summoned back to her hand and she jumped at Raven with a vicious stab. She only met air as the woman easily leaned to avoid the attack and did so again and again with each thrust that was sent for her. With each miss, Pyrrha could feel her grip on Milo grow tighter and tighter to the point it shook in her hands. It was a subtle rage that was now coming more apparent with each passing second the fight went on.

"Tell me something. Have you ever wondered why Ozpin invited you to Beacon to enroll?" Raven parried another strike.

Pyrrha met her blade again and charged forward with a push of her foot to hit her with her shield. She said nothing and kept her focus on the woman's movements. It was very difficult to find any opening for a possible strike. Everything that she threw at her was blocked, parried or dodged with ease. She had a small window and would need more help if she wanted a chance to land a hit on her.

When she didn't answer Raven, the woman shook her head and flew at her with her blade high. What followed was nothing but a blur of red as her massive sword cut through the air viciously. She felt her arms throb with each block her shield took and strike of their weapons.

"You are from Mistral, yet you were given a special offer to begin your career as a Huntress here. Why? He had nothing to gain by inviting you here. In fact, you're more than capable of facing the creatures of Grimm on your own given your current strength," Raven continued.

"What are you trying to say?" Pyrrha asked as their weapons collided.

She clenched her teeth as Raven's red eyes peered into hers as they locked blades again.

"I'm saying that you are ignorant of the real reason he brought you here," said Raven as she gave a hard push.

Pyrrha staggered back and jumped away, shifting Milo to its rifle form and firing another series of shots. Each of her bullets was easily deflected with a twirl of Raven's blade, leaving her completely unharmed. The woman twirled her sword and held it out as she skulked towards her.

"I'm here because I chose to leave behind what society molded me to be. It was my decision and no one else's," said Pyrrha with a firm look.

"True, it was your decision. And it was a foolish one," Raven retorted with a shake of her head.

"I disagree. My decision has led me to what I always wanted in my life. Friendships and bonds that will last a lifetime and never be broken."

Raven clicked her tongue and swung her sword for her head. It was an easy deflection that showered the ground with sparks. Metal screeched and hummed as it cut through the air and ground against each other. With each clash, small sparks illuminated their skirmish in the dark park.

Pyrrha leaned back and her eyes crossed as she watched the tip of Raven's blade pierce the air just above her face. She continued her descent to the ground and moved into a backflip, all the while kicking Raven's wrist up and leaving her open. With a flick of her wrist, Milo stretched out and cut into Raven's armor.

"You can delude yourself all you want, but I know you're smarter than that. You hide it well, but I know you've questioned why Ozpin extended an invitation towards you when he had nothing to gain. Publicity means nothing to him," said Raven.

Pyrrha shifted Milo back into its spear and held her shield up to eye level as she crept forward to clash with Raven again. It was difficult to try and read her eyes with the mask on her face and she could only get a faint idea as her head turned to follow her movement.

"That was another reason. He didn't offer because of my fame, either," she admitted lightly.

It seemed as though Raven rolled her eyes at the answer and her hand tightened around her blade.

"He did it because of your power!" Raven lunged forward.

Pyrrha tensed and raised her shield enough to block the strike from Raven. Her hit seemed stronger than before, and it was there that Pyrrha knew she was not going all out. That though alone sent a chill down her spine. It was no secret that the woman she was fighting had more experience than her and was toying with her, but to be able to hold her own when she was using most of her strength was unsettling.

What was her purpose for testing her? On top of that, what did her decision to accept Ozpin's invitation to Beacon have to do with anything?

Pyrrha pushed off her feet again and thrust her arm forward in a series of lightning fast jabs and started to push Raven back, all the while keeping her eyes defiant.

"What does my power have to do with anything?" She challenged the masked woman.

Her question seemed to make Raven perk up.

"More than you know. It's no different than what he's doing with your partner," said Raven as she cast a quick nod at Jaune.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and spared a look to Jaune before turning them back to Raven. She let her shield fly and charged forward while holding Milo with both hands. When Raven's blade made contact with her shield and sent it whooshing into the dark of the night, she jumped at her with Milo and began another set of stabs.

Her finger found the trigger on Milo and she pulled back on it light. The back of Milo ignited as it released a loud shot and rocketed forth faster than before. If forced Raven to react quicker and she had earlier with her movements. She was able to match the speed when she countered the hit and moved in her guard to wrap her arm in a tight grip.

Thinking fast, Pyrrha glanced out where Akouo had flown and lifted her fingers enough and felt the metal as she used her Semblance. She pulled her fingers fast towards her and could feel Akouo soar back towards them. Pyrrha planted her feet hard into the ground and turned with everything she had to put Raven in the path of the flying shield.

Raven's head turned enough to hear the shield as it whooshed towards her and dropped her hold. She leapt high into the air and the shield just graced the bottom of her boot before Pyrrha caught it. Once Akouo was back on her arm she raised Milo again and took aim at Raven and opened fire. The woman swung her blade and managed to reflect some of the bullets back. They snapped on the ground and Pyrrha skipped back to shift Milo back to its blade.

She saw where the woman was going to land and ran to intercept her. Her movements were much faster than before as Milo cut through the air to make contact with Raven. Metal met again in a fierce collision and rang loudly.

"What does Jaune's power or mine have to do with Ozpin's decision to have us at Beacon?" Pyrrha asked with another swing.

Raven parried her strike and gave one of her own which she ducked under and stabbed forward only to meet air.

"I've known that man for a long time. He's not the headmaster you know. The man is a manipulator and his students are nothing but pawns in his game," said Raven.

Two more strikes came and sparks flew off their blades. The small light illuminated their hardened eyes as they glared back at one another.

"What game? You're not making any sense," Pyrrha replied.

She swung Akouo out to meet a swing from Raven's blade and force it back out for an opening. With a shift of her feet she pushed forward into her guard and tackled her back. It was only a brief loss of balance for the veteran fighter before she righted herself.

"It will all make sense soon enough. If you are who I believe you are, your role here at Beacon will come into light soon enough, and when it does, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about. You'll learn who Ozpin really is," said Raven.

Raven swung her blade and sent a flurry of sparks up at Pyrrha. She grimaced when some of them landed and burned lightly on her exposed skin. The woman was in front of her soon again for another assault. She had raise Akouo to block the overhead slash and her arms trembled from the deflection. Doing this left her stomach exposed and Raven seized the opportunity.

Her boot raised and drove forward in a hard thrust. The corner of Pyrrha's lips twisted in discomfort as she was sent back. She continued to stumble back and only came to a halt when she flipped and landed firmly on the ground a few seconds later. Her head snapped back up to locate Raven, but the woman was gone.

Pyrrha immediately tensed and felt another chill go down her spine. Her green eyes scoured the area and she got to her feet to tread forth carefully. She looked toward Ren, Nora and Jaune, only to find them still unconscious.

"Where did she go?" Pyrrha lowered her guard just a bit.

It was faint, but a low hum met her ears and she spun out of the way just in time. Raven's red blade came into view and came close to cleaving her in two. When she turned around to meet the woman, she saw a red portal vanish.

"Can you answer a question for me?" Pyrrha asked.

"I suppose I should enlighten you since you are hopelessly lost," said Raven.

She ignored the woman's words and spared another quick look back at her team.

"What is my role here at Beacon? You've talked about it this whole time, but never gave a straight answer. How do I know you're not lying?" Pyrrha asked.

Raven only shook her head and pointed her blade at her again.

"I don't lie, Pyrrha. I told your dear partner the same thing when I fought him yesterday. The least I can do for people who follow Ozpin blindly is give them an idea of what they're getting into. Your dear headmaster has been involved in a conflict that has been going on for a long time. He has failed time and again and refuses to learn from his mistakes. He uses people like you to fight this battle of his and all it does is lead them to an early grave against a foe that can't be stopped!" Raven went on as she stabbed her blade in the ground.

Pyrrha relaxed her stance and decided to use the break in their fight to try and read Raven a little more. Anything to recover her breath and think of a plan of attack. What she knew is that Raven's disdain for Ozpin was clear as day.

"Is that what happened to you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could think.

The redhead immediately closed her mouth and she caught the twitch in Raven's hand as she stared back at her. It did not take a genius to know the woman was glaring back at her from a touched nerve.

"More or less," Raven admitted through grit teeth. "That fool is the reason behind the remnants of my team. He used us in this fight and it broke us."

Pyrrha frowned and bit her lip. She wanted to dismiss Raven's words as lies, especially with what she did to her team, but with the amount of anger in them it was hard to do so. One did not harbor that kind of emotion without some form of truth, or at least their own perception of the truth.

She tensed when Raven pulled her blade free from the ground and dashed at her again. Their weapons collided and Pyrrha immediately noticed that the woman was attacking with more strength than before. Her anger was now coming into light and she planned to exploit that as much as she could.

"Mark my words, Pyrrha. Ozpin will use you and your friends in this fight, and your roles will begin before this week is done," said Raven.

Pyrrha ducked under another slash and put space between them again. The distance was closed instantly and she flinched lightly as Raven's blade smashed down on Akouo again. Her knees buckled and she was forced to keep Akouo up to block one strike after the next, each one hammering down with more power than the one before it.

Her teeth ground together to bear the brunt of the painful throbs and she could feel her strength leaving her. She needed to move fast. She cracked an eye open and kept it fixed on Raven's blade. When the woman raised it again, she dropped her guard and thrust her arm out to force the blade to pull Raven back.

The change of attack caught her by surprise and Pyrrha ran at her with everything she had. A quick slash that Raven would meet followed by a fast push back with her Semblance to keep her on the defensive. Two more slashes, one for her arm and the other for her chest, both met by Raven's blade with the latter slash just narrowly being stopped.

Their blades met again and with a quick flick of her wrist, Pyrrha swung up and sent Raven's blade out of her hand. In that second she summoned her Semblance once more and sent he large blade into a nearby tree. With Raven defenseless she ran at her and began to lay into her with as many attacks as she could.

Being rendered weaponless only seemed to bring Raven's primal nature out. The woman was no longer toying with her and she could only watch with disbelief as the woman weaved and ducked under each of her attacks with ease. This was the true power of a Huntress and she was amazed at the display of strength.

Suddenly Raven caught her arm and twisted it around to put her in a submissive hold. Pyrrha could feel the tip of Milo against her neck and all it would take is a hard shove to shatter her Aura and kill her. The thought alone made a cold sweat form on her person and a small pit of fear grew in the depths of her stomach.

Raven's voice was now by her ear as she spoke again.

"Beacon will fall and there is nothing you or Ozpin can do to stop it. You will watch your friends die because of this man's arrogance. The very thing you longed for will be gone," she said as she turned Pyrrha to face her fallen teammates.

Pyrrha squirmed to break free, but Milo only inched closer to her neck, the tip just gracing her skin.

"He will come to you and you will have to make a choice. You hold the entire fate of his plan in your hands. You will either play a part in his game because of your selflessness, or you will be selfish for once in your life and let him lose again.

But I already know what's going to happen. Given your nature and despite everything I've told you here tonight, you will accept his offer because of them."

Raven redirected her gaze back to her battered team. They were disposed of easily during the fight because of Raven's raw strength, and even with all the power Pyrrha had, she could not do anything to protect them or keep them safe. And it frightened her.

Her mind flashed back to the incident with Yang and her negligence that nearly cost Jaune his life. History could just have easily repeated itself here tonight if Raven had been serious about killing them all, and she would not have just lost the boy she longed for, but her surrogate sister and brother. Her family.

She could feel her eyes begin to blur and sting with unshed tears, but she would not let them fall. Her eyes sealed shut and she turned her head away.

"They are your weakness and although you are strong, your bonds with them will lead you to your decision and your eventual death." Raven's words were cold as ice.

A sharp pain coursed through Pyrrha's back from a brutal jab. She dropped Milo and felt her feet leave the ground as Raven tossed her up. Another hard hit came to her stomach when Raven's boot planted in it and sent her across the clearing.

Pyrrha's mouth opened in a silent gasp and her eyes bugged out of her head when she slammed into the concrete of the statue on the other side of the clearing. Her fists clenched tightly as she fought through the pain and pushed herself up. She spotted Raven prying her blade out of a nearby tree.

Looking above her, Pyrrha saw the statue. She raised her hand and kept a close eye on Raven who finished pulling her blade out of the large oak. Behind her the statue gave a loud creak as she started to pull it free from its foundation. The concrete cracked and she raised her free hand and forced Milo to hover just off the ground behind Raven.

She threw the statue with one hand and pulled with the other. Both Milo and statue flew at Raven.

"Pathetic," the woman muttered.

Raven swung forward with her blade and cleaved the statue in two. The two pieces soared by her and dug up the fresh grass and left two large trails of upturned earth behind. While following through with the slash, a red portal appeared before Raven and she vanished into it with Milo close behind.

Pyrrha sat up abruptly after feeling her control on Milo vanish completely. The portal vanished and reappeared a moment later just twenty ten feet in front of her. She could feel Milo again and it was good that she did because it shot out of the portal a second later leaving her with little time to react. She waved her hand and Milo inched to the side of her face embedded itself in the concrete pillar beside her.

Her throat was dry and she felt a sharp stinging sensation from her left cheek. She reached up to inspect it and felt her fingertips come into contact with blood. A lucky escape.

Raven appeared from the portal a moment later and pointed her blade down at her throat. The fight was done.

"Such a waste of power." Raven shook her head.

Pyrrha said nothing as she glared up at Raven.

Raven finally pulled her blade away from her and cut through the air to summon another portal. She sheathed her blade and stopped just before the gateway she made.

"We all have a choice. I hope you choose wisely."

She stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.

Pyrrha sat in the silent and now destroyed clearing mulling over the woman's words. Their fight only left her mind in a state of doubt and confusion. Was Raven right about Ozpin? Was the man truly a manipulator that sent prodigies like her to their deaths in this so called conflict he was in?

 _"Is that the reason he offered me to come here?"_ Her brow furrowed.

The thought alone made her sick to her stomach and she shook her head to dismiss the thought. No. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! The man may have appeared aloof, but she saw the way he interacted with his students when he was roaming the halls. Like a wise old man who was offering them advice on how to succeed in their careers and lead a good life.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune's voice penetrated the silent park.

She turned and saw her partner limp over to her nursing his ribs with Nora and Ren following close behind.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked as he knelt beside her.

She blinked and only nodded back.

"I'm fine," she managed to find her voice.

"Where did that woman go?" Nora looked for Raven.

"She's gone," Pyrrha answered as Jaune pulled her up.

Nora growled under her breath when she looked her over, but seemed to relax when she offered her a smile. As if sensing her discomfort, Jaune gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her.

"Look, none of that matters. What matters is that she's gone and that we're still alive," said Jaune.

"But Jaune…" Nora looked at him incredulously.

He gave her hard stare right back.

"Nora, let it go. You saw what she did to us and she could have easily killed us if she wanted to," Jaune said with a slight edge.

His words made Pyrrha flinch and she looked down at the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she took in the extent of her teammates' injuries. The cuts, the bruises, the blood. All because of a woman's desire to test her power and her resolve. They were like this because she wasn't strong enough to protect them.

"I say we go back to the dorm, get cleaned up and let this night go. There's no point in getting distracted with something like this when we're still in the tournament," Jaune continued.

Nora looked as though she wanted to protest, but closed her mouth when Ren put a firm hand on her shoulder with a knowing look. The usually bubbly girl let out a frustrated sigh and rested her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. She came here for Pyrrha and picked us apart, and that's something we should tell Glynda," said Nora with a cross of her arms.

Jaune and Nora stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them intent on submitting to what the other had said. Although Nora followed Jaune's orders without question, it did not mean she had a different opinion. This would be the first time she truly had any reservations about a decision he made.

"I understand that, believe me." Jaune put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you?" Nora rose a brow. "She came after you yesterday and she came for Pyrrha today. I'd say she's targeting both of you for something."

Jaune blinked and sighed with a shake of his head.

"You know what, you're right. I don't know what she wants and I don't know why she attacked me or Pyrrha. All I know is that it won't do us any good to freak out over it!" He said.

Nora's eyes grew sharp and she stepped up to Jaune and slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm just worried about you two, you idiot!" She gared at him. "I'll trust your call for now, but you listen to me real good. I'll give you until the end of the Vytal Festival. Either you tell Glynda and Ozpin about what happened with that woman, or I will."

Jaune let out a calm breath through his nose as he caressed his cheek. He did not take his eyes off of Nora who continued staring back at him with her hands on her hips. The dispute between the two teammates now led to an ultimatum that would have to be confronted to stop any future conflict.

Pyrrha wanted to stop the growing tension between her friends and moved to step between them, but stopped when Jaune spoke.

"Fine. I'll tell them," he said as calmly as he could.

"Good," Nora said with a curt nod.

Nora hefted Magnhild over her shoulder and turned on her heel to start walking with Ren sighing and following close behind her.

Jaune handed Akouo over to Pyrrha as she finished pulling Milo out of the concrete slab.

"Are you going to tell Professor Goodwitch and Ozpin what happened?" Pyrrha asked him.

Her partner remained silent for a few seconds before he nodded.

"Yeah. I promised Nora I would…" said Jaune.

"And you never go back on your promises." She finished for him.

"That's right."

His face scrunched up in pain as he tried to walk again and he hunched over holding his ribs. Pyrrha was quick to support him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help him walk.

"Thanks." He smiled lightly at her.

She offered him a small smile in return and gave his arm an assuring squeeze.

* * *

Yang and Ruby sat at a table as they waited for their food to be brought to them. Their Uncle Qrow had given them a ring and asked them if they wanted to meet for a late dinner and they accepted without hesitation. It gave them time to catch up and hear more of his wild stories that he gained during his travels since they last saw him.

Qrow returned a moment later with a fresh drink, much to the chagrin of both of them to which he shrugged it off before taking a long swig.

"So you trouble makers made it to the doubles round, eh?" Qrow smirked at them.

"Duh! Of course we did!" Ruby puffed her chest out in pride. "You're talking to the girls who helped take down Roman Torchwick!"

The drunk merely rose his brow at the comment and smacked his lips as he brought his glass down.

"That might be true, but you're not really seeing the big picture here," said Qrow.

"What do you mean?" Yang perked up.

His red eyes turned to her and flicked back to Ruby to make sure she knew he was addressing her as well.

"Think outside the box for a second, Firecracker. There's always something else behind the scenes. You and your crew may have cut off the head of a King Taijutu, but now the other is calling the shots, and that's the one you need to be looking for," said Qrow.

"Well, who would be the one calling the shots outside of Roman? Violence has gone down since he got captured and put on General Ironwood's ship," Yang said as she leaned forward.

"That's what everyone's trying to figure out, and it's something that Powder Puff and I talked about a few times."

Ruby giggled at Qrow's nickname for Jaune while Yang perked up in interest.

"So Vomit Boy's been trying to figure out the other piece of the puzzle?" She folded her arms.

Qrow shook his head.

"No. It's just a concept we discussed while I trained him. As a Huntsman you need to seek out every threat and that's what I've been trying to figure out since the Breach per Ozpin's request," Qrow answered.

He took another drink from his whiskey. The waiter came a minute later with their dinner and set their plates before them. The delicious scent wafted up and greeted them with open arms and made their mouths water.

Yang wasted no time in cutting a fresh piece of her steak and forking in her mouth. It was tender and juicy and she almost felt her body melt at the flavor. It was just so tasty. Although she did not want to admit it, it tasted better than what her dad would have been able to grill.

"And that's something that Ironwood can't seem to get through that thick skull of his," Qrow grumbled as he took a bite from his steak sandwich.

Yang and Ruby exchanged looks before looking back at their uncle.

"You know the general?" Ruby asked.

Qrow grinned back at her and fished out an old photo from his pocket. He kept the photo face down as he leaned back in his chair taking another drink.

"I know everybody to an extent. After all, you're talking to a member of the best team to graduate Beacon. The team where I met your parents," he said as he showed them his old team photo.

Yang rolled her eyes lightly at her uncle's ego coming into play. She forked in the last piece of her steak and munched on it. Her eyes cast over to the photo and took it in. She could see her stepmother Summer Rose, her father Taiyang, Qrow, and…

Her eyes fell on the last woman in the photo and widened in surprise. She choked on the piece of steak in her mouth and thudded her fist against her chest to knock it free. Staring back up at her through the photo was Raven. The very woman she ended up fighting in the courtyard months ago as a test. And with what Qrow just said, she was the woman she had been searching for this whole time. Her mother.

She stared at the photo, still trying to come to terms with her revelation. It took a shift of Qrow's thumb covering Raven's face to snap her from her stupor.

"We were pretty cool back in the day," Qrow said as he looked at Ruby.

"Uh huh, sure. Pretty known for a crummy fashion sense," Ruby offered a burn of her own.

"Hey, we looked good. And I've got a number of inappropriate stories to back it up."

Qrow finally seemed to realize Yang's stare and he was quick to reel the photo back.

"But I'll save those stories for when you're older." He polished off his glass and let out a sigh.

Qrow got to his feet with a light stretch and got ready to leave.

"Just keep what I said in mind. You have more experience now, but you've still got a long way to go. When you graduate, you're far from done because a day out there is worth a week in the place. From what I can tell, you two and your friends are going to go far. But only if you keep learning and never stop moving forward," he said.

Before he turned around, he sent a sideways look at Yang and she was quick to pick up on it. She waited until Qrow left and excused herself from Ruby lying about needing to use the bathroom. Once out of sight, she changed direction and hurried after Qrow.

The grass crunched lightly below her boots as she jogged by each concession stand and towards the courtyard. When she broke free of the fairgrounds she saw Qrow leaning against the iconic statue that stood before the entrance of the school. Her brow creased into a small glare as she strode up to her uncle.

"Ready to talk, Firecracker?" Qrow pulled his flask from his pocket.

It took Yang a minute to find her words.

"Qrow… the whole time? The whole time you knew that Raven was my mother, even when I asked you about her months ago?" Yang clenched her fists.

Qrow unscrewed the top of his flask and brought it up to his mouth for a quick gulp.

"Yeah. I did," he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about her? Why didn't Dad?" Her voice rose a little bit.

Qrow held up his hand to calm her down. She quickly closed her mouth and let out a breath through her nose.

"Your dad and I only told you bits and pieces about your mother for a reason, Yang. I'm sure you noticed by now that she's not exactly the best mother," said Qrow.

"Kinda figured that out when she tried to beat the crap out of me," Yang said with a roll of her eyes. "But I want to know why she's like that. I'm sure she just didn't up and decide to leave me and Dad for the hell of it!"

Her uncle chewed his lip and his eyes fell to look at the cobblestone walkway. He ran a hand through his hair and let out another sigh.

"A lot of the information behind the reason she did what she did is classified and I'm forbidden of talking about it," said Qrow.

"That's got to be the weakest excuse I've ever heard." Yang's eyes flashed red.

"It's true. You got a problem, take it up with Oz. He's the one keeping me tightlipped about the whole thing."

"You're my uncle and she's my mom. I think that can be something of a fucking exception, don't you think?"

Qrow sighed again and shook his head lightly.

"I get it, kid. I do. But there are things that revolve around both your mom and me that can't be talked about yet. What I can tell you is that Raven has a unique way of looking at the world now, and a lot of it stems from what happened when we were younger after graduating Beacon. She's dangerous and should not be taken lightly," Qrow continued as he took another sip from his flask.

"What I don't understand is why she would bother saving me and then come attack me weeks after doing so."

The veteran nodded lightly and looked back towards her.

"Your mom has a rule in place that everyone close to her gets one save, after that, you're on your own. In fact, she told me to tell that since she did that for you once not to expect it from her again," said Qrow.

"Real mom of the year worthy material there," Yang muttered bitterly.

Qrow let out a small chuckle and tucked his flask back in his pocket.

"This was the reason why your dad and I never told you much about Raven. Because we knew you wouldn't take it too well," said Qrow.

"Well, I'm taking it fine now aren't I? Especially since you could have told me so long ago!" She crossed her arms.

"I didn't give you the nickname Firecracker for nothing, Yang. You have a very short temper and we felt that you'd be too immature to handle it."

She only shook her head and turned away. While her uncle was not far off about her hair trigger temper… oh, good pun. It was irritating to keep a big secret like that for so long. No matter how much she had been searching for her mother, it was not going to take priority in her life. She learned the hard way what happened when one became obsessive about something, and it nearly got her and Ruby killed when she was younger.

Yang took a deep breath and felt her anger lower from where it was. She opened her eyes and looked back at Qrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Can you at least tell me why she wanted to test me? Why would she come back into my life now of all times to do that?" She asked.

Qrow only gave a light shrug back.

"Couldn't tell you. Maybe she wants to be sure you can handle yourself after she had to save you once now," said Qrow.

Yang shook her head.

"I don't think so. She could have gotten an easy assumption when she saved me after I got my ass kicked by that woman," she replied.

"Look, I'm probably going to regret telling you this, but I owe you something for keeping this on the DL for so long," Qrow said as he held up a hand to stop her.

Yang walked up to her uncle to look him in the eye. She wanted some answers and he was willing to give her something now.

"Your mom let something slip when we talked last time, and if you want help tracking her down, I might be able to help you with that," said Qrow.

"Really?" Yang rose a brow.

"Yeah, I could, but there'll be time for that later. But first, you need to figure out what's more important to you. Finding Raven and getting closure, or staying here with your friends and carrying on with your dream of becoming a Huntress."

Yang swallowed lightly and her fists clenched tight. If Qrow could help her find Raven faster, it could help her accomplish one of the biggest goals she had in her life. But was she willing to leave Beacon and her friends behind for a while to do that? It opened the doors to finding her mother and gave her what she desired in being a Huntress by exploring the world.

It was tempting and she was truly not sure what she wanted to do now that Qrow gave her that piece of information. The experience that she could gather by going out into the unknown was limitless and would give her more to take in than Beacon can offer in a week of classes.

"Mull it over for a while, Yang. This is an important decision. Whatever your answer is, I'll go along with it," said Qrow as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

She grimaced and swatted his hand away, glaring at his cocky smirk.

"Don't touch the hair," she managed to grumble out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Qrow waved her anger aside. "But one thing I want you to keep in mind is that if Raven came looking for you, it's never a good thing. Every time she wants something it's towards her agenda. Her little visit to you means you're part of a plan she has. What it is, I don't know. Just be careful."

"Fine," Yang said with a small smile.

"And keep an eye on Powder Puff, too. Your mom came after him yesterday."

Her head quickly snapped up in surprise. She knew that her mother knew about Jaune to an extent since she used him as bait in their fight, but the fact she went after him like she did to her was a headscratcher. He had no connection with her in any way, yet she still tested him.

"Why did she do that?" Yang asked.

Qrow merely shrugged as he pushed himself off the statue with a stretch.

"Probably the same reason she did it to you. Both of you are part of some plan she's got and it's because of that that you two should stick together and watch each other's backs," Qrow answered.

He let out a long yawn and began to walk towards the landing zones where the Bullheads were getting ready to make their last runs.

"Check you later, kid." Qrow waved behind him.

Yang watched her uncle's retreating form until it vanished in the shadows of the archways. Once he was gone she pulled out her scroll to see Ruby had messaged her to see if she was okay. She sent her reply that she would be back in a couple of minutes and started her walk back to the stand they were at earlier.

She then pulled up Jaune's number and typed up a message.

 **"Vomit Boy, do you have some time tomorrow? I want to talk to you about something."**

She patiently waited for his response and got what she wanted once she reached the fairgrounds.

 _ **"Sure. What time do you want to meet up?"**_ He asked back.

 **"Does a lunch date work for you?"**

 _ **"Yeah, we can do that. Want to meet at the noodle stand?"**_

 **"That works for me. See you then, Powder Puff."**

She giggled at hitting him with the new additional nickname and could almost picture his frown at the uncool factor it brought with it. It would be good to not only talk to him about what happened with Raven, but spend time to catch up with him personally. It was hard to do that when they were surrounded by all of their friends.

* * *

 **That's the chapter, everybody. On a side note, for anyone who is an author I got some words of advice. If you ever receive reviews from people who nitpick and bitch about the smallest things, don't get worked up about it. You can't please everyone and people are negative by nature and will always bitch about something. I see a few of them on all of my stories, to which I just say they can stuff it up their ass. Anyway, hope you all had a good Christmas and have a happy new year.**

 **Statements:**

 **1.) Before anyone says anything about Yang only now finding out Raven is her mother, I changed things around to make it like that. Plus, the way they did it in volume 3 makes it come off as Yang only coming to that realization when she sees the photo Qrow has in the first place and even more so when Qrow confirms that Raven was the one who saved her from Neo on the train. If you don't like that or want to squawk about it, then that's not my problem and I strongly suggest you suck it the hell up. Canon will be altered in the story. So you can either buckle down for the ride or about face and click the back button on the top of your screen, unfollow/unfavorite, whatever works for you.**

 **RWBY Story Shout Outs:**

 **"RWBY: Tomorrow and Never Again" by PaulXion: Updated 12/25/17**

 **"Multiplayer" by NeoShadows: Updated 12** **/18/17**

 **"Second Chance (Re-Boot)" by M4a1andbarrets: Updated 12/12/17 Note: I'm acting as the beta for this story.**

 **"Twin's Game" by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil: Updated 12/22/17**


End file.
